Sailor Moon: Spirits Within
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SMCCU*-Sequel to "Sailor Moon: Advent Children": Just when the Sailor Team in the Present and everyone in Edge in the past thought they could relax, three more threats appear, one that takes souls, one who has Reno's life in danger, and another whom Mickey is familiar with, and only Sailor Moon can solve all this. Or can she? At what cost?(Time-Travel fic.) FIN!
1. Prologue: Disturbance of Time

_**Sailor Moon: Spirits Within.**_

 **A/N: I know this is a bad time to be starting a new one, especially since we have three days left until 2016 ends, but since I'm stuck on a writer's block again and saving an update of another story for new year's day as a surprise, I've decided to start off with the second chapter of the Advent Children trilogy which will be completed hopefully early in 2017.**

 **In the meantime, here's the prologue.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Prologue: Disturbance of Time.

 _The Story so Far..._

 _Just one month after the defeat of the evil Sorceress Ultimecia and regaining their lost memories long forgotten for different periods of years, the Sailor Team, along with their friends and allies they have become close to of different worlds and rebirth had ventured to the city of Medge for a three week vacation via suggestion in celebration in saving the Relam of Light. However, upon their arrival in this ancident/modern world discovered only once every 500 years, the struggles of time was not yet over._

 _Via Time Travel, three silver haired from the past of Midgar had arrived seeking their 'Mother' and attacked the Sailor Team, sending both Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Team, and Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle, back into the past where they are reuighted with the past-selves of their friends who were reborn-Cloud Strife who, two years after the defeat of Sephiroth and Ultimecia in the past, was infected by a deadly diesese known as Geostigma._

 _The trio and their allies, the former members of AVALANCHE which included Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Barret Wallence, Nanaki(Red XIII), Cait Sith(the robotic cat controlled by former ShinRa employee Reeve Tuesti) and Vincent Valentine(the Ex-Turk), and their former enemies, Rufus ShinRa(the President of the ShinRa Company) and the four remaining Turks(Director Tseng, Reno-Second in Command, Rude and Elena) joined forces along with the members of the Sailor Team-Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sora, Riku, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Sakura Avalon, Donald Duck and Goofy to fight against these men who are revealed to be remnants of Sephiroth who survived long enough to cause and spread the Geostigma across the Planet._

 _Kadaj, the leader of the Remnants, and their 'Mother' the remains of Jenova's head merge to recreate Sephiroth only to be killed by Cloud, Sailor Moon and King Mickey, and restoring Kadaj who died in their arms, layed to rest in peace by the past-self Spirit of Aerith Gainsborough who also used her power to call forth a healing rain that cures all those who were infected by Geostigma(including Cloud, Rufus and Denzel, a young boy that Cloud and Tifa are looking after with the help of Barret's adoptive daughter Marlene) and erasing the diease for good._

 _With the threat of the Remnants and Sephiroth vanquished, the Sailor Team bid farewell to AVALANCE and ShinRa before returning to the 20th Century to reuight with their friends in Medge to continue their vacation._

 _However, neither of the heroes of the present and the past are aware that the fight against Kadaj's group was only just the beginning of one of the greatest threats that would spell doom to the Realm of Light and Time itself._

 _The second battles yet two come, one whom King Mickey is familiar with and has becoming connected to an unaware former enemy who's own heart holds more than he had expected._

 _And in a distant future, five centuries before the 30th Century in a distant world, only one woman can be one of the three keys to end the deadly threat that controls time and save all life._

* * *

 _In a Dream-World..._

 _She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. But the young woman with black hair that touched her shoulders, in a silver outfit found herself in a red barren world wasteland. Two worlds could be seen above her. She blocked the sun's light with her hand to shield her eyes. She recalled seeing a river of green lights that flowed around her just moments ago and that she heard a voice...calling the light the Lifestream...an ancient river of life that once circled a world before it was split into many others due to a war._

 _Now she found herself here in this barren world that became familiar recently. As she accidently stepped on a skeletion of a being that she'd never seen before, suddenly there was a loud bang and looked up. The ground began to shake, the impact becoming stronger and stronger, as something was coming...towards her..._

* * *

 _ **In Reality-Sometime in the 25th Century near an uncharted world...**_

Awakening from a dream in her shuttle that had futuristic technology, the young woman held her head slightly, feeling dazed and a bit disorintated, but she knew where she was and knew what her dream was. As she fiddled with the touch-screen computer that was lit up in front of her, she thought about the dream. The same dream she had every night...the same strange planet...and the Lifestream. But why? What were teh dreams trying to tell her?

After turning the computer screens off, the young woman, going by the name of Aki Ross, a female scientest approached the window of her shuttle as she was in a void of space and time, the year on the clock slowly ticking backwards instead of forward. Her shuttle is revealed to be a Space-Time machine.

' _Some worlds have peaceful life, but others, like my own, are suffering. It's been 34 years since they arrived on this planet, And not a day passes that the survivors...forced to live in barrier cities, do not live in fear._ ' Aki thought to herself, as she then saw a signal on her monitor, indicating that her next location is ready. Packing her things that she needs, she prepares herself for a landing somewhere in the past before her own birth.

Since an incident that appeared in her world caused near extinction of her world's humanity, Aki has vowed to end the fear and free her people from the nightmare. She believed that both her dreams and time-travelling are the keys. But the question is...

Will she be in time to save her world?

Typing on a keyboard, and as Aki muttered, "Enter" a portal opened up somewhere in time. Nodding to herself and not showing any sort of fear, the young woman steeled herself before entering the portal, which is also connected to her Time-Watch that allows her to travel through time freely even without her vessel. As she walked through the passage of time, her watch's clock spun backwards faster and faster until she finally found the right place and time for her to exit.

* * *

 _Year-1999-September-15th: Location-FairyTale World..._

The forests of the Fairytale world was peaceful even since the departure of the world's heroes a week earlier for a few weeks, in the middle of the night with the full moon shining in the sky. Just then the winds picked up and ruffled against the leaves in the trees, and then in the middle of the road leading to a waterfall on a path leading to the Dragon's Keep, the portal of time opened up through the rift, and Aki stepped out, while the portal vanished behind her, leaving her in the 20th Century.

Looking around her new surroundings, Aki knew that what she needed to find was here in this world in the past. Adjusting her scanner that attatched to her arm, with a single-eye camera that also acted as a scanner, she muttered to herself, "Where are you?"

Holding out what appeared to be a flare-gun, Aki wandered around her surroundings with caution, once and a while shooting up a flare into the sky that exploded and releases floating orange particles that float down like snowflakes that were harmless to her, even by a single touch. When there wasn't anything that could appear to attack her, she continued on, unaware that she was being followed by three figures.

However, just as she was drawing closer to her destination that matched to her target point, her wrist-scanner beeped a warning, causing her to stop and gasp as she saw red warning dots of deadly forms that appeared...right behind her. Breathing to calm herself down, Aki turned around and while to a normal human eye, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, with her eye-scanner, monsterous-alien like forms appeared, with tentacle arms and long faces, appearing all orange and...angry.

Knowing that she was in trouble, Aki turned and made a run for it to find her target quickly so she could get back to the lab in the future. While she ran, she was unaware that the beings, surprisingly seen by the three figures that followed her, were destroyed by multiple attacks such as Bullet-Seed and Silver-Wind that only belonged two Pokemon of a Carnivine and a Yamayang who were both recalled back into their Pokeballs by their owners who, along with a smaller figure rushed to follow Aki.

As she reached the waterfall, Aki's scanner showed that the thing she was looking for which it's dot glowed in bright blue, was right behind the waterfall in a cave. Nodding to herself and making sure her equiptment don't get wet, the young scientest ventured through, looking around while still cautious of the enemy's ambush attacks. Finally at the end of the tunnel which wasn't that long, only about 1 mile, there she spotted, a single green sprout looking very ill on the ground.

Approaching it, Aki knelt down at the plant, saying worriedly, "It's in bad shape." before being careful of how to extract it from the ground without damaging it any further than it was now.

While she was busy, the three figures stood behind her, in the dim light revealing themselves to be the former members of Team Rocket-Jessie, James and Meowth who noticed her appearing and were curious, so they had decided to investigate. What the trio were seeing made them dismayed and annoyed.

"I don't know who you are or what's going on, but please tell me you didn't come all the way here just for a plant?" James slumped with a quirked eyebrow as he and his friends watched Aki do her work.

"I wouldn't really call it a plant, it's a weed." Jessie commented about the sprout.

"I wouldn't even call it a weed." Meowth commented.

Aki, while aware of two people and a talking Pokemon behind her, didn't replay as she took out a special energetic cylinder tube and very carefully takes the plant inside a small glass container which is now safe.

"Uh, ma'am? Now would be a good time to get moving..." Jessie spoke up as she, James and Meowth all realised that they had unwanted company that were appearing out of nowhere.

"I need a minute to extract it." Aki told them.

"That's a minute we don't have!" Meowth cried out.

"Unfortunately...He's right!" James shrieked girlishly.

As she was done, however, Aki's scanner beeped again, causing her to stand up and turn around along with Team Rocket who flinched in fear as more of the orange beings appeared before them, manencing closer towards the four who slowly backed up, with Jessie, James and Meowth clinging onto each other in terror, quivering. On top of everything else, from the dry dirt and sand in front of them on the ground, a large black giant figure with carved black horns and evil looking glowing eyes appeared, growling monsterously and dangerously as it began to advance towads the trio.

"We're surrounded!" Aki gasped as she scanned on her scanner.

"YOU THINK!?" Jessie shrieked.

In desperation, Aki instantly knew that she would have to risk another time-travel quickly and take these three with her, making a mental note to take them back here in an area where they would be safe later, so she placed the tube into her backpack and quickly fiddled with her Time-Watch, activating the portal behind her and Team Rocket who looked in awe and fear.

The giant beast's eyes narrowed dangerously which caused Team Rocket to scream in fright.

"We have to go!" Aki exclaimed to the trio, already entering the portal, despite Team Rocket's protests. Knowing that keeping it open will risk her ending up somewhere else in Time, there was no choice as she cried out, "Come on!" before vanishing into the portal that began to slowly close.

"I ain't going in there!" Meowth exclaimed once he and his friends saw what was happening, before he, Jessie and James all cried out before ducking just in time to avoid the Beast's black tentacle that nearly hit them before it retreated back to it's body.

"What IS that thing!?" James shouted, his knees shaking violently in fear. He'd seen terrifying monsters before for the past nearly two years, but this black beast was the winner of the cake of the most deadly and terrifying things in history.

Jessie, deciding to risk in being somewhere else to avoid in getting killed, shrieked, "Screw this! I'd rather be in another dimension then get killed by this THING!" before mindlessly running and leaping into the portal, leaving James and Meowth briefly behind.

The remaining two turned back with terrified expressions, before James quickly said, "I vote for Jessie's idea!"

"I second that!" Meowth agreed.

Instantly the two ran screaming and leaped into the portal which closed just in time before the monster's tentacle could even touch it. Instead it only damaged the wall of the cave behind the waterfall. Without any trace of Aki or Team Rocket, the ghostly beings vanished without a trace, while the monster roared in frustration, but then an image appeared in it's dark mind.

An image of an opponent it fought just only 16 years ago, another with radiant light in form of a small crystal, a young man with bright red hair, another young man with blonde hair, and finally...a man with specs but with familiar particles of sand floating around him that was invisible to the human eye. Narrowing it's glowing eyes, it knew where to look next and sank into the ground of darkness below.

The Dahaka's targets were close and it will fufill it's duty to erase those who tempured with time.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Prince of Persia, Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, Final Fantasy VIII, Cardcaptors, Shrek, Ice Age and Disney Crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON: SPIRITS WITHIN.**_

* * *

 **A/N: The Prologue of the second chapter of the Trilogy done, and the next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: New troubles?

_**Sailor Moon: Spirits Within.**_

 **A/N: Part two at your service since I'm posting it today as well.  
**

 **Well, happy reading!  
**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New troubles?

 _Meanwhile, in Medge-One week after the events of Sailor Moon: Advent Children..._

Since the defeat of Kadaj's group just a week ago, things in Medge had returned to peace and the three-week festival in this world resumed to normal which allowed everyone who were staying here for that time to relax and celebrate in their own ways. It was especially peaceful for our heroes-Serena/Sailor Moon, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina/Sailor Venus, Sakura Avalon, Madision Taylor, Keroberos(Kero for short), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie of the Sailor Team, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Aerith Gainsborough who were the ones to have stopped Kadaj's group and Sephiroth in the past of 7,998 years ago, two years after Meteorfall and the demise of Ultimecia the first time around.

Still in the world of Medge for vacation, our heroes take a break for lunch for fun and celebration in saving the past and the present. While most of the group were washing their hands and making preparations for the special lunch of hot-dogs and hamburgers and treats of pancakes with maple syrup, rasberries and melted chocolate and ice cream, done by Brock and Lita, the two skilled cooks of the Sailor Team, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu had been venturing out in town on their own and had made it back to their friends to quickly rinse their hands before heading over to the picnic table.

"Here ya go guys, hot off the grill." Brock called out as he and Lita finished off the warm delicious pancakes and placed them onto the table.

"Yeah! Right on!" Ash cheered happily as he took off his gloves and sat at the table, making a move to grab one of the hotdogs, only to be stopped by Brock.

"Hold on a minute!" Brock scolded, before telling his friend like a parent would to their children, "Did you wash your hands?" he asked, supiciously.

Ash grinned sheepishly before holding out his hands to demostrate, saying, "Uh...look! They're clean as a whistle!"

"Take another look." May said in slight disgust, seeing the dirty marks on her friend's palms. When Ash turned his hands to get a better look himself, he nearly whimpered in realization.

"Ash Ketchum! You should always remember to wash your hands before you eat." Serena scolded to her friend as she watched her hands properly before turning off the taps and dried her hands off.

Raye, hearing this comment, couldn't help but compliment skeptically, "Coming from someone who refused to go to the dentist two years ago back on Earth after eating too many sweets but still went anyway and cried for hours." which made her friend flinch before Serena twingled her fingers, chuckling nervously while horrified at the memory of that incident with a sweatdrop.

"Well, you can't blame Serena for freaking out, especially since Neo Tokyo only had one dentist that's been around since 1600's." Mina pointed out with her arms crossed against her chest, shuddering at the very thought of it.

"What's so bad about that?" Sora asked, while Ash grumbled as he went to wash his hands, groaning something about 'girls are a pain'. "Aren't dentists supposed to make you feel better?"

Both Serena and Rini flinched in fear, as memories of when they both went to the dentist two years ago returned to their minds and they shuddered and whimpered, while Mina explained ominously, "Well, it goes back to the 1600's when a paitent went to see the local dentist...no one knows what happened to that paitent since then."

This made Sora, Kero, Ash, Brock, Goofy, Donald, Crash, Eddie, Sid and Donkey shudder, feeling goosebumps creep up all over their bodies at the very thought of that. Even Mickey gulped nervously, shuddering slightly as he admitted, "Gosh, that awful."

"That's just silly." Kairi thought, giving those who shuddered an annoyed look, "It's just some ghost story to make people avoid in going to the dentist. Besides, Serena is still here, isn't she? Not to mention that if that was the case, then it would've closed down years ago, wouldn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, you have a good point." Sakura said with a nervous sweatdrop, still shuddering and having her ghost-storyphobia.

"Yeah, c'mon. You guys are acting like scared little 2 year olds." Yuffie scolded at the eleven guys who shrank back a little in embarrassment but still in slight fear.

Shrek nodded in agreement, adding to state the obvious, "And besides, I'm an Ogre, and Ogres are the ones to do all the scaring. What's so scary about a dentist?" with Fiona nodding in agreement.

"Well, for one thing, they're incredibly painful." Serena answered, continuing with a sour look, "Another thing, the Jubaan Dentist is the worst dentist medical on Earth that makes the one in America look like a kid's preschool."

"Can we please stop talking about this? It's starting to make me feel queasy." Cloud sighed, shaking his head and even he shuddered a little as well. "Besides, I don't wanna end up feeling sick on our vacation."

"She started it." Serena pointed out, pointing at Raye who gave her an annoyed glare. "If you wanna go play the blame game on her, Cloud, be my guest." just a moment before her stomach growled loudly, causing the Moon Princess to blush sheepishly since she and everyone else were hungry.

Pikachu and Piplup went over to Brock and Lita who both got the message as Brock said while jogging over to a white tarp, "Not to worry, I made more than enough for everyone." as he uncovered what was underneath it; Fifty bowls of his famous Pokemon food were all lined up perfectly, "Ta-da! My extra special Pokémon food!" much to the two Pokemon's delight.

With that, Serena, May, Ash, Misty, Sakura, Madision, Rini, Dawn, Casey, Brock, Raye and Lita all released the rest of their Pokemon of Serena's Pikachu(with a red scarf), Bayleef, Totodile, Cyndirquill, Noctowl, and Phanpy(same Pokemon Ash caught in his Johto journey), Blazekin, Beautifly, Warturtle, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Quilava, Galaide, Mocargo, Swellow, Dewgong, Sceptile, Staraptor, Gliscor, Corphish, Torkle, Rini's Pikachu with a Cresent Moon, Treecko, Chimchar, Psyduck, Corsula, Horsea, Megadieum, Elekid, Beedrill, Rattcate, Pidgeot, Crogunk, Sodowoodo, Chansey, Lombre, Butterfree, Politad, Onix, Geodude, Forretress, Misdreavus, Togepi, Ponyta, and Venomoth who all went over along with Pikachu and Piplup to have their Pokemon food, happily munching away.

"Totodile, be careful." Serena gently told her Water-type Pokemon.

"Corphish, don't push Rini's Chimchar!" Ash scolded when he saw his Corphish attempting to push Rini's Chimchar.

"Psyduck, slow down or you'll get sick!" Misty scolded as her dim-witted Pokemon was starting to eat too fast.

The group happily watched the Pokemon eat with smiles, while Ash held his stomach, muttering in slight embarrassment, "I'm getting hungry watching them chow down."

"Me too." Donald agreed.

Tifa giggled at the two, saying, "The food's back there."

"Yeah, lets eat!" Ash agreed, racing over to the table with the others following, as Donald said happily, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

"Donald, slow down, sweetheart." Daisy advised.

Minnie giggled, "Some things never change."

"Yup, and as both Fiona and Ash said, sometimes it's a good thing." Mickey laughed in agreement as he and his family and friends sat at the table and began eating the delicious meal Brock and Lita had made for them.

But as the group were eating, while Kairi was about to try a hotdog, something within her suddenly made her freeze up a little as she felt an unusual jolt in her heart and mind and feeling something uncomfortable tickle at the back of her neck and her back itself. Unaware of the group, behind a tree near the sidewalk leading into town was an orange ghostly figure, eying on the heroes with a somewhat angry and hungry look in it's eyes. By the time Kairi turned around see what she was sensing, the ghostly figure was gone, but it still left an unbearable chill that made her nervous and rubbed her arms as though she was feeling cold.

Sora had just swallowed a bite of his hambuger when he noticed Kairi's somewhat frightened expression, and asked in confusion, "What's the matter, Kairi?"

"I, um..." Kairi began hesitatedly, before deciding that maybe it was her imagination and shook her head, saying, "Nevermind. I was just imagining things." and went back to eat, but the nagging feeling inside her wasn't going away. Whatever she felt, she knew, that something was about to happen.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one as Mickey blinked, somehow sensing a familiar pressence, but he shook it off as bad memories, and Raye thought she felt a dark pressence, but at the lack of response from the others, decided that maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. Both of them unaware that Kairi felt the similiar thing.

That was only just the trigger of what the heroes of the Realm of Light were about to face next.

* * *

 _7,998 years earlier...two weeks after the events of Sailor Moon: Advent Children..._

In the past two weeks since the demise of Kadaj's group, Jenova's head finally gone, and Geostigma being cured by the healing waters in the old Church within the ruins of Midgar, things were finally recovering for the world even though there was still a lot work to do. Despite Geostigma finally being erased from the world, there was another problem everyone in Edge was facing which was steadily increasing to the rest of the world.

Which is what Rufus ShinRa, who had also been cured from the Stigma and keeping to his word he promised to Sailor Moon before her departure back into the future, was dicussing with his Turks at this moment right now at the Healen Lodge since they still had to relocate their main office somewhere in Edge in hopes to rebuild the world and rebuild ShinRa to something more different than the one that created such problems 40 years earlier.

"GMO?" Reno quired in slight confusion on what he and his fellow Turks were hearing from the President who looked as though he hadn't been infected by Geostigma in the first place two years earlier.

"From what I understand, as news broke out this morning," Rufus began in his usual calm posture, seated by his new desk that was picked up a week earlier. "Some witnesses say they caught sight of the new terrorist's full name-GMO is short for, if read correctly, Genetic Material Organization."

"As reported by our employees, GMO are very dangerous and well coordinated." Tseng spoke calmly as he spoke to his Second in Command and other Turks. "No one knows where these people had come from, but they have been stalking and attacking the citizens of Edge one by one."

"Genectic Material Organization? Do you think...they are looking for test subjects for experiments?" Elena questioned, attempting to hide the nervousness in her tone and her expression, while thinking about the horrible experiments that Hojo had done and plotted before his death by the hands of the Junior SeeDs and AVALANCHE.

Rufus grunted, muttering, "Those were my thoughts, exactly and it troubles me with a thought that perhaps there were...other rouge scientests that roamed free during Meteorfall two years ago." that, and another certain someone had also wanted to test out Jenova's remains before his demise just before Kadaj's group attacked.

"I take that they're sort like Hojo and the other nutjobs that cared more about their projects by means of using people which explains why they're attacking people in Edge?" Reno spoke with a tone that it wasn't a question. The very thought of more evil mad scientests on the loose scared him. Hojo had created a monster that was Sephiroth. Another scientest created two other rouge SOLDIERs before they blew the coup and died out as far as he knew.

Rufus nodded, "I'd like to at least rule it out as a possibilty, but one cannot tell. Humanity is still recovering from the threat of Geostigma, as well as Kadaj and his gang, and still rebuilding the world from Meteor, Ultimecia and Sephiroth."

The young President gazed at his Turks before giving out his orders, "I want all of you to head to Edge to investigate any traces of GMO members. Either earvsdrop of their plans or if you can, find a member, bring them in and interrogate them. Other than that, avoid being captured by them."

"What about you, sir?" Elena questioned.

"I'll be fine, Elena." Rufus smirked. "I doubt the new terrorists know of our location."

"Understood, sir." Tseng concluded with a slight bow along with Reno, Rude and Elena, before being dismissed by their President.

As the four Turks left the Lodge and towards their cars, Reno couldn't help but grumble as he had his right hand onto his pant-pockets, "Man, we never seem to catch a break from bad guys, do we?"

"As long as ShinRa still exists, there will always be enemies." Tseng told him firmly, heading towards his car with Elena moving to take the passenger's seat.

"I know that, but still, why does everybody else have to suffer?" Reno pointed out, unable to hold back the yawn that escaped, which was noticed by Elena who paused her movement to open the passenger car door.

"Tired, Reno?" Elena asked gently.

Reno, seeing how he wasn't getting out of it, smiled and shrugged, "Yeah."

Rude approached his partner, placing a hand onto Reno's shoulder, quiring, "Nightmares again?"

"Yeah..." Reno admitted, before quickly adding reassuring, "But I'm okay, really!" since he didn't want his friends to worry about him, especially since they were on the clock and have a mission to attend to in Edge.

Tseng raised a questioning eyebrow with a hint of surprise. Last time Reno had nightmares was when the redhead had been forced into bombing Sector 7 two years ago and while he still had those said nightmares, they weren't as mid-night horrible as he suffered for the first few weeks after that mission. Tseng knew that, despite being pardoned, that his lietuntant was still feeling guilt for that incident. To think that Reno was having nightmares that made him this tired was troubling.

Elena seemed to be on the same train of thought, because she asked, "What are they about Reno?"

After a few moments of pause, Reno sighed, answering while rubbing the back of his neck, somewhat troubled since he had these nightmares just two days after Sailor Moon and her friends went back into the future two weeks ago, "It's not coherent or anything, it's just flashes: Pool of blood, shooting, some kind of blue light, a creepy voice speaking as though it was trying to tell me something..."

The young woman gasped as her hands flew to cover her mouth in shock, "Sounds awful."

"I'm okay though, so don't worry about it, 'Lena." Reno quickly said with his trademark smirk.

"But you don't sleep afterwards, do you?" Rude pointed out. Despite that his expression was the same as usual, behind his sunglasses, his eyes held worry for his partner and if anyone could read him throught these, it's Reno. The two of them had been partners and best friends for a little over a decade. More than that, as only known to both Tseng and Elena, Reno and Rude treated each other like brothers.

Reno sheepishly chuckled, before he and his partner headed towards Rude's car while Tseng and Elena entered Tseng's car to head towards the City for their mission.

* * *

Two hours later found the four of them searching around the central area of Edge as the Monument was in the progress of being rebuilt from the Bahamut-SIN attack two weeks earlier. Normally in the last weeks Reno would help in the rebuilding since it was a lot easier since everyone knew what to do. But today he was all business on his new assignment. It was agreed that they would split up and search around before they would meet back at the Monument for any reports at dusk.

So far, he wasn't having much luck and the sun was very close in setting. Just then, Reno's PHS rang with a fanfare ringtont that was one of his favorites in his pockets, so he pulled it out and flipped it open and answered it, "This is Reno."

" _Reno, status._ " Tseng spoke from his end of town.

"Nah, nothin' yet." Reno replied, before asking, "What 'bout you, Rude and Elena?"

" _Unfortunately, likewise._ " Tseng answered in disappointment. He then commanded, " _It's close to dusk. I want you to head to the monument and then we'll return to Healen to report to the President._ "

"Roger that." Reno understood before hanging up and puts his phone away. He was just about to head out of the empty alley that he went to investigate and ready to go home so he could go the bed to catch up on some sleep and hoping to not have any more nightmares, when suddely he caught a brief whoosh and flicker out the corner of his eye. Alarmed, he looked to his left, but didn't find anything. Still, his instincts told him that he wasn't alone and they never lied to him.

Suddenly sensing something behind him, Reno whirled around quickly, but again, was met with nothing. It was getting darker, so it was making things a little difficult to see in the darkness of the alley. Maybe it was the GMO guys that were stalking him, just like how they stalked any random citizen before disappearing. Deciding that being quiet would result in him being caught off-guard, Reno whirled around almost in circles, demanding, "Alright, who's there!?"

A loud chuckle came from his right as someone seemed to melt out of the darkness; he stained to see in the dim light; A middle aged man, around thirty five, with brownish-emerald hair tied back like Reno's but not spiky or messy, in a dark leather suit, stood on the crates near him. The man seemed to gleam in the twilight of the sun.

The man in question 'tsked' twice, before saying with a somewhat cruel and amusing smirk, "Reno, what a way to say hello after so long." raising his head to reveal his thin-wire glasses and his icy-white blank eyes that looked silver gazed down at Reno who suddenly felt a jolt and unusual pang in his chest.

Deciding to ignoring the unusual feelings, Reno narrowed his own tortoise blue eyes and demanded, "Who the hell are you, and how the hell do you know my name? Are you with GMO?" while he secretly reached his hand behind his back to bring out his EMR, just in case.

"Well, this is interesting." The spectacle man thought. "You don't seem to recognise me. How surprising...and, well no, I do not know who this GMO is."

"What?" Reno grunted crudely, "What the hell do you want then?"

"To see you." The mysterious man chuckled, before leaping from the crate and onto the ground closer to Reno who backed up a bit. The man's smirk grew more sinister as he said, "I've been searching for you for a long time, Reno."

Reno didn't know what he was feeling as the pangs somehow grew more painful as he backed up a little more. His first thought was that this man was a suvivor of the Sector 7 bombings and so he asked, "If this has anything to do with me killing your family or friends or nearly killing you two years ago, then I'm sorry, okay, even if you want revenge on me. Just so you know, it ain't gonna bring anybody back from the dead."

To his surprise, the man just laughed, "Revenge? On you? Oh dear, Reno. Why would I want revenge on you? It's just...you that I want."

"Me?" Reno asked, his suspictions growing. "What are you on about, man? I'm a Turk. Ya'know, one of the guys that nearly oblierated the world two years ago?"

"Oh, I've done things that are nearly as catastropic as what you did and you are forgiven." The man said, stepping closer to the redhead who continued to back up. "Trust me, my sins are more unforgivable and dangerous. Yet, that is something only you and I can know."

Reno right hand shook, as he now figured that this guy was a scientest, so he growled, "Well, I ain't some stupid experiment for you to play with!" and attacked with a swipe of his EMR. To his shock, the man zipped out of the way. "What!?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the emerald-haired man standing behind him, a smirk on his features. Reno jerked as the pang flared again, more powerfully then before, filling him indescribable fear, anger and... familiarity? He then tries to attack again, but his speed does not match the man's as the man dodged and blocked Reno's attacks. No matter how hard Reno tried to make a hit, it was like fighting Yazoo all over again.

Reno then had an idea and gritted his teeth before leaping into the air, waiting for the man to do the same and when the enemy did, Reno saw his chance and kicked him in the face, causing the man to fall backwards and crash onto the ground hard. The red-haired Turk on the other hand landed safely on the ground before standing up and powered up a lightning Materia in his EMR for an extra bolt before slashing the air which unleashed his electrical magic that speed towards the man, hitting him and causing a small explosion.

Grinning and thinking that he won the match, Reno laughed before twirling his EMR expertly, "Heh. That outgha teach you a lesson, loser."

"Actually, that just tickled."

Hearing the voice instantly replaced Reno's smug expression to one shock and fear as he turned around quickly just in time for the shockingly unharmed man to, with even much more incredible speed than Yazoo's, knocked Reno's weapon out of his grasp before kicking him in the stomach right against a wall as Reno's back slammed painfully against it while the redhead cried out in agony. Reno was about to slump to the ground when the man appeared right in front of him, pinning him against the wall, his face so close he could feel his breath on his face. Reno's eyes widen in fear as the older man chuckled.

Reno tried desperately to try and break free from the man's grasp, but the enemy was just as strong as both Rude and Loz. His fear increased as the mysterious man leaned close to his ear, the heat of the man's breath slowly seeping into his earhole and Reno first feared that this guy was another Sephiroth remnant, waiting to place Geostigma into his blood system.

' _Wha!?...What's going on!?_ ' Reno's mind shouted out, before mentally screaming something he hasn't done in years. ' _Someone help me!_ '

Suddenly, after several tensed minutes of Reno struggling to free himself, the man broke contact and gazed thoughtfully at the younger man's terrified eyes that stared back blankly.

"So, you really have forgotten everything, haven't you?" The man spoke, sounding sad and disappointed that somehow ached Reno's heart and he couldn't figure out why. The mysterious man gently caressed Reno's left check while the redhead tried to flinch away from the man's sudden cold touch. "Maybe now isn't the time to say what I wanted to say."

To Reno's relief, the man lets him go, causing the former to slumped against the wall, as the latter smiled gently at him, saying, "I'll see you soon, Reno." before taking his leave and disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

Reno blinked, not moving, and almost not breathing as he gazed at where the man had just vanished. Suddenly, it overwhelmed him as he collapses painfully on the ground, breathing scaredly. For the first time in his life, he was so scared that he thought his heart was burst. Tears began falling, on the verge of crying.

"That man..." Reno said to himself in horrified realization. "He was in my nightmares..."

"Reno!" Three familiar and very welcoming voices greeted Reno as he looked up to see that Rude, Tseng and Elena had arrived, rushing over to him since it was now by nighttime, making the redhead realise that he failed to meet up with them at the monument.

"Reno, are you alright?" Elena cried out worriedly, with a clear worried expression as she and the others knelt around their comrade and friend.

To their shock, Reno was crying, and injured, and he didn't say anything. Rude, sensing dread and feeling dread of his own, gently held his partner in his arms and allowed Reno to bury his face against his chest as the taller Turk asked, "What happened?"

Trying to calm down, Reno tried breathing in and out slowly, and tried to say something but ultimately failed. What he just witnessed was too much for him.

"Let's head back to Healen and get him some treatment. Whoever did this to him must be very dangerous." Tseng declared, helping Rude to pull Reno to stand while Elena gently took hold of one of her red-haired superior's hand with great worry, before all four them slowly made their way back towards their cars to head back home.

Along the way back to Healen, while Reno hasn't said much was which was great worry since he talked a lot, he knew that, since his friends caught him crying, he'd have to tell them despite not wanting to worry them.

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

After finishing off lunch and recalling the Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, except for both Pikachu and Piplup who stayed out as usual, the Sailor Team and their friends decided to explore Medge more since there were still many areas of the town they haven't seen yet.

"So, where are we heading to next?" Sora asked, almost excitedly.

"Well, according to the map, just ten minutes away from where we are now, there's a Chocobo paddock Petting Zoo." Lita replied as she pulled out and read the said map as everyone walked.

"A Choco-what?" Shrek asked, dumbfounded.

"What's a Chocobo?" Manny asked, confused.

Serena, remembering Chocobos, happily explained proudly, "Allow me to explain, Manny. Chocobos are great big giant birds that can't fly but back in the times of Midgar, people would ride them to get to places a lot quick in mountain areas or something like that."

"Giant birds?" Crash asked as he and Eddie both froze almost completely still, before the two shared a terrified glance and then instantly gagged before collasping to the ground, playing dead in fear that the Chocobos could see them and then have them for dinner.

"Oh, don't worry, fellas." Mickey reasured to the twins. "Chocobo's don't eat meat. They just eat special kinds of green, like hay and grass and even possibly berries. As long as you treat them nicely, they're quite friendly, and really cute."

Hearing this made both possums snap out of their playing dead stances and sighed in great relief, as Eddie mumbled, "Thanks for telling us, your majesty. I'm too young to be taken away by a bird for dinner."

"Yeah, a hawk snatched up our cousin Wilson before the two of us and Ellie met you guys." Crash added, shuddering at the memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aerith thought in sympathy, with Minnie, Daisy, Tifa and Yuffie nodding in agreement.

Rini then perked up happily, saying, "Well, I can't wait to meet the Chocobos. They sound like fun!" with Lusie, Max, May, and most of the others nodding in agreement.

"Gawrsh, maybe we can ride on them too." Goofy thought.

"What, you mean actually ride on them?" Sid asked in disbelief, before scoffing, "Oh, pfft! You can't ride on normal birds. I mean, bird Pokemon I can understand like Fearows, and Pidgeot, but normal birds are a different matter. It'll be like wanting to ride a real life dinosaur." shrugging.

Everyone else just stared at him with disturbed looks as though at just said the most craziest thing in the Realm of Light, forming huge sweatdrops on their heads, which made Sid shrug in confusion, "What?"

"Sid, that's gotta be the most scariest thing I've ever heard." Ash muttered.

"Yeah, the only chances of you going near a living dinosaur is being eaten by a T-Rex." Kero shrugged jokingly.

"Kero!" Sakura gasped, scolding.

Max sighed in exasperation, saying, "Good grief. I can't believe you guys would talk about something that's long extinct before the Ice Age started."

"Yeah, well, we were extinct too until the Silver Crystal brought us back and we found more of our species in the Fairy-Tale world." Diego pointed out, before saying in agreement, "On the other hand, the dinosaurs didn't have any humans so the chances of them still existing is slim to none."

"That's true. Besides, I don't think we'll be seeing anything anymore more unusual than we have recently." Riku shrugged.

"Don't jinx us." Puss warned skeptically.

Through out the conversation on their way towards the Chocobo Petting Zoo, Kairi hasn't said anything at all or even knowlage of what her friends were talking about. Her thoughts were still on what she sensed earlier and instead of fading away, it was steadily becoming worse. It was almost like the time when Destiny Islands was destroyed due to Xehanort's Heartless. But it wasn't the same as losing her heart or falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Just then, as she closed her eyes to think, Kairi felt a jolt and lets out a gasp before snapping her eyes open, only to find herself in an unfamiliar barren like wasteland world, with two worlds close by in the sky. Her heart suddenly gripped in fear as she found no traces of her friends. The Princess of Heart backed up a little, until she sensed a very dark pressence loom behind her as a giant shadow covered her._

 _Fearfully turning around, Kairi was met with a monsterous giant black horned beast with glowing eyes of evil as it glared down at her. Kairi willed herself to move, to run, to escape, but her body was frozen stiff as it refused to obey her. Her blue eyes widened in horror as the black beast reached out a hand to grasp her..._

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Kairi screamed, finding herself back in the real world before she collasped onto her knees and held herself, shivering.

Hearing her scream and as Mickey, Raye, Ash, Dawn, Sora, and even Goofy felt very uncomfortable pangs, they and the rest of the group stopped before turning around to find Kairi in a crouched position as though she was in agony.

"Kairi!" Sora and Riku both exclaimed, racing towards their friend with the others quickly following and all gathered around Kairi who was still shaking and now whimpering.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Sora cried out, worriedly.

Kairi didn't answer, and while Mickey and the others who sensed a pressence looked around for any signs of danger, Serena was about to approach when she felt a powerful and painful pang of her own in her heart and even in the Silver Crystal, before shutting her eyes tightly and willed the pain to fade. When it did, while she was confused on where the pain had come front, she pushed that away and went to worry more about her friend.

"Kairi, are you okay, sweetheart?" Ellie asked, worriedly.

Kairi didn't answer at first, but when she did, she muttered, "...I...I think it's coming."

"Huh?" Everyone else muttered.

"What's coming, Kairi?" Misty asked, gently.

Just then, a sudden image of a monsterous being formed quickly in the minds of Serena, Raye, Ash, Mickey, Goofy, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Sora, Kairi, and even in Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith, and even to Sakura, Donald, Riku and Kero as they all looked around in full alarm.

"Did you guys fell that?" Dawn asked.

Ash's eyes narrowed as he said, "Yeah, I think Kairi's right. Something is coming."

"I just saw some kind of weird scary monster in my head." Serena said, worriedly.

"So did I and it's evil. I can sense a dark pressence close by." Raye agreed.

Mickey, also having seen the image, had his eyes widened in fear as he muttered, "Oh no...! It can't be!"

Mina looked around, saying, "I don't know what you guys are sensing, but I'm getting the sudden feeling that we're not alone."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope it's not bad company." Goofy shuddered.

Suddenly, from the ground, an orange like tentacle jumps out and grabs Mina's ankle, lifting her up in the air as she suddenly screams, alarming everyone else, and Goofy jumps out of the way. An orange-ghost alien like thing jumps out, taller than Shrek! It looked like an orange ghost.

Everyone gasped in horror, as Serena screamed out, "Mina!"

* * *

 **A/N: A slight cliff-hanger, but don't worry, I'll be back with the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Return

**A/N: Not much to say here, so I say let's go on ahead.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Return.

Mina continued to scream until she shouted at the orange ghostly monster while kicking it in the face, "Let me go!"

When she did this, the thing instantly melted into goo and disappeared while Mina landed safely on the ground. But as she rejoined her friends, they all gasped in shock and horror as more of them appeared, almost invisible but they were able to see them. These were humaniod and deadly looking, glaring right into their souls and entrapping the group. Sid, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Serena, and Goofy were starting to panic while Mickey had Minnie hide behind him to protect her. Donald did the same with Daisy, though his knees were shaking in fear.

"What are they!?" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't know." Amy said, before seeing more appear from behind trees.

"They're everywhere!" Fiona cried out.

Manny couldn't believe what he was seeing as he asked in shock, "But where are these things coming from!?"

Even though he had no idea what was happening now, Cloud suddenly felt a pang of jolt in his mind as a quick image he came to realise was a memory hit him hard but he didn't have enough time to ponder on what it was. Even so, he unsheathed his fusion swords, saying to his friends, "It doesn't matter where they're coming from! We have to fight!" standing in a fighting position.

"As much I really hoped nothing else would happen, I'm with Cloud on this one." Sakura agreed, taking out her key, and with a chant of her words, she transformed it into her Staff before commanding it to turn into her Keyblade.

"They're getting closer!" Eddie shrieked in fear.

"Transform, quick!" Amy told Darien and the other Sailor Scouts while pulling out her transformation wand, calling out her words before transforming into Sailor Mercury.

Serena, Raye, Rini, Lita, Lusie and Mina all nodded before they all quickly transformed into Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Future-Mini Moon, and Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon, along with Ash, Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey all quickly summoned their Keyblades, with Donald summoning his Wand and Goofy summoning his Shield, and Yuffie taking out her Shuriken, while Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Soon the ghostly monsters attacked, with Cloud instantly thrusting them into oblivion downward and then sideways, before he leaped into the air and sliced three of the monsters in a single hit, destroying them before moving on to fight more of the things.

Yuffie tossed her Shuriken and it eliminated five more by the sharp blades before it returned to her as she caught it before jumping out of the way to avoid more of the thigns.

Sailor Moon used her Moon Tiara Magic to help defeat the incoming enemy while she took on the ones close up with her Keyblade with the aid of Sora, Riku, Ash, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pikachu and even Kairi who all fought along most of the others. Crash, Eddie, Max, May, Madison, Aerith and Ellie tried to stay out of it, worried for their friends who all fought while risking their lives to fight against the monsters that attempted to kill them but failed. Sid tried to run away, but was grabbed by the tail, causing him to panic as the ghostly monster was about to use it's tentacle arm to kill him.

"Hey! Let go! I taste bad!" Sid cried out, thinking that the ghostly things was going to eat him.

"Take that, Ghost-Breath!" Sailor Jupiter shouted while she used her martial arts to finish the job, while Sailor Mars used her Fire powers to melt the things into slimey goo.

Sakura, realising that there too many of them, knew what she had to do. Pulling out one of the Star Cards, she chanted, "Windy!" tapping it with her Keyblade that did the same job as her Staff would.

The Card's power took form before using it's power to swipe at all of the remaining ghostly monsters, even the ones near her friends. It worked as the things all vanished without a trace, which also freed Sid who, having been trying to escape by running, accidently ran right into a tree, smacking face first into.

"Ow!" Sid shouted, while everyone else who saw this cringed in sympathy. He then fell backwards onto the ground, groaning in pain at his sore face that was nearly flattened by the tree trunk.

Not seeing anymore traces of the strange monsters, Donkey sighed in relief, "Man, that was a load off and a half."

"Is everybody alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked, looking aruond in case anyone was hurt, while Aerith was using her healing magic to cure some minor exhaustion or injures on the group who thanked her for her kindness.

"What in the haystack is going on here?" Donald asked, still slightly shaken.

"Mickey, what are those things?" Minnie asked, still shaken herself.

Mickey was gravely concerned, admitting, "I'm not sure. but whatever they are, they unlike I've ever seen before, and lot more tougher than the Heartless and the Nobodies."

"I think we can all agree that they're tougher than any of the other monsters we fought in our previous crazy adventures." Sailor Moon stated. "Ghosts and Monsters seperately I can handle, but Ghostly-Monsters that look like aliens, that's just way too much."

"I wish Luna and Artemis were here. They would've known about those monsters, right?" Sailor Mini Moon sighed.

"Or maybe-" Future-Mini Moon was instantly cut off from what she wanted to say when the winds started to pick up. To her and everyone else's confusion, tale signs of sands and dust floated slowly around them, but it was also black as well. "Huh? Black sand?"

Suddenly feeling something tickle his fur, Crash slowly turned around, his eyes widening his fear, his pupils shrinking in terror, as he squeaked frightfully, "Uh...guys?"

Just one second before he said this, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sakura, Kero, Sora, Riku, Mickey and even Aerith, Cloud and Tifa sensed a powerful pressence of darkness right behind them and quickly turned along with the rest of the group, all of them shocked with terror, awe and disbelief as a monsterous black beast with horns emerged, towering over them, giving out a loud and powerful roar, causing the group to back up a little. The ones that were the most terrified were Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy as horror and disbelief was shown on their expressions.

"Oh no!" Mickey gasped, horrified. It couldn't be. He thought that he stopped it a long time ago.

"It can't be!" Donald cried out, also recongising it.

"It is!" Daisy shivered.

"But how!?" Minnie exclaimed, unable to belief what was happening.

Goofy was quivering as he screamed out loudly, placing one hand onto his head in fear and pointed at the monster with another, " _ **The Dahaka!**_ "

The named instantly hit Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie like a ton of bricks as they gasped both in horror and realizaiton, while everyone else were slightly confused on how those from Disney Castle knew this beast's name.

"The who?" Donkey asked.

"The what?" Puss asked.

Sid, unable to understand the name, asked stupidly, "Hakuna Matata?" which earned him a skeptical look from Riku who didn't know the meaning of that word Sid had learned from the Pride Lands, as the silver-haired teen asked, slightly dumbfounded, "What?"

The Dahaka, seeing not only one of it's enemies that destroyed it just a bit over a decade ago, but also sensing radiant light from some of the others, glared at all of them with it's glowing eyes that somehow narrowed, before it drew back it's arm that slowly turned into a long tentacle-like whip arm that looked fatal.

"Watch out for the whip!" Mickey warned, pushing Minnie out of the way.

The Dahaka whipped at the group who all cried out and leaped out of the way, with Diego narrowly missing it as he cried out in alarm as it nearly scrapped him in the face and nearly taking his eye out, before the whip returned to the Dahaka who growled in fury.

"I can see your point, Your Majesty." Diego admitted to Mickey.

It made to attack again, but this time Sakura reacted as she summoned the Shield Card to protect herself and her friends. The Shield worked as the whip was hit back into the Dahaka who stumbled back and stepped near the river, making contact that caused it to roar in agony as it somehow disintigrated parts of it's body off. Gazing back at the group, the Dahaka roared once more before disappearing into dust, seeking revenge soon enough on it's main targets.

However, before anyone could ponder on what just happened, the winds picked up again, blowing against them and seemingly attempting to suck them into something. Sailor Moon and her friends then heard a familiar whoosh and turned just in time to see a portal open up that was threatening to pull them in despite their attempts to stand their ground. It was no use, as the portal grabbed hold of Kairi, Dawn and Piplup who screamed in panic.

"Kairi!" Sora cried out. Being the usual hero he was, Sora dove into the portal after her. Likewise, Ash, who cried out Dawn's and Piplup's names, did the same, with Pikachu with him.

"Ash! Sora! Kairi! Dawn! Pikachu! Piplup!" Sailor Moon panicked, as she quickly followed, with Sailor Mars who cried out her friend's name following.

Goofy was also unfortunately sucked in as he screamed out, "YAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEE!"

"Goofy!" Mickey cried out as he, without thinking, quickly made to follow as well and leaped in to save his friends, just as the portal closed behind him before Cloud, Riku, Tuxedo Mask and Diego could follow, leaving the rest of the group without knowing of where their trapped friends had gone to.

"But how?" Brock panicked.

"Give them back whatever you are!" Queen Minnie shouted, trying to somehow reactivate the portal, but it didn't work.

"Are they gone?" Misty asked worriedly, fearing for the worst.

"All we can do is wait." Cloud replied, even though he was greatly worried for his as well. At the same time however, he couldn't help but feel another flash of deja vu appearing in his head.

Sailor Mercury then said, "I can try scanning for them, but I can't make any promises."

"I hope they'll be alright." Aerith said worriedly.

Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon were mostly worried about Sailor Moon, while everyone else glanced at each other in grave worries for the welfare of their friends that had gone to who knows where.

"If the Dahaka is here, then that means only one thing." Donald was saying to Daisy and Queen Minnie who both nodded in grim agreement, which caught the attention of the rest of the group who turned to face the trio.

Shrek, wanting to know about this, asked, "Oh, what are you talking about?"

"Hey, didn't Goofy call that thing...the Dahaka, was it?" May asked, remembering what Goofy had said earlier, thinking back of the giant monster.

Sakura and Cloud both turned back to where the rest of their friends had disappeared from. Whatever was happening, both had a feeling that something bad was happening that was worse than the Kadaj incident only just one week ago.

Little did they know at the moment, that it was once again connected to Cloud's previous life along with Tifa and Yuffie's.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

"So let me get this straight." Tseng began after hearing the explanation. "You're saying that a mysterious but somehow familiar man stalked and attacked you, yet he was not part of GMO and then just lets you go?" his eye brows rose incredulously, with an alarmed Elena leaning on the desk of their office. Reno sat in the desk chair, nodding tiredly. Rude paced the room angrily behind him.

It was two hours since their return to Healen Lodge and while Reno had wanted to go to bed and pretend what just happened to him was just a sick nightmare, half an hour earlier, when he had snapped viciously at the well meaning Elena when she asked him if he was alright. After being remanded by Tseng, and nearly restrained by Rude, he apologised to Elena and finally admitted what had happened.

Reno didn't want to look at their reactions and was still rather traumatized from the experience, yet he forced himself to do so when his partner growled. Rude's eyes had darkened behind those shades, lips thinning and disappearing, a dangerous scowl entered his features as Reno described the man and his actions. Anger flickered on his features, reflected in his angry pacing.

The redhead in the meantime sat back in the chair, running his hand through his feral bangs, struggling not to yawn. It was pretty late and he knew that he should go to bed, but knew that he couldn't due to what was happening. Fortunately, Tseng had already reported to Rufus before questioning Reno about the incident in Edge.

Elena, worried for her red-haired superior who was also her friend, gently placed a hand onto his shoulder with a concerned expression, wanting to do something, anything, to help him. For the first time since knowing him, seeing him like this terrified her. "Reno. Why didn't you tell us on our way back?"

"I didn't wanna tell you guys so you wouldn't worry." Reno answered. He hated it whenever his friends worried about him. They were Turks, and the last thing he wanted was for them to worry about him whenever a threat was around, like GMO right now for example. He did, though, allow himself to worry about them and Rufus because they were the only family he has left.

Finally unable to hold in his anger any longer, Rude shouted, furious of what happened, "Of course we're going to worry!" agressively. "Who wouldn't!? When I find out who this person is I'm gonna kill him!"

He didn't look at Reno as he advanced ominous towards the door to head out. But Tseng managed to stop him when he blocked the path towards door, ordering him, "Rude, calm down. It's already late, so the chances of you finding the offender will be impossible. Not only that, Reno doesn't need you to be like this."

When the Director of the Turks pointed behind the taller man, Rude turned and immediately his anger melted away at the sight of Reno trembling in the chair while the said redhead tried to be calm himself but since Reno had no self control of his emotions whenever anything happens, he was failing miserbly. Elena was rubbing his back worriedly, trying to calm him.

Immediately, Rude went over to the two, and when he turned Reno around, the redhead's face was damp with tears. He was crying. The last time he cried was when they both thought Tseng was dead two years ago. Reno had also been crying when they thought Tseng himself had killed Veld. He pulled the usually energetic red-head into a comforting hug, rubbing his back as the smaller male trembled lightly in his arms, burying his face into Rude's chest. He didn't mean to upset Reno, he was just angry at the jerk that attacked his friend.

"I'm sorry, Reno. I'm not angry at you." Rude sighed. This was one of the rare times when he allowed his own emotions show around Tseng and Elena and not just Reno.

"N-No. I know you're not." Reno mumbled, trying his best to calm down as he felt very embarrassed and humilated for breaking down like he did. Still at the moment, Rufus wasn't nearby to hear their conversation. "It's just..." Reno trailled off, hesitating.

Tseng rose an eyebrow, Rude releasing Reno to look into his eyes, as the younger man took a deep breath to calm down as much as possible.

"Reno?" Elena asked, worriedly.

Sighing, Reno finally continued, "The guy who attacked me...I know this is gonna sound crazy but...he was in my...my nightmares too."

"What?" The others looked alarmed at this statement.

"He's slightly different in reality, but it's still him." Reno continued.

Even though it did indeed sound unbelievable, Tseng quired, "What differences are there?" crossing his arms in a deep thought.

Reno rubbed the back of his head, attempting to remember the dream, before answering, "In the nightmare, he's kinda dressed in brown leather jacket, in a shrink, and looked about twelve years younger."

"And you think you've met him before, Reno?" Elena asked.

"No," Reno shook his head, "I don't think I ever have, yet at the same damn time, he looked familiar, but can't figure out why. He certainly knew my name, though."

There was a long tensed silence that echoed around the room in the Healen Lodge, no one saying anything else after that as they all considered the facts and the situation that was happening. Plus with GMO on the loose, no one really knows how to handle the situation without having two things to worry about. It could be possible that the man who attacked Reno might indeed have connections with the terrorists and wanted to bite his time...getting to the new target which was Reno.

Eventually, Rude broke the tensed silence as he questioned, "You said he'd be back, right?"

"Y-yeah." Reno nodded, uncertainly and almost scaredly.

"Not if I can help it." Rude suddenly grinned, placing his arm around Reno's shoulders, continuing, "Because we're going to make sure he won't."

"Yeah," Elena agreed as she stood next to Reno on the other side.

Reno blinked, looking up at his partner, then at both Elena and Tseng who also nodded in agreement with a smile of his own. It was a little overwhelming and it made him finally smile in return towards his three friends, his family. "Thanks, guys. That means a lot."

* * *

Unaware of the four Turks, Rufus had indeed been listening in to the conversation with a concerned frown. He then silently walked away from the door that was open just a tiny bit, before entering his own room where his newly replaced PHS sat on the bedside table. He flipped opened the phone and went through the contact list before finding the name "Reeve Tuesti" and dialed the number.

He waited patiently as it rang. His concerns of the two situations only added another onto the list as the phone clicked and a woman's voice spoke online, " _We're sorry, the caller you're trying to reach is unavaliable. Please call again later._ "

"Well, that is inconvinient." Rufus muttered to himself, before decided to call the next best person, one he hasn't spoken to in two years. Finding another name, he dialed again and waited.

This time, he got an answer, and spoke to the person he was currently speaking to, "This is the President. I've got something I would like to ask you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of the ruins of Midgar, a familiar Airship just landed a short time ago and at the moment, Cloud and Tifa, along with return of their friends and allies Yuffie, Cid, Barret, and even Vincent were busy fighting against men in black military uniforms with logos on their arms that said "Genetic Material Organization" or GMO for short, with some strange futuristic helmets, who were attempting to kill them without mercy.

Tifa punched the enemy soldier in the guts, causing him to drop his weapon as he grunted in agony before she gave him a high-kick in the head so hard that it caused his neck to twist painfully to the side and knocked him out, either unconscious or dead.

Cloud slashed deep fatal wounds in several other GMO soldiers before leaping out of the way to avoid in getting shot by another before he stabbed him in the stomach with his fusion sword and kicked him out of the way. Cloud spun around and knocked back two others who were flown back and hit the ground. The two soldiers made to get up and attack him again, only to be shot dead by multiple gunshots from Barret's Arm-Machine gun, and the black man continued to shoot other soldiers for good measure.

Yuffie did her work of using both her Shuriken to knock back the GMO soldiers or using Materia such as Fire and Ice, either burning or freezing the enemy soldiers to death just in case. She then leaped high in the air and tossed her weapon which sliced the throats of the GMO soldiers before she landed back onto the ground while catching her weapon when it returned to her.

Cid whacked and smacked the GMO enemies with his Spear before stabbing another right into the chest, then move on to another, as he grunted, "Where the hell are these morons even comin' from?"

Vincent shot dead the GMO soldiers one by one with his gun, Cerberus before reclipping the castings, and then punched another with his left hand and kicked one that attempted to attack him from behind and then shot him through the head through the helmet.

With one GMO soldier left, Cloud finished him off with his sword on the side of the waist, which had the enemy slump to the ground, dead. After looking around and making sure that there were any more of the enemies, Cloud shelthed his swords away while saying, "I guess that the last of them for now. We should get moving."

"The hell these foo's come from?" Barret grunted as he had his machine gun turn back into a machanical hand.

"Yeah, who are they and what do they want with us?" Yuffie added.

"Whoever these people are, I don't think we're out of the woods just yet." Vincent spoke in a serious tone, nudging one of the dead soldiers with his foot. "They don't have any connections with ShinRa, but at the same time, they seem to know who we are."

"Do you think they're rebels against what ShinRa did to the world and what we did to the Mako Reactors?" Tifa questioned, trying to figure out the main plot of the terrorists.

Cloud knelt down to examine one of the dead soldiers, eventually saying, "I don't think so. One of these guys said that they were all under orders to kill us and ShinRa to cease some kind of threat."

"By threat, do they mean themselves and that they're all a bunch of numbskulls?" Cid asked sarcastically.

Yuffie, despite knowing the sarcasm, said doubtfully, "They certainly didn't act like they were brainwashed, that's for sure."

"Maybe they were followers of someone who we fought in the past." Cloud said as he stood up, before admitting, "But then, I doubt that would be the case either. Vincent's right; we're not out of the woods yet."

Tifa was about to say something when something within the ruins of Midgar caught the corner of her eyes, causing her to turn fully to the once living city. At first it was faint and she wondered if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But as the light began to grow a bit brighter and some kind of hole appeared that seemed familiar opened up, that's when she knew it wasn't her head playing tricks.

"Guys..." Tifa spoke up, causing her friends to look to see what she was staring at.

* * *

Within the old Church, Kairi, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, King Mickey, Goofy, Dawn and Piplup continued to fall, and they eventually land into a familiar pool of water after exiting through the portal that took them for a rough ride. Quickly realising they were under a not so steep water, the group resurfaced and then climbed out and onto the wooden floor of the church, sighing with relief, but all soaking wet. Pikachu stood on fours and shook himself to shake off the water from his fur, accidently getting Goofy a bit more wet.

Sora helped Kairi upright while asking, "Kairi, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sora." Kairi replied with a smile.

Mickey sighed, before asking around, "Phew, everyone alright?"

"I think so." Sailor Mars said.

"I'm still alive." Goofy replied while squeezing his hat to squeeze out the water that was absorbed into the hat's material, and even filled up his hat's goggles.

"Me too." Sailor Moon added.

"So am I." Ash concluded.

Pikachu nodded, while Piplup sighed, before rubbing his head, slightly dizzy from a rough trip they all endured for some silly reason.

Dawn, after having squeezed the water out of her hat and hair, looked around at the unfamiliar suroundings of a run-down church, asking in confusion and awe, "Where are we?"

Realising what Dawn just said, Sailor Moon and the others looked around, and only Kairi was in the same position as the young Coordinator, not knowing where they were. The rest of the group, however, instantly recongised this place, as Sailor Moon muttered, "We're in Aerith's Church in Midgar!..." before slumping with a grumble after realising they had travelled back in time, "Again."

"You mean, we're in the past?" Kairi asked, shocked, becoming a little nervous. She has heard of time-travel from the stories of the adventures from her friends after Xemnas's and Ultimecia's demises. But to actually experience it was a little frighting. Now she was here, with her friends, thousands of years before she was born. It was...very strange to be existing in a time before her own.

"But why are we back here?" Ash asked, confused.

"I don't know." Sailor Moon replied, concerned. She had thought that she wouldn't even be back in Midgar ever again after Kadaj's group were defeated. Which meant that something else is happening that was connecting to here and the present.

Sora was also thinking of the situation as well, until he remembered the black monsterous beast that attacked him and the others in Medge, turning to both Mickey and Goofy, asking, "Oh! Right, you guys and Donald, the queen and Daisy mentioned about that thing back in the present. Did you call it... the Dahaka?"

"Yep." Mickey replied, as everyone else looked at him as he continued with a serious but concerned expression, "It's a guardian of time."

Everyone else except Goofy gasped in shock and surprise, while Sailor Mars asked, "Do you know it?"

"We sure do. The Dahaka is very dangerous and almost unstoppable." Goofy answered this time with a troubled shrug. "It's a guardian of time who's mission is to make sure history doesn't change."

"Not only that, but it also wants to make sure that those who have altered their fates which is death are meant to die, even if they saved the world from destruction." Mickey continued, shuddering at awful memories that began to emerge in his mind.

"That doesn't make any sense." Dawn thought, worriedly. "We've been through time before, and nothing like that ever happened to us."

"Yeah, and Piplup and Grovyle and the other Pokemon from the dark future were brought back to live in the new timeline as a reward for saving Temporal Tower." Sailor Moon added, recalling how the dark future's Pokemon are able to live in their time-line which is Rini's timeline.

Mickey shook his head, pointing out, "That's because in our case, none of us had any contact with the Sands of Time at all."

"Sands of Time? What's that?" Sora asked, blinking.

Mickey and Goofy both shared a glance, before nodding and turned back to their friends, with the King explaining first, "It's a very dangerous artifact that controls time itself. Right now, it doesn't exist yet. But in the future, before any of us even exist, time is gonna be messed up a lot, because a fella named the Prince of Persia tried to set things right, but the royal vizer tricked him into releasing the Sands of Time which will be in a giant Hourglass, and if that happens, then everything is history."

"Then, how can it be stopped?" Sailor Moon asked, worriedly. As if the ghostly beings weren't bad enough and something in her stomach said that this Dahaka has something to do with the Sands of Time mess.

Goofy then answered while explaining, shuddering at the memories of having first heard the story itself, "There are three things that also connect to the sands of time, one of them is the Dagger of Time, which has the ability to reverse time while the wielder is able to change history in a matter of seconds. The Prince fella used the dagger to not only free the sands, but also return them, and was send back in time to change history before any of that stuff happened."

"So the Prince changed history and he's the only one who remembers." Ash guessed correctly, with Mickey and Goofy both nodding to confirm it. The young Pokemon Master then asked in concern, "But, what does that have to do with the Dahaka?"

Mickey looked very uncomfortable as he explained, continuing the story, "It's said that the one who releases the Sands of Time is meant to die, but because of what the Prince did, he managed to avoid death, and that's why the Dahaka existed."

At the group's nervous looks, Mickey continued, "So the Prince tried to change history again by making sure the Sands of time were never created, but there was another catch. The sands actually came from the Empress of Time, and so the Prince figured that if he brought her into his present, then what happened to him seven years earlier never did happen. The Dahaka then tried to kill her when that history changed, but with a legendary sword called the Water Sword, the only weapon that can destroy him, managed to stop him."

"But uh, that's where another problem came in." Goofy continued for his best friend and king, continuing, "Ya' see, by preventing the sands of time from being created in the past, the future turned for the worse. Not only the vizer was still alive, but he used the Sands of Time to make himself immortal and killed the Empress, and some of the sands infected the Prince, creating the Dark Prince."

"The Dark Prince?" Sailor Moon asked, "You mean, like a Heartless or a Nobody?"

"I think it's more of an alter ego, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars thought correctly.

Mickey nodded, continuing, "The Prince managed to learn the mistakes he made and saved everyone by killing the Vizer once and for all, but the Dark Prince somehow managed to escape and even though he was defeated too, he somehow managed to enter the future, and well, an old relative of mine made a terrible mistake in a land that is very different before I was born. When he went back there the second time after saving it, the Dark Prince somehow managed to enter the world to try and cause trouble, but he was sealed, up until a year after I became a Keyblade wielder."

"He escaped?" Kairi asked, now fearing for the worst.

"Yup, and he was after not only a friend of ours, but also a way to control the Realm of Light, and well, I had to stop him and the Dahaka who was somehow revived and wanted to get rid of me." Mickey concluded, before muttering and then trailling off, "We managed to stop both of them, but..."

Sailor Moon finished for the king after putting the pieces together in her head, "Something else went wrong..." Before saying, "But, I don't understand. None of our adventures involved the Sands of Time, and we managed to stop the future from changing into darkness, and Team Pokepals weren't attacked by the Dahaka. So why was it trying to attack us now?"

"And how it is back in the first place if you stopped him?" Sora added.

"Well, that's what I wanna figure out." Mickey shrugged, before saying after remembering another issue, "But first, if we came back here, then that means, something else is happening."

"So I guess we're here for a while, huh?" Sora shrugged, crossing his arms against his chest. The others nodded in agreement, knowing that they can't return to their time until they solved the new mystery here in the past.

"I hope the others are okay back at home." Dawn thought, worriedly.

The others realised what she meant and held thoughtful and very worried expressions, trying to figure out what was going on that resulted not only the return of the Dahaka, but also their return here into the past of Midgar. What was the connection? And those orange ghostly-like things...where did they come from?

Just then, the same painful jolt Sailor Moon felt earlier in her chest and the Silver Crystal hit her hard again, causing her to shut her eyes tight and winced, before it eased off. Breathing a little with difficulty, she managed to calm down, but fortunately, none of her friends noticed. Before she could say anything, she and her friends noticed the sky lighting up shown through the ceiling of the church, which was mostly heading towards the entrance.

"What now?" Ash asked.

"Let's go check it out." Sora declared, already taking the lead.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash called up, quickly following with Pikachu close behind.

"Ash, no!" Dawn called up, following with Piplup in her arms.

"Wait, stop!" Sailor Mars called up, following.

"Hold on, fellas!" Mickey called out, following as well.

"Wait, wait for me!" Kairi cried out, following her friends.

Sailor Moon flinched before following, calling out, "Guys, wait up!"

Goofy, reacting for a second, quickly ran to follow his friends, calling out to them, "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Near the path leading up to the ruined road that leads to the ruins of the ShinRa Tower where Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey fought Kadaj and then Sephiroth, a portal opened up through the rift of space and time, and Aki Ross tumbled out, panting before collasping to her knees, breathing with slight difficulty.

She then cried out when she had to roll out of the way when Team Rocket, with much less luck of time-travelling again since their first visit to this world, were shot out and flown high into the sky as the trio screamed in panic.

"This is gonna hurt!" Jessie, James and Meowth all screamed as they disappeared into the sky as usual(with the usual blink like a star).

Sighing after seeing the trio she had forced herself to take with her to save them from the danger, Aki knew that she would have to find them in order to return them back into their time and world. She stood up, and looked around at her new surroundings. Everything was in ruins, similiar to some of the places in her world in the future. Checking her Clock watch, it dated to the 18th of March [ ν ] – εуλ 0008 of a world mostly known as the Planet. Two other names lit up on her high-technology device-"Gaia" and "Kingdom Hearts". The current time was 8:30 PM in the nimddle of the night.

"From the calculations of the Fairy-Tale world of the 20th Century, I've travelled 7,998 years further back in time." Aki said to herself after annalyzing the dates and time. Meaning that she was 8,498 years into the past from her time. She would have to find a place to hide and allow her device to cool down if she wanted to get back home to continue her research and her mission.

Noticing a road leading further into the ruins of what she realised was Midgar, an ancient city that was once full of technology and with a determined nod, Aki made careful steps into the ruins while hoping to not land into more trouble.

When she reached the bottom however, she heard multiple foot steps and gasped, before quickly hiding behind a broken debries around the corner, only peaking slighlty to see who was coming.

From two corners, and unknown to her pressence, Sailor Moon, who was searching around the area with her group to find the source of the light, rushed over...only to accidently bump into someone who stumbled back a little, while Sailor Moon, her face hurting from bumping into a hard chest that was tough like concrete, collasped onto the ground, and cried her eyes out like a cry-baby that she was.

"Sailor Moon?"

Hearing a familiar voice speak her Sailor Scout name caused Sailor Moon to stop crying and looked up, blinking as a stunned Cloud of the past, joined by Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Barret and Vincent who were just as surprised as Cloud who offered a hand to help her up. Sailor Moon took the hold of his hand and was pulled up standing, just as Ash, Sora, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Sailor Mars, Mickey, Kairi and Goofy came over to see what Sailor Moon was crying for now.

"Oh, ha-ha! Hi-ya, fellas." Mickey greeted with a happy wave.

"Hey Mickey! Hey Sailor Moon!" Yuffie greeted happily, before greeting the others whom she only met just a little while ago, "And hi to you guys, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Sailor Mars and Goofy!"

"Hey there, guys." Ash greeted along with the others.

"I see that you guys have returned. It's been two weeks since I've last seen you." Vincent spoke, with the others in his group nodding in agreement.

"Two weeks?" Sailor Moon asked, surprised. "Man, and for us, it's only just one week."

"I guess a little bit of different in time." Cloud thought, a little sarcastically.

Sora shrugged while scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, well, we didn't come here on purpose."

"Oh, right! Before I forget." Sailor Moon quickly remembered before introducing Dawn, Piplup and Kairi to the past-selves of Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Cid(while whispering to them not to mention about the futureselves of their friends) and also introducing the three to Vincent and Barret and vice versa and the nine said their hellos and greetings for the first time.

As Aki witnessed this from her hiding place, her eyes widened as she gazed at Sailor Moon, before realising who the young teenaged girl was. But...why was she here. ' _Sailor Moon...the Realm of Light's chosen._ ' Aki thought in her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say here, so, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: More threats

**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for liking this story so far. I'll do my best to make it great from start to finish. In the meantime, here's another chapter for you guys to read to your hearts' content.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 3: More threats.

After the introductions were made, Vincent was the first to ask what came to everyone else's minds to the Sailor Team, "What happened to all of you?"

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Sora, Kairi, Mickey and Goofy all flinched by the question, realising that their reason of coming back here for the second time...well, third time in both Sailor Moon's and Mickey's cases and only once for Kairi, Dawn and Piplup, was more serious than the Jenova crisis, the ten friends then glanced at each other in worry with nervous sweatdrops and slight embarrassment. How were they going to tell their friends of the past about the Dahaka when it wasn't AVALANCHE's problem.

Ash eventually answered while rubbing the back of his head, "Well, see, things are a little bit complicated in the future. So I don't think we can stick around for long."

"Yeah, well we have a complicated problem here too, kid." Cid grumbled, "'Specially with these new terrorist wackos on the loose."

"New terrorists?" Sailor Moon asked, alarmed. Her group were quite alarmed to hear this as well. "Who're they?"

"They're a mysterious group who have gone causing harm to people in Edge and then just disappear. Most say they were around here in the ruins of Midgar and, well, we fought against some before meeting up with you guys." Tifa explained, still troubled with the mysterious organization.

"Great. That makes things more complicated." Sora grumbled, crossing his arms. "And I thought Kadaj's group was bad enough." before asking, "So um, what do they call themselves?"

"The icons on their uniforms say that they're known as Genetic Material Organization, or GMO for short." Cloud answered.

From her hiding corner, Aki managed to stop herself from gasping in horror as she listened in to the conversation. She knew who GMO was, but the question was...why were they here attacking people? What was the goal of their leader? Could it be that they were looking for her? No, that didn't make any sense. It had to be for something else, something connected to these people. Another thing she didn't really understand was why the Sailor Team were here in the past.

Mickey frowned in concern, saying, "Gosh, why would they do that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Vincent replied.

"Appearing and then disappearing out of nowhere is very unusual in situations like this, especially with these GMO terrorists." Sailor Mars thought, seriously and thinking deeply about this. "I don't like the sound of this."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me neither."

"Hold on a second. Do you think those bad guys are linked to that weird light we saw coming from nearby in Midgar we saw from the Church Aerith used to go to?" Sailor Moon recalled.

"Wait, so the second light we saw wasn't you?" Yuffie asked, surprised along with the others.

"Well yeah, we were just following it until we bumped into you guys." Sailor Moon replied, before admitting while saying to Cloud, "Or rather I bumped into your concrete chest."

Cloud felt a little embarrassed by this as he shrugged apologetically, "Yeah...Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool." Sailor Moon said back with a forgiving smile, "That's nothing compared to smacking face first in one of the closests at my old school at one stage." before flinching and muttered to herself in realization, "Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that."

However, before anyone could say anything else, the winds suddenly picked up again, coming from the path leading up to the ruins of the ShinRa Building that even Aki from her hiding place noticed and since it was close to 9:00 PM, it was so dark that it was hard to see right other than the courter of the Moon that shined in the sky. They could hear unusual sounds that made both the Sailor Team and AVALANCHE on edge, making them stand in defense stances while Aki knew that she would have to risk in making a sound of her own to avoid of getting into more trouble.

"Be careful. None of us have any idea what's coming." Cloud warned, his hand reaching for the hilt of his swords.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope it's not what I think it is." Goofy quivered scaredly.

Ash, thinking that they would have to fight since it was too dark to make a run for it and they could get lost without thinking right, called out demandingly, "All right, who's there!? If you're those GMO guys, then we'll take you on!"

He then added, a little scared this time, "And if you're that giant black-horned monster who attacked us in the future...!" before whispering nervously and almost apologetically, "You can stay right where you are and we won't borther you." as he was referring to the Dahaka which made made Mickey and Goofy flinch in a panic, while Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Sora and Kairi collasped to the ground(anime style), groaning in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just called out to possibily the Dahaka to leave us alone while it probably won't even listen." Sora slumped as he and the others stood up again.

"And more than anything, you sounded just like what Yuffie would do." Vincent added, while not understanding what this 'Dahaka' was. Though he did have a feeling that the monster itself was possibly very dangerous that even made the Sailor Team on edge.

To their surprise and confusion, four green blobs appeared from the sky that somehow lit up above the clouds, and hit the ground, which the blobs disgusted the group, but none more so than both Sailor Moon and Yuffie who both looked the most disgusted. To add to everything else, four figures in a little bit different uniforms than what GMO were wearing but with the same helmets came falling from the sky and landed right into the green blobs that gave them a soft landing before the blobs vanished and disappeared, their machine guns in their hands with attatchable flash-lights both on their weapons and on their helmets.

"Ow! Hey!" Sora yelled as the flash-lights nearly blinded him and everyone else in the group as he had to use his hand to shield his eyes.

"This is a restricted area." A man's voice coming from one of the mysterious men in the middle said with full authority. "Do not move!"

"Who the hell to you punks think ya' are tellin' us what to do!?" Cid yelled.

"Not you! Her!" A female voice coming from the soldier from the right yelled, gesturing at the right at the corner, though given that Sailor Moon and all of her friends , they thought that the soldier was gesturing at either Sailor Moon or Kairi.

Just then, there was movement coming from behind the soldiers and Kairi, seeing this as a distraction, cried out, "Behind you!"

The Soldiers turned to see a Guard Hound horde that appeared, forcing them to fire and shoot dead the monsters while Aki, knowing she could no longer hide from the heroes, ran out of her cover and ran further into the ruins. While Sailor Moon and her friends didn't know who the new woman was, Ash knew that they had to get out of here and fast.

So once the monsters were gone, Ash quickly nodded to Pikachu who nodded in return and used Thunderbolt to electricute the four soldiers who cried out in pain and shock(both literally and figuretively) before slumping, a little paralyzed.

"Let's get outta here!" Ash told the others who nodded, and the group quickly made to follow the path to try and find the woman and then take her to safety and out of Midgar to head back to Edge.

Though just before all of them were out of sight, the soldiers were recovering already, as the leader of the soldiers shouted, "Hold it!" before realising that the people weren't listening and cursed, before ordering his men, "Damn. Let's move, people!"

* * *

Aki followed the most cleared path out of Midgar as she could before stopping near the very steep hill with the broken parts of the bridge-road above her, even with Sailor Moon calling to her, "Hey, wait!"

Turning to see the group having caught up to her, Aki panted while Sailor Moon stood up close to the older woman, asking, "Who are you and what are you doing here in Midgar?"

"I don't have time to explain." Aki apologetically replied. "I need to get out of here quick."

"Then why don't you come with us? It'll be a lot safer than goin' by yourself." Mickey suggested.

"I think we'd better get moving, because those guys are coming straight for us!" Sora said in a panic as he and soon everyone else noticed flash-lights shining around the corner that were getting closer and closer.

Barret was already loading his machine gun as he shouted, "I'll handle this!" before shooting green energy that caused an explosion on the ground and creating a dust wall that blocked the four men. The former leader of AVALANCHE then shouted to his friends, "Awright, let's get the hell outta here!"

"Thanks, Barret!" Sailor Moon sighed, before she grabbed hold of Aki's wrist, saying to the older woman, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." before pulling her with her to follow the others out of the Midgar Ruins straight towards the exit where Cid's Airship the Shera was waiting for hours.

"Stop!" The soldier leader's voice shouted through the thick smoke as he and his men came out since their helmets unfortunately could see through the dust and came out just in time to see the Sailor Team, AVALANCHE and Aki continue to run.

"It's one of those days." Another one of the soldiers sighed to his leader.

"Captain, we only have 15 minutes until the Time Portal reactivates and if we don't get back now, we're stuck here for a week and the transport won't wait for us much longer." Another, a little more whinier male's voice of another soldier warned to the leader.

"I understand that." The leader, known as the Captain replied.

* * *

Sailor Moon and her group along with Aki continued until they finally reached the exit while the former asked, "Is that the wastelands?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie answered.

"Do you guys think those armored men are with GMO you guys told us about?" Dawn asked as she continued to run.

"Can we worry about figuring them out later?" Sailor Moon cried out as everyone all climbed out of the gaping hole within the old walls that were cracked open due to the Meteor two years previously here in the past, helping Aki through carefully.

"Alright, everybody on board!" Cid shouted, though he didn't need to say this as everyone else were already running inside as the hatch opened, including Aki, before following the others just as the hatch closed, and once Cid shouted orders to his crew to get the airship moving, the Shera instantly powered up and slowly lifted off the ground, before flying away, just as the soldiers had came out of the hole, and all they could do was watch the Shera take off.

"Let's move before that thing gets too far away." The Captain ordered, and his men nodded before retreating back into the ruins.

* * *

Safely in the cockpit, Sailor Moon panted as she and the rest of the Sailor Team, Barret, Cid and Yuffie all slumped to the metal floor, while Cloud and Tifa leaned against the wall, all of them except for Vincent who had already recovered, panting in almost exhaustion. Aki in the meantime, gently checked to see if her sample was safe and was relieved that it was.

"Man, that was close." Ash sighed.

"I'll say. Who were those guys anyway?" Sora agreed.

Tifa on the other hand, approached Aki and knelt beside her, asking, "Are you okay?" and was relieved when Aki nodded to confirm it. "It's alright, you're safe."

While still slightly recovering, Sailor Moon asked to Aki, "So um, who are you and where did you come from?"

"If I told you, could all of you keep this as a secret?" Aki first requested.

Sailor Moon and the others blinked in slight confusion before glancing at each other, before they all shrugged and turned back to the new woman, with Cloud agreeing, "Sure."

Thankful and knowing that these people can be trusted, Aki then steeled herself to reveal important details, "Alright. I am Dr. Aki Ross, a researcher from the future."

"The future!?" Sailor Moon and her friends all exclaimed, shocked.

"Uh, well, I guess we have to ask you to keep our secret a secret too. You see, we come from the future too." Sailor Moon admitted while pointing at herself, sh, Sailor Mars, Pikachu, King Mickey, Goofy, Dawn, Piplup, Sora and Kairi who all nodded to confirm this. "How we got here is a long story."

"What are you doing here in the past, Dr. Ross?" Mickey questioned.

Aki shook her head, answering, "I wasn't meant to come here, but during a mission in another time, I was attacked and had no choice but to travel further back in time to avoid the monsters that attacked me."

"Isn't that too risky?" Dawn asked, worriedly. "And what kind of monsters were they?"

"I don't think the monsters that attacked her are the same as this...whatever this black-horned monster that Ash said that attacked you guys." Cloud pointed out, though he was thinking deeply about what was happening with Time, and it concerned him. He thought that Time was saved when Ultimecia was destroyed and Kadaj's group were defeated. Though given that the Sailor Team had returned here into the present due to more monsters attacking and now with Aki's mission added into this made him realise that another threat was more dangerous than the last time.

"He has a point." Yuffie agreed.

Aki's eyes widened in shock when she heard this from Cloud. The Sailor Team were attacked by the beast too? How and when it happened to them, she would have to figure out later once she got back to the 25th Century.

Though she did answer, "A few I've seen and well, it's a long story, and I know the risks of Time-Travel. However, I'm doing it for a reason and if I don't, then-"

Suddenly she was cut off when the airship began to jerk, nearly causing everyone to stumble around before it stopped. Right in front of the group, a portal opened up and to the group's shock, the four men that they had escaped from had emerged, their weapons in hands.

"Sorry, but we're taking the lady with us." The Captian said, sternly.

"What the!?" Cid stuttered while he and everyone else stood up in defenses.

"Who're you!?" Sora demanded.

"And how did you get here?" Cloud added.

"None of you have any unlimited clearance to know that." The Captain said firmly to the group. "If you question any further, I'm taking all of you with us and placing you under arrest for trespassing restricted areas."

"Arrest!?" Sailor Moon cried out, horried, before demanding, "Excuse me! Who do you think you are telling us what to do and not do when no one's even heard of you guys before? Especially since you and your men are from terrorists that attacked my friends!"

" _"You and your men from terrorists"_?" The female soldier repeated in disbelief and annoyance.

"She thinks we're terrorists and you're a man." One of the male soldiers said, with a smirk hidden behind his helmet.

"I think she's an idiot."

"I know you're not a man." The other male soldier reassured his female comrade.

"I think you're an idiot too!" The female soldier grunted in further annoyance, earning a chuckle from the second male soldier.

The third male soldier grumbled sarcastically, "Very funny."

The Captain glared at Sailor Moon through the helmet, saying, "We're not terrorists. We're a special police force of Space and Time from the far future, making sure all threats are stablized, and many restricted areas are off-limits."

"I don't remember asking for that kind of thing two years ago or two weeks ago." Cloud said coldly, glaring back.

"Or where we came from either!" Ash added, also glaring at the Captain.

"So why now?" Mickey added,

"Yeah!" Goofy added.

"We were mainly sent to retrieve someone who Time-Travelled without Unlimited clearance." The Captain explained angrily, "Did it occur to any of you that we would've volunteered had we been given a choice?"

Aki, also angry at the familiar police force, stood up angrily and yelled at the Captain since she knew that she was the one to be retrieved, "Well, nobody asked you to come here to attack these people or save me!"

"I don't believe this! You haven't changed a bit!" The Captain groaned in dismay at Aki.

This instantly silenced the Sailor Team, AVALANCHE and Aki as they were brought into confusion on what the Captain just said, until Aki realized why the voice sounded familiar. The statement from the Captain was enough for her to recongise him, as she muttered one name she didn't think she would say again for a long time, "Gray?"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon and her friends muttered, except Vincent, Cloud and Tifa who all blinked.

The Captain, seeing how he was caught, pushed a button on the side of the helmet which clicked off and he replaced it from his head, revealing to be a man with short brown hair, around Aki's age. Aki was silent as she was right about her suspictions.

Gray sighed, saying sarcastically, "Yeah. Nice to see you, too."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Ash asked, confused.

Sailor Moon was about to say something when suddenly, as though something within her was messing with her mind, she noticed something glowing blue and unusual in Aki's back back and she could see a clear sign of the weakling plant that the glowing aura was somehow moving. There was even five others that was somehow in Aki's heart. Blinking in surprise, the image was gone and her sight returned to reality. What was that? Was she suddenly running a fever or something?

Just then there was beeping noise, and Aki looked at her watch, before sighing and fiddled with it, saying, "Look, I don't have time for this. I'll sort things out with you back in the future." before activating a time portal, much to the Sailor Team's and AVALANCHE's surprise.

"I'm sorry for causing all of you trouble." Aki apologuised to Sailor Moon and her friends, before stepping in despite Gray attempting to stop her but was too late as the portal quickly closed.

"Okay...I'm a little creeped out." Yuffie thought.

"You're not the only one." Sora said with an raised eyebrow, dumbfounded.

Sighing, Gray then looked at the heroes, saying, "Look, sorry about before. Just so you know, whoever attacked you are not with us." then turned to his soldiers, saying, "Let's head back." opening a Time Portal as well, and despite Sailor Moon's group attempting to get more answers, the police force were gone before they could catch them.

"Space and Time Police Force?" Mickey thought, concerned.

"I've never heard of them before." Sailor Mars muttered.

"They're from the future, but they're from a further future than where we came from." Dawn recalled in what Gray had told them.

Tifa sighed, asking in annoyance, "What was with that Gray guy?"

"There's something strange about this, though. What was Dr. Ross's mission and why was she attacked?" Kairi asked, worriedly.

Ash crossed his arms, saying, "Well, whatever it is, all I know is that there's trouble with Time again."

Cloud, in slight irritation, turned to Cid and requested, "Cid, can you take us to Healen? ShinRa must know something about GMO that we don't and get them to clean up whatever damn mess is happening here in the present."

"Right on it, Spike." Cid half-saluted before making his way into the cockpit.

"Do you think Rufus might know about this?" Vincent questioned.

"GMO's after him too, so it's most likely." Cloud replied, heading to follow Cid.

While most of the others agreed to head there as well, Sailor Moon was still troubled with the images she saw, before checking her forehead, trying to feel for any signs of a fever. After a few moments, she muttered to herself, "No. Seems okay."

Kairi, having noticed that Sailor Moon wasn't following, returned to her friend, asking, "What's wrong, Sailor Moon?"

"I'm...not so sure." Sailor Moon admitted, taking pressence of her friend. Shaking her head, she then added, "I'm sure it was nothing. Gotta visit Rufus and give him another good scolding." walking passed her fellow princess who stood there for a few moments.

While Kairi was quickly worried for her friend, she thought back on the encounters with the Dahaka and to her horror, she realised that it was same monster that she invisioned before the attack of the orange monster-ghostly things in Medge, and rubbed her arms, shivering. Could the Dahaka...be coming for her? With the knowlae that she's the Princess of Heart? It did attack Mickey a long time ago despite having no connections with the Sands of Time. It could be possible that it lost it's sanity and was now coming after hearts full of light and power.

She then knew that the situation was more dangerous than ever. So Kairi then raced to catch up to her friends to figure out the situation and fast.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the future of the 25th Century of the Uncharted World..._

Within the office of a city that was protected by a massive barrier from monsters, a man of authority along with military men were having a discussion on the situation, with soldiers with uniforms of GMO standing by the door. One man had short-black hair and a very stern and seemingly short-tempered expression sat by the desk in front of the window overlooking the city.

"General Hein, sir, we failed to kill the members AVALANCHE. However, our reports say that the imprisionment of Commissioner Reeve Tuesti and his WRO soldiers into the Prison of Corel of the old world was a success." A blonde-haired man in his thirties reported.

"Time is being distrupted, Major Elliot." General Hein muttered, grunting. "As history books say, the defenders of the Realm of Light have time-travelled into that world, taking out this so called 'Dahaka', and yet they have not entered the future to save us from the Phantoms."

"Sir?"

"Send your men back and bring a certain Chale Criton for further research, along with others whom he is attempting to get near." Hein ordered, "While you're at it...kill Sailor Moon. She is the traitor for not saving us while saving other worlds. She is what attracted the Phantoms since her sleep 500 years ago."

Despite slightly hesitating, Major Elliot nodded, "Yes, sir." before bowing and turned to leave the office.

Once left alone, General Hein clutched his fist, saying angrily to himself, "I'll blast that woman and all who follow her to hell!" punching his desk so hard that he actually made a hole in it. "And Dr. Aki Ross and Dr. Sid as well. The council will thank me for saving our humanity."

* * *

Meanwhile, just half an hour after returning and having clearance without getting a certain scan, Aki, along with a fifty year old man in a blue operation uniform, along with their employees were scanning the plant in their labortory found in 1999 in the FairyTale world. Even though Aki's Time-Vessel was impounded by the military.

"Forward me everything regarding the five spirits collected." The old man, known as Dr. Sid, told a female employee who did as she was told.

Aki approached her mentor, saying with a teasing caution, "Spirits? I thought we weren't supposed to use the _''s''_ word."

"Don't get smart with me." Dr. Sid chuckled, before saying, "Now let's see if that plant does the trick." typing more on the computer.

Aki on the other hand checked the scanner through a special telescope, and within the computer, a pattern matched with the one that was within the Plant found in the past. She smiled in relief, saying almost excitedly to her mentor, "lt's a match. We've found it."

"Yes. The sixth Spirit." Dr. Sid agreed, before stating, "You broke nearly every protocol, especially with Space and Time-Travel."

"How long do you think this would have survived outside?" Aki asked.

"There are elements in the council and military waiting to shut us down." Dr. Sid pointed out, sighing.

Despite this, Aki approached to Dr. Sid, saying to the man who had been like a father to her for so many years, "Look, 20 years ago, who discovered this energy in the Phantoms? You. Who researched the proof of Space-Time-Travel to many worlds including the ones the legendary Sailor Moon and her team had traversed to? You. And who proved the same energy source existed in humans and every life form? You. You made it possible to harness that energy...for ovo-pacs, scanners, and even the barrier. The council knows. They trust you. We're so close to proving-"

"But we still need these parts, here and there." Dr. Sid politely cuts Aki off.

"Exactly! Two more pieces and we've solved the puzzle." Aki agreed.

Dr. Sid however knew that finding the last two pieces were going to be difficult, and he said to Aki, "We need to be free to find those pieces. I want to show you something." before handing an old book to the young woman who opened it and began to read outloud.

" _"All life born from Gaia is the similiar energy to that of the Lifestream of the Planet before it's seperation from the great war of Light and Darkness. Yet the Lifestream itself still existed in Radiant Garden, and discovered once again by Princess Serena who was known as Sailor Moon. Yet, many lives connected to the Afterlife, the Underworld and the Unseen Realm is the same as the Lifestream-Each new spirit is housed in a body."_ "

Aki paused for a moment before continuing to read, " _"Yet Gaia's energy's power was set in a paradox, hidden in that of a body of a man who would be one of many to be reborn in thousands of years, his heart connecting to that of one infected, and...the Imperium Silver Crystal and it's 20th Century chosen, which connected, would...save Gaia, but at the cost of another's willing to sacrifice themselves to save all life in the Realm of Light and Time."_ "

As she had read this, Aki was awestruck and feeling rather uncomfortable. Dr. Sid approached her as he explained, "It's my old diary. I wrote that 43 years ago, when I was the age you are now. It was all in a dream that I knew that it was very important to remember." taking back the book, before thrusting it into a burner, much to Aki's shock.

Ignoring her protest, Dr. Sid told her with caution, "Remember what happened to Galileo? They threw him in jail because he said our world was not the only world where humans exist. It could happen to us. Our ideas are unpopular, Aki. If you have any notes that could be used against you...destroy them."

He then added while tapping the side of his head, "Keep them up here."

"Right." Aki promised, taking up the advice to heart, moving to leave since it was late, but paused when Dr. Sid continued.

"And stay away from your friend the captain. He saves your life, you save his, this leads to that. I was young once." Dr. Sid continued.

"Dr. There's a War going on, and Sailor Moon is asleep until the 30th Century." Aki pointed out, muttering, "Nobody's young anymore." before leaving to rest for now.

Dr. Sid sighed, holding a single leaf that he managed to save from the now destroyed diary, lost in his own thoughts. He knew that they were much closer in solving the puzzle, but there was one man who would stop them in reaching the goal for a more dangerous salution in saving their world.

General Hein.

* * *

 _Back in [_ _ν ] – ε_ _у_ _λ 000_ _8 in the past..._

Close to dawn the next morning, in his room in the Healen Lodge, Reno was grunting in desperation in his sleep, midnightmare, tossing and turning, clawing the sheets on his mattress, and forming sweat on his forehead. He had tried to sleep peacefully despite having awoken earlier at 3AM in the middle of the morning that left him shaking but this time had forced himself to go back to sleep since he was so exhausted. It didn't make much of a difference as he was once again stuck in another horrible dream.

* * *

 _Within the nightmare, Reno found himself in some kind of blue area that terrified him before seeing an image right before his eyes, as though he was reliving it through another perspective. He found himself somewhere near a familiar building in Midgar, before seeing a young man in the brown leather jacket pushing him out of the way before being shot in the chest several times, before collasping to the ground in a growing pool of blood._

 _Reno then realised that it was teenaged self that was from the perspective that he was seeing, because the younger Reno was racing towards the man, but the image was too blurry and the sound wasn't clear enough for Reno to understand..._

 _Except for the blooded man's voice to be whispering, "Reno? Re...no?"_

 _"Ch-!"_

* * *

Snapping his eyes open while gasping in fright, Reno bolted upright in sitting position in his bed, panting and gasping from the nightmare he just experienced. The dream...it felt so real as though he remembering something, but he couldn't figure out how or why. Once he realised that he had just suffered another nightmare, he sighed in frustration.

"Damn nightmares." Reno muttered to himself, rubbing his head to remove the feral bangs from his sweaty damp face. Ever since his encounter with the man that attacked him the night before, the nightmares had steadily gotten worse. Who the hell was he? What did he want with Reno, if he wasn't with GMO?

He hears a snort and looked for the source of it, then smiles. Rude was next to him the other side of the room to his right, sleeping in another bed. Reno chuckled, thinking to himself, ' _Sleeping like a baby._ '

Reno's smile then faded as he thought about what Rude, Tseng and Elena had told him last night. The redhead really appreciate that they're there for him, but he didn't want them to get hurt while trying to protect him. But, what do these dreams mean? What's going to happen now?

As Reno sighed, maybe a little too loudly, he heard a groan coming from his partner who, when sleeping bed takes his sunglasses off, shuffled to his side before blearily opening his shade-less brown eyes and looking around before his eyes met Reno's.

"Morning, Reno." Rude greeted.

Reno smiled at his best friend, greeting in return, "Morin', Partner."

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway towards Healen Lodge as the sun peaked over the mountains, Jessie, James and Meowth who had a rough night in sleeping in the wilderness in fear after having another painful crash landing, were using wooden poles to support them as they slowly walked up the road to the nearest buildings for proper food, water, and beds.

"Our heroics didn't do hero-ness well." James whined.

"Next time, we go for some special training." Meowth grumbled with a groan.

"I wonder where we are now or where that woman went to?" Jessie moaned.

"Who knows? It's all that lady's fault that we're stuck here." James sighed.

They were tired, sore and not to mention, frustrated with another bad luck. To make matters worse, their stomachs growled loudly since they didn't have anything to eat since who knows how long and they had no idea what year, month, day or even what world it was they were in. All they knew is that it was morning.

Finally..."Stop." Jessie muttered, before they collasped onto the ground.

"Ugh, I'm too starved to eat..." Meowth sighed in defeat and sorrow. He then grumbled, "Just when things couldn't get any worse, we're stuck in the middle of nowheres. I'd tell you guys, what next?"

Suddenly, he and his human friends heard a strange noise, quickly making them nervous. They looked up and saw...a figure forming in a mist of sands, similiar to the monster they saw in the cave back in the Fairy-Tale world. The trio stared for a second until...

" _ **AAARRRRRGGGAAAAGGGHHHHH!**_ " They screamed so loudly that the entire area heard them.

* * *

" _ **AAARRRRRGGGAAAAGGGHHHHH!**_ "

Just as Reno and Rude had met up with Tseng, Elena and Rufus in the kitchen area for some tea and coffee in which Reno was onto his third cup already to get some energy back into his system, the scream that came just moments after he took of zip nearly caused him to choak on fright as he and the others were startled by the loud and terrified scream, bolting to stand and wondered what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Reno asked.

* * *

After Team Rocket screamed, the trio ran away as fast as their legs could carry them, luckly they were running so fast that they could out-run Sakura's Dash-Card, not willing to look behind them at who or what just apppeared, even though they were too close, with Meowth yelling, "Outta my way! Outta my way! Outta my way!"

As they ran across the metal bridge, Jessie, James and Meowth didn't look where they were going and saw too late as they approached the Healen Lodge before crashed into the bottom wall in a face-plant. The trio were stuck there for a few moments, even as the Turks and Rufus came running out to see what was going on. The Turks raced down the stairs with Reno being ahead due to being the Fastest of the Turks, and he skid to a stop, surprised to see three familiar faces...

Or at least the familiar figures since their faces were currently kissing the wall.

"Team Rocket?" Reno muttered, his eyes widened in disbelief. The others came up behind him and they were just as shocked as he was to see their junior members of the Turks from the future again, in a rather awkward position.

After this statement, Team Rocket slowly unplanted themselves before collasping hard onto their backs, dazed with their eyes swirling around and around as the trio were seeing stars and miniture Torchics. Fortunately, Meowth seemed to have been half-conscious and aware, because he grumbled, "We couldn't have landed in a haystack?"

"I see that you three haven't changed since the last time we met." Rufus spoke up as he and the Turks stood over the trio who were recovering, and their eyes widened while the President continued, "Nice to see you again, Team Rocket."

Realising who was speaking to them and instantly recongising the five people, Jessie, James and Meowth sat up quickly, asking in surprised unison, "Mr. President, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena?"

Once again, Wobbuffect pops out of it's Pokéball, saying, "Wobbuffect!" annoying the others as Jessie glanced at her Pokémon.

"Not now. Back inside." Jessie said while recalled it back into it's Pokeball.

The five of the ShinRa company chuckled at this, with Reno saying, "Glad to see you guys haven't changed."

"Neither have you." James replied, before he, Jessie and Meowth noticed that they haven't realised until now that Rufus was standing-actually standing and looking like he was never injured the first time they met him. On top of, the black mark that was once on the top of his right hand was no longer there.

Surprised, the trio stood up with Meowth saying, "Sir, your Stigma's gone!"

"So you have noticed." Rufus smirked, "Many of humanity and myself have been cured since two weeks ago. On the other hand, it never borthered me as much as it would to most of the people for the past two years."

"Two years!?" Team Rocket exclaimed, shocked, before glancing at each other, dumbfounded.

"So it's been two years since we met them?" Jessie asked.

"To them, it's been two years, but for us, it was only just one week." James realized after calculating all this in his head.

"Just one week for you?" Elena asked, stunned. "So, it hasn't been that long for any of you?"

"That's a lot shorter than when Sailor Moon and her buddies came back two weeks ago." Reno thought, stunned as well.

"It would seem that perhaps Time is in some sort of mess in the future, which would explain the return of Sailor Moon and Mickey." Tseng thought, deeply about the situation. "Yet, Kadaj's group are dead, which would mean something is causing a distruption of time."

"GMO?" Elena thought, thinking about the mysterious terrorists that kept on appearing and then disappearing out of nowhere. Her co-works and superior all frowned in realization that she was right about this possible theory.

Reno hummed in thought, before shrugged, "Ya' know, that could be the case, considerin' how those guys just poof all over the place like ghosts. You could be right about this one, 'Lena."

This only made Team Rocket confused, and while they were shocked to hear that the 'Sailor Twerps' were here just two weeks ago here in the past, they couldn't understand what their colluages were talking about, as Jessie said with a raised eyebrow, "This is awfully confusing."

"This is like the sequel to a story that I missed." James added, unaware that he accidently broke the fourth wall as he said that.

"Well, at least we have all the time to listen to what we've been missin' while we're here." Meowth shrugged in an attempt to lighten the mood since he figured that finding a way back into the future would take months just like the last time they were here.

Rufus, having heard what Team Rocket just said, smirked as he told them, "I'd say that you three have missed out on quite a lot during your absence."

"Just to clear things up, sir. That creepy Kilmister guy's the one that found the cure?" Jessie spoke up carefully, remembering the certain 'doctor' from two years previously here in the past.

"He was found dead almost a month ago." Tseng replied easily. "One of the paitents, Judd, had shot him but no one really his motives other than he was given a weapon by someone who once saved his life."

Jessie, James and Meowth, while having hated Kilmister as much as their friends of the past, paled in fear upon hearing this, before James asked, even more confused, "But, if he wasn't the one who cured everybody, then who did?"

"No one really knows." Reno answered with a careless shrug. "Most people say that it was the rain connected to the Lifestream that appeared out of nowhere that done it. But really, some of us think that it was Aerith's doing. It's a pretty long story and that is all connected to what happened two weeks ago."

"And that would include the Sailor Twerp?" Jessie asked, a little skeptically, before groaning in sheer annoyance, "She's always the hero."

"Even when we're not around." James whined.

Meowth sighed, before saying, "Even that Ancient girl's a hero even as a ghost."

It wasn't until all eight of them heard the sounds of an engine coming towards them from where Team Rocket had came from and as the group turned to see what was coming, a van came up before stopping near Team Rocket, Rufus and the Turks, the engine being put to sleep for the time being. All of the doors of the vehicle opened up and to their confusion, annoyances and shock, a familiar group both here in the present and from the future stepped out, gazing at the five members of ShinRa who were shocked to see the return of the group that were just here just two weeks ago.

They weren't the only ones as the Sailor Team were shocked to see a familiar trio who were just as shocked to see them again, while Cloud and the others were slightly confused to see three newcommers they haven't seen before, with Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Cid unaware that they would see these two people and Meowth in the future in their rebirth lives.

"No way. It can't be." Sailor Moon muttered, unable to believe it.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be more tensed. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapping

**A/N: This is my final chapter of 2016, but don't worry, it's not the end of the story itself, because it will continue until completetion in 2017. So uh, yeah, consider this as a farewell gift of 2016 and a preperation of what the new year could bring us.**

 **Onward, fellow readers!**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kidnapping.

"No way. It can't be." Sailor Moon muttered, unable to believe who she was seeing. Team Rocket were was the last guys she was expecting to see during the remainer of the year in the future, let alone here in the past.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked in confusion at the new trio. He already figured that Meowth standing there was a Pokemon from the future like Loran, Pikachu and Piplup, but he had no clue on who Jessie and James were or why the trio were with Rufus and the Turks.

As usual, due to hearing the same question that was asked about them as usual, Team Rocket once again, much to the annoyance of the Sailor Team and even the embarrassment and annoyance of Rufus and the Turks, went into their motto, though decided to use their first and original one for good measure.

"Prepare for trouble, above the Lifestream!" Jessie began.

"Make it double, because this is no dream!" James continued.

"To Protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To deannounce the evil with truth and love."

"To astand our reach from the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

While Team Rocket were heading towards the end of the motto, the Sailor Team held either bored expressions, annoyed expressions, awkward expressions, or like both Mickey and Ash were doing, placing their hands on their hips and both of them and Sailor Moon mentally wishing for Team Rocket to get on with their motto, while Sailor Mars facepalmed herself with a groan, and Goofy pulled out a newspaper out of nowhere to keep himself busy. Cloud and the others were tensed, while Rufus and the Turks sighed, with Tseng pinching the bridge of his nose, Rufus placing a hand to his forehead, Reno sighed in exasperation, Rude shook his head, and Elena placing one hand to her hip in annoyance.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the Speed of Light!" Jessie almost concluded.

"Bwahahaha! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James laughed.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth concluded the motto with a grin.

Wobbuffect came out of it's Pokeball again, saying it's name, "Wobbuffect!"

"Are you done yet?" Sora grumbled in boredom. "Geez, even in the past, you guys still have to do your stupid motto."

"Who asked your opinion, Keyblade Twerp!?" Jessie asked, angrily, feeling insulted along with James and Meowth with vains squeezing on their heads.

"Do you realise how much effort we make in coming up perfect lines for our mottos?" James added.

"Yeah, it takes up a brain-storm to come up with rhymes!" Meowth agreed.

Cid glanced at the Sailor Team in major confusion and suspicion, asking, "Who the hell are these clowns?"

"It's Team Rocket." Goofy answered.

"Who're Team Rocket?" Barret asked, skeptical.

Ash sighed, facepalming himself in annoyance, before answering, "They a bunch of thieves from our time in the future, and they always try to steal Pikachu and other Pokemon."

"Though these guys aren't members of Team Rocket anymore, and they have helped us out a little bit, but they still follow us." Sailor Moon added, deciding to give the former bad guys some little bit of credit of having good hearts.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked to Team Rocket, suspicious.

"And why are you with Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena?" Ash added, also suspicious.

Team Rocket flinched, realising that they had been caught. Their new colluages caught on with this as Reno asked, surprised, "You mean you haven't told them that you knew us? That's a little hurtful." which only made Jessie, James and Meowth flinch even more visibily.

"Is there something you didn't tell us about?" Sailor Mars asked to Team Rocket.

"Uh...well...the thing is..." Jessie began awkwardly with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Sailor Moon, do you remember that picnic you and your little twerpy friends were having?" James asked to Sailor Moon, also with a nervous sweatdrop.

Sailor Moon blinked, confused at first before she remembered the picnic she and everyone else had just one day before they had arrived in Medge a week ago back in the Future before the Kadaj Incident. She remembered how the trio had crashed land near them at the Lake just outside of Duloc, and how she held a suspicious feeling that they were onto something when the trio were wearing black uniforms of that what Turks would wear despite them having made up some story that they had returned to Earth for a new business job only to have blasted off back to the Fairy-Tale world.

That's when realization hit her, and she growled at Team Rocket, "I knew it! YOU guys were here before I came back to fight Kadaj, weren't ya's!? No wonder you wore Turk Uniforms."

"What!?" The rest of her friends exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"That's kinda the way it is." Jessie shrugged.

"You see, on that day, um..." James began.

"We were just happily fishing on the lake and the next thing we knew, a whirlpool ate us and we found ourselves here, in their case two years ago, but in our case, it was just one week." Meowth concluded.

Cloud glanced at Reno, asking in disbelief, "You know these three?"

"Pretty much." Reno shrugged, "Just a day after meteorfall, they came from the future unexpectedly."

"And you helped them?" Ash asked to James.

"Well, things were a bit complicated and that Meowth was missing and we agreed to help them if they helped us find Meowth." James replied.

"Which I was with the President who was captured by some Doctor who wanted to use Jenova Cells while figuring out how the Geostigma thing happened in the first place." Meowth added nervously.

Sailor Moon, Cloud, Mickey and Vincent stared at Team Rocket before gazing at Rufus and the Turks with Mickey asking, a little skeptically, "Is that why you wanted to find Jenvoa's head at the Crater?"

"Parts of it." Rufus admitted though he was still in his calm and collected demeanor, "It was my intention to keep it away from remnants of Sephiroth and any scientests who wish to use it for their own purposes." continuing to Team Rocket, "Kilmister included."

"I guess that makes sense." Sora thought, mentally admitting that it was probably a good idea.

"I doubt it." Barret grumbled on the other hand, still having a bit of an edge with ShinRa, especially he wasn't that pleased with the fact that Rufus and the Turks were still alive despite their helpful intentions two weeks earlier.

Elena could see the suspicion growing with their former enemies and quickly told them, "It's not what you think. The President didn't things to get worse like what happened in the past."

"Yeah, give him credit for not wanting history to repeat itself!" Meowth added.

"That explains why you tossed Jenova's head in the box over a building." Ash thought, gazing at Rufus, admitting, "I mean, I've never met Hojo and I'm glad to have not to, but I guess even you didn't like him."

"He created a monsterous madman that was Sephiroth." Rufus pointed out calmly to the eleven year old boy. "Hojo was the true monster of the Planet and a traitor towards humanity. You can blame my father for hiring him in the first place."

"No offence Rufus, but I blame your dad for hiring cruel people with three of the worst ones on top of the evil list which included Hojo as Number 1, and I think Scarlet and Heidegger share top 2nd on that list." Sailor Moon admitted, shuddering at the memory of the two exectives.

"Sailor Moon! Okay, I know that what they did was horrible, but you should've have said that! It's not nice." Dawn scolded to her older friend.

To Dawn's surprise, Rufus just smirked, saying, "I take no assult or guilt from Sailor Moon's words against my father, young lady. The old man was a senile and delusional fool in the first place. Besides which, he and I never got on very well, even through out my childhood. And, well, most people in ShinRa hated Hojo, Scarlet and Heidegger anyway, including myself."

"That's a surprise, coming from you." Cloud thought, skeptically.

"Personally, I don't blame him for telling Heidegger to quit that and I quote, 'Stupid Horse Laugh'." Sailor Moon shrugged, shuddering at the the horrid laughters of Heidegger and Scarlet.

"So you overheard me saying that in Junon?" Rufus questioned, amused rather than annoyed. He remembered that day when it was the Presidental Parade in Junon two years ago after Sephiroth killed his father in cold blood.

"Loud and clear." Sailor Moon answered, before getting back on track and said, "Which reminds me. The reason why we came here is because, well, we wanna talk to you about the new terrorists that attacked my friends. Some guys named GMO or whatever."

"GMO?" Team Rocket asked, slumping in confusion.

"I thought as much." Rufus sighed, "Unfortunately, we have yet to discover the meaning of these new terrorists, other than the fact that they just appear to attack many people and then just vanish. I've already sent my Turks to investigate. However, we've come up empty handed."

Reno quickly spoke before Cloud could even speak, "We went to Edge last night, but as far as witnesses go, no one's seen those guys..." before admitting after recalling the man that attacked him, "Except maybe for one, but he knocked me down before I could catch him. The guy says that he's not with GMO, but with the way he actually stalked me, I have doubts that he was tellin' the truth."

"What did he look like?" Vincent questioned.

"Well, unlike the rumors, he wasn't wearin' the stupid uniforms with a helmet. But he was quick-kind of like havin' Yazoo's speed." Reno answered.

"I think you need to back up on that part, because I have no idea who this Yazoo is." James pointed out to his red-haired friend.

"We don't even know Kadaj or whatever his name is either." Jessie pointed out to her partner in crime.

Ash slumped a little scaredly at the memories, answering to Team Rocket, "Kadaj, Yazoo and the third guy Loz are brothers and all three of them were remnants of Sephiroth. Meaning that with Jenova's head, they could turn into Sephiroth, reviving him."

"REVIVE SEPHIROTH!?" Jessie and James both shrieked out in horror. To their colluages, they thought that Team Rocket had no intentions of ever meeting Sephiroth for real especially with what the trio had heard. But to the Sailor Team as they knew, Team Rocket could still remember their meeting with Sephiroth in the future who was reborn like Cloud and the others who their pastselves here don't know yet.

"D-don't worry! The three of us managed to stop them with the help of our friends, and even Rufus and the Turks two weeks ago!" Mickey quickly told Jessie and James in an attempt to calm them down, while pointing at himself, Cloud and Sailor Moon who both nodded to confirm it.

Reno then added, "And let's say that Sephiroth's the one who caused Geostigma to happen even though he was dead in the first place. Translation; Somehow his mind was still alive in the Lifestream and with that, he managed to cause the black subutance to flow towards people."

"Well, that explains everything." Meowth thought, slumping. "No wonder that black stuff moved by itself." still remembering how the black icky stuff flowed and got to Rufus in the Cave that Kilmister had them and other patients in the cave for months two years previously here in the past.

Just then, everyone flinched as even those who had no special abillity or had some bits and pieces of Jenova Cells or whatever kind of cells or even went into the Lifestream felt some kind of painful jolt and all thought they heard some kind of whoosh of sand within the winds move, causing everyone to glance around, trying to figure out what it was. The ones who felt the winds the most were Sailor Moon, Mickey, Cloud, Sailor Mars, Sora, Kairi, Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, Dawn, even Tifa, Vincent, Rufus and Reno who felt the same pang he felt the previous night.

To add to the confusion, something fell from above and hits James on the head before landing on the dirt ground, while the blue head clinged onto his sore head, tearing up and whined.

"Say, what's this?" Mickey asked in confusion, staring at the box that landed on the ground. It was a small, rectangular metallic silver box.

Reno picked up the box after he went over to it, and held it in his hands, examining it. As it did, however, his eyes widened, he started shivering the pang faintly throbbing to life. This object was familiar... really familiar...

"Reno?" Rude asked worriedly as he and the others noticed something was wrong with Reno, touching the silent redhead's arm to try to get his attention. Reno's eyes were focused solely on the object, his skin paling to a whitish colour. Not getting a response, Rude began to shake his friend.

"Reno?" Implored Elena as she and everyone else, even the surprised Sailor Team and AVALANCHE, never having seen Reno in such a way like this before. It was...starting to scare them. To Sailor Moon, this strangely but instantly brought back a memory she didn't want to even think about despite having made her peace after making things right.

It was as though Reno was being possessed by whatever was inside the box. It almost as though it was confirmed when Reno, not paying attention, made a subtle move that made the box crack open. Tseng then quickly jerked the box out of Reno's hand, causing the redhead to snap back to reality. He shot Rude a curious look when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

James, who was still sore on the head, groaned, "What is it? It made a bump on my head."

"Let's find out." Tseng said, gazing a look at Rufus who nodded to give him permission to open the contents of the box. The Wutaiian Turk pushed the lid back with his thumb to reveal...

"Glasses?" Everyone asked in unison, sharing a dumbfounded look. Tseng's face becoming more annoyed by the second. Rufus and Cloud both shared the look, while Vincent suddenly felt that something wasn't right.

"Yes, those are glasses. Mine to be precise." An unfamiliar voice spoke out, making everyone jump in alarm as it came out of nowhere. before spinning to defensive pose.

Sora instantly reacted by summoning his Keyblade, while demanding, "Who's there?"

A loud chuckle to Tseng's left made the Turk leader exhale sharply as the box was snatched out of his hands; a shadow stepping on James's head,(causing him to fall to the ground as a result) and leaping up onto the roof of the Lodge. The reported man stood easily above them, placing the glasses over his eyes, and caused Reno's blood to run cold and a pulse of pain accompanied it.

"No..." Reno whispered, almost terrified. It was him; the Nightmare man.

The 'nightmare' man chuckled while turned to face the group below him, saying, "Thank you for finding my glasses, I really should be less careless..."

"Who're you!?" Ash demanded, instantly sensing trouble from the man above him and the others. Not to mention that he somehow felt that this guy wasn't even human.

"I know who most of you are, but I should be asking the same question to others." The man said rather than answering. He then gazed at Reno, saying rather politely, "Reno, be a dear and introduce me to your friends, please?"

Reno jerked, a silent growl of pain coming from his throat before stepping back. This surprised Sailor Moon, her friends and even Rufus and the other Turks. Reno never backed down from any confrontation, regardless of whether he could win or not.

"You know this creep, Reno?" Jessie asked incrediously.

"My head will never be the same!" James whined, sobbing as he sat on the ground, holding his head that had an extra bump.

Remembering the description of what happened to his partner last night, Rude's eyes narrowed angrily as he glared at the 'nightmare' man while asking his friend, "Reno, is this the punk that attacked you?"

"Yeah, that's him." Reno answered.

While the others gazed back at the man, shocked, they could see why Reno said that he didn't wear the GMO uniform and despite the redhead's doubts of the man's words spoken to him, Sailor Moon and her friends felt that the guy who attacked the Turk didn't have any connections with the terrorists at all. If anything, Mickey somehow felt that the man above them was familiar, but he couldn't understand how or why.

"Attacked?" The man repeated, before chuckling as he told Rude, "My dear folliclely-challenged friend, how wrong are you? It was merely a get together between old friends, eh, Reno?" winking at Reno who had frozen, his expression torn between freaking out or being furious.

"What's going on here?" Cloud demanded.

A nerve twitched on Rude's head. He stood protectively in front of Reno and growled to the enemy vemonously, "Get lost, or else."

This only made the man laugh which got on the nerves of the others even further, "How rude. I'm not here for you, so stay out of my way." losing his smile with a dangerous frown.

Instantly memories hit Sailor Moon hard like how Sephiroth knocked her into the building in Midgar two weeks earlier, one that made her realise that in her case and to her horror, history was repeating itself; Back on Earth in 1798, Captain Jack Sparrow was marked with the Black Spot that was the trigger to awaken the Kracken or to serve as part of Davy Jones' crew for a century, before Jack himself was chained to the Black Pearl to become devoured by the Kracken by Elizabeth who prevented Sailor Moon herself to change his fate, resulting in both of the women's guilt, and the struggles of having to bring both Jack and the Pearl back from the Locker.

Could it be that Reno's death was coming by the hands of this man above them? Suddenly realising that it could be happening and starting to believe that she was the curse to men who she disliked and only starting to grow to forgive for their actions and/or for annoying her, Sailor Moon glared at the man, demanding, "What do you want, you creep?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your question, because you are not ready for the upcoming battle...Sailor Moon." The man spoke, having trailled a little bit to say Sailor Moon's name, much to the Sailor Team's shock and confusion.

"What!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. Ash, growling through his teeth, instantly stood protectively of his friend, summoning his Keyblade, with Pikachu in a fighting position by his side. The others all took out their weapons or just stood in fighting positions, while they were surprised that Rufus wasn't being targeted even though Tseng and Elena weren't taking any chances.

"A little too early to even bring out Keyblades, don't you think?" The 'Nightmare' Man scolded, much to the further shock of the Sailor Team.

"How do you know about Keyblades!?" Ash demanded.

"I know everything about you..." The man chuckled, turning his gaze towards Mickey, saying, "And I am not certain to either say, 'It's nice to see you again' or, 'It's a pleasure to finally met you in spirit', Mickey Mouse."

"Huh? Whaddya' mean?" Mickey asked, the strange familiar feeling getting stronger.

"You're not making any sense!" Yuffie shouted at the 'nightmare' man.

Kairi, also having summoned her Keyblade after having some practices back at home with Sora and Riku after Xemnas's defeat, also demanded, "What are you really after?"

"Isn't it obvious my dear Princess? I want Reno."

"What do you want with him?" Cloud asked, venom entering his voice as well.

"None of your business right now, Cloud Strife. This is our business alone." Chale said.

"Not if I can help it!" Sailor Mars shouted before summoning her fire ability and fired at Chale who then suddenly vanished, much to everyone's shock. Suddenly as seemed obvious that he had neatly side stepped, avoiding Sailor Mars' attack, before he leaped onto the ground and landed gracefully.

"Well, that hit a nerve." The man teased.

Before Sailor Mars could attack again, Rude beats her to it as he charged forward.

"Rude wait!" Tseng ordered.

"Rude!" Reno cried out.

"What are you doing!?" Ash shouted.

The shouts had met deaf ears as Rude engaged the man with powerful and very deadly punches that could fracture a ribs or even break bones, especially when he was doing it on purpose. He had missed his target, as he charged forward the man had neatly side stepped, avoiding any sort of attack on Rude's part with an obvious ease.

Exchanging a quick glance with Rude, he snapped his elbow down on the taller man's neck, knocking him out instantly but not before he crashed harshly into the rocks and nearly crashed into James and Meowth.

"RUDE!" Reno screamed out, horrified, before rushing over to his partner, ignoring Tseng's command to stay back and even ignored Rufus's orders to stop. The mysterious Man tilted his head as Reno did so, and aimed to grab the redhead's arm.

Fortunately, Ash saw this and he shouted, "No you don't!" Commanding to Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu quickly did so and leaps into the air and unleashes his attack, but to his and Ash's shock, the man vanished once again and then reappeared in front of Pikachu who shrieked in fright. The mysterious man then knocked the small Pokemon harshly right into Ash who cried out his Pokemon's name before being knocked over to the ground.

Angered by this, almost everyone else made to fight the dangerous man, even Rufus and Kairi. Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sora leaped into the air to slash at the man who once again vanished and reappeared near Cloud who reacted quickly and slashed at him. To his shock, the man blocked it with ease, similiar to how Sephiroth would. The mysterious enemy then grabbed hold of Cloud's sword arm and twisted it painfully before punching him in the stomach which send the blond-haired man flying right into Barret and Cid who both couldn't move in time, causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

Vincent, Tseng, Elena and Rufus all fired shots at the man who neatly avoided the gunshots before he tacked the four of them to the ground, but not before Vincent recovered and made to attack with his fighting skills and gaunlet. However, the man was too quick and powerful, and Vincent was knocked back into Team Rocket who panicked but were used as pillows for the Ex-Turk who hissed in pain at the spot on his stomach where the man had punched him in.

Yuffie and Tifa both tried to take hits on the man as well, only for Yuffie to be grabbed by the wrist and tossed right into the van and hitting her head, quickly rendering her unconscious. Tifa was grabbed by the ankle despite her master martial arts skills and tossed right into Sailor Mars who tried to use her fire-powers, but was knocked down.

"Piplup, use Hydro-Pump!" Dawn quickly commanded.

Piplup did so, and while he did get a direct it, the man quickly vanished and reappeared, grabbing hold of the small penguin Pokemon before tossing him into Meowth who had just emerged from being squashed by Jessie, James and Vincent, only to be knocked into the face by Piplup and once again rendered dazed, seeing stars.

Goofy and Sora then tossed both Goofy's shield and Sora's Keyblade at the man, but he leaped out of the way and kicked Sora into the stomach, causing the teenaged Keyblade wielder to crash into Goofy who cried out, the two of them knocked to the ground.

Sailor Moon and Mickey then raced foward and slashed and swiped at the man in futile attempts to get to him and while they actually managed to get a couple of hits on him, which even Kairi stepped him to give out slashes of her own with her Keyblade, and Elena, having recovered, shoots at the man while careful not to accidently shoot Sailor Moon, Kairi or Mickey.

"C'mon man, speak to me!" Reno pleaded to Rude as he helped his friend sit up, growing gravely concerned for his partner and best friend, fearing for the worst. He could hear the battle that was going on and hoped that everyone else would be alright.

The mysterious man smirked before he grabbed Mickey by the waist and then tossed him against Sailor Moon while sending the two to the ground, and then knocked down Kairi and then punched Sora who had quickly got up to defend his friends but was once again sent to the ground. The man then grabbed Elena's wrist and thrusted the female Turk to the ground onto her back, planting his foot onto her stomach.

"Elena!" Tseng shouted, horrified before he got up while ignoring the pain, and then rushed over, using his hand to hand combat with the man with punches and kicks that only Rufus and the other Turks had seen him do while everyone else didn't see him actually use his martial arts skills before, only to be sent crashing to the wall, leaving him to crumple to the ground and once again causing Cloud, Cid and Barret to be crumbled to the ground as well.

The man advanced menacingly over the Turk leader, fully intent on finishing him off, but a shot rang out and his glasses were blown off his face, shattering them to many thousands off pieces as they fell. He turns to Elena had forced herself to her feet and now trembled in both pain and barely suppressed anger. No one hurts her friends, superiors and even her former enemies and gets away with it.

"You again." The mysterious man growled, quite annoyed this time.

Sailor Moon struggled to get up herself upon seeing the man advance to Elena, before standing up and ignored the throbbing pain. She then raced forward and leaped up into the air, before descending to thrust her Keyblade downward just as Cloud, Mickey and Sora had taught her. However, the mysterious man yanked his arm back before thrusting it at Sailor Moon, punching her back to the ground with a crash, before continuing his advance towards Elena after knocking her down as well.

Reno gasped in horror, before deciding that enough was enough. He quickly rushed forward while unshelthing his EMR, thrusting it with electricity turned on, landing a hit on the man's side while the man cried out in pain. Reno then pushed Elena out of the way and stood defensively, EMR in hand, blocking enemy's extended arm, it's electricty sparkling. His tortoise blue eyes, filled with anger and fear, met the mysterious man's surprised icy-white ones.

Reno was trying desperately to ignore the pangs in his chest, filling him with the fear he despised so much. He desperately concentrated on his anger, anger that screamed for revenge, revenge for what man had done to his friends, to his president, and to his former enemies. He also felt guilt that hanged in his heart due to the fact that everyone fought the enemy just to keep him safe and Reno knew, it was his own fault. He would have to apologuise for that later.

"Back. Off." Reno growled slowly and dangerously.

The mysterious man frowned, before muttering, "Fine."

He suddenly gripped Reno's wrists in a tight lock, twisting them, causing Reno to gasp in pain and drop his weapon, which sparked as it hit the ground. Reno looked up to the man's eyes, trying to read his face but seeing nothing; then pain was shot through his body as the enemy shoved him into the the side of the van, hearing Elena cry out his name in horror. But that didn't bother him at that very moment, but those white eyes did. Greatly.

He vaguely realised that the mysterious man had pinned his arms above his head. The pangs now were becoming really painful now. Staring into those white eyes seemed to make it worse. Ice began to flood his veins as he realised that this was similiar to what happened last night.

' _Please, no..._ ' Reno pleaded in his thoughts, unable to find his voice to even speak. His fear was confirmed as the man leaned close to his face, his breath seeping into his ear, and Reno could've sworn he could feel tears form in his eyes. He trembled as he felt the heat from the man's breath was so horrified. This couldn't be happening, not again. Regaining little of the ability to moved, he tried to force the man away or even kick him in the manly parts, but was held tight. ' _Why won't someone help me?_ '

"Let him go!" Kairi screamed out as she got up, ignoring the man and raced forward, not hearing the protests from Sora or the others. She aimed to hit the man in the back of the head, but the man stopped what he was doing and thrusted out a free arm, gripping Kairi's right wrist in a tight lock and twisted it as well, forcing her to desummon her Keyblade and then held her by the throat with his left arm while gripping Reno in an arm lock which prevented the redhead to use his arms despite being to pull the man's arm away.

"HEY!" Rude roared angrily as he stood tall behind them, his eyes locked on man, the look on his face making him all the more menacing. He had long since lost his much beloved sunglasses when the enemy hit him. Reno didn't care, frankly he was just grateful for the interruption but now worried for the welfare of Kairi.

"Let go of them, now." Hissed Rude, aggression and anger mirrored in his face.

"Leave Kairi and Reno alone!" Sora shouted, struggling to stand up along with everyone else. The mysterious man may have been outnumbered, but his strength and speed outmatched every single one of them even with team-work.

The Mysterious Man's smirk returned, becoming unpleasant. "No. Not this time."

Rude, and even Pikachu and Sailor Moon, despite everyone else's protests to wait, all launched forward while distrusting the man's tone-and with very good reason. The flash of the man's white eyes was the last thing Rude saw before man jumped with both Reno and Kairi locked in his arms. Pikachu managed to leap up and cling onto Kairi, while Sailor Moon jumped from the ground to the Van and then catapaulted herself up, only managing to grab hold of the mysterious man's legs, hanging on tight while she realised too late both she and Pikachu were being taken along the ride as all five of them disappeared in a mist of sand that was very familiar to Mickey and Goofy, much to the horror of them and everyone else below.

"Reno!" Rude screamed out.

"Kairi!" Sora cried out in horror.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed out, horrified.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars screamed out in horror.

"Sailor Moon! Kairi! Pikachu! Reno!" Everyone else cried out to their kidnapped friends' names, even though the three of them were gone along with the man who had just kidnapped them and vanished.

"We got to save them!" Dawn shouted worriedly and urgently.

"But how? They could be anywhere!" Goofy pointed out, fearing for the worst.

"Hold on. I can use my abilities to sense their spirits and hearts." Sailor Mars spoke up, "Doing that can lead us straight to them." determinded to find her friends and Reno as fast as possible.

"Then lets go, before anything happens to them!" Cloud said, also determinded to get to it and already helping the others to stand so that the could get moving. Ash and Sora were both already moving towards the man, surprisingly along with Rude.

"Allow me to join you." Rufus moved up, "Reno is one of my trusted employees, and therefore, my responsibilty to see to his safety. I am also concerned for the welfare of Miss Moon, Kairi and your Pikachu."

Despite the slight distrust most of the group had at the President, Mickey nodded and said, "Well, come on! We gotta find them and fast!"

Everyone nodded, and after ignoring the pains, all of them moved into the van with extra passengers, as Barret and Cid took the front to steer the van back to Shera to begin a several hour flight towards wherever their kidnapped friends were. While in the moving vehicle, Ash, while worried sick about Pikachu, and also worried for both Sailor Moon and Kairi, noticed the angered and brooding look coming from Rude who sat there, silent on his own in the near back.

It didn't take Ash even a second to realise why the taller man was in such a state. So the young Pokemon Master approached the Turk while careful not to lose his balance within the moving van.

"You're worried about Reno, aren't you?" Ash asked, with sympathy and understanding. When he didn't get a reply, he sighed and said, "I know what you're going through, but we're going to get Reno, Pikachu, Sailor Moon and Kairi back, no matter what it takes!"

"How much do you know?" Rude mumbled, miserably, which was out of character to be so open. But then again, being worried sick about Reno was enough to make him crack.

"Because whenever Pikachu and I get separated, I always go out looking for him and never stop, and I always worry so much about him...like right now and espeically with my other friends Sailor Moon and Kairi." Ash answered, with a sad smile. "You and Reno are best friends. I could tell even when we first met. I don't know much about you guys, but seeing how close you both are, you guys hang out together more than anything. That's what best friends usually do."

He then shrugged and added, "Plus, Sora here spend nearly a whole year searching for his best friend Riku, and never stopped in trying to find him or Kairi." jerking a thumb at the said Keyblade wielder who sat trying to calm down and worried sick about Kairi, with Dawn and Goofy both trying to calm him down.

"Have you ever helped anyone else to find their friends without searching your own?" Rude asked, a little snappy than necessary.

"Of course I have." Ash replied, ignoring the sharp tone. "How can I not help others to find their friends? Whoever that guy that took them was, he's not gonna get away with it."

The silent Turk sighed, but he knew that Ash was right. As far as the kid was concerned, his friendship with Reno was no different than AVALANCHE's or the Sailor Team's or even Team Rocket's. Rude was going to make sure that he would kill the mysterious guy that took Reno. His Reno. And he wanted his red-headed friend back.

* * *

A loud swishing sound punctuated the silence of the deserted section of what appeared to be an abandoned part of a Mako Reactor, red lights lit up in the area as though the place wasn't used for several years, a swirl of tornado-like wind of forbidden sands appearing. A sharp flick of a long dark black trench coat sliced it in half as Reno, Kairi, Sailor Moon and Pikachu forced their way from the cause and fell harshly onto the metal floor.

"Owie..." Sailor Moon moaned, as she, Kairi, Pikachu and Reno glared upwards, their eyes locked hatefully on the Mysterious Man, whose face was blank as he stared at the middle distance after he landed safely. Reno's breathing, even though he tried to keep it settled, slowly became harsher and more erratic. The pain in his chest throbbing to life, his hackles rising.

"Why do you intervene, Sailor Moon?" The mysterious man questioned, exasperated.

Sailor Moon and the others stood up as she answered, "Because I won't let you kill Reno, or take him away from his friends, that's why. If you even think about hurting my friends and former enemies again, _you'll_ have to answer to me!"

"And me!" Kairi added, "I won't be a damsel in distress knowing what you're doing is wrong!"

"Pika, pika pika!" Pikachu added, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

Reno gazed at the three from the future, unable to believe that even they were willing to risk their lives to protect him from this man. He felt the guilt in his heart grow increasingly, especially since one of his former enemies was even willing to save him.

The mysterious man, however, sighed as a fleeting emotion of sadness crossing his features before disappearing. "Neither of you understand...about any kinds of loniness!" as he held out a hand and thrusted it to the side, which instantly strange swirls of sand came gusting out and while Sailor Moon and the others tried to shield themselves from the attack, just then she, Kairi and Pikachu cried out when the sands formed tight-lock like ropes that carried them high in the air and held them trapped like cuffs, preventing them from even moving, no matter how Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu tried to pull themselves free.

"NO!" Reno cried out, horrified. That did it. He was really pissed now as he turned to glare at the man, more furious than ever.

The Mysterious man turned to his attention to Reno, beginning, "Reno..." but never got the chance to even finish.

"YOU!" Reno snarled, suddenly launching himself at Chale, a spare EMR ripped from his pocket before colliding with the man's arm. The two contacted, causing a bright blue spark, which allowed the man to see what Reno was feeling; his eyes were filled with a irrational fear and panic and unsuppressed fury.

Reno lashed out and unleashed several wild blows, the EMR sparking violently, his martial arts skills also punching and killing in a deadly way, and they continuously clashed with the mysterious man's prepared arms or legs, and no matter how hard Reno tried, he couldn't land a single hit. Tears fell free from his eyes as his pace began to slow. Reno cursed himself, forcing himself back before falling on one knee. He was becoming physically exhausted, the pain in his chest not helping because he was breathless.

The man sighed softly, watching Reno struggle with what appeared to be sympathy. "Reno, stop this, please. It's for your own good."

"N-No. Never." Reno panted, resuming a defensive position. He couldn't understand why the guy who kidnapped him, Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu seembed to be concerned as he studied the enemy as his expression remained blank.

"Fine."

A swish of sand and flash was all Reno saw before before he crashed to the floor, gasping as pained exploded in his stomach. He couldn't move. A cold shadow loomed over him, causing him to tense before the mysterious man, surprisingly, sat on his stomach. Resting his chin on an arm balanced on his knees, the man looked down at Reno, his other hand brushing away the bangs from his face. Reno tried to wince away.

"Reno!" Sailor Moon and Kairi both cried out in horror when they saw this, unable to do anything to save him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed out.

Reno closed his eyes, a ragged breath escaping his as he desperately tried to ignore the man and his predicament, yet was failing as the man's hand trailed lower to his neck again.

"Reno..." The man started calmly, "I'm sorry it has to end this way. But you must understand. Fate has chosen you. It's coming for you, and unless some sort of miracle happens, your fate will be much the same as mine."

"Fate? It's coming?" Reno asked, and risked in opening his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? What's coming? What fate? I don't understand."

The man laughed quietly before continuing, "I know you don't understand, perhaps its better I explain this later. You know, memories are rather important things when understanding your past and inevitable future."

Reno blinked in confusion. The man noted it with a sigh. "Yet you don't have those memories, do you?"

Reno tensed again, before shaking his head slowly. He didn't trust the man's tone at all. His captor grinned slyly at his captive. "Lets see if we can spark one off, shall we?"

"N-NO!" Choked Reno, who struggled to throw the older man off but was held fast. The man's face never lost its confidence, dominating air as he roughly forced Reno's face to face him and closed the gap between them.

Reno was horrified as, yet again, the older man leaned close to his head, breathing into his ear. His heart pounded in terror as he squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to forcefully shove the older man off, and failed quite miserably. A distraction would have made Reno very grateful at this point.

Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu were all horrified, all of them believing that this was the end of Reno, the man was killing the younger man, and instantly horrible memories of certain deaths returned into their minds, as they thought history was really repeating itself to them.

With Sailor Moon, she remembered as a flash back came to her mind; When she kissed Jack Sparrow and attempted to take him with her to Tia Dalma to prevent him from getting eaten by the Kracken at the risk of changing history. But Elizabeth, through her guilt, knew that the only way to save everyone else including Sailor Moon was to chain Jack to the Pearl, doomed to be trapped in the Locker. Elizabeth had pulled Sailor Moon away, preventing the struggling Moon Princess from saving their friend. All Sailor Moon could do was watch the Black Pearl being dragged into the ocean into Davy Jones' Locker. Even now, after having brought Jack and the Pearl back into the real world before he became Immortal in the future, Sailor Moon still held the guilt of that failure in her heart.

With Kairi, she remembered as a flash back came to her mind; When she was trapped in the dungeon of the Castle that Never Was in Organization XIII's stronghold, when Axel came to rescue her after he had kidnapped her in order to bring back Roxas through Sora, how, despite being a Nobody, he had wanted to save her. But he was forced to fight Saix since Axel had betrayed the Organization, and the red-haired Nobody was mortally wounded, forced to retreat. Kairi remembered feeling the guilt of not only for Axel's death when Sora and Ash told her what happened to him, but also that the Organization were going to use Kairi herself to kill Sora and the Sailor Team. Even now, Kairi wished she could apologuise to Axel.

With Pikachu, he had a flash back come to his mind; When he and Ash fought against Darkrai in the Ameria Region before meeting the Sailor Scouts, Sakura, Kero and Madision. Pikachu and Ash then had learned that Darkrai's heart was controlled by a powerful force that was later revealled to be Ultimecia, and even though Pikachu knew that he couldn't blame Ash for killing Darkrai in order to return everything back to normal, the small Pokemon felt as much guilt for Darkrai's death as his human best friend did.

Now all three of them were failing quickly and were about to face another ultimate guilt, because Reno was going to die.

With tears falling freely, one by one, Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu all screamed out in agonized sorrow.

"RENO!"

"RENO!"

"PIKACHU!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. But do not worry, I will post the new chapter tomorrow along with another chapter of another story. In the meantime, I'll see you all in the next chapter with more tensed moments and actions and such.**

 **So now we say goodbye to 2016 and leave off another year to begin another new one. Happy New Year 2017 everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

**A/N: As promised, I'm back to post a new chapter as another starter of 2017! Never liked to leave heart-thumping loose ends.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Escape.

The cries from Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu calling out his name, even though he couldn't understand why they were coming close to despair, Reno realised that they believed that he was about to die, and from the way this guy was handling him, the coldness inside him grew into more terror, especially since the man that trapped him was using very unusual power of sands he never heard of before and didn't want to know, and this could very well kill him.

No. This can't end like this!

Snapping his eyes open, Reno screamed out, "LET GO OF ME!"

The moment the words came screaming out of his mouth, something within Reno burst, as though something within his heart responded. His chest somehow glowed in a bright blue, and instantly his vision blurred to strange blue lights that resembled to that of his nightmares, and caused a chain reaction that somehow connected with the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon's heart, along with the light in Kairi's heart due to being one of the seven Princesses of Heart all glowed in warm light, lighting up the room.

"What!?" The mysterious man, having felt the heating light from Reno, leaned back and was shocked to see what was happening.

As though his powers were being supressed and unable to handle the warmth of the three lights, the mysterious man cried out as he was forced to let go of Reno, stumbling back almost as though he was being pushed harshly like a gust of wind. This also made him loose control of his sand chains which also vanished, releasing Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu who all fell to the ground next to the red-haired Turk who's chest then stopped glowing along with Sailor Moon's heart, Silver Crystal, and Kairi's heart, leaving all three of them exhausted.

It was apparently too much for Reno, who, not understanding what just happened or having even noticed, slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Within a Time-Vessel that Aki was currently riding in to retrieve another sample of the Seven Spirit which, surprisingly as she didn't even know until finishing the scan in the 25th Century, it was somewhere in the world of the Lifestream she had been in not too long ago. With here were Gray, three of his men who were known as RedEyes, a black man named Ryan, a woman named Jane, and Neil who was the pilot of the vessel, along with three other armored men that seemed to be having their eyes on Aki supiciously.

The female scientest was thinking back of the last two dreams that seemed to change to extend. The strange world she was in within the dream had the more psychical forms of the monsterous aliens that invaded her world, and they seemed to have been in a war with each other until her last dream showed them to be...staring right at her. Yet...they didn't attack her. The pain within her chest was steadily becoming worse.

Aki's convinced that her dreams are some form of communication. The message still eludes her, but they're coming faster now, and to her sorrow and realization, it could only mean one thing. The infection inside her were beginning to win. Her time was running out. It didn't help when she suddenly felt the Spirit Waves within her react just moments ago, as though it was leading her not just the Seventh but somehow...the Eighth Spirit, somehow close to each other yet still pretty far away. Then there was two more lights, one that was split in half that was combining yet still weak to rejoin, and another...somehow also very important.

"Our target is 50 klicks west of near the old Mako Reactor in Gongaga." Neil reported from the pilot's seat as he scanned the controls of the Time-Vessel, the year dating just the same as when he and the other RedEyes went to find Aki in the Midgar Ruins. Just one day later.

"Phantom concentration?" Gray inquired.

"None, sir. But there are sights of monsters and the Mako within the Reactor is poison. Inhale that like prefume, and you're history." Neil reported.

"No breathing in Mako. Understood." Gray replied, and even Jane, Ryan and Aki nodded in agreement, the latter only having caught on what Neil had said. Gray then gazed at the three other soldiers and asked, "So you're from the 307th, right? Under General Hein?"

"Ever done wasteland recon before? It can get pretty ugly." One of the Soldiers spoke.

Secretly, one of the three 307th Soldiers who were wearing uniforms from GMO was speaking through a commucator unaware of everyone else, whispering through the secret speaker, "Anything within the Reactor?"

" _We just saw flashes of light coming from through one of the doors. Our scanners show five lifeforms on the other side of the door to the middle. Four humans, one a Pikachu. Two men and two teenage girls. One of the men has...wait! I see particles of sands coming from one of the men who is standing._ "

* * *

Unaware of Sailor Moon and the others from the said room within the Mako Reactor, five men with GMO uniforms with their scanners on their helmets looking around and gazing directly at the door in the middle, through the walls they could see five figures, with the mysterious man having sand float around him like an aura.

" _What are the conditions of the other man, the girls and the Pikachu?_ " Their comrade from the Time-Vessle inquired.

"The other man seems to be unconscious, sir, but still alive. The two teenagers seem to be exhausted, but the Pikachu seems to be in good health. Should we bring them all in?" One of the soldiers reported.

" _Affirmative. You focus on those people and place them under arrest. We'll focus on Dr. Aki Ross._ "

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Pushing themselves up with a bit of struggle, Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu had no idea what just happened or how they managed to get out of the chains of sands, the sight on the floor made their blood run cold. Reno layed, unmoving save for the slow raise and fall of his chest. Their hearts pounded so loudly in their ears that they thought they would go deaf.

"Reno!" Sailor Moon cried out, ignoring the exhaustion and pain and raced over before collasping onto her knees, gently cradling Reno's upper body in her arms and allowed his head to rest on his lap. "Reno?"

"Reno? Are you alright?" Kairi asked as she and Pikachu also knelt or stood next to the unconscious redhead. "Please, say something!" Kairi pleaded.

"Pika!" Pikachu said worriedly.

All Reno did was breath while unconscious, but he did make audiable groans in his throat, his eyelids twitched, but that was pretty much it. Even so, the hearts of Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu ached, fearing for the worst.

The mysterious Man just stood, gazing at the sight before him. He couldn't believe the power that drove him back, and then suddenly understood how it happened. His own powers could not much of that of the powers from the trio on the metal floor. The fate was coming true. No matter what he did to try and prevent it, it was still happening.

"No...I cannot lose him." The mysterious man muttered, desperate. "I've searched for too long. I cannot let him die."

But just as he focused on his energy to bring Reno back to him, suddenly the doors behind him bursted open and one of the GMO soldiers stormed in, taking aim with his machine gun and fired a shot right at the Mysterious Man's chest, just inches close to his heart. The man froze, eyes wide, which was noticed by Sailor Moon and her friends who gasped in horror at what they just witnessed.

Then, as though not surprised, the man muttered, with blood seeping out from his wound, "Well...that's inconvineant." before falling forward, crashing onto the metal floor with a thud that echoed around the room.

Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu's eyes were wide in horror, speechless. They then noticed GMO soldiers coming through the doors and approached slowly, weapons aimed around. The trio held Reno protectively while cringing back in fear, before suddenly an idea hit Sailor Moon hard in her mind. Knowing that she was risking in having the Dahaka come, she knew that there was no choice.

"Kairi, Pikachu, hold onto me and Reno and don't let go!" Sailor Moon commanded her friends who, despite the confusion, did as they were hold, and while they clinged onto Reno's unconscious body, Sailor Moon used her free hand hurriedly to bring out the Moon Version of the Time Card, and summoned her Keyblade, switching it to her left hand.

Just as one of the GMO soldiers was aiming his gun and shot fired, Sailor Moon chanted, "TIME!" and instantly at her words, the Card's power hit so quickly that the gunshot was frozen halfway in the air, and everything in the room except for Sailor Moon, Kairi, Pikachu and the unconscious Reno turned yellow and frozen in time.

Once she and her friends realized that it actually worked, Sailor Moon sighed, before saying urgently, "Come on! Let's get outta here! The Time Card's not gonna hold on for long!" while she stood up and took hold of Reno's left arm and slumped it around her shoulders.

Kairi took hold of Reno's right arm and slumped it over her shoulders, while Pikachu picked up the Turk's spare EMR with his mouth, and lead the way to a door behind them on a side-walk bridge, with Sailor Moon and Kairi dragging Reno with them as fast and gently as they could until they reached the doors. Unfortunately, when they reached it, it was locked with a keypad needing a code.

"Rats." Sailor Moon cursed.

"How are you gonna get out now without getting caught?" Kairi asked, desperate.

Pikachu, as though remembering something important, waved his arms until the two young women gazed down. Pikachu then used his mimicking skills by slowly moving in a position as though he was going through something, then made a rectangler posture that looked like a card. While Sailor Moon sweatdropped at this, Kairi somehow understood what the small Pokemon was trying say.

"I think Pikachu is saying that we should go through the door." Kairi guessed.

"How? Like a ghost?" Sailor Moon asked, dumbfounded, before her eyes widened in another realization and exclaimed, "I forgot! The Through Card!"

Pikachu nodded to confirm both theories. With that in mind, Sailor Moon told her friends to hold on again and this time pulled out the Moon-Through Card, just as the Time Card's power was starting to flicker, meaning that Time was about to return to normal. Hurriedly and almost clumsily, Sailor Moon summoned it's power and with the power surrounding her and her friends and Reno, Sailor Moon stepped through the door like a ghost, dragging Kairi, Reno and Pikachu through quickly, making it to the other side. Within the room they were in now, it was slightly darker.

"We have to hurry before the Time Card fades." Kairi said, getting really scared.

"This is where being a Pokemon Trainer comes in handy." Sailor Moon agreed, pulling out a Pokeball and silently called out her Bayleef who appeared from the flash of the Pokeball. "Bayleef, I need you to help us carry Reno while we find a way out of this place." She told her grass-type Pokemon.

Bayleef nodded, using Vine Whip to help make carrying the red-haired man lighter and easier. Sailor Moon thanked her Pokemon before she and Pikachu helped Kairi and Bayleef, heading down into the tunnels of the Mako Reactor, even though it was dark, but the group knew that they had no choice. Traversing through the tunnels and finding wrecked holes through the walls big enough for all of them to squeeze through, they hoped that they were out of sight even as the Time Card's power now faded, with Time returning to normal.

* * *

As time returned, the gunshot hit the metal floor where Sailor Moon and the others were supposed to be. To the GMO soldier's shock, since he and his comrades had no idea that they had been frozen in time, the five of them just...disappeared.

"What!?" The GMO soldier exclaimed, unable to believe what just happened.

"What the!? Where the hell did they go!?" Another GMO Soldier exclaimed in a similiar condition.

"They just...vanished." The first GMO soldier muttered, unable to describe how else Sailor Moon and her group managed to escape like that.

The leader of the small group grunted behind his helmet, "They didn't just disappear. Those were no ordinary people." before ordering harshly, "Find them! And make sure they don't get away! We are going to bring them back with us to the 25th Century even if we have to bring their dead bodies!"

He then turned to the two others, ordering, "You two! Take this man to the future into the labs. Failure is out of question."

"Yes, sir!" All four other GMO soldiers replied, and while two of those grabbed hold of the mysterious man's arms and dragged him harshly towards their Time vessel, the remaining three scanned around the area, searching through any clues to the whereabouts of Sailor Moon, Kairi, Pikachu and Reno.

"Sir! They went this way!" The third GMO soldier called out, scanning the door where Sailor Moon and her group had escaped through. "However, it needs a code to open." gazing at the key-pad.

"Out of my way." The leader shoved his soldier to the side, and then fired several shots at the key-pad which exploded a little, sparking electricity, before the doors opened due to this. With that, the three remaining GMO soldiers searched through the area, heading down towards the path correctly towards the escaping group.

* * *

The more tunnels Sailor Moon and the others took, the more they felt disorentated and lost and getting more and more desperate, especially with Reno still unconscious. Eventually, though, they reached another room and hopefully getting closer to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, they were in the generator room with metal bridges dangerously high and 300 feet above the giant pool of Mako.

On top of everything else, the bridge was badly rusted and even by a gentle step, it creaked so loudly that it actually shifted and tilted slightly to the side. Though the only way out was through the door on the other side of the Mako Pool.

"I guess our best shot is to use the Float Card." Sailor Moon muttered, as she and Kairi lowered Reno to the floor, and then recalled Bayleef back into it's Pokeball.

"Yeah. Good thing Reno isn't seeing all of this right now." Kairi agreed, before wondering in concern, "But, how did he end up like this and how did we manage to get out of those sand ropes?"

Sailor Moon shared the concern, saying, "Yeah, it's really weird. Anyway, we have to get moving, because Mako in Reactors is poison and if we breath it in, it'll kill us. We'd better hurry and get outta here. Hopefully where we can fine a phone service to call Cloud and the others."

With an understanding nod from Kairi and Pikachu, they and Sailor Moon hanged onto Reno's unconscious body before Sailor Moon herself summoned her Float Moon Card which created a floating barrier around them, and it gently lifted them up before guiding them over the bridge and over the Mako Pool towards the other side, even though the three conscious friends were getting a bad feeling that it wouldn't be long before the men that shot the mysterious man catch up to them.

Unfortuantely, those bad feelings became a reality because just one inch before they could land on the other side, the three remaining GMO soldiers blasted through the doors and upon seeing their targets there, instantly the leader shouted loudly, "Damnit! Fire at will!"

The other two fired several gunshots right at the Float Card's barrier, shattering it and while Kairi, Pikachu and the unconscious Reno landed safely on the other side, Sailor Moon was just one inch too far away and she fell, screaming.

"Sailor Moon!" Kairi cried out, managing to grasp her friend's right hand and wrist just in time with for of her hands, with Pikachu doing his best to help pull Sailor Moon up, struggling to hold on while Sailor Moon tried to make herself lighter by climbing up.

"Don't move!" The leader shouted, he and two of his GMO men moving to race onto the bridge. "You all are to be taken into custody, dead or alive!"

"What's going on!?" Sailor Moon cried out, shocked as the GMO men were making their way dangerously wobbling the the bridge which the three men noticed but decided to risk it.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Kairi cried out as she and Pikachu continued to try and pull Sailor Moon onto the platform. Neither of them understood why these men wanted to arrest them either dead or not. Nothing made sense.

"You have no authorization or any rights to speak." The leader of the small GMO group growled dangerously, walking more slowly along with two of his men this time to avoid in breaking the bridge. "Under orders of General Hein, you just existing places you all on criminal charges. Come of us quietly, or face a death penalty. You have 5 seconds!"

Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu's eyes all widened in horror and quickly shut their eyes, bracing themselves to face their end in just five seconds, and even worse, the growing guilt of failure to save the future and worse, Reno would end up dead as well in this place. Their bodies would be taken to who knows where to whoever this General Hein is. Neither of them could believe that this was it; the end.

Just then they all heard a massive roar echoing through out the entire Mako Generator, causing everyone except for Reno who was still unconscious to look around, wondering what was happening. The room suddenly darkened, and a strange dark portal made from black sand appeared through the ceiling, and to everyone's shock and confusion, an nearly invisible orange ghostly dragon-like serpent appeared, roaring, swishing around the room as though it was somehow confused and furious.

"It's a Phantom!" One of the GMO Soldiers screamed out in horror.

"But how!? It's not possible!" Another one of the soldiers shouted.

"Fire!" The leader of the trio shouted, firing at the monster that was known as a Phantom along with his two soldiers. However, the thing swiveled dodging before sensing blue souls from the men. Roaring, it flew right towards them, and before the men could even escape as they ran to retreat, it swished it's tail right through them since it was some kind of ghost and to Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu's horror, the men's souls were instantly absorbed from the men's bodies and sucked into the body of the Phantom.

The men then fell the bridge and then tobbled over, falling into the Mako Pool, dead.

Sailor Moon was speechless in horror, while Kairi asked, frightened, "What are those things?" remembering the similiar orange ghostly monsters back in Medge, horrified beyond belief to see that those things could actually kill people even just by touch.

The Phantom then switched targets and flew straight towards Sailor Moon and the others with her and Kairi screaming out in horror. Pikachu, deciding to do something risky, leaped up into air despite Kairi's and Sailor Moon's protests, unleashing Electro-Ball, tossing it right into the Phantom's opened mouth that it attempted to eat him. Unfortunately for the Phantom, Pikachu's attack was swallowed and due to the electricity, it exploded and vanished and destroyed. Pikachu in the meantime, landed safely back onto the platform.

"That was very brave of you, Pikachu. Thank you." Kairi smiled a little as she continued to pull Sailor Moon up back to safety, eventually the latter finally safe and kneeling, panting and saved.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, blushing bashfully.

"I don't know what's going on, but let's get outta here before more of those things arrive for dessert." Sailor Moon panted, shakily standing up and with Kairi's help, took Reno's arms and pulled him upright, making their way towards the door which thankfully could be opened manually due to no power and that it was opened slightly so it was easier to get through. With Pikachu close behind them, the group continued towards the exit.

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

It's been at least a few hours since Aki, Gray, RedEyes and some of the GMO soldiers sent to the past had left. Major Elliot was once again reporting to General Hein and what he was delivering wasn't good news as Hein had been expecting, but it was making the man believe that his own theories were correct.

"The RedEyes are returning, sir. There was an incident. It would seem that the Phantoms were attracted to Dr. Ross and sent into Gongaga in the past. The crew barely escaped with their lives. Only two of our men survived and retrieved a man whom we believe is Chale Criton, matching the results of the particles of the Sands of Time. Two teenagers, another man and a Pikachu managed to escape. Captain Edwards is still in command." Elliot reported.

Hein was gazing out of the window, far from pleased, but still, he could work with this to his advantage. He finally got his hands on Chale Criton, with or without extra baggage. "Issue an order. I want Edwards and Dr. Ross placed under arrest. All research materials pertaining to Dr. Sid's wave theory are to be confiscated." He ordered.

"That might not go over well with the council." Elliot stated carefully.

"What a tragedy that would be." Hein said sarcastically, continuing as he believed his own ways to save humanity is true, that there were no such thing as spirits and everything the council had learned was just a fairy-tale and a waste of time. "This is perfect. The good captain has opened the door for us. The council will be at our feet, thanking us for exposing the traitors and imploring us, to save them from the Phantoms. Once that is done, we move on into the 20th Century, and kill the other traitor; Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Team."

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Sailor Moon and Kairi continued to carry Reno's unconscious body, with Pikachu leading the way since they finally made it to the more rustier part of the Mako Reactor, tail signs of dirt and growing greenary all over the walls, looking like part of a ghost town around them now. It was a nice change, especially since fresh air was in the air, leaving behind the smells of the overwhelming scents of Mako.

Though the smells was far back into Sailor Moon's mind, because she panted a little, saying a little grumpily about Reno, "And he called me and Cloud heavy."

"I think he's actually pretty light, considering." Kairi pointed out, half-giggling. "Who know that the thinner you are, the more lighter you are."

"Are you saying that I'm over-weight?" Sailor Moon remarked, teasingly.

"No, but maybe he's on a very slim diet, while you eat normally and Cloud, well...he has steel-hard muscle." Kairi replied, before giggling and joked, "It's Manny that has a bit of a weight problem, but don't tell him that I said that."

Sailor Moon shook her head, saying, "Manny's not fat. He's just very poofy due to his grizzly adam's fur that kind of makes him look like an elephant version of a teddy bear." before sweatdropping in dismay, groaning, "Wait, that just brought back memories of Barret wearing that sailors uniform that Cloud said that he looked like a Teddy Bear wearing a marshmellow."

"Aww, he must've looked so cute." Kairi cooed, already picturing it in her mind.

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered, with an invisible question mark above his head, wondering what two of his human friends were even talking about.

"Yeah, Aerith and Tifa both thought he looked cute in that." Sailor Moon said, snickering at the memory. "Yuffie and I thought it was pretty funny and even Cloud laughed, much to Barret's embarrassment. I think Nanaki just ignored it due to being hot in Costa Del Sol."

"Any idea why that happened?" Kairi asked, curiously even though she knew it was mean to tease Barret about it despite the man not being here with them at the moment.

Sailor Moon shrugged, saying, "Mainly because the sailors outfit was too small for him." before bursting into laughter along with Kairi which only confused Pikachu even further.

Then as they reached somewhere else in the Reactor, light shined through the cracked wall ahead of them, causing the group to pause and gaze up. They could smell the fresh air along with parts of dirt, and the light felt warm. Realization dawned upon the three of them.

"I think that's sunlight." Sailor Moon muttered. But as she noticed the concerned looks on Kairi and Pikachu, she realised that maybe investigating would probably be better than just go waltzing through and then land in another ambush attack by possibly more of those GMO guys.

Nodding to herself, she then whispered, "I'll check to see if it's safe." as she and Kairi gently lowered Reno into sitting position on the ground against a broken debries.

"Be careful." Kairi whispered in return.

Promising that she will, Sailor Moon then stood and slowly and as silently as she could walked towards the crack in the wall, only to freeze when she saw black wisps of black sand approach, along with a large figure. Quickly hiding and leaning against the wall, Sailor Moon dared not to breathe. Kairi and Pikachu, both sensing something dangerous coming, leaned back into the shadows with Reno as they could, not daring to breathe either. As they feared, it was the Dahaka, somehow larger than when they first saw it, gazing around for any signs of it's targets, not realising that it passed Sailor Moon and her friends.

Not seeing or hearing anything, the large black beast walked away before vanishing to search somewhere else.

When they didn't sense the darkness of the Dahaka, Sailor Moon and her friends sighed in relief, before she slowly peaked through the hole again. Seeing that the coast was clear, she rejoined her friends before helping Kairi to carry Reno before they and Pikachu carefully exited the ruins of the Mako Reactor, finding themselves what appeared to be some ruins of an explosion caused by the Reactor they just exited.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked, looking around.

"I don't know. It feels familiar." Sailor Moon replied and it indeed feel very familiar. She's been here before. Maybe looking around might trigger her memory better, if only they didn't have an unconscious redheaded Turk to worry about.

Pikachu then sensed something else, and pointed at the road ahead of him and the others, "Pika, pika!" taking a slow lead, with the others, not knowing where else to go, carefully carried Reno while following the small Pokemon to who knows where. The more they traced their steps around the rusted husk of the Mako Reactor, the more it began to trigger in Sailor Moon's memory.

When the group walked up the road leading into a small village with small but cozy looking houses in a small trench and tropical trees around them, that's when Sailor Moon realised where they were and said, "Now I know why this is familiar. We're in Gongaga!"

"Gongaga?" Kairi asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, where Zack used to live." Sailor Moon answered, sighing slightly in sadness. "His parents still live here. I wonder how they're doing."

"Wait, so that guy who kidnapped the four of us took us all the way from Healen to Gongaga?" Kairi blinked, a little dumbfounded.

"Well, we're pretty far away from Midgar, that's for sure." Sailor Moon replied. "The quickest way to get here and to Midgar is to fly, which is where either Cid's airship or even a helicopter would come in handy."

Kairi then gazed at the still unconscious Reno, worried about him and asked, "Do you think Zack's parents wouldn't mind helping us until Reno wakes up?"

Sailor Moon, gazing at the unconscious form of her former enemy and becoming worried as well, and having a feeling that even Zack's parents would have issues with ShinRa like most of the Planet with what happened two years previously here in the past, could only answer, uncertain, "Guess we'll see."

"Or you could come over to my mother and father's old home where I reside in now." A smooth and gentlemen like voice spoke to Sailor Moon's left.

"Or we could do that." Sailor Moon perked up, before flinching scaredly when she realised that she and her friends didn't hear that they weren't alone. She, Kairi and Pikachu looked to the left to see a man close to his mid thirties stand there, smooth raven hair, glasses, a scar on the side of his face, and wearing a dark grey suit, with a katana strapped to his back.

Next to him was a young woman about Cloud's age with wavy aurban hair with matching eyes, wearing a Turk uniform with black fingerless gloves, and an older man close to his sixties with greying brown hair, thin beard, wrinkles and a scar on the side of his face, also wearing a dark grey suit. In the place of his right arm was an artifical metal hand that, unlike Barret's, held a Materia slot.

"Sailor Moon. You've grown quite a bit." The oldest man greeted.

"It's been two years." The woman greeted as well.

Sailor Moon instantly recongised the two as she said with relief, "Mr. Veld! Cissnei! It's good to see you too!"

"Do you know them?" Kairi asked, a little puzzled.

"Yeah, they used to be members of the Turks, with Mr. Veld being the Director before two years ago." Sailor Moon explained, "Until Rufus's father, Scarlet and Heidegger and some mad scientest that isn't Hojo happened."

Kairi's eyes widened in awe, as she muttered, "Wow...!"

"And I've seen him before, but it was very brief when we first met." Sailor Moon added at the raven haired man who smiled warmly at her and Kairi.

"Ah, do forgive my manners, Miss Moon." The raven haired man bowed politely, "My name is Balto. Former Senior Officer of the Turks. And, your friend might be...?"

"Oh, this is my friend, Kairi. And this little guy here is my other friend Pikachu, who is partners with my other friend, Ash." Sailor Moon introduced the former Turks to her friends and ectera.

Kairi smiled, sensing that she can trust these people, saying, "It's nice to meet all of you."

Pikachu, also sensing the good in these Turks, waved friendily, "Pika, Pika!"

"The Pleasure is ours, Kairi and Pikachu. I am Veld, as you know." Veld greeted in return.

"I'm Cissnei." Cissnei added, before asking as she caught sight of Reno, "What happened to Reno?"

Suddenly remembering their unconscious companion, Sailor Moon told the former Turks who were also Reno's friends in the past, "A lot has happened and right now, he needs help. He hasn't woken up since we left the Mako Reactor and it's a long story."

"Then we'd better get him some treatment." Veld agreed, already concerned for one of his former subordinate in an unexplainable situation and it wasn't normal for Reno to just... be like this. He turned to Balto and ordered, "Relieve these young women and carry Reno for them."

"Yes, sir." Balto did as he was told before gently lifted Reno into his arms with ease, snow white style. "Right this way." he gestured, leading further into the village, with Veld, Cissnei, Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu quickly following down the path and passing some of the houses that seemed to be abandoned or that everyone was somewhere else for the time being, which, as far as Sailor Moon could remember, was a little unusual.

"Why is everything so quiet?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud.

Cissnei was the one to answer that, "A few days ago, mysterious men called GMO attacked, but fortunately, the Comissioner of WRO managed to evacuated everyone except for myself and Balto. But then, he vanished along with WRO soldiers."

"WRO?"

"World Regenesis Organization." Veld answered. "It was established to help rebuild the Planet after what happened two years ago. No one knows who's funding the Organization, but so far they've been successful, even in helping to finish up construction of Edge."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Sailor Moon thought, "And to think that Mickey and I were in Edge just two weeks ago."

"I trust you were there to help save it from three mysterious men and the giant Bahamut." Veld thought, smirking and not surprised.

Sailor Moon laughed sheepishly with a sweatdrop, rubbing the back of her head, answering, "Yeah, well, blame those three bad guys for that part. The good news is that they're gone. Bad news is, well, everybody's in a little trouble with those GMO guys along with something else."

"This is it." Balto announced, as he opened the front door of an aging but still in pretty good conditioned house with ease, leading everyone else inside. It looked homey and the window curtains were closed, only allowing small lines of light to ligthen the room. Everyone else followed and Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu looked around.

"This is where you live, Mr. Balto?" Kairi asked politely.

"Please, call me Balto." Balto said, before answering, "And yes, this is where I grew up as a child, up until many years later. Sadly, my mother and father both died due to Geostigma and by the time the cure was found...it was already too late."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sailor Moon said with feeling. She was still saddened at the many cases of death caused by the Geostigma before the defeat of the Sephiroth remnants and the healing rain that appeared upon Kadaj's death.

"Me too." Kairi added.

"Pika..." Pikachu added.

Balto shook his head while gently laying Reno the couch in the living room near the kitchen after Cissnei placed a pillow from one of the two bed rooms to lay the redhead's head underneath, while the raven-haired man said, "Neither of you are at fault but, thank you for you kind words."

Cissnei in the meantime was checking for any signs of injuries or traces of Geostigma or fever or infection on her former co-worker, eventually saying, "Reno doesn't seem to be in any kinds of danger. Probably just over exhausted. He should be alright after some rest."

"What a relief." Sailor Moon sighed with feeling, with Kairi and Pikachu both sighing in relief as well. The guilt that hanged into their hearts eased slightly upon hearing the news that Reno would gonna be okay.

"Which brings up the question on how this happened." Veld spoke up while also relived that the young redhead was alright. "What were you doing in the Mako Reactor and where are the other Turks?"

"Well...for one thing, Rufus, Tseng, Rude, and Elena were still in the Healen Lodge with Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Mickey, and our other friends Ash, Goofy and Sora, and well, three anti-friends Jessie, James and Meowth." Sailor Moon began.

"We were trying to figure out why GMO attacked in Edge and thought maybe Rufus might know, and then a man attacked with strange kind of powers that outmatched all of us." Kairi added.

Sailor Moon then continued, "That guy certainly knew Reno, though, which is pretty weird since he didn't know who that guy was."

"Can you describe the man?" Veld questioned.

"Well, he had uh, brownish green hair, a pair of glasses with Elena shattered with her gun, some kind of leather suit and scary ice white-eyes, and he could move around faster than any of us. and could even teleport to places with powers made out of sand, which I know sounds crazy." Sailor Moon explained.

While Cissnei and Balto glanced at each other, agreeing that it was unbelievable, Veld's eyes widened, as though he realized something, before he asked once more, "Did he say his name?"

"No." Sailor Moon answered, "But strangely enough, he even knew who Mickey and I were and I know for the fact that we never met him before."

She and Kairi then explained on how the mysterious man had taken Reno and Kairi hostage with Pikachu and Sailor Moon herself having just grabbed on only to be taken as well right into the Mako Reactor here in Gongaga, how the man himself had used his mysterious powers to entrap her, Kairi and Pikachu and pinned Reno to the ground in what happed to be an attempt to kill him despite remembering the man say something about memories, and how just after Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu cried out Reno's name and that he shouted to be let go that some sort of light appeared and freed all of them which had caused Reno to slip into his current position.

They also told Veld, Cissnei and Balto how the GMO soldiers attacked and shot the mysterious man before they barely escaped with Reno and their lives from the GMO soldiers who were killed by a monster and eventually found their way out. Sailor Moon left out the part where she used her Moon Cards to help with certain points like freezing time or floating over the Mako Pool.

When the two young women finished, Veld frowned deeply, muttering, "So it would seem that he has been driven mad due to years of solitude. Even worse, he has found some kind of power to do as what you described, even to the point of knowing you and Mickey Mouse, Miss Moon."

"Huh?" Kairi blinked.

"Say what? I don't understand." Sailor Moon said, equally confused.

"It's best that I explain once Reno has returned to consciousness." Veld replied, "But I'm afraid it concerns him. Tell me, was there any mention of him suffering kind of head issues?"

"Not that we know of." Sailor Moon shrugged, wondering what the former Director of the Turks was talking about. "Reno seemed perfectly normal to me back in Healen...though I guess he did look a little freaked out when that guy attacked us."

As the group talked, Reno, in his unconsciousness, was seeing new images in his mind, one that wasn't the painful pangs but somehow warm ones this time...

* * *

 _"Reno?"_

…

 _"Reno?"_

… _?_

 _"Reno, wake up now!"_

 _A sharp poke to his side caused him to yelp and fall off where he was laying, and his eyes flew open as he cried out, "OW!"_

 _A younger Reno glared up at the brown-emerald haired man that loomed above him, sneering, "Chale! What the hell was that for?"_

 _The man, named Chale, chuckled as he pulled the thirteen year old Reno up onto the medical bed in what appeared to be a hospital in Sector 2 of Midgar, as Chale said, "You're alright, just a couple of stitches that will heal up in a couple of weeks."_

 _Young Reno snorted, "Like a couple of scratchs are gonna stop me from movin' around." His face gently throbbed which cause him to wince visibly. A chuckle greeted this, which made Reno growl._

 _"Someday if you see a summon, like say, tearing down a building, it might get you and have you for lunch." The humour was gone in an instant._

 _The young redhead's eyes narrowed, grumbling, "Seriously, what kind of over-grown jerks would go and attack some guy havin' gotten lost in the Slums like that for? Sure I know that bein' here ain't safe for anyone, but that's just low."_

 _A small sigh escaped from Chale's lips, "Now Reno, that's just life. Some people like us care, some like those men only care about themselves, and the Turks, well, they're a dangerous Organization of ShinRa who kill in cold blood."_

 _"Ugh, don't talk to me 'bout the Turks." Young Reno shuddered. "Saw one starin' at me on my home before I tried to save that other guy from those punks. The Turk guy looked unlike I've seen before. I think he was Wutaiian, but I'm not sure."_

 _"You'd best be careful. The Turks can pick up anyone whenever they like." Chale shook his head. A fizz suddenly sounded, and then the lights went out, rendering the room into darkness, which Chale groaned, "Damn electricity, ShinRa have got to be joking when they give us this power..."_

 _Young Reno opened his mouth to say something..._

* * *

The dream then faded and light filled up Reno's vision, groaning, feeling rather exhausted from whatever just happened. He concentrated on breathing in and out. He was still alive.

"He's waking up." A female voice, sounding gentle spoke up.

' _Huh? Why does that voice sound...familiar?_ ' Reno's thoughts questioned. He felt tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but knew that if he didn't open his eyes, he wouldn't see who was with him. Blinking his eyes open, the first thing or rather, the first person he saw a familiar aburn-haired young woman who held a relieved expression on her face.

Instantly his mind finally returned to reality as Reno sat up in surprise, blurting out, "Cissnei?"

"You've always been one to be lazying around, Reno." Cissnei lightly teased. "It's great to see you again."

The redhead didn't know what his former co-work was talking about even though he was happy to see one of his old friends again. When the Second in Command gazed to his left, more familiar faces were shown right in the room; Veld, Balto and even very relieved Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu were there.

"Boss? Glasses?" Reno asked, blinking. Before he could say anything else though, he was caught by surprise when Sailor Moon, uncharacteristically in his opinion, wrapped her arms around shoulders happily.

"Reno! You're alright! I'm so glad!" Sailor Moon said with feeling.

"We were so worried about you." Kairi added.

Pikachu leaped from Kairi's shoulders and onto Reno's lap, perking happily, "Pika Pi, Pikachu!"

"Uh, thanks?" Reno blinked, uncertainly, before looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, asking, "Where am I?"

"This is my childhood home, Reno." Balto answered. "Miss Moon and Miss Kairi carried you here from the Mako Reactor."

Hearing the words Mako Reactor caused memories of what happened earlier to come back instantly as Reno blinked, "Hold on. How the hell did the four of us get away from that nightmare guy? Did you guys save us?"

Sailor Moon was the one who answered as she shook her head, saying, "We managed to get away while you ended up unconscious for some reason. Still not sure how that happened, though. Those GMO weirdos got to that guy and were trying to get to us but we managed to get away from them."

Suddenly putting the two and two together, Reno quirked an eyebrow at his former enemy, asking in disbelief, "So you and Kairi dragged me all the way here? Never thought you'd come to my rescue, kid."

Awkwardly, Sailor Moon slowly lets go, looking away with a look of forming guilt as she said, "I uh...have many reasons to do that."

Rather than getting angry, Reno just smirked and released a chuckle, while carefully patted Pikachu on the head, relieved that the small Pokemon happily accepted it, and said, "Yeah, well...thanks."

"Reno? Thanking someone whom couldn't stand him?" Balto asked, almost mockingly, before questioning with a teasing smirk, "Who are you and what have you done to that annoying redhead?"

"Oh, shut up. You're the one to talk, Glasses." Reno rolled his eyes at the older man. He then remembered something and said, "That reminds me, gotta call in Prez and the Director-I mean, Tseng to know where we are. I bet they, Rude, 'Lena, and these kids' buddies are lookin' for us by now."

"I bet you're right." Sailor Moon muttered, knowing that both Ash and Sora would be hysterically be searching for Pikachu and Kairi by now, and she knew that Sailor Mars, Mickey and Goofy, along with Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Barret and Vincent were all worried as well.

"I always knew that the hostiality between all of you wouldn't last long." Veld shook his head, before turning to gaze at Reno with a grim expression, "Now Reno, I will explain this once everyone as assumed, but Rufus has called me into the situation you're having with Chale."

"Chale!?" Reno exclaimed, his eyes wide as he instantly remembered the dream he just had just moments ago. "Sir!?"

Sailor Moon, Kairi, Pikachu, Cissnei and Balto gazed at the former Director in confusion and shock as well.

"Mr. Veld, who's Chale?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He is the man who attacked you all." Veld responded.

"What!?" Sailor Moon and Kairi both exclaimed in shock.

Reno blinked, unable to register on what was happening, before asking, "Sir, who is he? What does he want with me?"

"The Orphange in Sector 2." Veld said with a grim expression, fixing his aging eyes at Reno's younger ones, "He used to belong there, and you, Reno, know that and him very well."

Reno blinked in alarm, before realizing what the mysterious man had said to him earlier.

 _"You know, memories are rather important things when understanding your past and inevitable future. Yet you don't have those memories, do you?"_

Fixing up the words, the nightmares he had been having and the dream he just had moments ago, suddenly made sense. Reno gazed down, speechless and shocked. He was even starting to feel nauseous.

* * *

 **A/N: See you in the next chapter, and again, Happy New Year 2017 everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion and Truth

**A/N: Not much to say, so let's continue onward.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunion and Truth.

Meanwhile, in Cid's airship in the cockpit with the glass window, the rest of the Sailor Team, AVALANCHE, Rufus and the Turks were heading towards into the direction hopefully where Sailor Moon, Kairi, Pikachu and Reno were, praying that the four of them were alright and not harmed by the sick man that his eyes on Reno. Sailor Mars was using her psychic ability to sense their auras and concentrated. Behind her, Rude was pacing back and forth, agitated. Sora was in the similiar vote, but was a nervous wreck. Ash leaned against the railing near the window with a gravely worried expression.

Everyone else were either focusing on how to rescue their kidnapped friends or fearing for the worst. Mickey was trying to piece together the puzzle of how the mysterious man knew about him and why he strangely felt looked a little familiar but knew that he never met the man before. It was also confusing that the mysterious man knew about Sailor Moon as well, and even about Keyblades.

"Do you think Sailor Moon and the others are okay?" Yuffie asked, worriedly, starting to go into the hysterics herself. After what happened just after Kadaj's death, the young ninja Princess didn't want her friends to just vanish and never come back after both Sailor Moon and Cloud nearly did before they returned through the Lifestream in Aerith's Church.

"Who knows? All we can do is hope for the best. If anything happened to them, heck, even to Reno, I'll never forgive myself on this one." Cloud sighed, his arms crossed. He knew that he'll be back to not forgiving himself all over again like how he blamed himself for the deaths of Aerith, Zack and Loran(the latter he was unaware that was still alive in the future), but Sailor Moon was his friend too, and Cloud knew that Kairi was important to Sora, while Pikachu was important to Ash. And even though neither of them said anything, he knew that both Reno and Rude were very close in their friendship, considering how both of them were seen together more often than separated.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope they're okay." Goofy muttered worriedly.

Mickey sighed worriedly, "My too, Goof'. I can't help but feel that this is all my fault."

"Yeah, well, I'm blamin' dibs on that black-horned giant monster that attacked us in the future!" Meowth almost yelled. "I don't know why, but that guy who took Pikachu, Reno, the Sailor Twerp and the red girly haired twerp away is with that monster in the first place!"

"Huh?" Mickey, Goofy, Dawn, Yuffie, Ash, Sora, Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Elena muttered in confusion, wondering what Meowth was talking about.

"Yo' feline! The 'hell you talkin' about?" Barret asked.

"One of the reasons why we're stuck here is because it attacked us when me, Jessie and James followed this girl who went into d'is waterfall cave looking at some dumb leaf that was either a plant or a weed, and for some reason, she had this high-class class that can travel through time." Meowth explained.

"What!?" The Sailor Team, Sora, Mickey, Goofy, and AVALANCHE all exclaimed, shocked.

"You guys met Aki?" Sora exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Who is this Aki?" Rufus questioned with a quirked eye-brow.

Dawn turned to the President and explained as briefly as she could, "Well, we have no idea what she was actually doing, but we met her in the ruins of Midgar when three guys and a girl who aren't GMO found us and all five of them come from a future farther than the one the rest of us came from."

"What!? You met that stupid woman who went through the trouble just to find the weed!?" Jessie shouted, leaning too close to Dawn with a mixture of a shocked and furious expression.

"Jessie, calm down." James tried to gently pull his friend back before she could lose her temper again, as usual.

"Yelling and going into a panic isn't going to solve anything." Tseng agreed, feeling a headache coming in. "Our main mission now is to locate Reno, Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu."

Vincent was feeling a headache from the yelling from Meowth and Jessie, but mainly from the latter, as he thought to himself, trying to understand the meaning. ' _I don't think I will ever understand women._ '

"Easy for you to say." Cid groaned as he steered the ship, before calling up to Sailor Mars, "Y'sure we're headin' into the right direction and that we'll find them without missin' their heads?"

"Don't say the last part, Cid." Sailor Mars grunted, before answering the question, "They're still alive, and I think we're getting closer to them anyway. I can't sense the mysterious enemy, though."

"What do you mean by that?" Rufus questioned.

"You mean that guy just disappeared?" Ash asked, with some hope in his voice.

"Hard to say." Sailor Mars admitted, "When we find them, we'll have to ask how they managed to escape."

"Are you sure they're still alive?" Elena couldn't help but ask, even though her heart was leaping a little to hear the news that Reno, Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Kairi were still alive.

Meowth walked up to the female Turk, saying, "You'd better believe it, Elena. 'Cuz the Psychic Twerp can not only sense people's spirits or hearts, she can also sense the evil in monsters too. A lotta people don't like her Hocus Pocus abilities except for the other Sailor Twerps."

"It's NOT Hocus Pocus!" Sailor Mars argued, irritated. Why did Serena and Meowth always call her powers either Hocus Pocus or Alakazam?

"Considering the landscapes, I think we're heading the towards Gongaga." Tifa realised, before asking, "But, why would that man take our friends all the way out here?"

"Maybe he wanted a place without any interruptions?" Ash guessed.

"But Gongaga has a village there." Mickey pointed out.

Despite the king's knowlage, instantly the eyes of Cloud, Tseng, the other Turks and AVALANCHE all widened in realization. Gongaga did have a village, but it was still pretty deserted and instantly a memory of the one place they knew would be completely abandoned to be the perfect location of solitude and no people since no one has been there in years, even before Cloud and Zack escaped the ShinRa Manor.

"The Mako Reactor." Cloud spoke up first before anyone else could.

"The Mako Reactor?" Sora asked, puzzled. "Aren't those back in Midgar?"

Mickey, also realising this, nodded before explaining, "There are, Sora. But, there are other Mako Reactors in many other parts of the world that are shut down by now. Gongaga is one of the many places on the Planet to have one, even though it was blown up before I ever saw it."

"There was an Mako explosion five years ago in Gongaga." Rufus recalled as he spoke. "It took out half of the population and was never rebuilt or reused. So it continued to remain there, un-attended." which earned him skeptical and annoyed glares from Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Yuffie and Barret which the President just pretended not to notice.

"Who cares about what happened to the Mako Reactor?" Ash grunted, tightening his fist with determination, "All that matters is finding our friends. So I say we head over to Gongaga anyway to check it out."

Before anyone else could say anything further, a ringing sound was heard, causing everyone to gaze around before Tseng realised it was coming from his PHS. Digging into his pockets and pulled out his flip-phone, wondering who was calling his number, the Director of the Turks answered after just two rings.

"Tseng speaking." Tseng spoke.

" _Never one to let your phone ring for long, huh, boss?_ " A familiar cocky but somewhat tired voice spoke through the speaker.

Relief washed over the Wutaiian as he replied to the caller, "Reno! Are you alright?"

Instantly hearing Reno's name, Rude and pretty much everyone else, even Vincent stepped over as Tseng was talking to his Second in Command who had just rang his number.

" _Yeah, I'm okay. I'm still with the Sailor Squirt, and her two buddies who are okay too. Had a close call with the bad guys, though._ " Reno replied back.

In the background, Tseng could hear Sailor Moon's rather annoyed voice say to Reno, " _Hey, I'm right here, you know. Don't think that I'm deaf._ " which made the Wutaiian Turk smirk a little in amusement.

"Where are you?" Tseng inquired, wanting to get to the point.

" _Eh, of all places, Gongaga the Dump. We're kinda in a safe house with two of our old co-workers and someone else who you won't believe is here too._ " Reno answered.

Deciding to question on who was with the group later, Tseng nodded before saying, "Stay where you are. We'll meet you there." before hanging up.

"Where are they?" Cloud asked immediately.

"Gongaga, just as Sailor Mars predicted." Tseng answered.

"See? I told ya she's good at d'at sort of thing." Meowth said, proudly.

"Gee, Meowth. You're kinda actin' like it's you who knew where they were." Goofy thought, slightly confused.

"Yeah, Mars' the one who did all the work in sensing them and Cid doing all the piloting in getting us there." Ash added, annoyed.

Sora nodded in agreement, saying skeptically, "Who are you kidding here?"

This made Meowth curl up into a ball in self-pity, moaning, "The cryin' shame."

Deciding to ignore the annoying whining from the cat-scratch Pokemon from the future, Cloud immediately gazed up to his pilot friend, saying like a leader that he was chosen to be, "Cid, we need to set course to Gongaga fast."

"One step ahead of ya', Spike." Cid saluted, "Everybody fasten your seat-belts!"

"What seat-belts?" Jessie asked, dumbfounded.

"There aren't any." Goofy shrugged.

Rather then answer, Cid and his crew slightly boosted the engine to full speed ahead and while most of everyone else hanged on but weren't fazed at the increase of speed, Goofy and Team Rocket ended up slipping and sliding uncontrolibly while they clumsily tried to regain their balance, with Goofy yelping, "YAA-HOO-HOOEEE!"

In the meantime, Rude, Ash and Sora knew that neither of them would fully be relieved until they saw their friends safe and well in Gongaga despite that Reno and Sailor Moon both sounded alright.

However, Sora himself, along with Cloud, both felt some kind of jolts and neither would realise that someone else was feeling the same thing until they would join up with her.

* * *

Back in Balto's childhood home, Reno just put away his phone after Tseng hung up, before leaning back against the back of the couch with a sigh, locking his fingers together behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. Sailor Moon, Kairi who had Pikachu on her lap, and Cissnei all sat either on the couch with him or on two seperate chairs, while Veld and Balto both stood, leaning against the wall close by.

"Well, all we have to do now is wait." Reno told the others, before grumbling, "I hate the waiting part."

"How are you feeling?" Cissnei asked.

Reno paused, before admitting, "Okay, I guess. To be honest, I'm not sure what to make with handlin' what's happening to my head. And the fact that Chale, assuming that it's really his name, was actually trying to kill me with unusual magic that didn't come from Materia scares me a lot."

"Maybe he was experimented on by Hojo without you knowing?" Sailor Moon thought with a random guess. "We all know how disgusting that guy was."

"Nah, if that were the case, then he would've gotten out and found me much earlier than that." Reno shook his head, "Unless Professor Creep-Show had some secret basement in the ShinRa Building, I doubt Chale was anywhere near it."

"Did you just call Hojo a Creep-Show?" Kairi asked, a little surprise to hear this from the redhead.

Reno grinned at her, saying, "Well, yeah. Not right in his face since he was not only creepy, but he was the head of the Science Department and extremely dangerous, especially since he created a monster that was Sephiroth. Besides, only three people ever really liked him, which were Rufus's old man, Scarlet and Heidegger."

He then chuckled and said, "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised that even Sephiroth hated him before he went insane."

"That's the only thing I can sympathize with Sephiroth, especially since he was experimented on since even before he was born." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, folding her arms against her chest. However, this was only part of what she knew. The second other thing she really sympathized with the madman was that he lost two friends that were Angeal whom Sailor Moon never met, and Genesis who, in this era right now was probably sleeping his way towards aiding her and the others in the future to help stop Ultimecia.

"Do you sympathize Hojo himself?" Balto asked slowly, "Not that I ever liked him myself."

Sailor Moon shuddered violetly, groaning in disgust as she said, "Not in a million years. No way. Makes me unfortunately remember the time when Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and I first found him in Costa Del Sol getting a tan while still wearing his lab coat, surrounded by women who thought he was good looking." groaning even louder.

Reno, Kairi, Pikachu, even Cissnei, Balto and Veld all groaned in with their expressions screwing in disgust at the mental image of that.

However, before Sailor Moon could say anything else, the familiar jolting feeling she felt back in the Forgotten City and when she and Cloud were about to finish off the Bahamut-SIN when meeting with Aerith's Spirit hit her hard, and before she could react, felt herself the weird feeling as though she is thrust from her back and was thrown into what felt like some sort of dream.

* * *

 _Blinking, Sailor Moon found herself in some kind of barren like wasteland world, with two planets close in the sky. It was seemingly in the middle of the night and...creepy and strange. Looking around and wondering where she was, she couldn't help but say to herself, "What a weird and spooky place."_

 _Just then, she felt grunts coming behind her and when Sailor Moon turned to see what was happening, to her surprise, both Cloud and Sora appeared, looking as though they felt the same jolt that she did before arriving in this...wherever it was._

 _The said two were surprised when they saw her, but before any of them could even say anything, the saw movement from two other familiar people and when they turned to look, not only Gray, in just a shirt, pants and shoes was there, but also Aki who both took notice of their pressence. Sailor Moon and her friends walked over in confusion._

 _"Aki? What's going on? Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked to the female scientest._

 _"On an alien planet." Aki answered._

 _"Another planet?" Cloud asked, stunned, before gazing around, muttering, "I guess that explains it."_

 _"How is that possible?" Gray asked, seemingly confused as well._

 _"I'm not entirely sure." Aki shrugged, gazing around as though she was expecting something to come._

 _"You seem awfully calm about this." Sora thought, crossing his arms in thought._

 _"I've been having this dream every night through out space and time in my journeys. Feels like for months." Aki explained._

 _"Dreams?" Gray asked._

 _Sora gazed at Gray, saying, "Well, I guess I can see what she's talking about. Some people do have the weirdest dreams in more ways than one. What I don't get is why me, Sailor Moon and Cloud are here?"_

 _"Yeah, one minute was with the others waiting for you guys, and then the next...it kinda feels like when I had the weird flash or whatever with Aerith just a short time ago." Sailor Moon thought._

 _"Something must've happened, then." Cloud thought, frowning in concern._

 _"What's happening to me?" Aki asked to Gray. The last thing she remembered was waking up screaming after the previous dream before one of the GMO men shot her unconscious and then...everything was blank up until now._

 _Gray, knowing the reason why he was here, explained, "Dr. Sid is implanting the seventh spirit directly into your body."_

 _"Seventh Spirit?" Sailor Moon, Cloud and Sora blinked, confused on what they were hearing. The trio glanced at each other, wondering what was really going on. What kind of mission was Aki really doing anyway?_

 _"Then you're my spiritual support." Aki realised, smiling at Gray, "Gray, how sweet of you."_

 _"Uh, 'cuse me, but what about the three of us?" Sailor Moon asked, slightly dumbfounded on the situation. "Why are_ we _here?"_

 _However, before Aki could even answer that, the same fight she'd seen in her previous dreams happened once again, this time Gray, Sailor Moon, Cloud and Sora were all seeing the fight of the living Phantoms that were coming towards them from both sides. Or rather, fighting each other with blasts and powerful punches at each other in a war of hate and rage, at first not taking notice of Sailor Moon or her friends who ducked and tried their best to shield themselves with Sora, Cloud and Gray doing their best to shield Sailor Moon and Aki to avoid the conflict._

 _Then the five of them were met with silence, and somehow felt shadows loom over them. Sailor Moon, Cloud, Sora, Aki and Gray all slowly stood up to see that the Phantoms just stood there, every single one of the beings about the similiar height of one of those large trolls Sailor Moon met along with Shrek, Donkey, Ash, Pikachu and May that had built a bridge which flooded Duloc and the Swamp back in the Fairytale World a year earlier in the future._

 _"Why are they staring at us?" Sailor Moon asked, looking around._

 _"Did they notice us?" Sora added._

 _Aki, now realising what this means, shook her head as she told them, Cloud and Gray, "Not at us." as they all heard another rumbling coming towards them and the Phantoms._

 _Everyone turn to find a massive wave of explosion coming towards them, and while Sailor Moon and her friends felt no impact and instead now felt that they were just seeing this like a memory, the Phantoms on the other hand, weren't so lucky. The explosion engulfs the Phantoms who scream in agony. The camera views from space as the entire alien world is blown up and destroyed, a small junk of rock flying into space and away..._

* * *

As Sailor Moon had blinked, she was back on the couch back in Balto's childhood home.

"Sailor Moon? Are you okay?" Kairi asked as she, Pikachu, Reno, Cissnei, Balto and Veld all noticed that the Moon Princess had a blank look which was replaced by a confused expression.

"W-What? What did I miss?" Sailor Moon asked, looking around in confusion. That vision...had she just blanked out like back in the Forgotten City briefly? It sure seemed like a strange connecting dream that was similiar to when she, Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy went inside Rini's dreams, and then the five of them, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Rini, and Meowth all went inside Lusie's dreams, both times to save the two from the Grim Man and from Maleficent's dark magic.

"You look kinda pale." Reno stated, before asking, "What's wrong?"

Realising that she did blank out, Sailor Moon shook her head, saying, "Nothing. I think I accidently daydreamed...and having a weird creepy dream." which wasn't untrue. The vision she did see did feel like a creepy dream.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Veld questioned.

"I'm okay." Sailor Moon replied. "I've always been one to daydream once and a while." just as they all heard the sounds of wind whooshing outside of the house, causing everyone to look out of the window.

Reno and the former Turks all stood along with Sailor Moon and Kairi while Pikachu was on the latter's shoulder, and Reno spoke out, "Can't tell if it's either the others having arrived or that those GMO losers are back."

"Stay alert." Veld said firmly.

However, the former was confirmed, as the group carefully checked out of the window and to their relief, a familiar airship landed outside of town, with the hatch opening to reveal the rest of the group Sailor Moon and the others had hoped to have arrived. Relieved, Sailor Moon, Kairi, Pikachu and even Reno went racing out of the house to meet with their friends with Veld, Cissnei and even Balto all smiling in relief.

When Mickey and the others looked around, Goofy was the first to spot their friends and he cried out happily, "Look! There they are!" getting the others' attentions.

"Hey, over here!" Sailor Moon called out from the hill as she and the other three came running.

"Sora!" Kairi waved.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out happily to Ash.

"They're okay!" Mickey cried out, happily.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out happily, being the first to race over to reunite with his first Pokemon who was also his best friend.

"Kairi!" Sora cheered in relief, following just half a second later.

"Reno!" Elena cried out.

"Sailor Moon!" Yuffie, Sailor Mars and Tifa all said happily.

The two groups rejoined as a single group, and as Pikachu leaped into Ash's waiting arms, the latter hugged him happily while Pikachu nuzzled at Ash's cheek happily. Kairi and Sora both hugged each other happily, laughing and Sailor Moon hugged Sailor Mars, before the reunited Sailor Team all shared happy hugs and words and replies which was joined by Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie, with Barret ruffling at Sailor Moon's hair, and Cid and Vincent both just smiled. Reno just smiled at the scene that his former enemies were showing off in their reunion. Seeing them like this made him realise that they were just as of a dysfuntional family as he, Rufus and the remaining Turks were right now.

Speaking of which, Reno felt a hand placed onto his shoulder, causing him to look up to see Rude standing next to him. Reno felt slightly embarrassed, saying, "Glad to see you're okay, partner."

He was caught off-guard when his said partner pulled him into a tight embrace and it only took Reno a few seconds before he was overwhelmed and returned the embrace, his face almost buried into Rude's shoulder. Reno then realised how much he would've missed his best friend had Chale killed him in the Mako Reactor earlier. He supposed that he was lucky so far.

The two had been through so much together through out the years of being partners. The two stayed like this for a few moments until they both heard Rufus clear his throat, which made Reno and Rude let go of each other to see their President standing there next to them.

"Reno, are you alright?" Rufus asked, and surprisingly, he had a hint of worry and relief in his usual calm tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sir." Reno answered with a nod. "What about you?"

"Perfectly fine." Rufus replied in return.

"Reno!" Elena cried out and, her emotions getting the better of her, raced over and hugged Reno tightly around the waist, once again catching the redhead off-guard.

Despite knowing that it was a little embarrassing, Reno didn't care as he gently returned the hug from his youngest co-worker who was like a sister to him, as he chuckled softly, affectionly saying, "Sorry to worry you like that, Elena."

"Reno." Tseng spoke as he approached with a relived smile of his own. "It's a relief that you're safe."

"Funny, I thought you wouldn't miss me at all, Tseng." Reno teased half-heartedly.

"Nonsense. Of course I would miss you." Tseng replied, though he was very well aware of the joke.

Jessie, James and Meowth, being the last ones to have arrived, raced over and to everyone else's embarrassments and slight discomfort, dragged both Sailor Moon and Reno into a tightening hug after Elena and the others finished theirs, the trio saying words that were almost in blabbering gibberish before Team Rocket bursted into hysterical tears that came gusting out like waterworks.

"Gee, thanks for worrying about us, guys. But could you quit the hysterics please? It's embarrassing." Sailor Moon requested, feeling very awkward.

"Yeah, c'mon guys. What kind of Turks would bawl their eyes out like the bulky crybaby that's named Loz?" Reno added, a little uncomfortably while trying to make the mood lighter, which earned him a skeptical look from Sailor Moon.

"I never knew that guy to be a crybaby." Sailor Moon thought, not remembering ever seeing the Sephiroth Remnant to even break down into tears.

"Are you talking about the one that kidnapped Marlene two weeks ago?" Tifa asked as she appproached along with the others, "Because I remember him saying that he wasn't crying to someone over the phone he had."

Reno snorted in laughter, saying as he mentally chuckled at the memory, "When Rude and I fought him and Mr. Girly-looks that was Yazoo, after I told the two that their 'mother' was just Jenova's friggin' head, Loz called me a meanie like an upset 3 year old."

Despite trying not to laugh, Sailor Moon failed to hold it in and she bursted out laughing at the very thought, which was followed by her friends, even Vincent who chuckled, and even the Turks and surprisingly Rufus joined in the laughter, making Team Rocket stop their crying and let go of Sailor Moon and Reno while standing up, wondering what everyone else were laughing at.

"I don't see what's so funny, everyone." Jessie said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I think they're cracking up with emotion." James joked.

"Whatever they're laughin' at might even make an egg crack up." Meowth joked with a shrug, snickering, "Get it? Crack up?"

This only made his two friends annoyed as Jessie asked, "What kind of joke is that?" which only made Meowth burst into laughter at his own joke.

"Not funny!" James growled.

Pikachu and Piplup both noticed this and shared a dumbfounded glance with quirked eyebrows, once again not getting the weirdness that was Team Rocket.

"I guess things are lighting up a little." Cissnei spoke up for the first time, which, while the three other Turks were shocked and surprised to see her, Balto and Veld who knowlaged this, Rufus didn't seem too surprised, Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE a little surprised as well, especially Vincent who's gaze was set onto Veld, with some kind of warmth in his eyes, and Ash, Dawn, Piplup, Sora, Sailor Mars and Goofy not recongising the three former Turks.

"Oh! Hi-ya, Cissnei." Mickey greeted as he recongised Cissnei. "Long time no see."

"It's good to see you and the others too, Mickey." Cissnei replied with a smile.

"Gee, I never thought I'd see you again." Yuffie thought, a little surprised.

"Do you know them?" Sora asked, gesturing at the former Turks.

Sailor Moon nodded, saying, "Yeah, they used to be members of the Turks, with Mr. Veld being the leader." before introducing her friends and the three former Turks to each other and explaining brief details and such, while Vincent and Veld greeted again for the first time in years since almost everyone knew that, before his sleep in Nibelhiem, Vincent and Veld were partners in the earlier days of ShinRa and the Turks.

"Which reminds me." Reno remembered now that everyone was together again. He turned his gaze to Rufus and asked, a little harshly than he wanted to be, "I heard that you and Veld made a phone call to each other regards to what was happening between me, my nightmares and the nightmare guy named Chale, something to do with my past, sir."

While everyone else save for Veld were confused by this, Rufus knew he had been caught, and replied to his subordinate, "I apologuise for earvdropping on your earlier conversation, Reno. When I heard what happened to you, I immediately knew that Veld would know how to handle your current problem."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reno demanded.

"Reno..." Tseng cautioned with a sigh.

"I was going to this morning but, well, Team Rocket interrupted unexpectedly." Rufus answered, turning to give a small glare at the trio who, despite still not understanding what was going on, became embarrassed in realization.

"Oh...Sorry." Jessie, James and Meowth all clampsed their hands together, rubbing them sheepishly with awkward smiles.

"That guy's name is Chale?" Ash asked, not really understanding what was happening, before asking, "What's going on?"

Reno felt uncomfortable all over again as he hesitatedly rubbed the back of his neck, saying, "Well, apparently, from what the boss told me, Chale used to be in the Orphange in Sector 2 of Midgar and that I know that and him very well. I don't understand how it's possible, though."

He paused before admitting, "Though when I was unconscious as these two carried me out of the Mako Reactor," gesturing at Sailor Moon and Kairi, continuing, "I had some sort of dream that looked familiar like I was remembering something. In the dream, I was a teenager that was coming up to my fourteenth birthday and...Chale was there, takin' care of me."

"Yes. That was no dream, Reno. You just had a flashback of your childhood." Veld told him gently as well as firmly. "In fact, it was you who told me about everything that happened in your life, on the day when you and I first met and you were in the progress of becoming a Turk."

"So what you're saying is the nightmares Reno was having were memories of his past, sir?" Tseng inquired with concern, as Elena gasped, and Rude immediately placed a comforting hand onto Reno's shoulder as the redhead was once again speechless.

"Hold on." Cloud spoke up, unable to believe what was going on. "Are you saying that Reno lost some of his memories up until now and that the man who attacked and kidnapped him, Kairi, Sailor Moon and Pikachu is someone from his past?"

"I didn't know Reno had a memory crisis." Meowth thought, shocked.

Jessie, remembering another memory crisis incident, groaned in exasperation, crossing her arms as she slightly slumped, "Oh great. It's the memory problems of the Keyblade Twerp, Sailor Twerp, the Mouse-Twerp, and Chocobo-headed Twerp all over again."

"What's with you?" Meowth asked.

James shrugged, pointing out to Jessie, "It's what everybody does with no control, Jess'. We forget things."

"So that means, the only reason why this fella is after Reno is because he wanted to see him again in a reunion." Mickey realised after realising that it made good sense.

"He could've just told me instead of freaking me out by breathin' into my ear like he's gonna kill me." Reno pointed out, slowly coming to accept that it made perfect sense, even though there was still something missing about this. "But, seriously. Something about this just doesn't add up. If he's supposedly my friend from the Orphange in Midgar, where the hell did he get those powers of sand from?"

"Yeah, and how does know about us in the first place? Unless he was spying on us since Kadaj and his two friends attacked us." Ash thought, agreeing that it doesn't make sense with Chale's abilities either.

"It is strange on how a person like him could produce that kind of power. Then again, I sensed that those sands within his system were very strong and dangerous." Sailor Mars agreed in concern.

Sailor Moon nodded, saying, "Well, we already concluded that Hojo had nothing to do with it, otherwise Chale would've gotten out with that kind of ability and got to Reno in Midgar. Which still begs the question on how he knows me and Mickey."

"It also doesn't make sense to about that since none of us met him in our adventures two years ago." Cloud agreed.

"And we never met him in the future either." Sora nodded, "At least, I don't think we have."

Goofy was tapping the side of his side in deep through, before he remembered something and something perked up in his head, which made him worry and gulp scaredly which was noticed by his friends and the others who turned to see why he suddenly looked as though he was ready to suddenly pass out from shock and horror.

"And now what's with you, Goof-Brain?" Meowth asked in exasperation.

"Well, let's see here." Goofy began with his own theory, "Everybody here includin' Mickey and Sailor Moon not only were tryin' to stop Sephiroth, but they were also tryin' the stop Ultimecia who wanted to rule Time, and since me and Mickey know that the Dahaka, the black giant horned monster you fellers saw in the future, is a Time Guardian."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Reno asked, skeptically.

"What is a...?" James began in confusion with question marks floating around him, Meowth and Jessie who were equally clueless.

"Dahaka?" Jessie finished.

Mickey sighed, knowing that since Team Rocket saw the Dahaka and Meowth had blurted it out back on Cid's airship, then explained everything about the Sands of Time along with Goofy as they had explained to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Sora and Kairi in Aerith's Church the night before and telling everyone else how dangerous the Dahaka was and it's power and how Mickey himself defeated it along with the Dark Prince just a month before he came to the past to meet Sailor Moon two years previously here.

Once Mickey and Goofy both finished, Cloud spoke, trying to make clear what he heard, "So this Prince of Persia in the future is the reason behind the whole mess?"

"But I don't get it. Mickey, if you managed to kill the Dahaka, why is it still alive?" Tifa asked, worriedly.

Mickey shrugged, "Well, that's what I want to know. The Dark Prince is gone too, and the Sands of Time in the future are gone, so there shouldn't be anything else connected to it that causes the Dahaka to be revived."

"But, what does that have to do with Ultimecia?" Ash asked, not understanding the connection or why Goofy thought it was a horrible coincidence.

That's when Mickey thought up the pieces of the puzzle in his mind and instantly a certain memory of what he heard and connecting it to Chale's kind of power, not to mention everything that's happened made him become horrified in realization. Ultimecia, Chale, the Dark Prince, Chale knowing Mickey and Sailor Moon, Chale using the power of sands, the Dahaka's sudden return, Time-Travel...

Mickey's eyes widened in horror as he gasped which instantly concerned surprisingly everyone upon seeing his reaction. The king began to shake violently in fear, before he slapped both sides of his head with his hands, holding it in fear, crying out, "Oh no! Why didn't I figure that out sooner!?"

"Figure out what sooner?" Dawn asked, starting to fear for the worst.

"W-well," Mickey began, scaredly. "If Goofy's theory is right, then sometime after Reno and Chale got separated for some reason, Ultimecia who was possibly still in Edea's body before two years ago must've approached Chale and then sent him into the future of when the Prince of Persia stopped the Vizer the second time and when the Prince managed to free himself from the Dark Prince, the darkness of his heart still needed a vessel. So, with Chale stuck there for a little while and still having some power from the Sands of Time, took over Chale's body and did all the things he did until I stopped him."

He quickly continued, "So that means, Chale knows me because he was trapped within his own heart, because the Dark Prince had taken over his body until I defeated him, only able to free Chale but he still has that kind of power."

Everyone else's expressions, even Vincent, Tseng, Rufus, Balto and Veld's almost matched Mickey's, which made horrible kind of sense at the same time.

"So Chale can travel back and forth through time too?" Yuffie asked, horrified.

"And whatever's left of the Sands of Time still exists in Chale. The Dahaka's only after us, because it's after him." Sora concluded.

"So what you're saying is that long as the Sands of Time exist, so does the Dahaka." Vincent commented with a frown.

"So the reason why Chale's after me is because he knows that the Dahaka or whatever it is will kill him." Reno realised, horrified. The fear towards the man that wanted to kill him now turned to grave worry. "He was scared that he wouldn't be able to get the chance to see me again. But then...what kind of fate has in store for me, though?"

"Well, for one thing, GMO got to Chale and since the Dahaka will end up coming for him, my best bet is to save him before it's too late so that way he can tell us the full truth." Sailor Moon pointed out with determination. "Only problem us, where do they come from?"

"I may have a theory on GMO's whereabouts." Veld spoke up, which had everyone's attentions return to him. "From my understanding of what Balto, Cissnei and I witnessed earlier before Sailor Moon, Reno, Kairi and Pikachu had arrived, it may be linked to that of a young woman, Dr. Aki Ross."

"You've seen her?" Cloud asked, surprised.

"She was back in the past?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Looking some sort of Spirit. A seventh one, in fact."

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

"So you wish to make use of me, General Hein?" The mysterious man, Chale, who had his hands cuffed behind his back with two GMO soldiers standing on each side of him in case he caused trouble, as they stood in Hein's office in the Barrier City.

"Our intelligence detail that you have a certain kind of power to control and travel through time freely without limitations." Hein nodded, with somewhat of a cruel smirk. "I am pleased to say that your DNA sample matches that of our scanners."

"Not freely." Chale corrected, causing Hein to frown questionly, as the captive man continued, "The cost of this makes me a banquet target for the Time Beast, the Dahaka, since he seeks to make sure those who have changed their fates while either having used the Sands of Time, made contact with the Sands of Time or is made out of the Sands of Time itself die as they were meant to. While it was thward more than once, it keeps on coming back. This time, it had help with another, whom is still yet to be defeated in the past."

"Oh, I see. So what is the Dahaka made out of? A spirit?" Hein asked sarcastically.

Chale snorted, "You have no idea where your heart is taking you, sir. Believe what you like, just remember, your beliefs are false. Dr. Aki Ross is not under influence of the Phantoms. What you saw in those dream recorders are visions of the Phantom's pasts of their own war in their world which caused mass destruction and their demise. She will tell you herself. Her and Dr. Sid's theory is true; that is the power to free this world from the Phantoms and all those who perished by them."

"That does not answer my question."

"No one knows what the Beast is made of, or when it was created. It's only purpose is to keep the balance of time connected with the Sands of Time in check, even if it means the destruction of the world." Chale warned with a frown of his own. "The legendary Water Sword can only repel it temporarely. The true power to destroy it and it's soul for good, is within a connection of hearts by the powr of Light. That light is Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon is dead." Hein grunted in disgust. "She only saved the other worlds in the Realm of Light, and left us to die by the hands of the Phantoms, leaving us to suffer while her descentants take over in the next 500 years time."

"Sailor Moon only sleeps." Chale pointed out, starting to get angry. "Yet, in the past, she is still awake, and she could not know what happened. Like it or not, without her, then this world would've perished sooner than when the Phantoms arrived. The world will be saved and so will time. I will not allow you to kill her and neither will she, nor her loved ones or former enemies."

"Well, since you're just an alien in human form like Sailor Moon since all other worlds do not have humans, after we've convince the council to take action for the world, we will use your powers by extracing your heart and brain for experiments and then change the future by killing the traitor. So I suggest you enjoy your last moments, because by extracting your body, I'm afraid you will die." Hein smirked, before ordering his men, "Take him into the labs."

"Yes, sir." The two GMO soldiers nodded, and roughly grabbed hold of Chale's arms, and dragged him out of the door. Chale didn't put up a fight and instead did as he was told, though he wasn't happy about it. All he could think about was Reno who didn't remember him at all. Even worse, his friend was going to suffer his fate due to the necessary power that was needed to stop the Phantoms.

' _Reno...forgive me._ ' Chale thought, miserably.

* * *

Major Elliot nodded to the two GMO soldiers he passed before tapping the door of the office. After being told to come in, he entered along with a couple of his soldiers, standing in full attention. "We've arrested Dr. Ross, Dr. Sid and RedEyes, sir."

When Hein didn't answer, and instead, was staring at a photo of a woman and a little girl along a beach, Elliot quiered, "Sir?"

Seeing the image, and heartbreaking memories resurfacing, Hein whispered, sorrowfully, "My wife and daughter...were killed by Phantoms in the East Barrier City. Did I ever tell you that?"

When Elliot shook his head, his expression becoming soft with sorrow and sympathy of his own, Hein continued, caressing the photo of his family, "l try to imagine what that must have been like...seeing everyone around you fall over dead for no apparent reason. And then, at the end, feeling something next to you...invisible...touching you...reaching inside your body..."

Pausing, he gazed up at Elliot, questioning, "You've lost family, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir." Elliot replied, somberly, memories of his own loss lingering but did his best not to lose control of his emotions.

Almost returning to his current self, Hein stood up, gazing soley at Elliot and the GMO soldiers, "That's why I trust you. All of you. You know what must be done."

What Hein was about to do would cost this Barrier City devastating destruction, just as Chale had predicted because of his own selfish and blind revenge. He also didn't realise that the very one he wanted to kill for not saving this world was coming...to rescue at least some people before it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's a bit shorter, but I think this story will have maybe eleven or twelve chapters. Hard to say. See you in the chapter, guys!**


	8. Chapter 7: Conclusion of the Truth

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I say let's continue.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Conclusion of the Truth.

 _Back in [_ _ν ] – ε_ _у_ _λ 000_ _8 in the past..._

After the group returned to Shera for a special meeting with regards to what they've learned so far, the new information brought up by Veld, Cissnei and Balto just only made things more complicated but at the same time, it was starting to make some kind of sense.

"Lemme get this straight." Reno thought up, tapping two fingers onto his forehead slightly before gazing at his former superior and two former co-workers, asking incrediously, "So you're saying that a couple of those GMO jerks came outta of some portal where this Dr. Ross lady and her group had come from lookin' for some seventh spirit that implanted itself into a Materia only to be attacked be forced back through there, and one of those terrorist freaks just collasped, dead?"

"By making contact touch, even without choice, of those spirital monsters. The moment it did, blue spirital energy, similiar to the Lifestream, came out of the man's body and he indeed collasped. His body was abandoned and when the three of us went over to investigate, I'm afraid it was too late." Balto said more clearly.

This made everyone else really concerned, as Rufus scowled deeply, "So it would seem that those monsters by your describtion cannot be destroyed without the risk of dying even by just a physical touch."

"That doesn't make any sense, though." Sora spoke up, causing everyone of the past and Team Rocket to gaze at him, Kairi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Dawn, Piplup, Ash, Pikachu, Mickey and Goofy, continuing, "If those orange ghostly-monster guys are the same ones, how up it didn't kill us?"

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked, puzzled.

"In the future, in our time at least, we were attacked by the same monsters too, but unlike GMO, none of the monsters sucked away our souls, even by touch." Sailor Mars answered.

"Yeah, in fact, one grabbed Sailor Venus in the ankle and another tried to pull another friend of ours, but both of them were okay and still alive." Ash added, remembering how Mina managed to free herself by kicking the alien-ghost monster and how another one grabbed Sid by the tail before being saved by Sakura.

"So why didn't those things effect you?" Tseng questioned.

Sailor Moon and her group glanced at each other, not certain how to answer that. Mickey tried to come up with an answer in how to explain that, but in the end, could only reply, puzzled himself, "Hmm...good question. I'm not even sure why it would even effect GMO and not us."

"Well, if ya' ask me, d'at lady Aki Ross was really up to somethin', especially since she's the reason why the three of us are here in the first place." Meowth grumbled with arms crossed.

"She was in our time too?" Sailor Moon asked, surprised.

"Of course she was." Jessie groaned, "All to search for a stupid weakling of excuse of a piece of overgrown grass with leaves on it behind the stupid waterfall."

"Not to mention that she took her hand sweet time in carefully collecting it." James nodded in agreement, adding, "If I'm understanding correctly, she needs these spirits for some kind of experiment."

"Those were my thoughts, exactly." Veld nodded in agreement, before continuing before anyone can jump to conclusions, "However, she does not strike me as among the enemy. As an Eagle flew overhead, she called it...a suvivor, hoping for life among this area to return."

"That still doesn't explain why those GMO losers were with Aki and those 'police' force guys." Yuffie said in exasperation while placing her hands on her hip. She was already tired of the constant questions and lack of answers.

"Wait, those things..." Kairi spoke up, instantly remembering what happened to her, Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Reno back in the Mako Reactor. "There was dragon-shaped one that attacked us in that Reactor while we were escaping from GMO who were chasing after us."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in horror and realization, also remembering what had happened the three men who tried to kill her and Kairi.

* * *

 _Just then they all heard a massive roar echoing through out the entire Mako Generator, causing everyone except for Reno who was still unconscious to look around, wondering what was happening. The room suddenly darkened, and a strange dark portal made from black sand appeared through the ceiling, and to everyone's shock and confusion, an nearly invisible orange ghostly dragon-like serpent appeared, roaring, swishing around the room as though it was somehow confused and furious._

 _"It's a Phantom!" One of the GMO Soldiers screamed out in horror._

 _"But how!? It's not possible!" Another one of the soldiers shouted._

 _"Fire!" The leader of the trio shouted, firing at the monster that was known as a Phantom along with his two soldiers. However, the thing swiveled dodging before sensing blue souls from the men. Roaring, it flew right towards them, and before the men could even escape as they ran to retreat, it swished it's tail right through them since it was some kind of ghost and to Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu's horror, the men's souls were instantly absorbed from the men's bodies and sucked into the body of the Phantom._

 _The men then fell the bridge and then tobbled over, falling into the Mako Pool, dead._

* * *

"She's right!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, "That thing swished it's tail through those guys, and I think their souls had been swallowed up by that thing before they collasped into the Mako of the Reactor." before adding as she remembered what one of those men had said, "I think they called it...a Phantom."

"A Phantom?" Ash asked, blinking.

"Sure is a good name for those ghostly thingies." Goofy thought, shuddering.

"I don't remember seeing that, and I'm sure glad that I don't. That would'a given me nightmares worse than what I've seen for the last two weeks." Reno admitted.

Kairi shook her head, saying, "That's because you were unconscious when this happened, Reno."

"Oh." Reno muttered, shrugging apologetically, "Sorry 'bout that."

Sailor Moon wasn't finished however, thinking back of the strange daydream she had while she and the others were waiting at Balto's house, as she added, "And that weird daydream I had...Aki was in it. So was Gray, and, I'm not sure if it's real or not, but Sora and Cloud were there too, and the five of us were on this weird alien planet where the more or less gooeier versions of those things were fighting each other around us, kind of like...they were in a war-"

"And had ended up destroying themselves and their world." Cloud finished up, much to the surprise of everyone else, as he admitted, "I thought it was some kind of a sick daytime nightmare while were searching for you and the others. I remember Gray mention about someone placing the Seventh Spirit inside her and he was her spirital support."

"Seriously!?" Sora exclaimed, "I had that same dream at the same time too! When that world exploded, a hunk of rock flew out into the sky towards somewhere." he added, gazing around at everyone when he said this.

"Now it makes sense." Mickey realised with a serious expression. "The rumors of how GMO kept on disappearing and reappearing, combined with those Phantoms only being able to kill them and others where Aki came from, and with the dreams Sailor Moon, Sora and Cloud had makes it clear; GMO are from the future."

This alone was enough to cause everyone else to realise that Mickey was right. To make things worse, GMO were breaking the laws of time by kidnapping the citizens of Edge in search for...

"They were looking for Chale since he has this...Time Sands or whatever the hell you call them." Reno realised, facepalming himself. "How could've not seen that!?"

"R-Reno, it's not your fault!" Mickey quickly told the redhead, adding with growing guilt. "More than anything, I'm the one who should've seen this a lot sooner, especially since the Dahaka came back, most likely to get to me. So, I defeated him once before, I can do it again!"

"But Mickey, the Water Sword doesn't exist here in the past yet, and in both our future and the future where Aki came from, it's gone. How are you gonna stop that thing without that power?" Dawn pointed out worriedly, while finding herself slightly embarrased for having to refer Mickey by his real name.

"There's gotta someway to stop it." Ash said, determined not to give up.

"First things first." Vincent spoke up. "We must secure Chale and bring him back before GMO does any kind of experiments on him."

"Problem is, no one has any idea what era they came from." Cissnei pointed out, troubled, again, making everyone else that they were yet again back to square one; more questions and lack of answers.

"It can't be too far off." James thought up, "Not with all of the high-tech gizmo and things like that." only to be whacked on the head by Jessie, retrieving a lovy bump on his head which caused him to whine girlishly, "Ow!"

"James, that doesn't help at all!" Jessie pointed out, while growling in annoyance.

"Yeah, think more clearly, you numbskull!" Meowth yelled in agreement.

As Goofy had been thinking as hard as he could in trying to figure out a salution to the problem, just then what James said instantly lit up an invisible light-bulb above his head before suggesting to his friends of the present, "How 'bout we ask Sailor Pluto for help?"

"Huh?" Everyone else asked, confused.

"Who's Sailor Pluto?" Reno asked, skeptical. "She like the squirt, her friend here and the other three we met two weeks ago?"

"Yup!" Goofy nodded, "But she doesn't hang out with us as much as they do, 'cuz like the Dahaka, Sailor Pluto's a Time Guardian, but in a different and much nicer way. Ay-hyuck!"

"That's it!" Sailor Moon snapped her fingers in realization, proud of her friend. "Goofy, you're a genius!"

"I remember her." Cloud muttered, thinking back of the fated day two years ago. "She's the one who took both Sailor Moon and Mickey back into their time after the Lifestream destroyed Meteor."

"Can we trust her?" Rufus questioned.

"Absolutely, as long as we all agree to keep her mission a secret." Sailor Mars said, also agreeing with Goofy's idea.

"Not too sure about that. Sorry that I'm skeptical, but after this Dahaka thing and the Ultimecia mess, the time-travelling thing is kinda...scary." Reno admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think I'd be able to handle that sort of thing-like you guys for example."

Fortunately, the Sailor Team shook their heads with understanding expressions, with Mickey saying to the Turk, "Aw, that's okay, Reno. Besides, none of us were already used to Time-Travelling when we did it the first time around."

"Yeah, it does feel kind of weird to be in a past before you were born or in a future long after your time. But I guess most of us got used to it after a few times. But even then, this sort of thing is rare for us." Ash added in agreement.

"Easy for you to say, twerp." Meowth grumbled at the eleven year old. "This is only Team Rocket's second time in time-travellin' and this time it caused by some dumb lady scientest who collects nothing but junk."

Sailor Moon sweatdropped and pointed out, "Better off junk than what Hojo would do for more grosser experiments."

"Just one question." Elena spoke up, before asking Sailor Moon and the others, "How are you going to contact this Sailor Pluto?"

"By Time-Travel." Ash answered, "The only reason why haven't gone back into the future because since some kind of force brought us here, it meant that we had to be here for whatever new situation was happening."

"GMO, the Dahaka and Chale, and the Phantoms." Cloud realised, getting what Ash was saying. It did surprise him, and since he was very unaware of his eventual rebirth in the future, he a feeling that something would be somewhat the same yet different for his friends that travelled through time.

"Maybe the reason for this mess with both Chale and GMO is because of me." Reno couldn't help but comment, gazing at the metal floor of the airship. Days before, he'd been so afraid of Chale and that his friends were willing to protect him from the guy. Now the red-haired Turk couldn't help but feel like the entire thing was his fault. GMO came from the future, and more than likely knew about the things that was going on right now.

"Don't you dare say that." Sailor Moon's rarely firm tone caused Reno to cause up at her, his expression turning to surprise, as did everyone else's. Judging by her expression, it was a mixture of anger, worry and...guilt, maybe, Sailor Moon wasn't going to let Reno blame himself on this, as she continued, "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this is all your fault and that maybe you shouldn't exist to fix this up. Well, it won't fix anything up! It's not your fault that it came to this! You were just a teenager when you and Chale got seperated and it was the Vizer in one of the old time-lines or whatever that got all of us in the past and in the future into this mess. So get that sacrificing yourself thought out of your thick skull!"

Reno was speechless the way how Sailor Moon spoke, before he realised that what she said was, while he didn't know it, was exactly what he was actually considering. Giving himself up to protect those he loved. But then he thought a bit more clearly. How different would it be if Chale was never abducted and taken into the future and this Sands of Time thing, if Mickey and Goofy's theories were right. Even so, he was missing memories, just as both Veld and Chale had said.

But then he wondered, back then two years ago, Sailor Moon hated him because of what he did, and even now, he hated himself for what he did, and deep down in his heart, he knew that she had every right to be furious. But she somehow forgave him for his actions, merely because of what happened here two weeks ago. In fact, her hatred towards him softened after she and her friends learned the truth behind Hojo's and Sephiroth's methods, and Sailor Moon threatened Hojo instead of Rufus. Hell, the kid even had guts to tell the President at the Crater not to trust the scientest. Now Sailor Moon had the guts to be taken with him and Kairi by Chale and the two young women and Pikachu had the nerve to drag his sorry ass out of the Reactor.

"Guess I wasn't thinkin' straight." Reno finally admitted, before realising something else and groaned, "Great, I've been acting like Chocobo Head and his mood swings two weeks ago for the last few days."

"Hey, guilt can make us do lots of crazy things." James ensured his friend, placing a comforting hand on Reno's right shoulder.

"Good point." Reno chuckled, which made some of the others, including his partner, smile a little.

Just then, the entire airship and the ground outside shook violently that made everyone nearly lose their balance before the earth tremor stopped. Everyone glanced at each other worriedly and with serious expressions before nodding and feeling that letting Rufus stay inside seemed like a bad idea, everyone rushed out of the airship, while Mickey and Goofy both prayed that it wasn't what they thought it was. When they reached outside, everyone's stomachs dropped and felt icy cold. About the size of an apartment block, was none other than the Dahaka himself who glared dangerously at the group.

"Oh, great." Sora groaned, having Kairi behind him so that he can at least protect her as much as can.

Team Rocket flinched in sheer terror that they clinged onto each other, whimpering in fear, as Meowth squeaked, "I-it-it's that giant black monster!"

"And he's gotten bigger!" Jessie whimpered.

"It's slowly getting even larger!" James cried out.

"What is that thing?" Cloud asked, his heart freezing as he couldn't get his mako-blue eyes off of those deadly and perching white ones that attempted to eat away at his soul, to even prevent him somehow from entering the Lifestream.

"...The Dahaka." Mickey answered. As much as he had defeated it before, even now, he was still imitated by the Guardian of the Sands of Time.

Yuffie couldn't hold back the fear that was on her features, as she whispered as though she was afraid of raising her voice, " _That's_ the Dahaka!?"

"Uh, Mickey? Please tell me the Dahaka doesn't usually get this big unless he's really mad." Ash asked, nervously.

Unfortunately, Ash's hopes were dashed as Mickey admitted, terrified himself, "Unfortunately, yes. The more he gets angerier, the more bigger he gets. He doesn't like anybody to get in his way or anybody who's meant to be killed survive and change their future."

"But if he's after Chale, why's he here for us?" Reno demanded as he felt frozen in his place. The giant Bahamut that destroyed the Momnument two weeks ago was terrifying enough, but the Dahaka takes the cake in rendering him completely frozen in fear.

"He came for us in the future too, and Chale was there either." Sailor Mars pointed out, "Something's going on. I can feel that it's after three of us."

"Three?" Everyone else asked. Most of the group then turned to Team Rocket who by now were sweating in fear and cringed back even further.

"Hey, why is everyone looking at us? We have nothing to do with the Dahaka or any of it's problems!" Jessie protested.

"We didn't even attack it!" James added.

"It can't be us, because we're just both Team Rocket and Junior Turks!" Meowth pointed out as his way of agreeing with his two best friends.

"LOOK OUT!" Goofy screamed suddenly, and everyone then realised why he did so.

The Dahaka roared loudly that it forced everyone to cover their ears as much as possible, before the had to either run or jump out of the way as it extended it's powerful whip at them, almost hitting the airship in the process, much to Cid's chargin. It didn't stop there, as it also swiped it's arm and creating a massive winds of sands towards the group and it was coming towards them.

Having an idea, Dawn then quickly commanded, "Quick, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!"

Piplup did as his trainer did, as though the small Pokemon had the same idea as she did. The small pengiun Pokemon created a large whirlpool before thrusting it towards the massive winds of sands as he and Dawn both knew that ground attacks are weak against water attacks. The others in the Sailor Team and Team Rocket knew that as well. It didn't stop there as the attack then crashed into the Dahaka who roared in pain at the unexpected attack of water, but it won't enough to completely destroy it.

"Whoa! When you said that the Dahaka is weak against water, you weren't kidding!" Yuffie said in awe.

"Yeah, but the only way to make him go away is with the Water Sword." Mickey reminded, summoning his Keyblade already.

"You ain't thinkin' of facing that thing, are you?" Cid cried out, shocked.

"I have to." Mickey pointed out, "It's me that he's after, especially when I stopped him the last time!"

"Uh, hold that thought." Sailor Moon mumured worriedly, her eyes widening further in fear, as the Dahaka, while weak from Piplup's Whirlpool attack, was still strong enough to storm towards them creating spikes of sand that came thrusting out towards everyone. Sailor Moon was about to summon her Staff to use the Shield card, but unfortunately as time was not on their side at the moment, the same sharp pain in her heart and the Silver Crystal she felt before came again, this time more painfully that caused her to groan loudly and collaspe to her knees, her hands on her chest.

This time her friends and former enemies noticed and seeing Sailor Moon like this, they began to panic even further. But before anyone could do anything, and despite Piplup using Whirlpool again, and Mickey using his magic to give the attack an extra boost, this time the Dahaka dodged it and got close enough to blast a powerful energy at the group and despite the Barrier Materia and the Barrier Spells, everyone was still knocked back by the powerful attack which made them scream out before they hit the side of the airship so hard that it knocked the wind out of them and they collasped to the ground, still conscious but with no time to even get up. The Dahaka stepped closer and closer, and everyone knew that, despite wanting to do something to get out of this mess, it was no use.

The Dahaka first knocked away most of the group further, including Rude who tried to reach Reno only to end up colliding against the side of the airship the second time in less than ten minutes, much to the redhead's horror as he cried out his best friend's name. Before Reno could try and reach out to him, however, the Dahaka grasped him and pinned his arms to his sides, much to everyone else's horror, except for Sailor Moon who was still hissing in agony.

"Wh-hey, hey!" Reno screamed out, strugging to squirm out of the tightening grasp of the Dahaka's monsterous hand which while it wasn't big enough yet to engulf his legs, it still left him helpless. "Put me down, you overgrown-whatever you are! I didn't do a damn thing to you!"

"Let him go!" Mickey pleaded, as he struggled to stand up, "Dahaka, stop! It's me you want, not him! Reno and everybody here have nothing to do with the Sands of Time!"

Sailor Moon could barely make out on what was happening, as the pain was becoming more and more unbearable, until a new image blocked her vision from the real world. In her mind, eight blue mists of disformed and foggy spirits gathered together, and to Sailor Moon's surprise, she saw images of things and people she saw that were slightly covering but not taking over. First she saw Aki, then a Fish, then a Deer, then a small Sparrow, then a little girl dying in a hospital bed, no older than seven years old, then was a Materia. The last one left her in shock; it was a familiar man, red hair, and while his image was static, Sailor Moon recongised him and the fuzzy image of his messy appearence of the suit, and to her horror, she saw him collaspe when the spirits over him and the others faded, spreading out to millions of Phantoms, and then she saw herself and the Silver Crystal, fading away into nothing, along with the Phantoms and...the Dahaka disappearing as well.

But the way how the man collasped, lifeless and then disappearing into the green particles what Sailor Moon recongised was the Lifestream, her heart ached, and she finally understood why Chale had tried to warn Reno about his fate. Whatever those spirits were...there was one inside him, and gathered with information of what Veld, Cissnei and Balto had said about Aki's mission, it made sense. The only way to stop the Phantoms and possibly the Dahaka, was to collect eight of those spirits. But the cost would be...Sailor Moon didn't know why she would die and she didn't care, but it would also cost the life of the man she didn't want to die young. Not again.

With the pain easing in her chest, and her vision returning to reality, Sailor Moon glanced up with renewed strength and to her horror, the Dahaka was squeezing the life out of Reno who cried out in pain, and she was aware that Rude, Elena, Tseng, Rufus, Jessie, Cloud, Tifa, Ash, Dawn, Kairi, Sora, Mickey and Pikachu were calling out to him.

"RENO!" Sailor Moon screamed out, immediately standing up and without thinking, used her Moon Tiara Magic right at the Dahaka's face while it was busy concentrating on killing Reno. Sora, seeing this, tossed his Keyblade at the Dahaka's arm right arm when it attempted to block Sailor Moon's Tiara. This worked, as the Dahaka roared in both frustration and agony of being hit twice, loosening it's grip on Reno who screamed as he fell.

Fortunately, Cloud, Sailor Moon and Sora immediately caught him before Reno could hit the ground, and all four of them skid slightly before coming to a stop, laying there panting. Reno's ribs and arms felt sore from being grasped by the giant monster, but other than that, he was still alive.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, worriedly.

"Been worse." Reno panted in response.

As Sailor Moon gazed at him, the same spirital aura she'd seen in Aki and in the weakling plant within Reno, and for some reason, it was growing slowly stronger, as though it was reacting. Remembering how he'd glowed in the blue light when Chale trapped him in the Mako Reactor, Sailor Moon finally figured out part of the truth, and her heart ached, because it was happening. She was going to lose someone just she had gotten used to and forgiven. Not him. Not Reno too.

Before she could say anything, Sailor Moon, Reno, Cloud and Sora looked up to see that the Dahaka made the approach to grasp all four of them, but before it could even extend it's hand again, Kairi, Ash, Tifa, Pikachu and Mickey rushed over and stood in front of them, spreading their arms out and glared at the Dahaka who froze because of this. Everyone else couldn't move just yet as they were slowly recovering.

"Stop, Dahaka!" Kairi screamed out. "No one here wants anything to do with the Sands of Time! Most of us haven't even seen it before, and it's-it's wrong to attack us like this! Especially Reno."

"We know that you're after Chale and you want revenge on one my best friends, but you're causing so much damage." Ash added, angrily shouting, "But I won't let you kill anyone!"

"Dahaka, I know that you're upset with me, but I was only doing what I know was right! Hurting my friends and former enemies is wrong!" Mickey added, pleadingly saying, "Tell me. Why are you really back and why do you want to kill Reno?"

"You twerps do know you're talking to a giant monster who probably can't even speak human language, right?" Jessie pointed out to the group, skeptically.

"The only thing it did speak was by roaring." James added in agreement.

Meowth shrugged and added, "Yeah, and unless it took some time to teach itself how to speak human language like I did, youse ain't getting anywheres."

To most of the group's surprise, the Dahaka withdrew it's hand and only gazed at those that was close to him, everyone heard a voice, a very dark and low monsterous voice, and sounded like it was coming from it and it was speaking directly to Mickey first, " _ **Little one. You do not know of the power foretold to destroy me.**_ "

"...Was it my imagination, or did you guys hear that too?" Reno hesitatedly asked, softly.

"I heard it too. It was coming from the Dahaka." Cloud responded.

"He's using telepathy." Sailor Moon realised, stunned.

"Tele-what?" Cloud asked, confused.

"The Dahaka's speaking to us with it's mind." Sailor Moon answered, "I know that some people can do that too, and psychic type Pokemon can-well, it's a long story."

"Huh?" Mickey blinked, confused. "Whadd'ya mean? I thought the Water Sword was the only thing that can make you go away."

The Dahaka continued to gaze at the group, saying through telepathy, " _ **The Sword of Waters along with Light combined is capable of destroying my body, but my soul cannot be fully vanquished. I was ressurrected after you destoryed me, Little one.**_ "

Mickey's eyes widened in shock to hear this. "Y-you mean...the Water Sword can only make you disappear temporarely?" He asked, unable to believe it. He didn't want to believe it, but then again, it made some kind of sense.

" _ **As thou know, Little one. I returned before you were born, and returned once more sixteen years before you returned to the time before the Sands of Time thus created. I do not speak of what will destroy me permamently, but you, and chosen girl of Light, one with great power who will one day bring peace to all others in the coming war ahead, should she succeed.**_ " The Dahaka explained, turning it's gaze to Sailor Moon who blinked in confusion.

"Who, me?" Sailor Moon spoke up, blinking. Mickey having encountered the Dahaka was one thing. The Dahaka wanted to kill Reno who would most likely die due to the spirits Aki was collecting to stop the Spirits. But what did Sailor Moon herself have other than the Silver Crystal? And what war was the Time Guardian talking about.

" _ **You are not yet ready to learn the full truth of your power, Warrior of the Cosmos. But YOU are the one alternate path to destroy me should you are willing to sacrifice your life to save the holder of the Eighth and Final Spirit of the future. Future and Past combined before the past's birth, and now it is awakening. I cannot allow it, nor allow the vessel of the Dark Prince live.**_ "

"Future and past combined? What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused.

"It is because some of us came from the future and we're not meant to be here at all?" Kairi asked, gravely. "If it is, then it wasn't our fault."

The Dahaka made a noise that sounded like a sigh, though everyone else couldn't tell. " _ **Not time travel with the body, Maiden of Light. The Prince who changed his fate and destroyed me the first time, caused such destruction. I had no choice but to send the Spirits through out time, so I could destroy them. But each time, I failed. You all had stopped me from destroying the final Spirit, in which rests in the heart of one who was born with his own spirit, through the Stream of Life.**_ "

"You're talkin' about the Lifestream, aren't you?" Reno asked, hesitatedly asked. "So...who's the guy who has this whatever spirit?"

The Dahaka gazed squarely at the group behind Ash and the others, and when everyone slowly turned, they followed the Dahaka's gaze until finally, to their shock, disbelief and horror, the gaze was at none other than Reno. The red-haired young man blinked, before realising he was the one being looked upon. He pointed at himself, asking, "Me? I have...those Spirit thingys Dr. Ross' been lookin' for?"

" _ **The chosen vessel that means to be cured by the Spirits does not yet know that you hold the final key, but you, one of many of the Stream of Life, your body holds your spirit as well as the spirit of light.**_ "

By then, Reno shook his head in denial, terrified out of his mind. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there, you've got the wrong guy. It can't be me...! I did more damage to people than doin' the right thing in my job, ya'know, and I'm tryin' to atone for my actions. I'm a Turk, not an Ancient like Aerith, or anybody special like the kid here and her friends or even like Cloud!" He pointed out.

But deep in his heart, Reno started to realise that the blue light in his dreams were making some kind of sense, before he realised to his horror this was what Chale had been trying to tell him. This was the fate he'd would have to face. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to come to this? Did the spirit or whatever knew what his actions would be before he was born? To punish him because of the path he chose? Did it see his future?

"Leave Reno out of this!" Sailor Moon cried out to the Dahaka, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm not gonna let him or anyone else die except me if I have to!"

"Sailor Moon...!" Dawn pleaded, worriedly.

" _ **Your life alone is not enough to sacrifice. As you are always ressurrected, Warrior of the Cosmos.**_ " The Dahaka told her, firmly. " _ **Should you choose to save the Holder of the Spirit, death will come to another where my permament demise shall take place. You cannot change the fate of death. It is either him, or another should you choose to save him...but I will not surrender either way. We shall meet again.**_ "

The Dahaka made to leave, but Reno, desperate to know something else despite his upcoming death, called out, "Hey, wait!" causing the massive guardian to pause, as the red-haired Turk continued, "Where's Chale?"

As though it knew the path that was about to take place, because this question alone would be enough to change the fate of one man, but destrory another via Sailor Moon's path. " _ **He is imprisoned in a time 500 years before the birth of the Warrior of Cosmos' successor, related by blood.**_ " before vanishing completely, leaving everyone stunned in silence.

Until Barret demanded, "The 'hell was what all about!?"

"You're expecting any of us to answer straight away?" Vincent questioned, just as lost as the others. On the other hand, he had thought up on what the Dahaka was saying along with other information they learned today. "Given on what Aki is looking for, it seems that Reno holds the final piece of whatever puzzle she's trying to solve."

"So in other words, the Water Sword wasn't the real answer to destroy the Dahaka at all. It was to hold him back temporarely until something manages to revive him." Sailor Mars thought, before groaning as she rubbed her head with both her hands, messing up her hair a little, "Ugh, I wish Sailor Mercury, Luna and Artemis were here."

"I don't think even Kero would know about all this either." Ash pointed out.

Mickey gazed at the ground, his heart feeling heavy in hurt and disbelief, "So, everything I did to stop the Dahaka was for nothing? The Water Sword couldn't even...but, I wanted to believe that the Sands of Time was gone for good. I thought it was the truth...Why? Why was I so blind?" He asked himself.

"On top of everything else...Reno's involved in this too." Tifa said, gravely.

As Sailor Moon, Cloud, Sora and Reno stood up, Reno was still having trouble believing all of this himself, as he was saying, "But why me? What can I do with all of this other then get killed? Not that I would want this to be on anybody else's shoulders, but...is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"I refuse to allow you to die, Reno." Rufus said firmly. "Despite on what is happening, you are not allowed to die just yet. Not in this situation."

"But if I don't get killed, then somebody else has too by Sailor Moon's decision on wherever the Dahaka's gonna get killed." Reno pointed out. As much as he didn't want to die, maybe there really was no other choice.

Sailor Moon was struggling with her decision as well. She didn't want anyone to die either, especially Reno, just to kill the Dahaka for good. But then again, there always had to be sacrifices, in almost each situation she had to face for massive battles, and lately that's becoming part of her life; so many losses she had to endure and while a few them did return, it wasn't without a cost. Aerith, Zack, Prince Diamond, Sceptile, Book-Grovyle, Riku, Milla, Jack, Will, Axel, and Ansem the Wise...and while Book-Grovyle returned to the Book Realm, Riku was back and having returned to normal, Jack was rescued from the Locker and made immortal eventually, and Will was revived...Will still ended up as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen forever, Milla to spend eternity as Maxwell in Alternate Earth, Axel and Ansem the Wise, along with Sceptile a year earlier in the future, they all sacrificed themselves, never to be seen again. Aerith would be reborn in the future, and so would Zack, but even Zack in the future was missing. How much more sacrifices does she have to face to protect Time and the Realm of Light?

Sure Ash and Mickey went through the hardships of sacrifices as well; Darkrai, and Retro-Mickey. How much more can they and even Cloud and everyone else handle?

"It's not fair." Sailor Moon shook, tears falling freely from her eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Sailor Moon raced towards Reno and threw herself into the stunned redhead's chest, wrapping her arms around his body, burying her face in his loose under shirt, damping it with her tears as she cried, sobbing, "It's not fair...! It's just not fair!"

Reno couldn't figure out why Sailor Moon was crying for him and whoever else may have to take his place in death, but suddenly his heart ached since she would have to die too. As much as it was embarrassing, at the moment, he didn't care. So he slowly wrapped his arms around the crying teenager's body, holding her close gently, shakingly whispering, "Ya' keep that up, kid, and you'll have me crying too."

"She has a point, though." Ash admitted, tears already forming in his eyes, gazing his head low. "It's really not fair at all...I wish no one had to die to stop the Dahaka...!" silently crying himself.

Soon enough, the emotion dawned to everyone else, that even Rufus, Veld, Tseng and Vincent couldn't hold back the painful sorrow that was lingering. The decision had to be Sailor Moon's now. It was either Reno's death by sacrificing the Spirit within him, or Sailor Moon somehow takes the Spirit out of his body and sacrifice herself, only to have her life restored and death picking another to take her and Reno's place somewhere else.

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

In the jail-laser cells, Aki, Gray and Dr. Sid were in one, and opposite to them were Neil, Jane and Ryan. Between was free space and the doorway leading outside. Aki was fully aware that somehow her dream made a telepathic contact with Sailor Moon, Cloud and Sora when Gray had been her spirital support as Dr. Sid had implanted the seventh spirit in her body while repairing her plate.

Gray on the other hand, was full of confusion.

"Aki, I don't think..." Gray was trying to say.

"You were in my dream, Gray. You saw it." Aki pointed out, "Sailor Moon, and two of her friends were there too."

"That's the thing, I'm not sure what I saw." Gray told her.

Finally, Dr. Sid had to intervene himself, and told the younger man next to him to Gray's right, "Captain, please, let her continue."

Mentally thanking her mentor, Aki then questioned to everyone else in the room with her, "Alright. Why do you think we've never been able to determine a relationship between the human-sized Phantoms and the giant ones roaming the wastelands, and that had even managed to travel back and forth through time?"

"Excuse me, Doctor, but, what friggin' relationship?" Neil pointed out, staring to become hysterical as he reminded her about how many times of Phantoms they have to worry about, "I mean you got your human-sized Phantoms, your creepy caterpillary Phantoms, your flying Phantoms and let's not forget my personal favorite, the big, fat, giant Phantoms."

"Down boy." Jane told her friend before he could go into a complete meltdown.

"He's right." Ryan agreed with Neil, saying to Aki, "If you've spent as much time in the field as we have, you know there is no relationship. It's like a zoo out there."

"Precisely." Aki agreed, as she had come with a conclusion on the other types of Phantoms. "I think the giant ones are like whales, Chocobos, Pokemon or elephants."

Neil still had no idea what was going on, so he asked, "But why would an invading army bring a bunch of whales and elephants along for the ride?" before adding in half-sarcasm, "Unless their ship was some kind of a crazy Earth's Noah's Ark?"

Dr. Sid was thinking along the lines of everyone else, before admitting as he remembered a certain research, "Well, we have always assumed that the meteor was intended as a form of transportation. Perhaps it wasn't."

"The meteor is a chunk of their planet that got thrown into space when they destroyed their world." Aki told him and everyone else.

"But how could they survive the trip across space on a hunk of rock?" Neil asked, dumbfounded.

"They didn't." Aki explained, "And if legend is right, the beast that I encountered in the ancient Fairytale world in the past was the Dahaka. Legend has it that it's the reason why the Spirits were scattered through out Space and Time. When it was revived for the final time, they say that it sent the Phantoms to test Sailor Moon and her allies until they would sense the same thing as we learned."

Despite that he was still confused, Neil was starting to see the picture, muttering a little scaredly, "Oh. This is all beginning to make a creepy kind of sense." before asking to Gray, "What do you think about all this, Captain?"

"I think that explains why we never had a chance. All our strategies are based

on one assumption: That we were fighting alien invaders." Gray answered. Still, he didn't get the full picture.

"Think of the dream, Gray." Aki told him, continuing, "How they died."

She then concluded on what she finally understood about the Phantoms, why they had been taking lifes of others, even if Aki now knew that it was not their intention. "Since then, all they've known is suffering. They're not an invading army. They're ghosts."

* * *

 _Back in [_ _ν ] – ε_ _у_ _λ 000_ _8 in the past..._

It's been at least half an hour since their encounter with the Dahaka, and while everyone calmed down, it didn't fully lighten the mood on the situation that they were facing up against. Reno was leaning against Rude who had his arm around the redhead in a single one arm hug, Reno having his head rest onto his taller friend's shoulder. Sailor Moon was gazing out through the glass window of the cockpit control room as the sun almost disappeared behind the mountains of Gongaga, with Cloud, Sailor Mars and Ash both doing their best to comfort her. Everyone else lingered around in the single cockpit room, left their own thoughts and trying to figure out what to do, despite the result being the same; either Reno dies, or someone else dies.

Jessie moaned with a sigh as she layed on her back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, asking, "Why do every big final battles against the most evilest of bad guys end up taking away other people's lives?" before muttering, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that this time. And why did it have to be Reno of all people? Why can't it just be the bad guy this time?"

"I wouldn't be surprised that this sort of thing will eventually kill either one or all three of us someday in the future." James admitted, "Not to mention that what the giant monster said scares me to no end."

"Plus, the Dahaka ain't makin' this any easier on us. That monster has some revenge issues." Meowth added, before sighing, "Oh well, there goes one of our best new pals." slumping his head in defeat, before crying hysterically as he was very upset at the very thought that Reno will most likely die soon.

However, his crying as quickly getting on Sora's nerves and he grumbled, "Hey! Put a cork in it, Meowth!"

Pikachu and Piplup, having just been staring at the purple apple brought by the small market in Gongaga, went up to Meowth and shoved it whole in his mouth where it got stuck, but it least it shut him up, and the cat-scratch Pokemon was left muted and dumbfounded.

"Pikachu.(Shush, Meowth.)" Pikachu shushed to his former enemy-turned rival.

Piplup sighed, shrugging while grumbling, "Piplup, Pip, Piplup, Piplup, lup, Pip.(Yeah, well, too bad that's not gonna last long.)"

Meowth's vain on his head squeezed in anger as he heard this, before he spat out the apple, glaring at the two Pokemon while grunting angrily, "Yeah, well, you two twerps are ones to talk in losin' friends and you both know it!"

"Meowth, please." Tseng spoke up, in a tone that said enough was enough. Not to mention that it was starting to give him a headache.

"Do you think it's really true what the Dahaka said?" Tifa wondered. She didn't want to believe this was happening either. It was almost as bad as losing Aerith, Zack and Loran, and almost losing Cloud twice.

Mickey sighed in sadness, admitting, "Well, huh, he hasn't lied yet. I just don't understand why I never heard of any of this before I met all of ya's, except for Goofy since he and Donald were with me when I had to go against the Dahaka and the Dark Prince."

"Who used Chale's body." Reno reminded with a sad and soft sigh. "Man, Time is really complicated."

"No kidding." Yuffie agreed, "No wonder Time-Travel is dangerous and really hard."

"This all the Vizer's fault." Sora grunted angrily, thinking about how this mess really started. "If he didn't go after the Sands of Time in the first place, none of this would've happened."

"Well, making him disappear isn't gonna help. In fact, I think it would only make things worse." Mickey pointed out, "If only there was a way to stop the Dahaka without involving Reno or anybody else."

"I don't think there is a way." Vincent admitted, "Sometimes, giving up one's life is the only way for certain situations, through sacrifice."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of sacrifices." Sailor Moon spoke up finally, she, Ash, Sailor Mars, and Cloud turning to face the others, as the leader of the Sailor Team continued, "There were too many of them I had to face lately and I don't want to face anymore of it. Why should Reno, or anyone else but me have to die?"

"It's to save Time and the world." Rufus reminded, "Though I understand your frustration. Two years ago, I've put many lives of my Company and even humanity against Sephiroth who swept them away and their efforts meant nothing. It goes without saying that the world has to suffer through all of this."

"At least you didn't go as far as using Sephiroth to take over the world." Ash grumbled, referring to the fact that Rufus, while similiar is personality and was leader of a company, was still nothing like Lord Beckett who used Davy Jones to try and rule Earth, which result in both their deaths.

"He murdered my father, and was a threat to the Planet." Rufus replied, with a quirked eye-brow. "In fact, his own father, Hojo, was using him to destroy us all."

"Which I still find was very sick." Cid grumbled, about to lit up a cigeratte, but thought against it and puts it and his lighter away, instead deciding to chew on a stick to make up for the lack of nicottine.

Ash sighed, before saying to Rufus, "My dad died too when I was five years old when he had to sacrifce himself to save others from a bad group who wanted to use Pokemon for bad purposes, and I only found out a year ago in the future."

"Speaking of the future." Elena spoke up quickly so that her boss's boss wouldn't get into an arguement with Ash, which also got everyone else's attentions as she continued, "Didn't the Dahaka say that Chale was in the future?"

Realising that she was right, Veld continued, "Yes, and that monster did say where, or rather, when in the future Chale could be. _"Five hundred years before the birth of the Warrior of Cosmos' successor's birth"_. What could it mean, however?"

"Five hundred years after their time?" Rude guessed, gazing at Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Goofy and Team Rocket who blinked, realising that he was right.

"Yeah, now that ya' mentioned it, Rude. That big guy did also mention something about Sailor Moon too." Reno said in agreement about a thought. "Plus, if that's the case, then Chale's gotta be there somewhere."

"Five hundred years after my time...?" Sailor Moon repeated, thinking, before starting to count with her fingers, even though she was still terrible at mathetics, whispering to herself. "So, 20th Century plus or times five means...uh..."

Ash then tried to count even though his level of maths was like both Sailor Moon's and Sakura's, mumbling to himself, "Lesse...uh...20th century...one hundred plus that...um..."

Even Goofy tried to add it all up in his head. Too bad his maths wasn't that much better either.

"Okay, so we're in the 20th Century in the future...and 100 times 5 equals 500, that makes it..." Sora counted softly to himself, before asking himself in slight confusion and wondering if he got the answer right or not, "The 25th Century?"

Dawn, sighing at the lack of maths in three of her friends, came up with the answer already and approached both Sailor Moon and Ash, whispering so that everyone else didn't hear, "It's the 25th Century."

"Thanks." Ash whispered back, sheepishly. "At least that's a whole lot less then 8,000 years."

"That's it!" Sailor Moon cried out, "GMO and Aki came from the future 500 years after me and the others in our future! That's where Chale is!" in realisation.

"So that means, it's half way to...well, you know." Mickey realised, while careful not to mention about Rini's birth in the 30th Century. Plus, as they all realised, the 25 Century was a gap between the 20th Century and the 30th Century.

"Half way to what?" Cloud asked, puzzled.

"Sorry, Cloud. Can't tell. It's a secret we're not allowed to say while we're in the past." Sailor Moon apologuised, referring to herself, the Sailor Team, Mickey, Goofy and Team Rocket who nodded in agreement.

"At least you don't have to call Sailor Pluto to ask about that now." Meowth said, also having came up with the answer in his head.

"Okay that's cool, but how are you still gonna find where he is in the future? He could be anywhere with Aki and those GMO guys." Yuffie pointed out.

Sailor Moon winked at the pastself of one of her close friends and pulled out the Moon version of the Time Card, "Relax, Sakura and I share similiar abilities. The Time-Card will take to where I wanna be, and I can take anyone I want with me."

"Why couldn't ya done that two years ago?" Reno asked.

"Uh, well, I just got my Moon Cards a year ago in the future, actually." Sailor Moon admitted sheepishly with a sweatdrop.

Just then, a ringing tone sounded the room. Everyone looked as Cloud realised that it was coming from his newly replaced PHS since he lost his old one in the Forgotten City two weeks ago, pulling it out of his pockets and flipped it open, answering on the answering botton, speaking to the caller, "Cloud speaking."

" _Hey, Cloud. It's been a while._ " A familiar young man's voice spoke.

Cloud blinked in surprise, before muttering, "Squall. How are you?" which had everyone else surprised as well, before they glanced at each other, wondering what Squall had in mind. If Squall, the past-self of Leon, and leader of the SeeDs here in the past, was calling, then something must be up.

What Squall told Cloud would lead to some of the group on another mission while Sailor Moon and those going with her would soon be facing the 25th Century to see if they can rescue Chale and speak with Aki to learn more of the Spirits and the Phantoms.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, really sorry for the delay. I'll get this done as soon as I'm able. In the meantime, see you in the next chapter as we're at least three or four chapters to go until the ending, and the secret ending that leads into the final adventure of the "Advent Children Trilogy".**


	9. Chapter 8: Rescue and Escape-1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. I say let's continue.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rescue and Escape-1.

After hearing what Squall had told Cloud over the phone, everyone decided to meet up with the SeeDs in the middle of the desert between Gongaga and the Gold Saucer. Just as Cid's airship had landed and everyone was waiting outside, right on cue, a massive building-like aircraft came hovering in the sky, descending to make landing. While Sailor Moon, Mickey, the former AVALANCHE, Rufus, the Turks and the three former Turks immediately recongised it, everyone else were stunned beyond belief.

"Is that...a Garden?" Sora asked, amazed.

"It's Balamb Garden." Mickey answered, "It also had a secret area that can fly. That's how the school managed to escape from being hit by Galbadian Garden's missiles." remembering how he helped Squall, Rinoa and Zell to save it two years previously here in the past.

"So, it flew away to escape?" Kairi asked, amazed.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Meowth blinked, before admitting, "That must've been pretty expensive to build somethin' like that to be a school and can fly. Gotta admit, I'm jealous."

"You're always jealous, Meowth." Sailor Moon grumbled with a sweatdrop.

"Am not!" Meowth protested.

Balamb Garden slowly hovered as it gently landed on the ground a good fifteen feet away from where the others were, and before Sailor Moon and her friends and former enemies knew it, a familiar group of people descended from the ramp that opened up from the front of the craft, admitting Squall Leonhart, now twenty years of age and surprisingly still having the clothes he wore two years ago. Same with Rinoa whom the Sailor Team had to remind themselves was the past-self of the one whom helped them in the future a month earlier and who would have been sent to the Realm of Non-Existance. With them were a young man with messy blond hair in a short red jacket, black nicker-bockers and boots and fingerless gloves, a young woman who, to Sora and Kairi's surprise, was the past-self of Selphie, also twenty years of age, and wearing her short-yellow dress and boots, another young woman, a little bit older, blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, glasses and a black and orange dress with boots, and finally, another young man in a cowboy hat, long sand-colour coat, brown pants, black shirt and shoes.

The expressions of Squall and his group at seeing the relieved and happy expressions of Sailor Moon and Mickey stunned and relieved them as well.

"Is that...?" Selphie trailed off, her eyes going so wide that no one could even think that they could go any wider.

"Hi-ya, guys!" Sailor Moon cried out, immediately racing over to reunite with friends whom she hasn't seen in three years in the future either. Mickey followed behind as well, while Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Barret and Yuffie smiled as well. It was just like old times. The only ones absent were Nanaki which was understandable, Cait Sith, and especially Aerith and Loran. Even Rufus and the Turks smiled at this, while Sailor Mars, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Goofy, Sora and Kairi smiled, happy for their two friends. Team Rocket just glanced at each other.

"Sailor Moon! Mickey! You're back!" Rinoa said, also racing to meet them, as did the blond-haired young man and Selphie, while Squall and the other two, smiling, walked to follow them.

"Do you remember?" Rinoa asked, only to be startled when Sailor Moon threw her arms around her, laughing happily.

"Lucky me and Mickey, the two of us met up and got our memories back in the future!" Sailor Moon answered, "I'm just sorry that we forgot in the first place." gazing up at her friend.

This was enough to confirm Rinoa's question and her smile widened, giggling. "I thought we'd never see you again."

"Mickey, my man! Nice new clothes!" The blonde-haired man cheered with optisism, sharing a hand-lock with Mickey who laughed.

"Gosh, it's great to see ya' again too, Zell!" Mickey said happily.

"When did you guys remember?" Squall asked, still the same as ever, but has changed for the better at the same time over the past two years.

As Sailor Moon lets go of Rinoa, she smiled warmly at the former lone-wolf, "About a month in the future, even though it took Mickey sixteen years and me three years."

"I heard rumors that you were both in Edge to help defeat the Bahamut Summon and the three silver-haired men who were causing trouble two weeks ago." The young blond-haired woman spoke up.

"You heard right, Quistis." Mickey replied. "It's kind of a long story." just as Cloud and the others approached as well, though Rufus and the Turks lingered back a little, just in case.

"So, you've been staying here for the last two weeks since then?" Zell asked, a little puzzled.

Sailor Moon and Mickey both flinched at this, before sweatdropping in embarrassment, before the former answered, "No, not exactly. We uh...well, let's just say there are other problems to worry about and not just those GMO guys."

"So you heard about them?" The man in the cowboy hat said.

"Kinda encountered at least five of them, but managed to get away from them." Sailor Moon shrugged, before saying sternly to him, "And Irvine, no embarrassing anyone in front of two of our other friends." gesturing at both Sailor Mars and Kairi who both blinked in confusion.

"Or even to that lovey lady with the long gorgeus hair?" Irvine questioned, a bit romantically as he instantly gazed at the two said women and even Jessie who, hearing this, blushed and beamed a smile, while running her hand through her hair.

"Finally, someone who appreciates the beauty of my hair! A guy after my own heart!" Jessie beamed, before admitting as she blushed, "But unfortunately, my heart's already been taken by Team Rocket. Please, don't beg; I'm with Sailor Moon and her friends."

Which only made everyone else except for Irvine groan in embarrassment.

"Do ya' think Jessie's over-doin' it just because this guy likes pretty girls?" Meowth asked in exasperation to James.

"She always over-does things when it comes to her hair." James moaned in reply, before shuddering in fear, "Though, Lord help us if her hair is ruined!" as Meowth shuddered in fear as well.

"So, those guys new friends?" Selphie asked to Sailor Moon and Mickey after she noticed not only Team Rocket, but also the rest of the Sailor Team who waved a little shyly.

"Oh, right!" Sailor Moon remembered, before introducting the two groups of friends to each other, "This is one of my best friends, Sailor Mars, and that one of Mickey's best friends, Goofy. The others we met a year ago in the future; This is Ash, his partner Pikachu, Dawn, her partner, Piplup, Sora and Kairi. Guys, this is Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Irvine."

She then sweatdropped as she then introduced Rinoa and the Seeds to Team Rocket, "And well...those three are Jessie, James and Meowth; former bad guys called Team Rocket from from the future as we came from and well...aqquintences who helped us out quite a few times."

After their hellos and reunion between old friends, the SeeDs then noticed five other familiar people who decided to make their pressence known.

"It's been two years, SeeDs." Rufus greeted, in the same manner when he first met up with Cloud again two weeks earlier.

"Rufus Shinra?" Rinoa asked, stunned at seeing the President again.

"So the rumors about you being alive are true too." Quistis muttered.

Squall, not impressed as much, gazed at all four Turks and muttered in the same way Cloud did two weeks ago at the Healen Lodge that both Sailor Moon and Mickey were aware of, "Do I feel sorry for you guys." which made Reno roll his eyes, Elena looking away, Tseng resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and Rude to shift uncomfortably, and Rufus just glanced at them before turning back to the SeeDs.

Veld, Balto and Cissnei shook their heads at such but didn't say anything.

"So what happened? You said that you found out where Reeve is." Cloud spoke up to avoid more awkwardness.

"Yeah, Reeve and the WRO disappeared a few days back but thankfully, we found out where they are." Squall nodded, thankful for his older friend that were getting right into business.

"Reeve disappeared too? When did he join WRO?" Sailor Moon asked, worried and puzzled, which had Mickey concerned as well.

"Oh, right. Didn't the others tell you?" Tifa asked.

"Tell us what?" Mickey asked.

"Duh. Reeve's the Commissioner of WRO." Yuffie translated, rolling her eyes.

"We thought you knew already. Our apologies for the inconvienence." Cissnei said as she approached the stunned Sailor Moon and Mickey whose eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Sailor Moon was so shocked, she ended up giggling in disbelief, "No way!"

"Hey, what're you laughin' at, lass!?" Another familiar voice spoke up, surprising everyone as Sailor Moon's group turned to face the other group, and were quite surprised that a familiar small robotic cat appeared from behind. "Though I guess I shoulda' told ya' two weeks ago. I'm surprise you cam' back."

"It's Cait Sith." Ash said, surprised to see Cait Sith again and with Squall and the others.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked.

"Oh, how cute!" Dawn and Kairi cooed.

Team Rocket were dumbfounded when they saw Reeve's robot cat for the first time, as Meowth asked, "Who's d'at? The Cat-Twerp in Boots-Wanna-Be?"

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Sora asked, bending down to Cait's level.

"Reeve sent me." Cait replied, "When those GMO blokes invaded headquarters, I mana'e ta es'ape and foun' mae' way to Balamb Garden and told 'hem wha' happened. Good thing d'at they 'nae too far from here."

"Where are they?" Cloud asked quickly.

"According to Cait, Reeve and WRO are locked in Corel Prison and locked down the Gold Saucer, having imprisined the tourists too." Squall answered this time.

"What!?" Everyone else exclaimed, shocked. GMO even took over the Gold Saucer and were using it as a massive prison to those who they captured?

"The hell they do that for!?" Barret demanded.

"That means some of the GMO soldiers are still here in the past." Sailor Mars frowned deeply. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Still in the past?" Selphie asked, before quickly realising what Sailor Moon's friend meant. "You mean they came from the future too!?"

"Well, not from the future we came from, but one further than that." Ash said, "We only just figured that out before Squall called."

The Sailor Team, Cloud and his group, Rufus, the Turks, the former Turks and even Team Rocket then explained as little as possible about everything that's happened in the relation of GMO, including Chale getting to Reno, the relation with Aki and her mission, and even Mickey's old enemy the Dahaka who has been revived and how Sailor Moon had planned to enter the further future to rescue Chale to get further answers as well as stop GMO and the Dahaka from doing anymore damage. Reno even admitted on what he learned but also admitted that the Dahaka might be wrong.

Still, once Sailor Moon and the others were finished, to say that Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Cait Sith were shocked would've been an understatement. Eventually after a few moments of shocked silence, Zell then said with a frown, "Whoa, and I thought Ultimecia was bad."

"You're going into the future to find this Chale?" Quistis questioned before pointing after Sailor Moon nodded, "It'll be very dangerous."

"I'll go with you." Squall declared with determination, "I've been into the future before." referring to the time when Ultimecia was defeated in her time.

To his surprise, Sailor Moon responded, "No, it's better that you stay here, Squall. I'm not gonna risk in that happening again. Besides, I know how to get to the future, because I went into another future before."

"You're not gonna go by yourself, are you?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

"Well, I don't want to risk any of you to go with me." Sailor Moon pointed out.

"No way." Sora shook his head, stepping up to her. "I'm going too. It'll be a lot better, right?"

"I'll go too." Ash voulenteered with determination. "Besides, Chale also needs a bit of a good scolding before we get back here anyway."

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu pumped a fist into the air in agreement.

Despite feeling grateful for her friends' supports, Sailor Moon couldn't help but feel scared, fearing for all of her friends and former enemies' safeties...especially her friends and Reno. Plus, as the Dahaka said, if she chose to protect Reno from death, then anyone else could end up dead in his place, and she was scared that she could end up losing Sora, Ash and Pikachu.

"Isn't that too risky?" Vincent spoke up as he approached. "For all you know, neither of you have any idea on what kind of technology GMO would have in their time."

"Oh yeah...good point." Sailor Moon slumped, in slight humilated embarrassment. "Plus, Ash, Sora and I aren't really computer experts."

Meowth listened in on the conversation, and despite the idea of travelling into the future was just as scary as travelling into the past-twice in fact-he was admittedly the higher grade of an expert due to being intelligent in mind. Not only that, he wouldn't want the 'twerps' to get lost or caught, and he definitely didn't want any of his friends and former enemies to die either. So, with a nod of determination, the Cat-Scratch Pokemon walked up to the group and spoke, "Then what you twerps need is a real expert to solve this problem; and who better than me?"

"You?" Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora exclaimed, shocked at Meowth's decision.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu, Pika Pika.(Meowth, you can't be serious.)" Pikachu slumped in disbelief.

"Hey, you're talkin' to a Pokemon who can help build lotsa machines and come up with lotsa brillant ideas and who also taught himself to walk up-right and speak human language!" Meowth pointed out. "Besides, without me, you twerps won't know what to do."

"He does have a vaild point. Considering that he too is from the future, someone who has also travelled back in time has a better chance in going with you to travel forward through time." Rufus said in agreement.

Finally, Sailor Mars sighed while crossing her arms and said to Sailor Moon, "Hate to admit it, but they're right. Especially since Mercury isn't here with us, and going back to our time and then going into the future and then coming back here would make things more complicated. Besides, I'm going too."

"Alright, you have a point, but sorry, Sailor Mars, but you can't with us. I need you to stay here and help rescue Reeve and WRO...and also try and be careful in case the Dahaka comes back." Sailor Moon finally agreed.

"Is the Dahaka really that bad?" Selphie asked, a little worriedly.

"A lot worse." Mickey nodded, with Goofy nodding scaredly in agreement. "I should know, because Goofy and I along with Donald fought against him before I came here for the first time."

"In the meantime, the rest of us will head to the Gold Saucer and rescue everyone who were captured." Cloud spoke up, taking on the leadership role once more as he did before.

Everyone nodded in agreement at this plan, considering how sneaking in and out while possibly fighting was the only stragedy they had.

After the firm agreements, Sailor Moon and her assigned group stood in line before she summoned the Return Card along with the Time Card combined, hoping that it would help in locating a way into the future where Chale was held captive. As promised under her command, a portal of light opened up, much to everyone else's amazements. Meowth had spend a little bit of time hugging Jessie and James, the trio crying just in case something went wrong before he rejoined Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Sora.

"Ready?" Sailor Moon asked her friends who nodded.

"Hold up." Reno quickly spoke up, approaching the five of them. He then shifted awkardly while rubbing the back of his head, before finally clearing his throat and said, almost in a whisper, "Be careful."

Sailor Moon blinked in surprise, before smiling a little and nodded. "Right. You guys too."

Steeling themselves, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sora(who promised Kairi that he'll be careful), and a very nervous Meowth all stepped into the portal, and seconds later, the portal closed where the five of them disappeared.

"Come back soon." Kairi called out just before her friends vanished.

After a few moments of silence, Cloud nodded, knowing what had to be done. "Come on. Let's go." taking the lead.

As everyone began to follow Cloud, Reno paused in his steps and continued to gaze at where Sailor Moon and the others had vanished. As much as he was concerned about Chale, he was still terrified of the man and couldn't help but worry that it might be some kind of trick just to kill him and everyone he loves and his former enemies. He blamed himself for everything that's happened and guilt only increased. As much as he didn't want to die yet, he knew that he would forever blame himself if his friends or former enemies died because they wanted to protect him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the redhead felt a hand rest onto his right shoulder, causing Reno to look up to see that Rude had noticed that he lingered behind. As usual, the taller man didn't say much, but Reno didn't need him to in order to understand what his friend was thinking. His emotions getting the better of him again, his heart aching knowing that he won't see his best friend again either way, Reno clinged onto his partner's waist and buried his face into the taller man's shoulder, unwilling to let go. The redhead felt Rude wrap his arms around his skinny body, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry..." Reno whispered, his voice slightly muffled due to having his face on Rude's shoulder. "I screwed up big time."

"Shh...Reno, you didn't screw up." Rude told him, doing his best to comfort his best friend.

"I couldn't ask for a better brother." Reno continued, tears starting to form and he tried to will them away in annoyance and humilation.

"Don't say that. Don't you damn dare say that." Rude told him, firmly. He had no intention of ever losing the younger man whom he come to regard as a brother.

Reno tightened his grip on Rude's jacket, "This might be only chance to say it, partner. 'Cause if anything happened to ya' and everyone else, I'll never forgive myself."

"You think I would forgive myself if you died because of this?" The taller Turk asked, a little snappishly, before softening his tone, "I'm not letting you die before me, Reno."

"I just don't want to lose you." Reno softly sobbed. "But I don't think there's anything we can do to stop this...one of us is gonna die this week, and it might as well be me. It wouldn't matter...because when this is over, I'll never see you or anyone else again...and if I end up livin'...I can't live with that!"

"We'll figure something out. I'm not losing you and you're not losing anyone else. We always come out alright in the end, you know?" Rude pointed out, slowly rubbing Reno's back to calm him down.

Despite feeling a little bit better, Reno still had his doubts. He closed his eyes, wanting to cherish this as long as possible. "I love you, Rude."

"...I love you too, Reno." The taller man replied, holding Reno tighter.

Apparently, the two Turks were unaware that Mickey, Goofy, Kairi, Cloud and Tifa had lingered behind along with Vincent and had noticed this but kept silent. Seeing this made them realise how the Turks really did care about one another as family. It also gave Cloud memories of the deaths of Zack and Aerith, but had told himself that no one blamed him and thus, despite the still lingering guilt, had finally forgiven himself to move on but also keep the memories of his friends alive.

' _I won't let anything happent to Reno or anyone else, as much as possible. If I have to, I'll give up my life to stop the Dahaka._ ' Cloud thought to himself, with renewed determination.

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

They were nearing the very core of the station now, a place that was always situated deep underground. Though phantoms could go through the world to get to bunkers and the like, they often chose not to. The thinking was that the barrier control stations were the most important parts of a city. If they fell, the city fell, and so they had to be protected.

Placing them underground was just part of that. It had been seven years now since he had been surrounded by that low hum of the generators. Last time, he had been there to congratulate and commend the scientists on their latest foolproof design. So much for that, he thought bitterly. Two months later, the supposedly "perfect" barrier had developed a crucial fault and the entire city had been devoured by the phantoms. He'd lost everyone he'd ever known; all the people he'd ever loved in the fall of the city. It had taken seven years; seven long, painful years, for him to reach this point. His revenge was so close, and yet so far.

The council was not going to get between him and the retribution he deserved to hand out. They would learn of the mistakes they were making, even if it meant teaching them the hard way. This was for everyone who hadn't escaped the other city. This was for the family he had lost. Not to mention get revenge on the foolish woman who saved the Realm of Light but ignored this world. He attempted to change all of that, ignoring Chale Criton's warning.

Hein's expression hardened as the lift stopped and his soldiers disembarked. The barrier technicians were already peering nervously through the glass at the fully armoured GMO troops that were approaching. Well, all they had to do was co-operate, and none of them would get hurt.

"Major, arrest these men," Hein said, gesturing with a wave of one arm. There wasn't a struggle; techs had never been known for their courage in the face of an armed squad of soldiers. One of his men took the main control panel and began to tap away.

"Decrease power to sector 31," Hein said, gazing down at the main generator as he spoke. If no-one would listen to him when he spoke, then they would all learn. There was an uneasy silence all around as the soldiers exchanged glances.

Major Elliot stepped forwards, frowning. "You realize that the Phantoms-"

"What l realize, is we must force the council to take action." Hein growled, rounding on him fiercely.

One of the GMO soldiers took control of the control panel at the chair below, and began typing through the touch-screen keyboard, in which was lowering the barrier's power, before he announced, "Lowering power output to Sector 31. Barrier breach in Sector 31, General. They're coming through now."

"We can handle a few Phantoms in a contained space." Hein said, before saying to Elliot who looked even more nervous as the youngerish man was starting to sense something was about to go horribly wrong. "Relax, major. When this night's over, you're going to be a hero."

* * *

At the same time near the corridor with large doors, two GMO guards were slowly patroling the area around the corner where the labs were, and as soon as they left to continue their patrol, they were completely unaware that a portal of time and light materalized around the corner where the labs were. As soon as it opened, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sora and Meowth emerged just as the corridor of time closed up behind them. The five of them glanced around at the surprisingly high-tech passage.

"Whoa...cool place." Sailor Moon said, amazed.

"This is like the computer room at Radiant Garden." Sora thought, eyes wide in amazement.

"This is even higher technology than I thought it would be." Meowth thought, peaking out through the window glass wall behind the others where the portal was at just moments ago and gazed at the buildings outside, and surrounding it, was a large golden barrier, clouds almost unseen from the outside. "Kinda looks like New York in that Fifth Element movie."

"I wonder where we'll find Chale in this place." Ash muttered, looking around as he and Pikachu both tried to sense the darkness that was within Chale's heart along with the lingering powers of the Sands of Time.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Sora whispered a warning, which the others quickly hid behind the corner with him and kept as silent and still as possible. They could hear the footsteps of not one but two people slowly marching. Two GMO soldiers glanced down the corridor and when they couldn't detect or see anyone, they both headed back down the corridor where they came from the retrace their patrol.

Once Sailor Moon and her companions heard the footsteps fade, they softly sighed in relief, before nodding, and then silently approached the doors as quickly as possible. It wasn't until they barely passed the second door when Sailor Moon felt a powerful jolt of sands and darkness for a brief second.

"What is it, Sailor Moon?" Ash whispered.

"I think this is it." Sailor Moon replied, gazing at the second door, which was double auto-mactic, but as she tried to figure out how to open it, to her and the others dismay, there was a bar-code next to it. "But we're kinda stuck and can't get in."

"There's gotta someway to get in. Those guys'll be back at any second." Sora grunted.

As Meowth had heard this, an idea quickly came up and suggested, "Why don't we use the Sailor Twerp's Through Card to go in?"

"Oh yeah, just like I did when Kairi, Pikachu and I were escaping the Mako reactor with Reno back in Gongaga." Sailor Moon quickly remembered, before muttering worriedly, "Just hope there aren't any security cameras."

"Serena!" Ash whispered urgently.

"Alright, alright. Patience is a virtue." Sailor Moon sighed, summoning her Keyblade and taking out the Through Card, using it's power, and as footsteps could be heard again, she and her companions hurriedly stepped through the door as quickly as possible, making it just in time before two men returned, not seen.

Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu and Meowth sighed in relief, and were even thankful that there were no security cameras around in the very high-tech laboratory with computer panels, cameras and even glass tubes which reminded Sailor Moon of the ShinRa Science Department. Most of them were empty, not even liquid were in them. Paper was scattered on the tables with pictures of the barrier in writing that were a little too high-intelligent for the three young people and Pikachu, even Meowth had trouble in understanding them.

The group gazed around the entire room, a bit spooked and amazed at the same time.

"When there was trouble Aki and everyone here in the future are facing, I guess science is kinda needed to face the Phantoms." Sailor Moon commented.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sora admitted.

Meowth had leaped onto the table and despite the writing being kind of messy, he managed to point out the numbers and recongised some of the words, before speaking up to the 'twerps', "Well, accordin' to d'is, apparently those Phantom guys d'at can time-travel into the 20th Century and back where our pals are came here to d'is world 34 years ago here in the future."

"34 years? That's a long time, even for that." Sailor Moon thought, concerned. "No wonder Aki's trying to solve this problem."

Pikachu, who'd been exploring the lab a little, noticed something in one of the tubes and his eyes widened when he saw what or rather who was in it. The small Pokemon alerted Ash who hurried over to see what was wrong, and when he looked, his eyes widened as well before the eleven year old called out to his friends softly, "Hey, guys! Pikachu and I found Chale!"

Sailor Moon, Sora and Meowth hurried over and true to Ash's words, the man in question was inside, chained to high-technology cuffs against the wall inside the chamber, including around his waist, his arms spread up which made him look like he was being left for dead. He seemed to be in surprisingly good health, just unconscious.

"What in the Realm of Light did they do to him?" Sora muttered, shocked.

"We gotta get him outta there." Sailor Moon quickly said, looking for a lock or a switch to open the tube and groaned when she couldn't. "Rats. It's one of those computer locks or whatever you call them."

"Rats." Sora cursed.

"D'is where Meowth comes in." Meowth said, hurrying over to one of the computers and began typing through the scanners and such, eventually finding what he was looking before, before groaning in dismay.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu approached, staring at the computer screen.

"It's askin' for a password." Meowth mumbled, before randomly typing words and numbers to see if anyone he could think off were the right ones. So far, he kept on getting "Access Denied" each time he hit the enter key. "Ugh, too bad this is gonna take a while."

"There's gotta something that'll give us a hint on the password." Ash grunted, already looking around for something, only to pick up the papers, and cringed in dismay. "Uh-oh...I can't read any of this science stuff. It's worse than maths."

Sailor Moon and Sora both glanced at each other, and were about to join Ash and Pikachu in finding the password, when Chale's tired voice spoke up from behind the glass within the tube, "Aranea..."

Surprised, the two teenagers whirled around to find that Chale had woken up, and as though sensing what they were trying to do, the white-eyed man repeated, "The password...is Aranea."

"Aranea?" Sora repeated in confusion, before nodding, and hurried over to Meowth.

"Hang in there, Chale. We're gonna get you out." Sailor Moon told him, even though she still had a mistrust in the man for hurting Reno, she wasn't one to kill someone in cold blood.

"So you know my name...did Reno tell you?" Chale questioned. Perhaps Reno had finally remembered everything if Sailor Moon knew his name.

"We'll explain when we get back to the past." Sailor Moon told him.

Meowth by then was up to his ninth guess and groaned, "Well, it ain't Science Department, Lab Tubes, Labby, Lobby, GMO, Phantoms, Glass Cubes, Barrier, World...I'm runnin' out of ideas."

"Try Aranea." Sora spoke up as he approached.

"Huh?"

"That's what Chale said."

"D'ats a new one." Meowth blinked, before shrugging and tried that, having to spell it twice and was getting incredibly nervous until finally he managed to get it right and got the "Access Confirmed" and sighed in relief, before going through the touch-screen in front of him until finally he found the link to open Chale's tube and pressed onto that.

There was a hissing sound, and everyone sighed in relief as the tube lowered itself while the cuffs around Chale unlocked, causing him to tumble out. Sailor Moon quickly caught him before she carefully lowered him to the floor into a sitting position.

"Chale...what in the world were GMO trying to do to you? Are they trying to take out the Sands of Time out of you or something?" Sailor Moon asked, wondering why Chale had been locked up like this as though he was nothing more than a subject, which gave her horrible memories of the description of what Hojo tried to do with Cloud, Zack, Aerith and Nanaki.

"They were...attempting to use me...to get to you and kill you before...you were to become who were to become in 500 years from now." Chale panted slightly.

"Me?" Sailor Moon blinked, shocked, as were her friends and Meowth who joined her and Chale. "What'd I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Chale shook his head, "General Hein, the leader of GMO, has utter hatred for you, Sailor Moon. The reason for that is because...this world had been brought to near desertion because of the Phantoms, and by the time this happened...your future-self had not yet been reawakened by now. He hates the rest of the Realm of Light...and wants to use me to change the future and make sure this world remains safe and be the domination planet for humanity."

Sailor Moon felt crushed at what Chale was saying, lowering her gaze slowly to the cold steel floor in lingering guilt that was developing within her heart. Was that the main reason why GMO were targeting the world of the past 8,000 years before her rebirth? So that they could use Chale to get to her and change the future into darkness, all because she wasn't here to save it from the Phantoms? Was it really her fault?

"I'm not sure I can trust what you're saying." Ash said, angrily at Chale. "It's not Sailor Moon's fault all of this happened!"

"I'm not saying it is." Chale sighed, before continuing, "This could not be helped, as the Phantoms had caused their own demise and the destruction of their world many years ago. What you see now are their souls, in a state of confusion, disorientation and rage. Dr. Ross will tell you more, but she and her allies must be saved as well."

"Wait, are you saying that Aki's been captured too?" Sora asked, stunned.

"What'd she do? And what's wit' those Spirit d'at girl's collectin'?" Meowth asked.

"Hein is delusional. He doesn't believe in the ways of spirits or how live really works. He doesn't even believe that Dr. Ross and Dr. Sid's research is the correct way to eliminate the Phantoms which is the far more safer way. He wants to use this cannon he calls the Zeus to destroy them...but that would only make the Phantoms source stronger and thus...make the Dahaka's power grow and increase." Chale explained. "What's more, Dr. Ross is infected by the Phantom's particles, and normally, no life form can survive it."

"So how can she?" Sailor Moon questioned, wondering how Aki can have survived this long.

"A special plate was created to place onto her chest to keep her alive. The only way to cure her and cure this world is the eight spirits known as the wave pattern. She herself is the first Spirit Wave. The second is a fish." Chale began.

"A fish?" Meowth asked, slumping slightly, dumbfounded.

"The third is a deer. The fourth is a bird. The fifth is a young seven year old girl dying in the emergancy hospital room..." Chale paused as Sailor Moon and her companions' expressions went to horror when they heard about the fifth Spirit that was inside the poor seven year old girl who had died.

That was then Meowth realised where this was going and spoke up, "Wait a minute. So lemme get d'is straight; that stupid weakling of a plant was the sixth Spirit?"

"And the seventh is the Materia found in Gongaga." Chale nodded, confirming Meowth's speculation.

That's when Sailor Moon realised the full truth and whispered, "And Reno has the last one inside him along with his own spirit. Is he...is he going to die if Aki takes it out of him?"

"I'm afraid so." Chale nodded, "I intended on taking him into a time far beyond 8,500 years ago and even beyond here where he could be safe. Especially since the Dahaka has returned to get to me, as I was once the vessel of the Dark Prince."

"Guess that means Goofy and the King's theory was right." Sora realised in concern, remembering what Mickey and Goofy said earlier in the past.

"But, the Dahaka said that if I choose to save Reno...someone else will die in his place." Sailor Moon pointed out.

"Is that so?" Chale asked, before thinking deeply about this. "Well...that is the other prophecy that I predicted and hoped to do...but then again, you wish to avoid either one now that you know the truth."

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed before she demanded, "Well, I'm not gonna let him or anyone else die on my watch! Besides that, why did you attack Reno in the first place if you knew him a long time ago? And why did you try to take him away from the Turks who were obviously his friends?"

"I had no choice. I wanted Reno to be safe and alive. He...is the only I ever had, and should I die by the hands of the Dahaka...I wanted to see him one last time." Chale admitted. "He is like my own little brother."

"Well didn't you say so instead of scaring him since he didn't remember?" Sora demanded. "Forcing someone to leave behind the life they came to get used to and taking them away from friends they care about isn't right! Sure, I heard more than enough that he did do rotten things as a Turk, but he helped out too and he has friends with the other Turks, who want to protect him."

"And besides that, you could've been more gentle with him." Sailor Moon added, "Do you realise how terrified you made him feel? I never really got on with Reno in the past, but I've just started to forgive him for the rotten things because he feels guilty for everything he did, and...and I want to protect him too."

"You speak from the experience with Jack Sparrow, Sailor Moon." Chale muttered.

Sailor Moon sighed, admitting, "Yeah...I tried to bring Jack into the future to keep him from dying and having to be rescued from the Locker...but Elizabeth forced me to abandon him, and I almost gave up in being who I am and tried to run away from it. It wasn't until Ash and Pikachu followed me and I realised that, if I changed that future, it would only make things worse."

She gazed at the man again, and continued, with determination, "I'm not letting that mistake happen again, and I can't let Reno time-travel either. I'm not letting anyone of my friends, family or my former enemies die! I'll even find a way to cure you from the Dark Prince's leftover sands."

* * *

"How many Phantoms?" Hein questioned.

"More than enough to convince the council." Elliot responded.

This made the General smirk, pleased with the results before issuing another order, "Excellent. Sound an alert. Send a squad out to eliminate them."

As the GMO soldiers and the Major went to do as Hein told them to do, the GMO soldier at the controls suddenly realised that something was already going wrong as he announced in concern, "Alert status. Full deployment. I have numerous Phantom contacts!"

"Of course you do." Hein rolled his eyes, not getting what was goin on, but when he heard more news, that's when he started to become a bit concerned, approaching the Major and Elliot.

"Outside of Sector 31 and moving at incredible speed." The soldier continued, sounding panicked.

"What the hell is going on?" Hein demanded.

"They're in the pipes. They're moving with the bio-etheric energy flow." Elliot answered, and on the computer screen in front of him and Hein, hundreds, if not thousands or millions of red dots were moving through the tunnels and increasing in numbers.

Hein's eyes widened as he shook his head in denial, "That's impossible. Nothing could survive in those pipes."

"Well, we've got a big one heading this way." Elliot said, worriedly.

Things were starting to get worse as the power started to shut down, making everyone even more troubled and concern. Most of the GMO soldiers had their rifles at ready, as the lights and the touch-screen keyboards flickered off. On the other side of the window which oversaw the Barrier's generators, Hein caught a glimpse of something orange and familiar floating and vanishing into the generators. His eyes widened in horror. This wasn't the way things were going.

"Oh my god." Hein muttered, before shouting at his men who were about to fire at will, "Hold your fire!"

They did as they were told, and everyone was rendered in silence, trying to piece together where the Phantoms would be coming from...and then, hell was set loose. A huge massive dragon-like Phantom roared as it emerged from underneath the GMO soldier at the controls, going through him and instantly killing him by taking away his spirit. The rest of the GMO soldiers opened fire in panic, but were not making things any different. Instead, they met their demise as the Phantom's tail sweeped through them. During the death crisis, one GMO soldier accidently turned and fired at Elliot who was shot several times in the chest, causing him to stumble and collaspe onto the ground, dying shortly after.

Hein managed to avoid it by crawling back, until he saw that none of his men in the room could be saved. Instead, he took the coward exit and immediately activated the elevator, just as the fight in the room was causing the Barrier Generator to begin to explode, which meant, to his shock and guilt, the barrier would fail completely and soon everyone in the city would have to evacuate...though he doubted that many would be able to get out on time without confronting the Phantoms that were let in...that he let in. What had he done?

He managed to get away and out just in time as the entire generator was engulfed by flames. Chale was right: He doomed the Barrier city.

* * *

As Sailor Moon made her declare to keep Reno and everyone else she knew safe, the lights suddenly flickered before starting to go out. The computers and generators were then turned black, leaving the group in the slightly darkened room.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, alarmed.

"A power failure maybe?" Meowth suggested, though his gut was telling him that wasn't the case. Whatever was happening, it was bad.

"Hein." Chale spoke, as he slowly stood up, with Sailor Moon, Sora and Ash helping him. "He lowered the City's barrier to 31, and that's enough for the Phantoms to enter."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked, worriedly.

"These barriers are what keep the Phantom's out due to the Spirital energy found by living tissue. Organisms that are enough to repel them."

"That's a scary thought." Ash admitted.

Suddenly, an Automated Announcement spoke all across the entire building, " **Proceed to the nearest evacuation facility. Proceed to the nearest evacuation facility**." and the doors of the lab opened automatically which meant that the group can get out.

"I think d'is qualifies that Chale's right!" Meowth exclaimed, already terrified.

"We can't just leave Aki and the others behind!" Sailor Moon protested.

"I know where they are. We should meet them in the hallways. The guards will be too far by now to notice us escaping." Chale said, taking the lead, "Follow me!"

Despite the still mistrust in the man, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sora and Meowth decided to listen to him and quickly followed and true to his words, the two GMO guards from earlier weren't there as Chale lead them to find Aki's group and then evacuate as quickly as possible.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the cell..._

"Come on, Neil. We need a way out. You're our man. Think." Gray told Neil as they were now discussing a way out to continue Aki's mission to find the final Spirit to complete the Wave Pattern...not that he fully believed this was the answer.

But Neil shook his head and pointed out, "Captain, these walls are titanium alloy, and the bars are pulse-sonic lasers." before saying in sarcasm, "I mean, it's not like l can just wave a magic wand and-" before trailing off, as the bars suddenly deactivate automatically, and disappear, much to everyone's amazement.

"Whoa." Neil mumbled, as he and everyone else stepped out, aware that they were free.

"Neil, I'm impressed." Gray said.

"That makes the two of us." Neil replied.

Then, the Automated Announcement spoke all across the entire building, the cell room included, " **Proceed to the nearest evacuation facility. Proceed to the nearest evacuation facility**." as the doors opened behind Neil who took a peak and saw that no guards were around, and with the announcer repeating the words, it would mean that they were in serious trouble.

"I think we should proceed to the nearest evacuation facility." Neil suggested.

Taking up Neil's suggestion, Gray, Jane, Ryan, Aki and Dr. Sid quickly followed him as they all made to find a way out. None of them knew what was going on, but Aki and Dr. Sid both had a terrible feeling that the barrier was failing, or worse...General Hein might have something to do with it.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is definitely not gonna be ten chapters long like I had hoped. Maybe twelve or fourteen chatpers long at the most. I'll update again as soon as possible and sorry for the more lack of action.**


	10. Chapter 9: Rescue and Escape-2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. My updates are agonizingly slow, but I can't help for that. Daily life and same old excuses.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rescue and Escape-2.

 _Back in the Past..._

By the time Cloud and the others had reached the Gold Saucer in both the Balamb Garden and Shera, the group and the SeeDs were utterly shocked to find the entire theme park almost over-run by GMO soldiers who most were patroling main rides such as the rollercoaster, and some even guarding the Battle Square. Along the way, Reno was still coming to terms of either his death or the death of those he cared about, or even his former enemies. But he had done his best to focus on the new mission right about now.

The rest of the Sailor Team and Cloud who had secretly seen the redhead cry vowed to make sure no one dies and hoped that Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu and Meowth would be able to rescue Chale and return to the past before they get captured in the future.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yuffie nearly shrieked when she and everyone else saw the large number of GMO soldiers in the now closed up and sealed off Gold Saucer.

"There's so many of them!" Dawn added, worriedly, while Piplup sweatdropped nervously in his trainer's arms.

"I thought you said there was only some!" Zell yelled at Cait Sith who groaned while rubbing his head in irritation.

"I dannea say d'at! I didn' 'ven tell ya's how ma'y d'ey 'ere!" Cait Sith argued, placing his hands on his hips while glaring at the young SeeD member.

Rufus shook his head, focusing on the sight before them while the pilots of both vessels quickly hid behind the hills to avoid in being seen the seemingly large numbers of GMO. "Well, that's problematical."

"I guess that means we'll have to sneak in and distract them at the same time." Mickey thought with a serious expression.

"Sounds like a plan." Squall agreed.

"Yuffie, Tifa, you two, Elena, Selphie, Rinoa, Rufus, Kairi, Dawn, Piplup and Goofy will sneak your way through to rescue Reeve and WRO." Cloud began to instruct a stragedy, "Barret, Vincent, Cid, Mickey, Tseng, Reno, Rude and I will take the west side of the Gold Saucer. Squall, you, Zell, Quistis, Jessie, James, Veld, Cissnei, Balto, Sailor Mars and half of the SeeDs take the East side of the park. The rest of you stand by as back up for both teams."

"Hey, who died and made you leader?" Jessie protested in annoyance. Who gave Cloud Strife the right to give out others instead of either King Mickey or the President?

Reno sighed, "Look, as much as I don't like taking orders from anybody else who ain't my boss, this is the best salution as we're gonna get if we wanna save Reeve's ass and the rest of WRO and get outta there alive."

"You're asking this guy to go do the rescuing?" Zell asked in disbelief, gesturing at Rufus, who ignored the comment.

Cloud shrugged, "I still don't trust him, but I trust him enough to not put him at risk of facing GMO's army."

" _Annnnd_ you're leaving us to babysit him, right?" Yuffie grumbled.

"I think it's more of babysitting you, Yuffie." Selphie teased, "Just in case there are materia or other things for you to steal."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" The eighteen year old asked.

"Lassie, will ya _please_ shut your gob!" Cait Sith groaned.

"I think we should get going before an argument breaks out." Vincent suggested with a sigh.

Tseng roughly pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, "I couldn't agree more." Veld, Rufus, Cloud, and Squall all nodded in agreement with the Wutaiaan Turk.

"Why do I get a feeling something's about to go wrong?" James mumbled to himself, before whispering to Mime Jr who came out of it's Pokeball, "You don't go, Mime Jr. You just run away."

"We're _all_ going!" Jessie growled, having heard her partner in crime whisper.

The blue-haired man shrank back, saying apologetically, "Yes, of course! That's what I said!"

* * *

At the entrance of the Gold Saucer, two GMO soldiers stood patrolling the area, when suddenly they were suddenly hit on the back of their heads and knocked to unconsciousness. Reno and Rude had snuck up behind them and were now pulling the two men from the future around the corner while making sure the other GMO soldiers haven't noticed yet. The two Turks returned to where the rest of the group were, stripping the GMO troopers off of their commucation devices and such before tying them up and gagging them.

Cloud nodded in approval before silently signalling the others to follow his and Squall's lead. The group silently crouched low and were trying to be careful on where they were going to avoid in getting captured themselves.

But just as they paused when they nearly reached the center of Gold Saucer, unfortunately, since James was behind Jessie, the latter's hair lightly tickled him in the face, a few hair strings touching his noise. The reaction of this was making him desperately want to sneeze and he tried to hold it back...

"Ah-ah-AHCHOO!"

Too bad he lost that battle.

"Who's there!?" One of the fifteen GMO soldiers demanded as they all went into alert, scanning the area.

AVALANCHE, Sailor Mars, Dawn, Piplup, Mickey, Goofy, Kairi, Rufus, the Turks, the former Turks, the SeeDs and Jessie all slowly turned to glare at the apologetic and sheepish James who shrank back a little for not being able to keep quiet and now he had alerted GMO which made things complicated for them.

"You've got a gift." Balto deadpanned.

"...Plan B?" Irvine inquired to Cloud.

"Fight our way through." The older man simply replied. "Barret...?"

"One step ahead of ya', Spiky!" Barret declared, but surprisingly in a whisper, as he was already loading up his gun-arm. Once it was loaded, he stood up from the crouched position and fired rapidedly like mad at the GMO soldiers who were just about to investigate and were quickly gunned down before they even had time to fire back at him. Mickey, Goofy, Kairi, Dawn, Sailor Mars, Rinoa and Piplup looked away while Jessie held a freaked out expression.

James had a blank expression before muttering, "At least we're not having a problem with mummies."

"Will you just shut up and stick with the program!?" Jessie grunted angrily.

"Over there!" An unfamiliar male voice shouted from the corner, as more GMO soldiers came torwards them.

Barret reloaded and fired again, and this time Vincent, Tseng, Elena and even Rufus stood before firing shots from their hand-guns while landing a bullseye on the GMO soldiers that were gunned down before more kept on coming. That's when everyone knew that it was time to fight. So everyone immediately stood before things went crazy. Cloud leaped up before slashing a killing blow at five GMO soldiers when he descended, before whirling around and slashed another that tried to come up behind him and then flipped backwards to avoid gunshots that were fired at him.

Irvine shot several shots from his rifle before he and those who had guns hurriedly reloaded when they ran out of ammo from their weapons before repeating the progress. Veld, due to his right arm having been replaced, thrusted it out with use of Materia, blasting a powerful Ice Spell which send shards of ice right at them. This was beginning to frustrate the GMO members who tried to take shots at the intruders but due to only being trained for gun-fighting, they were rendered useless.

Mickey preformed a triple air-sommersault while hitting one GMO soldier repeatedly before thrusting his Keyblade at a few more and then jumped onto the heads of the enemies one by one to aggreviate them, though it also distracted them to not being able to notice Goofy throwing his shield at them, knocking them out cold. Selphie and Quistis whipped their ropes at several of the GMO while leaping out of the way to avoid in getting injured.

Squall did a similiar move as Cloud did earlier and thrusted his Gunblade at several more of the GMO soldiers before holding out his weapon and fired a couple of shots right through helmet of another enemy soldier, killing him instantly. Zell prevented a GMO soldier from shooting him by getting up close and grabbed the other man's arms, kneeing him in the stomach, forcing him to drop his weapon before the younger man punced him right in the jaw and then kicked him on the side where the GMO soldier landed onto the ground, unconscious.

Rude headbutted one GMO before punching him squarely in the face and then punched another in the stomach in a powerful blow. He then grabbed hold of the man before tossing him right into four more GMO soldiers who dropped to the ground before the Turk punched the ground due to the guanlet of Materia he was wearing that increased his strength, sending a small shock-wave that blasting the five GMO men and trapped them in the soiled ground.

Reno dodge rolled to the ground as several GMO soldiers he was facing attempted to shoot him dead, but because of him being built for speed, he was too fast for them. The redhead then managed to get close to them and kicked upward at one of them, kicking away the high-tech rifle before kicking the man right in the stomach and quickly finished him and another off in a double combo punching his apparent main opponent in the face and at the same time thrusted his EMR right into the face of the GMO standing on his left when the man tried to give out a surprise attack but got the surprise attack himself, the front of the helmet smashed open and his face scarred badly by the Turk's surprise attack.

Dawn had Piplup use Whirlpool attack to distract many of the GMO soldiers who got caught in the Pokemon's attack, thrown into the air. Cissnei and Yuffie both threw their Shurikens upward to finish the men off before leaping out of the way as more GMO soldiers attacked, but likewise the men were either knocked unconscious or they met their demise. Balto simply slashed the GMO soldiers that came at him single handedly with his Katana before he spun around and finished three off in just one hit.

The SeeDs that were with Squall and the others used different combinations of their own weapons and/or fighting styles of material arts.

Sailor Mars used her Fire Ignight ability to try and roast six GMO soldiers who had the flames underneath them and were comically dancing to avoid in getting burnt, and despite that the flames finally settling down, they didn't notice until too late when Tifa and Kairi both approached, the former punching and kicking them into dreamland while the latter whacked them on the heads with her Keyblade while ducking in time when the GMO men attempted to grab her.

Rinoa used a Blizzard spell to freeze some of the GMO men before whistling out for Angelo who rushed over and biting the legs of the enemies, allowing Squall and Cloud to finish them off simuliationly.

Cid thrusted his Spear into another GMO before hitting five more that attempted to attack him by getting up close and even Cait Sith jumped and tricked on GMO into running towards the Gongula ride, shutting the door and locking it behind him as the man accidently left his weapon outside.

"Come on out, Carnivine!" James called out as he threw a Pokeball to let out his Pokemon, who as usual showed off it's affection by biting him on the head. "Not me! The GMO guys!"

The Pokemon then nodded and then under James' command, let out a series of Bulletseed Attack, knocking most of the GMO's rifles out of their grasp and knocking all of them unconscious.

Jessie had Serviper use Poison Tail to knock away two GMO soldiers at the time before the Pokemon ducked when it was almost shot to death. Even then, more kept on coming and it wasn't long before Cloud and his group were becoming trapped in a corner despite them recuding the numbers of the enemies, there was still so many of them, and by now they were getting exhausted for having to fight so many of the enemies.

"There's too many of them!" Goofy cried out, worriedly.

"We've got to do something!" Dawn added.

"Where's the Sailor Twerp when you need her!?" Jessie yelled out.

"Just wish we could've done a mission without havin' to fight for once." Reno panted, but still kept his guard up and refusing to back down, even if it meant this was a fight to the death.

"We have to get through or we'll end up imprisoned ourselves." Cloud grunted, not wanting to believe that this was the end. Suddenly he felt like he was facing what Zack would've died in if Sailor Moon and Mickey didn't save him that day, only this time it was different. But no, they can't give up.

Mickey stood firm, saying, "I guess there's only one way to get outta of this mess."

"Combination of our attacks?" Vincent guessed, reading through the lines of the sentence.

"Yup." The King nodded, instructing to everyone, "Fellas, we attack all together! Ready?"

Realising what Mickey had in mind, everyone nodded even knowing that this could be the end, but at least they were willing to try this and hope that Sailor Moon and the others can finish what they started. So, with the magics of Materia, Rinoa's Sorcereress abilities, the orbs of light from Mickey's Keyblade, Piplup's Whirlpool attack, Reno thrusting his left arm sideways with his EMR unleashing a surge of electricity power, Cloud thrusting his Fusion Sword which glowed blue due to the power of the Materia, Vincent, Tseng, Elena, Rufus, and Irvine firing several shots, Carnivine's Bulletseed attack, Sailor Mars' Fire Ignight, Yuffie and Cissnei tossing their Shurikens and Barret unleashing a large flame of Green Energy from his Machine-gun-arm which all counterpointed with the GMO's gunshots which met in the middle.

The group's attacks went through the GMO's gunshots and most of the enemy troopers were hit by the combined attacks from Cloud and the others, resulting a huge explosion which blocked everyone's few before both Mickey and Rinoa quickly used a Time-Stop spell to freeze the enemy troops in place.

"This way, lads and lasses!" Cait Sith quickly told the group, leading them towards where AVALANCHE, Rufus, the Turks and Mickey would recongise as Corel Prison, knowing that the rescue mission was a lot more harder than they wanted it to be.

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu and Meowth followed Chale down through a couple of corridors in hopes of finding Aki when they accidently bumped into another group that caused them to stumble back a couple of steps. When the group looked up, their eyes widened in surprise and relief to see Aki, Gray, Jane, Neil and Ryan, along with an elderly man in a operation outfit.

"Aki? Gray? You guys?" Sailor Moon muttered, surprised and relieved.

"...What're you kids doing here and who the hell is this guy?" Gray demanded.

"We came to rescue Chale here since he was brought here into the future by those GMO bad guys, and he told us that you guys got arrested too. It's a long story." Ash quickly explained.

"Do you know these young people?" Dr. Sid asked to Aki and the group.

"I met them while I was in Midgar in the past." Aki answered, before saying to Sailor Moon and her friends, "This is Dr. Sid. He's my mentor."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor." Sailor Moon smiled at the elder man, "I'm Sailor Moon, and these are my friends; Sora, Ash, and Pikachu, and that's Meowth. Long story short."

"Wait, what?" Gray asked, now shocked at what Sailor Moon just said when the teenager introduced herself.

"She's Sailor-" Neil began, shocked.

"-Moon!?" Ryan finished for his friend, also shocked.

Jane shook her head in disbelief, "You gotta be kidding me. Is this some kind of joke?"

Even Dr. Sid was almost completely speechless, "My word...the theory is true. She has come from the past before her sleep."

"...Say what?" Sailor Moon asked, confused.

"Can't we just worry about how these guys know you already later Sailor Twerp?" Meowth shouted out, getting impatient, "We gotta get outta here!"

"Agreed. This is not the place nor the time for this conversation. The Phantoms are at large already. We must make haste." Chale said in agreement, despite the distrusting looks he was retrieving from Ash, Pikachu and Sora, but the three of them and everyone else knew that he was right.

"Uh, r-right!" Sailor Moon stammered.

* * *

The twelve had entered another corridor which was see-through glass above and around them except for the floor when the entire building shook violently, causing Sailor Moon, Chale, Aki and Gray to end up a bit futher ahead of the others while everyone tried to keep their balance before it eased off, as the roars of the Phantoms and explosions continued on outside, while many air-ships try to fly away from buildings, but they keep on getting encountered by giant dragon-like Phantoms that easily flew through them, and the moment they did, glowing blue lights seep from the ships before fading into the creatures while the vehicles began to tumble over and fall, crashing into buildings and/or the ground, causing explosion, killing anyone inside them.

Before either of them could move, the Phantoms began to slowly rise from the floor, in front of Sora and the others. Except this time they looked almost physical as they were glowing bright orange now.

"The Phantoms!" Ash exclaimed, readying to summon his Keyblade.

"They arrived." Chale whispered as he and Gray were pulling Sailor Moon and Aki back away from the Phantom that blocked them from reaching Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Dr. Sid, Jane, Neil and Ryan who were backing up to where they came from.

"But the others!" Aki protested, calling out worriedly, "Dr. Sid!"

"Ash! Pikachu! Sora! Meowth!" Sailor Moon cried out, echoing Aki's concern.

"Red Eyes'll take care of them." Gray ensured as he and Chale pulled Aki and Sailor Moon to the end of the corridor, leaving the others.

The four had found an elevator, and while Aki pushed the down botton, she asked while silently pleading the elevatio door to hurry up, "What's happening? Why can we see them now?"

"You mean no one else but me and my friends can see them?" Sailor Moon asked, surprised, wondering if being able to see the Phantoms had anything to do with her and her friends in the Sailor Team and in the Present and Past to see the Phantoms. Even Team Rocket can see them.

"It's because those who are connected to you are able to see them before." Chale answered to Sailor Moon before answering Aki's question, "They must be carrying a residual charge from the barrier."

Finally just as the four of them were about to be attacked by the slowly approaching humanoid Phantoms, the doors behind them opened which allowed Sailor Moon, Aki, Chale and Gray to enter inside and the doors closed just in time.

Aki sighed in relief, not seeing the tentacled Phantom through the glass behind her, but Sailor Moon, Gray and Chale did as they warned her before pulled her to the floor as all four of them ducked just as the elevator descended, just in time with the Phantom missing and the Elevator went down, the creature staying behind in frustration.

After ten minutes, Sailor Moon, Chale, Gray and Aki stepped out of the elevator to the bottom floor, scaning the area with Sailor Moon sensing the Phantoms close by, before the four went ot the right, running down the hall where military-cars and ships are held.

When they entered the much larger area, they stopped in shock, horror and sorrow. There were bodies everywhere; techs and guards and prisoners all littering the expanse the exit. Some lay as if they hadn't been expecting their sudden deaths, others had their weapons still smoking by their sides. But most had been trying to escape; trying and failing.

Phantoms were also coming out, but luckly further away from the four other humans. Gray then noticed a gun that layed a few feet ahead of them, and slowly and quietly leaned to grab it without getting the Phantoms' attentions. Unfortunately, a Phantom suddenly raises from the floor, causing him to jump back, and then he and the others made a run for it to their right, in hopes of escaping the Phantoms that were increasingly appearing.

But they couldn't get far, as Phantoms were in front of them too. They were surrounded. Three blocked their path, but Sailor Moon quickly summoned her Keyblade and despite Gray and Aki's protests, she slashed one downward which caused it to disappear, while Chale materialized a sharp dagger-tail, whipping it at the other two Phantoms into oblivion which cleared their path, but soon the four of them were again surrounded.

Suddenly Gray and Chale shootings that were destroying the Phantoms, and pulled both Sailor Moon and Aki away just in time. The shootings came from machine guns that were piloted by Jane and Ryan, while Neil had hijacked an abandoned vehicle, Pikachu was using Thundershock attack to electrocute some that tried to get near the car and Sora and Ash slashed other Phantoms that came too close with their Keyblades. Dr. Sid and Meowth were passengers and were holding on for dear life.

Neil came to a stop near Sailor Moon and the others.

"All aboard!" Sora instructed as he and Ash helped Sailor Moon, Aki, Chale and Gray into the vehicle, while Jane and Ryan turned their guns around to the back and fired again, while Neil drove the car to a lower, train-road like path in a ditch and drove off away from the Phantoms.

They drove onto a bridge that was now outside of the cell and into another building, while all around them, people tried to escape in more airships, but the Phantoms were quicker. Some climbed onto the front and sucked the lifes of the pilots first while others seeped up from within ships and swallowed the spirits of other people.

Those who didn't get inside the ships were also getting their souls sucked out of their bodies: Their spirits all glowing blue as they struggled to free themselves from being absorbed into the Alien-Ghosts while the bodies fall onto the floor, lifeless.

Panicking people who were left behind ran around, screaming, as one of the dragon-like Phantoms flies through one ship, killing everyone on board, as it then flies lifelessly towards the bridge and killing everyone else on that platform.

The group heard the screams, but knew that there was nothing they could do. This city was now offically another dead zone of this world in the future. Sailor Moon felt the guilt in her heart increase. If only she'd known about this sooner, then maybe she can try and fix things up. The question was how?

"We need to find my ship!" Aki requested.

"Where can we find it?" Ash asked.

"lf it was towed here from the Time Dimension, it would be in the military hangar." Ryan figured.

Neil slightly turned to him and mumbled, "That's a big _'if'_."

As they were making their way to a large indoor building, just as Neil was about to fiddle with the gear, Aki screamed out when she saw something in front of them, "Look out!"

Neil looked he quickly steered the car to avoid burning wreckage of metel before pulling to a stop when a giant beetle-like Phantom appeared from the floor.

"Get us onto the platform." Gray ordered.

Neil tried to back track by going up a ramp, but had to stop after seeing a large burning metal blocking their path and turned the vehicle to be facing the giant deadly Phantom once more. They were trapped.

"Couldn't the Phantoms come any smaller at least?" Meowth asked as he quivered violently in terror on the urge to got into a hysterical panic attack.

"Okay, now what?" Neil asked, still holding the steering wheel.

Ash looked around before noticing a window leading to another area and then had an idea. "Neil, drive us through that room!" pointing at what Red Eyes realised was the Station the young Pokemon Master was referring to.

Not everyone liked that idea, as Neil, Jane, Sailor Moon and Meowth protesting.

"The Station." Gray cuts everyone off firmly, "We're going through it, just like the kid's demanding."

"It's the only way to get outta this mess." Sora nodded in agreement, and Ryan nodded as well.

Sailor Moon sank low into the seat, groaning, "This is not gonna be a fun trip."

Dr. Sid nodded before glancing at Neil, feeling unsettled, "So I gather this will be somewhat of a rough ride?"

"Dr, you've got a talent for understatement." Neil stated, before pulling the vehicle into gear while telling everyone to hang on, driving it towards the Phantom.

Then at the last second, Neil turned the wheel to the right, and drives through the glass, before the vehicle drives off the ledge and onto the landign bay, everyone bracing themselves. It crashes dislocating two tires and losing another. The group were crouched down.

"Guys?" Neil asked after a moment.

Dr. Sid rose up first, simply muttering, "Interesting."

Soon one by one, everyone rose up slowly, though Sora ended up groaning, "I'm gonna be sick."

"Not as sick as me, Keyblade Twerp." Meowth moaned.

"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

Pikachu shook his head before his eyes widened when he saw something that made the small Pokemon's blood run cold and his heart freeze. So he alerted Ash, "Pika Pi!"

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, before going over to his best friend, only to gasp as his blood and heart reacted the same way Pikachu's had. The eleven year old then hurriedly alerted the others, "Guys! Ryan's hurt!"

Hearing this, everyone moved to the back of the vehicle and saw that Ash was right, as their expressions turned to horror. Ryan, who also survived, was deeply wounded in his stomach, as a sharp broken part of the vehicle had managed to stab him when they crashed.

"Oh, god." Neil whispered in shock, before turning to his friend, begging, "Talk to me, Sarge."

"Ouch." Ryan managed to groan, in great pain, but surprisingly managed to hold back the strong urge to yell out in agony.

"Gimme a hand, Jane!" Neil told Jane who nodded, only for Chale to hold them back.

"No, you're only going to risk further injury, and possibly cause his blood to gush out." Chale warned them.

Dr. Sid nodded in agreement, "He could end up bleeding to death."

"Well, we can't just leave him like this!" Sora protested.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Sailor Moon asked, urgently.

"We need the proper tools to cut him out." Dr. Sid told him as Aki handed him a silver small gun-like device.

"They're in my ship." Aki told her mentor.

Meowth, seeing the device, asked, "What's d'at thing?"

"Sleeping gun, it's a type a sleeping pill that places into the neck and puts people to sleep for a time being to be operated on." Jane explained.

But Ryan held a hand up to Dr. Sid, groaning in pain, "No. No, Dr. No drugs."

"Captain?" Dr. Sid frowned, before turning to Gray who replied, "You heard the man."

He then turned back to Ryan and told him to comfort him, "We'll find the ship. We'll be back for you."

"I'll stay with him." Sailor Moon voulenteered, not willing to leave the injured man behind. She wanted all of them to get out of this alive.

"Me too." Ash added with determination, and Pikachu shared this feeling.

Ryan shook his head and said, having trouble breathing now, "Nobody's stayin'...Just give a gun."

Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sora and Meowth were greately worried and shocked that Ryan still refused their or anyone else's help. They turned pleadingly to Gray who knew that, as soldier, Ryan was doing this since he didn't want to run the risk of anyone dying by his side. But at the same time, the captain wasn't going to leave him behind either.

After ordering Neil and Jane to do as Ryan requested, the two handed Ryan the veichle's huge gun-handle for him to grasp, while Gray held his hand and says ensuringly, "We'll be back for you. You hear me?"

"I hear you, Captain." Ryan replied weakly, "Now get outta here."

"Let's move out!" Gray ordered.

Hesitating and now Sailor Moon feeling like it could very be Ryan's death that would replace Reno's death, she knew that she had to do what she can to try and save both of them and keep Chale safe from the Dahaka, before she and her friends, Meowth and Chale followed the remaining five of the 25th Century as they approuch a huge flying ship that looked like it could travel through Space, but as Aki told them, it can also travel through Time which is what she used in locating the Spirits.

Aki typed in a few keywords, and shortly after that, the platform crane lifts them up and into the platform of the inside of the ship. Once it stopped, they got off, and noticed another smaller vehcile, that looked like a drag-car thingy with a glass window that was shaped like a ball.

"What's that bubble-thing?" Ash asked, confused and amazed. It reminded him of the bathysphere Eliza and her family used to go underwater...which is what Angelica and Meowth stole to locate Rini, the babies and even May and Nigel on the island they, Serena and the others and their relatives were shipwrecked on for half a day a year ago back in the past.

"A quad-axle ATV. This is good." Neil sighed in relief.

"A quad-ax-what?" Sora asked, puzzled as he folded his arms in thought.

Sailor Moon slumped a little, dumbfounded, "Kinda looks like that weird Submarine Mr. Thornberry and his family had." before covering her mouth after realising she blurted out without realising it.

If anyone heard what she said, they didn't acknowlage it. In the mean time, Dr Sid was near the vehicle, saying, "lt can be used to retrieve Ryan and bring him safely here." before pulling up cylinder like things from the side, sighing, "However, we need to replace these spent fuel cells."

"There could be some live ovo-pacs in the hanger." Jane suggested.

Nodding, Gray began giving out orders, "Alright, Jane, check the hanger. Neil, get us ready for takeoff. The rest of you guys, prep the Quatro." before saying, "l'll go to the tower and rotate the airtray. This city may be lost, but we are not! Let's do this and get the hell outta here."

"I'll go with Jane." Sora voulenteered, causing everyone to stare at him. "Someone's gotta make sure Jane doesn't suddenly get attacked by those things."

"Don't slow me down, kid." Jane warned, though she had to admit that he had a point.

Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth glanced at each other while Chale nodded. Dr. Sid gathered head-piece phones for the group, and the four of them were about to leave the ship, Aki told Gray to be careful which he responded to her to do the same thing.

Sora and Jane hurried over to the hanger where a large contraption was held. The two nodded before the former stood guard, his Keyblade in hand, while the latter carefully put her machine-gun to the ground, and found a crowbar to yank open contraption that was holding the ovo-pacs. Fortunately, no Phantoms came, and Jane successfully opened the thing, where she found several of ovo-pacs. After collecting the entire case, Sora and Jane returned to Aki's ship while Aki and Dr. Sid were getting things ready for the Quatro, and Sailor Moon was pacing back and fourth, Ash, Pikachu and Meowth sitting on the floor and Chale having his arms folded.

The group then noticed that Sora and Jane returned with smirks and the case of Ovo-pacs. The group soon got to work in replacing the dead Ovo-pacs for the newer ones.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray had entered the main control room and began typing down on the high-tech keyboard and such to prepare moving Aki's ship for launch before tapping to his commucator.

"Neil, do you read me?" Gray asked.

" _Loud and clear, Captain._ " Neil's voice replied through the earpiece as the younger man was already in the cockpit. " _This baby'll fly itself._ "

The two then got to work in beginning to rotate the airtray as the flight path was clear. It wasn't until Neil noticed a problem and quickly signaled Gray, " _Whoa, stop the airtray. We have a problem. An impound tractor is attached to the ship._ "

Gray stopped it before going over to the window while questioning, "Can you disengage from the cockpit?"

" _No, sir. Permission to go outside and detach the coupling._ "

When the captain saw what Neil was talking about and instantly knew that there was no other choice despite the discomfort, he gave the younger man persmission under order that Jane would join him just in case, and this time ordered Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu and Chale to stay in the ship with Aki, Dr. Sid and Meowth as he didn't want them to risk their lives.

* * *

After making sure and double-checking as they approached the impound tractor which was attaced to the ship like sucken cups. Neil, being the expert of hacking, went over to the control panel before grumbling that the controls were locked, which left him with no other choice. He layed on his back under neath the panel before yanking open the bottom and began hotwiring it.

During this while Jane was keeping guard, Neil asked her, "Jane, let me ask you something. You think we're going to get out of here alive? I mean, I wonder if anyone else has gotten out. You think anyone's made it this far? Huh?"

"Uhhh..." Jane mumbled, not sure how to respond to that. Despite Neil being an idiot, she had to admit that he did have a point. Did anyone else really got out and made it this far without confronting the Phantoms? She wished she knew the answer, but as she didn't, for once she simply allowed her friend to continue.

"You think this _"Eighth Spirit"_ stuff is really gonna work against the Phantoms? And that blonde-haired teenager really is Sailor Moon's past-self? What if they're both just a bunch of mumbo jumbo?"

As Neil just finished asking that, the panel suddenly zapped his hands after a small spark, causing him to grunt, "Ow!" before requesting to the still speechless woman and not even remembering that he was the one that'd been talking for the entire time and had started the one-sided conversation in the first place, "Jane, do you mind if we stop talking? I'm trying to concentrate here."

Jane just smirked and instead just remained silent. Trust Neil to tell her something that he himself had started and had been doing all the talking in the first place. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a sudden chill and crept a couple steps. The area was too quiet, but her ears picked up a familiar sound, and not very welcoming. So just in case, she fired a shot into the air.

True to her suspicion, hundreds of Phantoms seeped up from the floor, slowly preparing for the kill.

" _What's happening down there?_ " Gray asked as he heard the gunshot.

"Nothing we can't handle." Jane reported, before quickly firing away at the Phantoms before they could even get half-way close, shielding Neil who continued his work as quickly as possible.

" _Neil, what's your status?_ "

"Almost there." Neil replied, and he meant it.

" _I want you two back inside the ship._ " Gray ordered.

Neil smiled as he took a quick glance at Jane's wild firing range, saying, "We're fine, Sir. Jane is negotiating with extreme prejudice."

" _Talk to me, Jane._ "

"No problem here, Captain." Jane reported, still firing at the Phantoms and destroying them instantly, the numbers quickly reducing, much to her and everyone else's relief. For now, anyway.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Cloud spun around which caused a huge impact on the GMO soldiers blocking the way towards the elevator leading down to Corel Prison, killing the enemy troopers instantly that tried to get to him and the rest of the group.

But just as they were about to enter the elevator despite that they would have to go group by group, sounds of rapid footsteps came behind them and when everyone turned to see, lingering shadows of more GMO soldiers began to get closer and closer, much to their dismay.

"Oh, come _on_! Give us a break already, damn it!" Reno groaned, but still readied himself none the less, as did most of the others.

"You'd better go retrieve Reeve and WRO. We'll handle things here." Vincent instructed to Dawn, Piplup, Goofy, Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa, Elena, Rinoa and Rufus who all nodded and told him and everyone else to be careful before quickly boarding the elevator and controlled it to lower them to where they need to be. The former Turk in the meantime, along with the rest of the group, stood firm for another fight against the enemy soldiers.

"These guys just don't know when to quit, do they?" Zell asked, exasperated.

"Welp, neither are we!" Mickey said with determination.

"My thoughts exactly." Balto agreed calmly.

"Not _my_ thoughts." James groaned.

"Ladies," Irvine spoke up to all of them, "Less talk, more fight."

* * *

When Kairi and her group finally reached the bottom of the Corel Prison, it was nothing like she, Goofy, Dawn and Piplup were expecting. They were surrounded on all sides by vast amounts of sand that it was so hot that they and the others could feel it. The sand seemed to stretch ahead of them for miles, but they could see the outline of mountains in the distance.

As Kairi, Goofy, Dawn, Piplup, Tifa, Yuffie, Elena, Riona and Rufus disembarked from the platform, they were standing next to a large set of buildings, one of which had a large tube hanging down from where they had been so carelessly dropped to the bottom.

The land around them was also heavily laden with a lot of rubbish. Broken bits of metal, empty boxes and crates, anything that was of little use had been dumped in the sandy lands. Although evidence showed that some of it had been serviced for other uses, they were crude creations. Finally, a large barbed wire fence bordered the land around them, although in some areas the fence had been torn away, leaving gaping holes.

It's obviously gotten worse since Meteorfall two years earlier.

"Ugh. I really wish we didn't have to come back to this place." Yuffie groaned in disgust, "I forgot how disgusting it is in here."

"Not a good place to spend the weekend, that's for sure." Dawn muttered in agreement, while Piplup looked like he was about to be sick, to which she noticed and gently rubbed her Pokemon's head to comfort him.

"I wonder where Reeve around here?" Rinoa questioned, glancing around in hopes of finding them.

"Tifa, Yuffie, Rinoa! Mr. President and Elena. Are you alright?" A new male voice greeted them, causing the group to look up to see a man in his mid thirties with black short hair, small goatee and thin beard, wearing a suit that's similiar to the Turks' uniforms though had been covered in sand and dirt, along with several injuried men and women in military like greyish-white uniforms approach them.

"Reeve!" Tifa sighed in relief as she and others approached the man who is Reeve Tuesti.

"Are we okay? Forget us, Reeve! What about you?" Yuffie shouted, "Do you realise how worried sick we were about you!?"

Reeve sighed, "I'm fine. Relatively speaking. Sorry that I made you worried, but GMO caught us off guard and well...you know the rest."

"While it is a relief that you are alright, Tuesti, may I suggest we get a move on before we lose Cloud and the others topside?" Rufus inquired, just as the entire area shook all of the sudden that nearly made everyone lose their balance.

"What's happening now?" Elena cried out, worriedly.

Goofy suddenly felt a terrible feeling happening and gulped, "Gawrsh, I sure hope it's not what I think it is...!"

* * *

Back with Cloud and the others, they were still fighting off the now fifteen GMO soldiers with the numbers reducing. The group were getting beyond exhausted at this point as they were running low on cure spells and magic via Materia, or in Mickey's case, his magical core, and they were down to two potions left. Things were not looking good.

But none of them were willing to give up.

"...Any regrets, Cloud?" Squall panted.

"Over my dead body." Cloud sarcastically replied.

Just as the group were about to fight one more time, Cloud's group instantly stopped as did the remaining fifteen GMO soldiers as in the middle of them, familiar orange, ugly looking humaniod ghostly things emerged from the ground, some were facing the group, some were facing the stunned and horrified enemy soldiers. Jessie and James both screamed hysterically while clinging onto each other as they recongised the ghostly things, as did Mickey and Sailor Mars who both had their eyes widened in shock. Everyone else were stunned in shock and horror at the unfamiliar monsters.

"What the hell're those things!?" Zell exclaimed.

"...The Phantoms...!" Tseng muttered, almost as shocked as everyone else.

The Phantoms that were facing the GMO soldiers marched forward only to be taken out by the men themselves, but unfortunately, the tentacles from some of them managed to thrust through most of them, leaving only three left alive while the rest of them had their souls sucked out of their bodies which slumped lifeless onto the ground. As they realised that they were about to get killed, the last remaining GMO soldiers attempted to escape by abandoning their weapons, but were met with the same fates, and were instantly killed themselves.

"...Did they just...what in the...what's going on!?" Selphie cried out, horrified.

"This is what happened in the Mako Reactor that Chale took me, the two kids and Pikachu...! And I didn't even see it back then." Reno muttered, horrified beyond belief as his heart nearly froze all together at the horrifying sight before him, his friends, his superiors and his former enemies.

The rest of the Phantoms all quickly began to charge towards the group who most of them flinched in horror, until Sailor Mars quickly used her Fire Abilities to engulf most of them which they melted in a matter of seconds, while Vincent, Tseng, and Irvine fired gunshots at the remaining five just before the monsters could even reach them with their tentacles.

Just when they thought things were about to calm down a little, they all suddenly sensed a stronge dark pressence coming from their right and just as Mickey and Sailor Mars both gasped in horror when they realised who was about to face all of them, a strong dust of winds of sand sweeped right at all of them, sending Cloud and everyone else flying across from the entrance and crashing onto the ground, nearly crashing into the empty Chocobo cages, but their energy spend at the unexpected attack. The ground shook violently once, as all of them slowly lifted their heads and their eyes widened in horror once more as the Dahaka, almost twice as big as before stood halfway from where they landed, glaring down at them.

"...What the hell?" Squall muttered, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"No! Not that thing _again_!" James shrieked in pure horror.

"Care to explain?" Irvine requested nervously.

Mickey weakly pushed himself up, nearly tumbling in the progress before answering, "The Dahaka..."

" _That's_ the Dahaka?" Zell asked, shocked.

The Dahaka growled dangerously as it began to approach the weakened group who all tried to get up as quickly as possible, before they realised that it was approaching Reno who was closest to both Cloud and Mickey who saw this and the two of them immediately stood protectively around the Turk despite the redhead's protests.

"What the hell are you two doin'!? It's me he wants!" Reno yelled.

"I'm not letting you or anyone else but me die!" Cloud argued.

Mickey nodded in agreement and said, "Or me! The Dahaka's more angry with me and the only reason he wants to kill you is because of the Spirit you hold! I'm not lettin' ya or anybody else disappear on my watch, pal!"

" _ **If thou wish to perish with thy chosen vessel, then so be it.**_ " The Dahaka spoke darkly when it heard what Mickey and Cloud had both said, raising it's tentacled arm, thrusting it straight towards the trio who braced themselves for the impact and quick death, while all of their friends screamed out to Mickey, Cloud and Reno, but were unable to do anything to save them.

Fortunately, someone did manage to block the attack...but not without a price. When everyone looked to see who it was, a sudden chill entered their vains and their hearts froze in shock and horror and devastation.

But none more so than Reno.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, but I promise to work on the next chapter and post it as soon as possible. See you real soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: Prices to Pay

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie. There will be character deaths, some of what you're not expecting from last chapter's cliff-hanger.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Prices to Pay.

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

A couple of Phantoms managed to creep their way into Aki's ship, but were quickly sent to oblivion as Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu and Chale fought them off while Aki, Dr. Sid and Meowth were in the Quatro still powering it up with the new Ovo-pacs that were placed in.

"Back off!" Sora yelled at the Phantom before slicing it in half with his Keyblade as the ghostly-alien faded without a trace.

Sailor Moon tried to use Cloud's technique and spun around while thrusting her Keyblade at another Phantom which met the same end as it's fellow Phantoms. Ash did the similiar thing as Sora did with his Keyblade while Pikachu used Iron Tail at another Phantom's head, and Chale whipped several Phantoms with his Daggertail with professional ease.

"At this rate, we're done for." Sailor Moon said worriedly, before she quickly finished off another Phantom that came too close to her liking. If they didn't do something soon, none of them were going to get out of this alive, and she was gravely worried for everyone both in the 20th Century and in the far past at the Gold Saucer. The powerful pangs in her chest reacted again and she knew that something wrong was happening or was about to happen. Fortunately, she and the others with her managed to defeat all of the Phantoms that were inside the ship.

* * *

Back outside the ship, as Jane finally seemingly finished off the last of the Phantoms, Neil heard the promising creak and groan of machinery and glanced up to see the impound tractor disengaging and releasing it's hold on the ship.

"Yes!" Neil declared in victory, before reporting to Gray, "Captain, we are good to go."

But as he stood up from the control panel, smirking at his own successful work, Jane just smiled back for a second, for the first time proud of her idiot of a friend, her expression quickly turned to pure horror which was quickly matched by Neil who suddenly felt intensed and agonizing pain through his chest, his life quickly being sucked out of him. Gazing at what his horrified friend was seeing, Neil could only gaze in his dying moments that three massive orange tentacles of a Phantom caught him off-guard and was sucking away his soul.

Neil could only gaze at his friend for the final time before his world turned black and his spirit was forcefully pulled from his now lifeless body which dropped to the floor with a thud. A furious and heart-broken Jane fired at the tentacles of the Phantom that killed one of her friends and allies until she realised that, hearing the monsterous huge roar and sensing more tentacles behind her, the Phantom that killed and absorbed Neil's spirit was one of the giant-beetle-like Phantoms, and as she ran out of ammo, she panted and knew that, with no escape, she was right on top of it as it was slowly emerging from the floor.

Not that she could live without Neil, anyway. Jane now knew that this was the end.

" _Jane, get out of there. Get out of there now! Go! Jane! Get the hell out of there! Jane!_ " Gray's panicked and obviously horrified and sorrowed voice came through her head-piece as he had also seen the untimely demise of Neil and he felt powerless for being unable to save him. He hoped that his orders would at least save Jane.

But Jane just switched off her head-piece and mentally wished Gray and the others luck, while acceptingly waited for the Phantom to kill her. She didn't wait long, as instantly the moment her body made contact, Jane's soul was absorbed and her body collasped to the ground, lifeless next to the lifeless body of Neil.

Gray, his chest aching in anger, guilt and sorrow that two of his soldiers and close friends were now dead, angrily slammed his fist against the window before hurriedly went to the control panel and began to quickly rotate the airtray, setting the ship to launch where he hoped that Aki, Dr. Sid, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Meowth and Chale would be able to escape. He could at least try and protect Ryan, but knew that even he was a dead man at this rate.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora instantly felt sharp sensations that something went horribly wrong and gazed at the opened cockpit of the back of the ship, as glowing signs of light from the giant Phantom could be seen.

"Neil and Jane are in trouble!" Ash exclaimed, about to head out to try and save them. Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Sora were about follow him, but Chale held out his arm to stop them, causing all four of them to pause in their steps before glancing at him questionly.

"It's too late." Chale grimly told them. "The Phantom has already taken their spirits. They are naught but empty shells now."

"No..." Sailor Moon whispered, horrified, the moisture of tears already forming in her eyes, her heart aching terribly as what Chale said was enough to tell her and the others that Neil and Jane were now dead, and she'd been unable to save them in time.

Just then, she, Ash and Chale were suddenly struck by a familiar feeling and new images forming in their minds which blocked their vision briefly of reality.

* * *

 _"_ _ **If thou wish to perish with thy chosen vessel, then so be it.**_ _" The Dahaka spoke darkly when it heard what Mickey and Cloud had both said, raising it's tentacled arm, thrusting it straight towards the trio who braced themselves for the impact and quick death, while all of their friends screamed out to Mickey, Cloud and Reno, but were unable to do anything to save them._

 _Just then, Rude got up after struggling despite being far and rushed over before successfully reaching the three of them and stretched his arms out, shielding Reno, Mickey and Cloud from the Dahaka's attack and was about to meet his end..._

* * *

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed as she, Ash and Chale instantly returned to reality, before quickly attempted to use the Return Card to hurry back to the Past to save her friends and the two Turks while the ship suddenly began to move.

However, Aki, who suddenly knew what was going on, hurried out of the Quatro despite Dr. Sid's and Meowth's protests before she made her way through the metal door of her ship as she knew that it was on Auto-Pilot, ready for launch. Chale in the meantime, roughly shoved Sailor Moon back and she stumbled into both Ash and Sora who all collsaped onto the floor. The three of them and Pikachu looked up to see that Chale was already covering himself in the Sands of Time as sands and light spread all over him and he began to disappear.

"You are no match against the Dahaka's power, Sailor Moon!" Chale told her, "Leave this to me! You must live to destroy it!"

"Chale, no!" Sailor Moon cried out, as she and the others realised that Chale was going to head back to the past and attempt to sacrifice himself to save Reno, Rude, Mickey and Cloud.

"You're only doing what Dahaka wants!" Sora protested, as he knew that Chale was heading right into the Dahaka's path which would be the end of him.

The emerald-haired man sighed, "So be it. I have...hurt Reno more than I can imagine without realising...I only wanted him to live where he can be safe from this mess. I also...hurt everyone of the 20th Century. I was stupid and naive to have allowed the Dark Prince to take control of my body and fought against Mickey Mouse who had to be the one to destroy him and the Dahaka for good."

He turned his head to give a sad glance at Sailor Moon, "You were right, Sailor Moon. I did terrify my beloved Reno, who has found the right place where he belongs. I never should have tried to force him away from the people who only wanted to keep him safe and at the same time give him the freedom as well."

"Chale...you can't go! I promised to save you from these guys and from the Dahaka!" Sailor Moon shook her head, her tears falling freely by now.

"Not everyone can be saved. This is my atonement...and my punishment. I've lived long enough." Chale continued, pulling something out from his pockets and tossed it to the group where it landed with a clatter. "Give this to Reno."

"Stop, Chale! You can't leave!" Ash cried out.

"The rest is up to you all now." Chale nodded, ignoring Ash's pleads, closing his eyes as he began to completely disappear as he braced himself for his final time-travel and ultimate sacrifice. "Farewell."

By the time Ash and Sora stood up, Chale was already gone, vanished into thin air. Pikachu rushed over before stopping at the exact spot where Chale had been standing just moments before, while Dr. Sid and Meowth climbed out of the Quatro and just stood in silence and shock at what just happened. Sailor Moon remained on the floor, guilt, horror and sorrow stabbing her in the chest before the object that Chale had tossed caught her eye. It was a cassette type with a lable that had writting on it. It said, 'To Reno'.

She instantly knew what it was; Just in case Chale failed to see Reno, he had recorded a farewell message for the redhead to see. Sailor Moon picked it up and held it gently in her hands, before holding it close to her heart. She knew that her former enemy will be devastated, especially since Chale was or already had sacrificed himself to be destroyed by the Dahaka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray shot through the thick glass before running through them and landed onto the lower platform below, before he repeatedly fired at the giant Phantom that was approaching dangerously closer to the ship.

"Over here!" Gray shouted, but things were getting despaired and hopeless as the shots weren't doing much. He wished he had something larger like a bazooka or something to get it's attention.

That dilemma was solved, as a larger firing shot caused the Phantom to stop before slowly turn around, as Ryan, having seen this, was firing at it to get it's attention as well as hoping to kill it without ending up completely dead himself, much to Gray's relief and new concern.

As the giant Phantom was now slowly approaching him, Ryan then noticed the discarded Ovo-pacs conpartment before an idea formed into his mind. If he can blast that, it'll cause a huge explosion and hopefully destroy the giant Phantom without destroying the others. So, he carefully aimed and switched targets, and fired just in time as the Phantom was right next to it.

As he had hoped, a huge explosion completely engulfed the Phantom and a huge layer of dust covered it. Ryan flinched at the brightness for a moment, and as the dust cleared, he sighed in relief that there was no sign of it. Gray also sighed in relief and smiled down his friend's direction. Ryan smiled up at the Captain's direction as well.

Unfortunately, the relief was cut short because either another giant Phantom or the same one that managed to save itself by retreating back into the floor was now emerging right underneath and around the helpless and trapped Ryan who knew that, because he was trapped and wounded, he had no chance of escaping. Ryan could only gaze up at the renewed horrified and furious Gray before the former's life was sucked away and absorbed into the Phantom, leaving behind his dead body.

Gray yelled out in agonized fury and sorrow as he fired once more at the giant Phantom, while Aki's ship was already almost ready for lift-off, the doors of the airtray opening to exit the doomed city.

* * *

Aki, who was in the pilot's seat and turned off the auto-pilot to her command, called out to Gray through the earpiece, "Gray, do you read me? What's happening?"

" _You, Sid, those kids and that guy are getting out of here now._ " Gray responded, while he had stopped firing and had been resigned to his fate to die.

"No!" Aki cried out, horrified, not yet aware what just happened outside, or even aware that Chale had just gone back in time already to sacrifice himself. "We can't just leave everyone."

" _Everyone's dead!_ "

Aki felt her heart ache as she realized now that the Phantoms had attacked and had overwhelmed Neil, Jane and got to Ryan. Their souls had been taken away and costed them their lives. It also broke her heart that Gray was going to sacrifice himself as well to save her, Dr. Sid, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Meowth and Chale.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Aki protested once more, wanting to at least give Gray time to catch up. She couldn't lose him too! Other than Dr. Sid, Gray was the only thing she had left and despite their squabbling before, she finally accepted that she still deeply loved him.

" _Sorry, but you don't have a choice._ " Gray replied, his tone saying that there was no room for argument. " _Goodbye, Aki._ " and before Aki knew it, he cut her off.

But despite this, Aki nodded. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

The moment Gray said his farewell to Aki, to his relief, the ship was already taking off without him. So ripping his earpiece off, he continued to fire at the Phantom that was now heading towards him, bracing himself to meet the same fate as his fallen friends. He could hear the protests of Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Sora, but knew that they had no choice but to leave him as well.

To his shock and surprise, Aki was piloting the ship to hover to where he was standing. Why did she risk the dangers of getting killed to save him? Was she completely crazy?

"Gray! Come on!" Aki shouted pleadingly, desperately piloting her ship not to crash, to avoid the Phantom and try to give Gray time to jump onboard so that they can all escape.

Realising that she wasn't taking no for an answer, Gray tossed the weapon away before taking a great big leap towards the edge of the back of the ship, managing to grab onto the ledge just in time while Aki now piloted the ship towards the exit and out of the Phantom's way.

Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, and Dr. Sid quickly grabbed onto Gray's arms and pulled him up to safety with the help of both Pikachu and Meowth. All seven of them made it inside just in time for the hatch to close shut while Aki boosted the ship to half-full power, blasting off into the sky while activating the Time Portal to enter the Time Realm. The huge fiery dust covered the Phantom that was left behind, engulfing it and inadvertately destroyed it.

Soon all eight of them managed to escape the now doomed city to the Phantoms, all done by Hein's foolish idea. None of them knew if even anyone managed to escape as well or if they were the only survivors left of the abandoned city that was overrun by the Phantoms.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"That's some quirky definiation of okay you got, kid." Gray sighed, lowering his head in sorrow in guilt. The others knew what he meant; while he was physically alright, mentally he was mourning. Neil, Jane and Ryan...they were all gone, along with many other people who died by the actions of the Phantoms, and as Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, Pikachu and Meowth knew, it was all Hein's fault.

"I get what you mean." Sailor Moon mumured, her voice choaking with tears.

Gray looked at her before noticing that they were one person short, especially since he knew that Aki was in the cockpit, before asking, "Where's that Chale guy?"

The four members of the Sailor Team lowered their heads, silent for a moment before Sora explained, "He...he already left to the past to save a friend, knowing that it'll kill him."

"We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let us." Ash muttered, tears leaking in the corner of his eyes.

Gray was mutely shocked, before sighing once more as he gazed at the metal floor. It meant that even Chale was dead too.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

" **If thou wish to perish with thy chosen vessel, then so be it.** " The Dahaka spoke darkly when it heard what Mickey and Cloud had both said, raising it's tentacled arm, thrusting it straight towards the trio who braced themselves for the impact and quick death, while all of their friends screamed out to Mickey, Cloud and Reno, but were unable to do anything to save them.

Just then, Rude got up after struggling despite being far and rushed over before successfully reaching the three of them and stretched his arms out, shielding Reno, Mickey and Cloud from the Dahaka's attack and was about to meet his end...

Instantly, Chale suddenly appeared right between them via the power of the left over Sands of Time and choked and gagged just as the Dahaka's whip went right into his chest, pierching him through the heart.

When everyone looked to see who it was, a sudden chill entered their vains and their hearts froze in shock and horror and devastation.

But none more so than Reno.

At first he thought for a split second that Rude had just sacrificed himself to save him, Cloud and Mickey. But Reno then saw his best friend lower his arms and took a step back in what he realised was shock, and he saw why; Chale had suddenly came back...and fell right into the Dahaka's clutches. Not only did his former friend whom he had forgotten and feared had just sacrificed himself to save his partner, but he also sacrificed himself...to save Cloud and Mickey...

And to save Reno himself...

Instantly as he saw this, Reno was terrified. New images from his childhood memories formed in his mind;

He remembered now. It was on his fourteenth birthday that Chale had been shot by some smuggler in the Slums outside of the Orphanage and Reno back then had been devastated. His friend had told him to leave for his safety as no one else in the Orphange had wanted him; they had wanted to get rid of him ever since he was first saved. Reno back then knew he had no choice, and had ran away from the orphange, and was eventually picked up by Tseng and made a Turk by Veld who promised him that his heart-breaking past would be forgotten.

Not realizing that Chale had actually survived and went through series of torture like Ultimecia in Edea's body sending him into a future just as the Sands of Time were gone only for particles of the Prince of Persia's dark alter ego to take over his body and travel further into the future to cause problems to Mickey and his friends and family, and had caused a huge paradox that would forever be repeated.

Reno also remembered everything in spending his childhood days with Chale, having been found when he was ten years old and lived with him.

So why did he have to remember now when Chale was _dying!?_

While he was relieved and grateful that Rude was saved and still alive, Reno didn't know what to feel; terror, confusion, sorrow, anger was mixing his feelings up, he didn't know what to do about it.

"C-Chale!?" Reno managed to blurt out, "Why did you...!?"

"...I foresaw this in the future...and took Sailor Moon's place to save you from this attack. I forced her and the others to not sacrifice themselves to save you or the others, Reno..." Chale managed to speak weakly, already feeling his body being absorbed by the Dahaka who was beginning the process of finishing it's final job at long lost.

"You couldn't have just waited to at _least_ tell me what the hell you were doin'!?" Reno shotued angrily and sorrowfully.

"...Forgive me, Reno." Chale continued, ignoring the question. "My... intention in... abducting you... was to...to protect you... from your fate. I knew...I knew that...our reunion...would not last long...my fate had been sealed long ago...I was...powerless and too weak...to fight against...the Dark Prince's corruption...As a...result, I...I caused all of this to happen...to you...and to all others in the future..."

"W-wait, Chale! We can still save you!" Mickey pleaded, horrified as he looked pleadingly at the Dahaka, silently begging him to stop and let the poor man go. But the monster wasn't letting up; it just continued to do it's work.

Chale shook his head, "I am sorry for troubling you and your friends, Mickey Mouse...You alone had...had successfully destroyed...the Dahaka before...but he has been...revived...by someone who...who wishes you all to perish...now...only Sailor Moon...can destroy him for good...protect her with your life."

Mickey shook his head, tears already forming before he screamed out to the Dahaka, "Dahaka! Stop! Please, let him go! Take me, instead!"

" _ **It is too late, little one...my mission...is almost complete.**_ " The Dahaka replied coldly.

"Stop it, you monster!" Cloud shouted angrily, and despite the injuries, he made to rush forward to attack, but he, Rude and Reno were stopped as Chale weakly held out his arms to stop them.

"...This is my fate...I...never really belonged in this world, anyway, despite...being born from the Lifestream..." Chale told them weakly. He gazed at Rude, the man who had become his rival for being Reno's older brother-figure, now was truly Reno's brother. "...Take care of him."

Rude stood in speechless shock, before realising that there was nothing anyone could do to save Chale now, especially since the doomed cursed man was already fading, his legs fading and being absorbed by the Dahaka. So the taller Turk could only nod, knowing that Chale was counting on him to take care of Reno.

The emerald-haired man turned to face the shell-shocked red-haired younger man, smiling in sadness, tears sliding free from his icy-white eyes. "...Farewell, Reno...my little brother."

"Chale...!" Reno choaked, tears in his throat. He wanted to do something, anything, to stop this from happening. He was still terrified and angry at the man who started all of this, but those two feelings were being overcome by the guilt and heart-break that was stabbing him hard in his chest and stomach. If only he didn't wish to forget this, then none of this would've happened, and he would've done something sooner to clear things up.

"Please, Reno...no tears." Chale requested, as pretty much most of his body disintegrated except for his head. "...You have a true family who need you, as you need them..."

"Chale!" Cloud cried out, horrified.

Chale ignored Cloud's plea, and just before his head was completely absorbed, his final words echoed into the wind towards Reno, "I love you..."

Completely vanished, Chale's particles, mixed up with both the final particles of the Sands of Time as well as parts of his Lifestream particles were absorbed by the Dahaka who clutched it's hand closed as though it captured something, growling low, now allowing Chale to even return to the Lifestream, much to everyone else's shock and horror.

"CHALE!" Reno screamed out, agonizingly heart-broken that his former best friend wasn't even allowed to return to the Planet.

"Oh no!" Mickey cried out, horrified beyond belief. Tears were falling form his eyes, as he shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "Dahaka...! You couldn't even let him go back to the Lifestream!? Why!?" He shouted.

The Dahaka gazed coldly at the mortals before it, saying darkly, " _ **He who carried the mortal's darkness and Sands of Time shall never return to the Stream of Life. Shall never had his soul rest in peace...or it will cause infection to this world...Now, the same fate shall be set to the vessel of the Spirit!**_ "

"No!" Cloud shouted, standing quickly in front of the Turks and Mickey despite being exhausted. "I won't let you!"

"Neither will we!" A familiar voice shouted coming from the Dahaka's right. Everyone turned into the same direction to see that, through a portal of Time, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash(who'd been the one to agree with Cloud), and Pikachu stood ready, glaring at the giant monster, with a shocked and horrified Aki, a terrified Meowth, a stunned Dr. Sid, and a shocked and disbelieved Gray stood by the wall, with Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora having summoned their Keyblades.

"Or us!" Kairi's voice shouted from behind the Dahaka who turned to see that she and her group, including a stunned Reeve and stunned but armed WRO soldiers stood, glaring at the giant monster.

The Dahaka was unamused, raising it's arm up to make an attack on everyone who saw that it was doing something.

"Watch out!" Mickey warned, summoning his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade this time despite that this was possibly a fight to the end.

"Venus, Love, Beauty, Shock!" A familiar young woman's voice shouted from the corner left, as a powerful attack of yellow light shaped like a love-heart zoomed out of nowhere, hitting the Dahaka by surprise on the back of the head. Sailor Moon and everyone else were confused and shocked on the familiar attack.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Another familiar voice called out.

Sialor Moon, all of her friends, allies and former enemies looked in the same direction as the Dahaka did, their eyes widened in relief and confusion as Sakura(who'd been the one to call out), Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Riku and Donald stood there, ready to join in the fight just in case.

"Sakura! Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars cried out in relief.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi both exclaimed in relief.

"Donald!" Mickey and Goofy both cried out in relief.

"Gah! When did those twerps get here!?" Jessie exclaimed, surprised.

Sailor Jupiter then said to the Dahaka, determined to fight, "We're the defenders against all evil!"

"We're talking about you, evil monster!" Sailor Mercury added.

The Dahaka, realising that things were going more into Sailor Moon's favor than it's own, growled lowly before muttering, " _ **This is not over...the chosen replacement for the vessel is still yet to come...**_ " before vanishing into sands and darkness for now, which confused the rest of the Sailor Team who had come to the rescue.

"Hey, get back here!" Reno shouted to the now gone Dahaka, but was held back by both Cloud and Rude who managed to hold onto him tightly as he struggled to free himself, but eventually just stopped and slumped slightly, gazing at the ground.

Despite this, all of the groups quickly rejoined in the middle with the Sailor Team reuniting, and Sora and Kairi reuniting with Riku, Mickey and Goofy reuniting with Donald, and Meowth reuniting with Jessie and James who were relieved.

"Team Rocket?" Sailor Venus asked, upon seeing Jessie, James and Meowth here in the past along with everyone else.

"What are YOU three doing here?" Donald demanded in annoyance.

"Well, we didn't come here on purpose. Let's just say that a lady and a weakling of a leaf, and that giant horned monster are the cause of us getting into this mess!" James explained briefly.

"You guys came here to help us out?" Ash asked to Sakura and the others.

The young Cardcaptor nodded, "Yeah. Kero and I sensed that things were getting pretty bad and everyone else got worried. So Riku, the Sailor Scouts, Donald and I voulenteered to come here to help out while Darien stayed behind with the others just in case those ghostly-things came back."

Ash was about to tell her about the Phantom's name when he realised that Sakura was dressed in a short white coat with the zipper coloured in silver, metal wrist-lights around the wrist part of the sleeves, and the hood being read. Her shorts likewise were ruby red with black-silver linings at the bottom parts of it, with long material white low-heeled shoes that went up to her thighs. The shoulder pads were darkish grey which suited the outfit perfectly.

"Cool new battle costume you got there, Sakura." Ash commented.

Blinking in confusion, Sakura then realised what her friend meant and blushed a little, "Thanks. Madision made it just in case we had to go on another adventure during vacation." before asking, "Does it suit me?"

Before Ash could answer, Pikachu tugged him by his pant-leg and pointed at the others which got both the Pokemon Master and the Cardcaptor's attentions. The two pre-teens glanced at the direction the electric-type Pokemon was pointing at, and with the sombered and concerned expressions, the two of them instantly realised the dire situation that was happening. The trio quickly hurried over to rejoin everyone else as a few introductions was being made, with Dr. Sid stunned but kept that expression back.

"Hey, where are those three other guys you were with?" Yuffie asked to Gray and Aki, referring to Neil, Ryan and Jane.

"...Those Phantom guys got to them and went bye-byes." Meowth somberly replied.

Mickey and the others who knew the three of them instantly knew what the talking Pokemon meant and gasped in shock and dismay.

"...You don't mean...?" Jessie trailed off, not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"The Phantoms?" Sakura asked, wondering if these 'Phantoms' were anything else to worry about. She certainly hoped not. They already had the ghostly things and the Dahaka to worry about.

"That's what those things that attacked us in the future are called. They even came from a further future were Aki, Dr. Sid and Gray come from." Ash explained, still saddened at the fact that Neil, Jane and Ryan will never be seen again.

"The Phantoms can take souls out of life by an instant touch where they came from, but when they time-travel, it has no effect of those who came from or live in different time eras." Sailor Mars continued.

"And what about Chale Criton?" Rufus questioned.

Sailor Moon and everyone else who knew of Chale's death lowered their gazes to the ground, silent and unable to answer straight away. The expressions of sorrow alone were enough to make Kairi, Dawn, Piplup, Yuffie, Tifa, Elena, Goofy, and even Rufus shocked, all of them realising that the Dahaka had got what it wanted; Chale was dead.

"...He sacrificed himself to save us." Rude managed to say. Despite his sunglasses, everyone could tell that even he was still haunted and sorrowed and confused by Chale's sacrifice.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy cried out, horrified.

"...That's awful." Tifa whispered, horrified as well.

Sailor Moon couldn't face Reno, knowing that he would blame her for not stopping Chale from sacrificing himself. "I'm sorry, Reno...I tried." She eventually said, a single tear falling free.

"Don't be." Reno sighed, making his former enemy glance up at him, surprised. "I get why he stopped you from doin' something stupid...but if I didn't forget about him in the first place, I would've known a lot sooner."

Donald was about to demand who Chale was, when Mickey held out his right arm to stop him from speaking, the king having a sorrowed and sympathized expression. When the mage saw his childhood friend's face, Donald just stayed silent, and knew that via Mickey's silent request, it was wise not to speak for a while. Whoever this Chale was, he was obviously someone from Reno's past and someone close to him...and now the man was gone.

And apparently this Chale had connections with the Dahaka...similiar to what Mickey had gone through.

Rude could only place a comforting hand onto his partner's shoulder, and despite trying to hold it back, Reno couldn't handle it and instead sobbed onto his best friend's shoulder, his arms around his taller friend's neck, while the taller Turk gave him a comforting squeeze of embrace in return.

It ached everyone's hearts. Even Rufus, Tseng, and Vincent were not immune to the scene before them.

* * *

An hour had gone by when everyone headed back to both Shera and Balamb Garden before stopping at a safe distance between the Gold Saucer and Gongaga, all resting in the Balamb Garden as Headmaster Cid Krammer offered some of the empty dorms to the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Rocket, Cloud's group, Rufus, the Turks, the former Turks, Aki, Dr. Sid and Gray who thanked him.

Sailor Moon, though, handed Reno the cassette tape Chale gave her to give to the redhaired Turk who, like the leader of the Sailor Team, knew that it was a farewell message. Once Sailor Moon left to give him some time alone, Reno, glad that this form had a TV and VHS, turned both on and slipped the tape in before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. The tape was slightly static, due to years of being unused, and Reno could tell that this must've been taken not that long ago.

The video started out with the camera facing a younger Chale from quite possibly two years ago, dating back to one month before Sephiroth summoned Meteor via the Black Materia.

 _"Reno...if you are watching this, this means I am no longer alive." Chale began, sighing. "You're probably wondering how am I alive when I should've been dead on the spot ten years ago. Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I wasn't actually dying that day. But I knew, should the Orphange think differently when they saw my wound, they would call the Turks and execute you. That's why I told you to leave, because I knew you would probably be safer, despite having to live your life in the Slums once more...I'm not even certain if you're still alive or not. I hope you are, and that you have found a better place where you feel you belong."_

"That explains how you're still livin'. Or...at least you did just before an hour ago." Reno muttered, sombering and knowing that the recording will not hear him.

 _"But then I began to greatly worry after my wounds healed. No one believed me when I told them of what actually happened. But then again, you know that place; more like a place to send off children to cruel masters, or, as you once told me, force kids into manual labor of torture for the rest of their lives." Chale continued, chuckling at the memory._

Reno chuckled as well a little. Yeah, that did sound like something he would say.

 _Chale then frowned slightly, before continuing, "So, as a resort, I abandoned that Ifrit-forsaken place and set out to find you, and hopefully, in desperate measures, find a workplace within ShinRa, possibly to at least work as a secretary to raise enough money for us both to leave Midgar behind. I thought of relaxing in Kalm, but knowing you, you'd rather live in Costa Del Sol. However, it didn't go as planned. Just one day in leaving and looking for you, Reno...I was attacked...by former headmistress Edea, who is completely different to what I remember hearing."_

So Ultimecia knew even back then. For ten years, Edea lived in torture of being used as the evil Sorceress' vessel. That was the longest in living inside a vessel for someone who couldn't be in the past for any longer than just one year or less.

 _"Before I knew what was going on, she attacked me, and all I can remember was a bright light that blinded my already pathetic eyesight. And, well, you're going to find what I'm about to tell you next insane and unbelievable and well...crap. Anyway, I found myself in the most unusual and unfamiliar place without technology, of different culture, and on the edge of a war between two nations, and most people had lost their lives. People being infected by sands turn into hybrid beastly monsters before my eyes. It all ended sometime later, but I was lost."_

 _Chale paused, as though not willing to continue, but he sighed, forcing himself to continue, "Lost and in despair. I had no way to return home, or to return to you, Reno. I wanted to see you again, more than anything. When things just couldn't get worse, a dark sands of sorts appeared before me, and with a mind of it's own, seeped into my heart, and took control of my mind and my body. I was weak and naive, I had no power to take back my body. I was trapped within the realms of the Heart. All I could do was witness the outside world by the manifestation who called himself the Dark Prince, the alter ego of a warrior who was responsible for the war."_

 _He shook his head, "That is when I learned the power of time-travel, of so many ways. I was able to see the memories of the Dark Prince's original self, of everything he went through with these extremely dangerous treasures called the Sands of Time, which, if unleashed, can destroy all existance. In my imprisonment for many of my years, all I could was watch like I was witnessing a horror movie that was reality."_

"Guess that's when he did all of that stuff to Mickey's Great Uncle or somethin' like that." Reno acknowlaged, reading along the lines of what Chale was saying in the video.

 _"Through out Space and Time, well...it's best to not say, because what I had witnessed is also secret, something that can change everything. In my body, the Dark Prince fought against two young ones, one of them who made a similiar mistake of causing a near apocyclpse to his people, though not a prince or of high quality. The Dark Prince, I must warn you, is cold, cruel, arrogant, and sarcastic. He killed that young lad's mentor who was a Sorcerer. Fortunately, the young one and his friends sealed him, and thus, also sealed me for over 80 years." Chale continued._

"That long?" Reno asked, eyes wide in disbelief. That mean, given Chale's time-line in body and spirit, he was actually a lot older than what the redhead had remembered, nevermind the time-travel thing. How he managed to stay young but only eleven years older in appearence, Reno didn't know. That sounded suspiciously like what Vincent had went through, only that the Ex-Turk didn't age at all. The difference was that his hair got longer, and his skin got paler, almost like a ghost or a vampire.

 _"But then, more evil forces released the Dark Prince and I, which allowed the monsterous guardian of the Sands of Time to revive because it's soul is eternal; the Dahaka. Both searched for a young maiden who is friends with the lad's great nephew, young and similiar in appearence, but more kind and noble and true to his heart. Over the years, I could see visions of the past and the future of many ways, and I do not wish to speak of them, because they would most likely frighten you."_

 _Chale shrugged, "Anyway, the young nephew of the one who sealed us fought against the Dark Prince in my body, and with stronger power of light, he destroyed him, and while he is fully unaware of my existance, freed me to give me back control. This act had sent me back to where I came from, but when I woke up in the desert outside Midgar, I found that ten years had passed here in our time since I left the Orphanage. But I still now gain the power the Dark Prince has left behind, the power to travel through time and see the future."_

 _The emerald haired man lowered his gaze, before gazing up at the camera once more, "What I saw will no doubt break your heart, Reno. The Dahaka's demise, as he was defeated by the lad's nephew, while supposedly permament, is only fifteen years brief. He will be revived, and begin his search for revenge, and to finish it's job to fully vanquish the remains of the Sands of Time; within me."_

Reno knew what Chale in the video meant. This was it; the moment he'd been waiting for, and now that he knew the full story, it hurt him so much for being an idiot and not remembering him sooner or knowing that Chale had been alive all this time. The redhead himself had been taken in by the Turks who raised him and had watched him grow up from an orphaned boy from the streets into the man he was today. Reno could feel the familiar moisture form in his eyes and he angrily wiped them, but the tears were stubborn and refused to give up.

 _"Not only that...I also discovered two futures that decides your fate, my dear Reno. In one, you surrendered the Eighth and final Spirit that was inside you the moment you were born, along with your own spirit from the Lifestream, and die as a result to save a far distant future. In the second, which I hope that will happen, a young woman, who is more than meets the eye, who is kind in heart, a bit clumsy for a teenager, but is humanity's and all of existance's true hope, becomes your spirital support in which you still surrender the Spirit to that who needs to be cured and use it's power to still save the future, but someone in that future will choose to become that spirital support for the magic to work and die in your place." Chale explained._

 _Tears began to form in Chale's eyes, his bottom lip quivering slightly, before glancing at the camera once more, tears sliding free, "I wish to take you far from that time to keep you safe, Reno. But I suppose that as I am now gone, the rest is up to you and the young teenager. Know this; she dislikes losing those she cares for as much as you and I do. The rest is up to you and her now."_

 _Sighing as the recording was coming to it's end, Chale nodded before saying for the final time, "You were always like the little brother I never had. But if you found someone else who you love more as a brother than with me, I'm okay with that. Because I know, he will take good care of you. Something that I have failed to do."_

Reno felt the urge to sob, but desperately tried to hold it back as much as possible. He knew that Chale was talking about Rude, who meant much more to him now than Chale did, but still...that didn't mean Reno couldn't feel the heart-break of his dead friend's words.

 _"Farewell, my beloved Reno...and remember, my little brother...I..." Chale sobbed, "I will always love you."_

And the tape ended, just like that, with the screen turning black. By the time it did, Reno finally let it all out and sobbed, his tears soaking his face.

"...You didn-You didn't have to say it twice, you jerk." Reno muttered while crying. If it weren't for Sailor Moon and her friends, he wouldn't have a clue on what Chale was talking about. But since he did, he knew everything. It made him feel even more guilty for not realising all of this sooner. He blamed himself and now...now it was too late to say he was sorry.

It's even worse than he had a clue on who was going to die in his place if the second future was made possible; someone in the further future will die, not someone else Reno cared about. But then, it couldn't be Sailor Moon, because the Dahaka said that she wasn't going to die. Maybe it was someone she cared about? He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want her to go through the devastation the way he had. Or the way Cloud had gone through with both Zack and Aerith...and while she seemed more relaxed, Sailor Moon was most likely still mourning for both Zack and Aerith...and for Loran as well.

Or maybe it was...that Gray guy who apparently used to be Aki's boyfriend? Three of their friends were already dead in their future due to the Phantoms, but their deaths did not make either of them Reno's replacements.

Maybe he should tell them, and convince them to let him die for the sake of it. It hurt him, knowing that Rude, Tseng, Elena, Cissnei and Rufus, and even Sailor Moon would be devastated, but it was probably for the best. To make things worse, though, Reno didn't want to die yet. But he tried to convince himself to stop being selfish.

Suddenly sensing someone behind the creaked opened door and mentally cursed himself for not closing it properly, Reno forced himself to calm down, sitting up a bit and muttered, "I know you're there. No point in hidin'."

It was a moment later that the door opened halfway, and an embarrassed and guilt-ridden, not to mention concerned Sailor Moon walked in, but didn't fully enter the room, not sure how to approach the distraughted Turk who was in the middle of mourning, and there she was, listening in to the video of what Chale had said.

"I'm really sorry, Reno. I-I didn't mean to intrude." Sailor Moon stuttered, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. "I-I'll go, if you want."

"Nah, you can stay." Reno sighed, finally being able to calm down. Though he would've felt a lot better in his partner's arms, crying on his shoulder even though it embarrassing even to think about it. It was already embarrassing enough that Sailor Moon had caught him crying as he did. He was a Turk, for crying out loud!

Though at the moment, he didn't feel like one.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"I'd ask if you're okay, but that's probably a stupid question right now." Sailor Moon said, feeling worse than she had before. She'd heard everything, and now couldn't help but think that someone Aki cared about in the future would die if Sailor Moon chose to save Reno. It wasn't fair. Why do sacrifices always have happen around her?

"I'm okay." Reno replied, "At least...I think I am."

Sailor Moon just stared at him with sadness, as though she could read that he was far from being 'okay'.

Groaning, Reno grumbled, "Damn it. You're just like Rude and 'Lena, and even Tseng. They always could tell when I'm not completely okay."

"Friends and family usually tend to do that, I guess." Sailor Moon pointed out, smiling weakly.

"Does that make the two of _us_ friends, though?"

"Or maybe I can read and sense that others are feeling down."

Reno snorted in slight amusement despite the mood, before saying, "Figured as much. You're pretty damn lucky to not have to go through what most people includin' me had to go through...well, except for your friends, Loran, the Cetra girl, and Zack..." then frowned in sadness once more. "It's times like this, that I wish I was never born. Everyone I care about are slowly leaving me behind...even if it wasn't their fault."

"I'm not that lucky." Sailor Moon admitted. Reno glanced up at her in surprise, while she continued, "And it's not just because of what happened to Aerith, Loran and Zack...I've lost other friends in the future too before and even after I met up with Mickey again. Had a friend sacrifice himself to save me in a tall tower, another friend sacrifice herself to save everyone, having go to the land of the dead to retrieve another friend who, is kinda like you, but he, well, is almost as clumsy as I am and hates fighting, losing another friend to one of our enemies, and even one of my close friend's father died and he was like a second father to me."

While she knew that Reno wouldn't get it, Sailor Moon had been referring to Sceptile, Millia who was reborn as a spirit and is now the new Maxwell, rescuing Jack Sparrow from the Locker, Will's death to Davy Jones before he replaced the said evil pirate as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen, and of course, her father-in-law King Harold who died due to illness before Fiona revealed that she was pregnant with her and Shrek's triplet children; the two sons and one daughter who were also Sailor Moon's and Darien's nephews and niece, not to mention Rini's cousins.

"The last nearly two years haven't been as promising as I hoped." Sailor Moon concluded. "So, I really know how you feel, Reno."

"Whoa..." Reno muttered, thinking over what he just heard. Sure some Turks had been lost over the years, but most of them were alright. Here he was, sulking like a baby over one loss of someone whom he only just remembered, and in the future in Sailor Moon's time, she lost more than he had. Not to mention he recalled how this 'Axel' guy sacrificed himself, as Team Rocket once told him two years ago.

The teenaged young woman nodded, before adding, "But you shouldn't believe that you were meant to get killed. Chale risked his life to save you because he wanted you to go on, Reno. Plus, you still have Rude and even Rufus, Tseng, Elena and the other Turks, and Chale is still with you...in your heart. Hearts are much more than just what beats inside our chests. They're very special."

The redhead thought over it, and realised that his former enemy was right. While it still hurt him knowing that he was about to leave life behind for the sake of the future and the sake of not risking other people's lives to take his place in death, Reno still had the Turks, who were more family to him than anyone else in his life, and recently over these past weeks, he began to trust Cloud Strife and his friends, both here in the present and in the future...maybe he was starting to see them as friends too, especially since Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey had been crazy enough to try and protect him from the Dahaka. Twice, in fact.

Finally smiling a little and feeling strangely a bit better, Reno wiped away the leftover tears, before glancing at Sailor Moon, saying, "Thanks, kid. No wonder you have so many friends. I guess you're not that bad."

If this was how she managed to make others who felt down better, then Sailor Moon's gift in doing so and trying her best to make others feel better is what made her attracted to so many people, even guys like Nanaki, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Loran. She didn't care if the five of them were not human, because as far as she was concerned, despite the difference in species, they were all equal on the inside.

Sailor Moon blinked, before shrugging a little, returning the smile before admitting, "I have thought of you as the worst guy I've ever met, but, I guess you're in 40th place in my hatred list."

"Who was your first?" Reno teased, getting the idea.

"Spiders." Sailor Moon sweatdropped, sheepishly.

The redhead chuckled, before saying sofly, "Seriously, though. I really mean it; thanks. I...I just feel really stupid right now. I wish things coulda gone in a complete different direction, ya'know? I got a bad feelin' about all of this if I survive."

Sailor Moon nodded, getting what the Turk meant. "It's really not fair that the stupid Vizer messed up in the first place and we all have to clean up this mess, both when it didn't even happen yet and long after it did happen."

"You got that right." Reno agreed, flopping onto the bed on his back, and clampsed his hands behind his head while staring up at the ceiling. "Not to mention it's all Ultimecia's fault that time got screwed up in the first place too. Make's you wonder; could she be the cause of the Dahaka comin' back to life in the first place?"

"...I'm not sure. Maybe you're right." Sailor Moon thought, concerned. Despite having just defeated Ultimecia in the future a month earlier, it could be possible that she revived it before her permament demise. Somehow, she doubted it, though.

Maybe they can figure this out when this is all over. First things first; making the decision to save Reno or save the person in the 25th Century. Either way, the Dahaka and the Phantoms had to be defeated and the Phantoms had to be layed to rest in peace. Not to mention GMO was possibly still on the loose, so they had to be taken care of as well.

"...I still want to save you, though." Sailor Moon said, causing Reno to sit up and stare at her.

"...Why me? Wouldn't it be better to save someone else in the future?" Reno questioned.

"It's my choice, and I don't care what anyone else says." Sailor Moon answered, "And besides, not everything is set in stone. Sometimes the future can be changed, given on which is the right way to do so. I nearly made the mistake to change it because I was dumb, and I know now that it would've been just like how the Prince of Persia changed it. I'm not making that mistake again, and at the same time, I'm not letting you die."

Reno didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he stood up from the bed and approached her and the door, finally saying, "Guess we'll have to find out then, won't we? If there's one thing I know that you can't change, it's the fact that not everyone's like Vincent."

' _Not everyone's like Jack or his crew either._ ' Sailor Moon thought in agreement, but didn't stay it aloud.

* * *

Sora was walking down the corridors in deep thought when he noticed a door slightly creaked open. Despite knowing that peaking was a bad thing to do, curoisity got the better of the fifteen year old. So he silently crept over, and took a peak through the door without making a sound. There sat Gray on the edge of the bed, still silently mourning over the losses of Neil, Jane, Ryan, and all those who died in his home town in the future.

Aki was there as well, gazing out at the window, mourning herself.

Now feeling like he was intruding them, Sora lowered his head in sadness before walking away in silence to leave them both for time for themselves.

* * *

Gray, sensing that the woman he still deepily loved as he realised it now, approached Aki who began to softly cry. She then placed herself into his arms, while he muttered in a sombered voice, "I just...I wish I could believe they were in a better place."

The young woman didn't say anything. Instead, she and Gray looked at each other in the eye, and before the two lovers knew it, they leaned closer to each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss, in their time in need for each other's comfort.

* * *

Outside as he left Aki and Gray to themselves, halfway to the Lobby, to Sora's surprise, Kairi was leaning against the wall, hugging herself slightly, silent tears falling freely. He realised that she'd been crying, mourning for the losses of those who didn't even deserve to die. It ached Sora's heart more than anything, as he still felt like breaking down into tears himself.

But right now, his close friend needed comfort of her own. So being the friend that he was, Sora approached the crying Kairi, and whispered, "Hey."

Slightly startled, Kairi looked up to see that Sora was standing next to her, as he continued, "...I'm sorry."

Kairi could only throw herself slightly into Sora's arms, crying softly on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his waist, just like when they were finally reunited in the World that Never Was. Sora this time didn't hesitate, and gently embraced her to give her as much comfort as she needed.

This entire adventure had such terrible prices to pay because of GMO, the Phantoms and the Dahaka, and more prices were about to be payed.

* * *

 **A/N: We're coming very close to the ending of this story which will lead almost directly into the third and final chapter of the "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" Trilogy. I'll update again as soon as possible. Until then, see you later.**


	12. Chapter 11: Difficult Sacrifice

**A/N: With only two months including this month left until the end of 2017, I really wanted to finish this before the end of the year. So here's the new and possibly final chapter before the Epilogue(sorry that this story will be 13 chapters long).**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Difficult Sacrifice.

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

General Hein sat alone in his space shuttle after having escaped the now destroyed barrier city that has been around for years, but the guilt for his own actions, all because of his mislead desires had costed even more human life and he knew, it was all his fault. He'd been too stubborn to listen to Chale Criton, the man from the ancient past and his warning, and now most of humanity in the city had to pay the price. And here he was, having escaped instead of taking the noble yet suicidal path in staying behind.

Coward.

Unable to handle the guilt for his own actions, Hein had decided, from that point on, to do the only thing he could do to pay for it. He loaded the handgun with the castings and with slight hesitation, he held it to the side of his head and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to kill himself as his own punishment.

He was about to pull the trigger when the sound of the mini computer in front of him buzzed that made him stop. Opening his eyes, via the computer command of the ship, it was requesting him to sign in the name of the destination to land. As he gazed at it, he quickly remembered and realised what he was about to do was another cowardly act just to escape.

He also remembered, that Dr. Aki Ross and her team; Dr. Sid, Captain Gray and his crew had been left in prison and despite the power failure, not even they could've survived the attack. And Hein suddenly remembered that he should be glad for that; Aki was a traitor; under the influence of the enemy. A vessel for the aliens to trick humanity.

Now she was dead.

Changing his mind, Hein knew that this was his chance to finish what he started. With some hope that the Council had escaped, he let the gun slip from his fingers and typed in to confirm his next destination.

The Zeus Cannon.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

After half an hour of trying to calm down, everyone met up in the Headmasters office of Balamb Garden to discuss what to do next to sort out the situation of the Dahaka, the Phantoms and GMO. Not to metion the Spirits Aki had collected in order to finish what she started. She confirmed the Sailor Team's earlier theory about the existance of the creatures.

What she and the others didn't expect was what Sailor Moon and those with her had learned from the Dahaka and the truth of the light in Reno's body.

"Reno has the what!?" Sakura, Donald, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Riku exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"The Eighth Spirit. The Dahaka told us that before some of us went into the future to try and rescue Chale." Sailor Mars explained again with a sigh.

"But how do we know that the Dahaka wasn't even lying?" Sailor Jupiter pointed out, skeptical about this whole thing. She couldn't even think about everything that she and the others learned when they came here into the past to rescue Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sora, Kairi, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Mickey and Goofy.

"Let me get this straight." Gray spoke up, twice as confused and beginning to get a bit irritated. "This guy here has the last Spirit in him and he's the target of some giant horned monster that also was looking for that Chale guy who got himself killed?" He asked, while pointing at Reno who sighed.

Mickey nodded grimly and explained, "The Dahaka never lies. His only mission is to make sure those who survived in using the Sands of Time do die. I'm not sure what's causing him to now target Reno or the Spirits, but what I do know is that something happened when he was revived somehow and another thing is that he wants revenge on me."

"And you're saying that a sacrifice has to be made?" Riku inquired, feeling uneasy.

Sailor Moon hesitated to answer, but knew that she had to do it. Before she could say anything though, Reno beat her do it, saying hesitatedly himself, "It's kinda complicated. But from what we learned today, well...uh...via this kid's choice, either I give up the Spirit to Dr. Ross here and die, or..."

"Or what?" Gray demanded, only to be calmed down by both Dr. Sid and Aki.

The redhead Turk sighed shakily, as Rude rubbed his back comfortly, as Reno nodded his thanks to his best friend, before continuing, "...Or she becomes my support when I give the Spirit and I survive. The downside is...someone else from the future you guys come from will have to take my place and they die."

He paused for a second before gazing at Sailor Moon, saying, "And despite her optisim that both futures can be avoided...I don't think either one can be avoided."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying everyone's last hope lies in Sailor Moon's choice and she gets to choose who dies and who lives?" Gray demanded, sounding disgusted at what he just learned.

"Only by two people!" Sailor Moon quickly said. "Either one person will have to die and either one will still save everyone else. That's what Reno's saying."

"So why can't we stop both deaths and use our power to add up to stop the Dahaka and sent the Phantoms into the Lifestream to be in peace and save everyone?" Rinoa asked, hoping that there was another salution. The idea of having to sacrifice someone, even Reno, was heartbreaking. She didn't want that path to come to pass.

"I wish it was that easy." Mickey sighed sadly.

"Well, I say we give it a try." Ash declared with determination.

"Whoa, whoa." Gray spoke up haltingly, pointing out, "If it's all up to the teenager here, then this sort of thing is more like a one-way ticket."

"Yeah, well, death is always a one-way trip anyway." Reno shrugged, stating the obvious. "There's not stopping that...unless some kind of miracle or bad luck happens and the dead come back...Like the Dahaka and Sephiroth for example."

He shuddered at the memories of Sephiroth returning from the dead; twice. The second time, Reno hadn't been there for the final battle that Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey had to go through two weeks ago, but it was still bad enough.

"Wait a minute. Sailor Moon and Cloud were in the Lifestream briefly after that explosion two weeks ago here in the past, right?" Sakura suddenly remembered, glancing at the two blonds, asking, "Don't you guys remember that?"

Sailor Moon and Cloud both blinked in surprise, before glancing at each other and quickly realised that the young Cardcaptor was right. That did happen, didn't it? The two thought back of their most vague but at the same time clear memory of being in white light...

* * *

 _Flash-Back: After the final battle against Sephiroth-during the events of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children"..._

 _White light...that was all there was to be seen...Sailor Moon opened her eyes slowly and looked around. The last thing she remembered was herself and Cloud attempting to attack Yazoo and Loz. Then the Silver Crystal reacted and she was blinded in the light. Was she dead? What happened to Cloud and Mickey?_

 _"Mother...?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Sailor Moon was puzzled at first, before realising that she recongised the voice belonging to Cloud. She wanted to turn around and face him, to see what happened, but for some reason, she didn't. Something kept her frozen in place._

 _She then heard two more voices...both of them very familiar and also dear to her heart. One of them belonging to the past self of another one of her friends. The other...she hasn't heard in three years._

 _"Again? Why is everyone calling me their mother lately?" Aerith's voice echoed and she seemed confused. Sailor Moon then somehow realised that everyone who died always think Aerith was their mother at first whenever she was nearby._

 _"I guess they must be fond of you." The other familiar voice said, sounding like a young male voice, the one who also died two years previous earlier in the past._

 _'_ Zack? _' Sailor Moon thought in her mind. Did that mean that she and Cloud were once again in the Lifestream? In the afterlife? That explained the white light around her. But then...why did the Silver Crystal take them here?_

 _Aerith giggled and lightly teased, "This one's a little too big to adopt." referring to Cloud. Sailor Moon couldn't help but form a smile that was urging to make her laugh at Aerith's joke, but then she froze in another realization. Did that mean...Cloud was going to get a second chance?_

 _"Tough luck, friend." Zack spoke to Cloud, though he sounded that he was smiling, "Sounds like...you don't have a place here." then strangely, Sailor Moon heard him speak to her as he asked, "Hey, Sailor Moon. Do ya' mind...taking him home with you?"_

 _Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she knew that theory was confirmed. Aerith and Zack were both sending her and Cloud back to the Realm of the Living. Despite not being able to even gaze at them, she nodded and closed her eyes, answering, "I can't make every promise, but I'll do what I can."_

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

"Yeah, that's right." Sailor Moon replied after a brief pause. "I remember being in a white light, and I could hear Cloud, and I also heard Aerith and Zack."

"I remember that too." Cloud nodded in agreement, "And I think they're the reason how we both came back and ended up in the Church in Midgar."

"That must've been when we heard a voice saying to wait at the Church and you guys would come back." Sora nodded in agreement, as did everyone else who'd been there that day.

Reno, though, was doubtful. "I think that's more because you guys just got lucky. I mean, seriously. What chance to I have in coming back if I end up dead? Or somebody else in that same situation if I end up living?"

"Sometimes things or people come back." Sailor Moon shrugged, "And there are living proofs, even in where we came from."

"I d'ink you're gettin' ahead of yourself, Sailor Twerp." Meowth said dryly. "Because not everybody comes back to life, you know."

Seeing the point, Sailor Moon sighed. "Yeah, I guess..."

"And who's to say that Aki isn't the one to end up dead if you decide to save this guy, kid." Gray added. "None of us know who will be ending up taking his place."

"Are you saying that it's not Sailor Moon's choice and we have to let Reno die?" Cloud asked, glaring at the Captain from the future.

"Look, I've already lost my crew. I'm not risking in losing Aki or Dr. Sid either!" Gray argued.

"Hey, everybody here lost friends too over the years!" Ash pointed out.

"I just don't trust this guy." Gray said, giving a glare at Reno who glared back, before the former continued, "And since he lost everything else, he's on his own."

"No way!" Ash yelled, "Reno has Rude, Tseng, Elena and the other Turks! They're his friends and they all helped us out two weeks ago!"

"What would you know, kid? You never lost anybody important to you!"

The eleven year old gritted his teeth at this, "I lost my Dad when I was five years old! And even though I didn't know it until last year in our future, he sacrificed himself to save friends. Sure nothing last forever, but that doesn't mean we still can't save everyone and avoid the stupid prophecy."

"Well, that didn't turn out well in saving that Chale guy, did it!?" Gray shouted. "Some hero your friend is."

"Take that back!" Ash shouted, and without thinking and ignoring his friends' protests, he charged at Gray who attempted to block him, and the two ended up wrestling until Aki, Cloud, Vincent and Sailor Jupiter pulled both Gray and Ash from each other and held them back firmly to prevent them from continuing the fight.

"Enough!" Cloud shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, and even caused both Ash and Gray to stop struggling, but still sent each other glares. "Look, we won't know for certain if we just stand here arguing like this."

When no one spoke up, Cloud sighed before continuing to Gray, "Everyone knows what you're going through, and I'm sorry. And it's true that not everyone can be saved, but you shouldn't blame it all on Sailor Moon. She's trying her best, and while Reno did do all the things that are unforgivable, but he had no choice. I might not like him as much, but I don't completely hate him, either. I get why you don't want Aki do die, but I don't think she will."

"He's right, Captain. Either way, Sailor Moon and Reno could be our last hope." Dr. Sid agreed in a calm tone.

"Well, then, what do you suggest I do, Doctor? Ask the Phantoms and the giant beast to play nice?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"I believe it's best to ask what Sailor Moon herself thinks."

"Maybe Gray's right." Sailor Moon muttered, her guilt raising up. This comment made everyone glance at her as she continued, her head down and tears starting to form, "No matter what I do, I can't save everyone. I can't even fight by myself without needing to be saved or have help from my friends. It's been one disaster after another when I try and do it all on my own and it's always been that way as long as I can remember."

She raised a hand to her forehead, trying not to break down into tears again. "I'm not strong enough. Why is there always sacrifices? Nothing changed with me at all; I'm still just a clumsy and careless crybaby. I don't even deserve to be leader of the team or even be a hero."

"You seriously don't mean that, do you?" Reno asked, which made Sailor Moon look at him as the Turk continued, "Didn't you just tell me half an hour ago that Chale choose to get killed to save me from the Dahaka? That he knew that I still had my friends?"

"Well, yeah, but...it's my fault that Neil, Jane and Ryan all died." Sailor Moon pointed out. "Gray's right to blame me, and I'm supposed to be the one to save humanity."

"One cannot save all of humanity, Sailor Moon." Rufus pointed out, firmly. "You can only save as many as you can. But even you shouldn't take on that responsibilty on your own. That's just foolish."

"At times, sacrifices cannot be avoided. Neither can death." Veld added. "Especially those in any team and organization. Do not try and become Sephiroth, Sailor Moon. Just be you. You yourself are aware that I too made grave mistakes, as former leader of the Turks, and when it came between the Company and Felicia, I choose to try and save my daughter, even if it meant my life. But even then, I couldn't do it on my own. Not only that...it was also for the sake of humanity."

"Are you talking about the time when that crazy Scientist tried to summon a giant monster to destroy the planet before Sephiroth came back?" Jessie asked.

Veld ignored the question, and instead continued, "One can only do what they can and should they be the ones to finish and put an end to the crisis, that is when they must do it. It all lies on you now, young lady. Either way, we have to be prepared for loss of either Reno or someone in the future far beyond your own."

"So what if it's the wrong decision?" Sailor Moon muttered, her heart aching.

"Chale did say in the video that it ain't gonna make a difference if I end up dead or not. It'll still save the world." Reno reminded, even though the way he spoke sounded like he was bracing himself to make that sacrifice. "If it was my choice and as much as I...as I don't wanna die yet, I'd be willing to give up my life...come to think of it, after everything I did, I can't atone for my actions unless I do something like this."

No one even predicted in what was about to happen a second later, because Tifa stormed up to the Turk and slapped him had on the left cheek in brooding anger.

"Ow!" Reno cried out, turning to glare at the young woman, "What the hell was that for!?"

"So you're saying that you're just gonna give up and die all because you're blaming yourself?" Tifa demanded, ignoring Reno's question. "That's not any different than just running from everything you did!"

"Hey! I didn't ask for the Spirit to get inside me, okay!?" Reno argued. He sighed, trying to calm himself down before another useless argument starts up, and continued, as calmly as he could, "If I have to die, then fine. I'd rather me getting killed then losing anymore of my friends, and sure you and I both know that none of us got on well two years ago, but I certainly wouldn't want Sailor Moon to feel guilty in having someone else dead because of me."

"That's still making her feel guilty no matter which one of you chooses to save." Tifa pointed out. "If it wasn't for the Dahaka or whatever damn else was happening in the future and in our future friends' case, the past, none of this would've happened."

"Yeah! Blame it on the Vizer!" Donald agreed.

Reno exhaled in frustration, before saying, "I'm a Turk. You guys know that. Turks are not friggin' knights in shiny armor. We're assassins. Cold, hearted killers. In case you forgot, Teef. It was me who..." he struggled to say what he didn't want to say, but managed to force himself, but was struggling not to break down. "Who killed all those people in Sector 7 two years ago...Hell, knowing my luck, the Planet probably won't even accept me once I'm gone...I'll probably just...disappear or be sent to hell or whatever."

The redhead couldn't even stop the tears of self-disgust, anger and sorrow from forming and no matter how much he tried to hold them back, they managed to leak free and slide down his face.

"...I'm a monster." Reno concluded. "And I know damn well that I'm a monster, and I can't change that, as much as I want to." and he felt Rude place his arm around the younger man's shoulders to try and comfort him.

"That's not true." Ash pointed out as he and Pikachu approached the two Turks and stood by Tifa's side, continuing, "Would monsters really say that they'd rather sacrifice themselves to save their friends and everybody else? Would they even cry or feel guilty? You proved that you care so much for the others, and from what I heard from Sailor Moon and Mickey, you helped evacuate Midgar and helped out against Kadaj's group. Some actions can't be forgiven, but everyone has sins that some of them can't be forgiven."

He paused before concluding, "You did good things too, Reno and you don't want the other Turks to get hurt. That's good enough for all of us to say that even you're human and a good person."

"Pika." Pikachu muttered in sorrowed agreement.

"You're nothing like monsters such as Hojo or Sephiroth." Vincent agreed.

"And definitely not like the Dahaka either." Mickey added.

Despite everyone else who knew about Reno nodding their agreements, the redhead sighed again. "...It's just...I don't like the idea of someone else in the future die in my place. Gray's right; it might end up being his girlfriend, or her mentor...or even Gray himself for that matter."

"Then, we'll try harder to prevent anymore sacrifices." Sora said with determination. "The Dahaka's completely twisted and we gonna make sure no one else dies."

"I agree." Kairi added.

"It all depends on Sailor Moon now." Aki nodded, "And as Doctor Sid said, we have to have faith and hard work, and we can still complete the wave without risking anyone else's lives."

"It all really depends on how we can extract the Eighth Spirit from Reno's body and how Sailor Moon can support him and keeping him and Aki alive." Dr. Sid agreed.

"And then what?" Gray asked.

A slight pause.

"And then we wait...and see what happens."

Another pause.

"That's it? That's your plan? We wait and see what happens?"

Everyone nodded.

"It seems the best salution." Cissnei nodded.

"I agree." Balto nodded.

Gray wasn't convinced though. "Oh, good. Well, I got my own plan." He began. "I say the three of us head back into the future and maybe we'll find a compatible spirit somewhere else."

"Aki?" Dr. Sid quired.

Aki shrugged, saying, "I say we give it a try."

"Sailor Moon?" Vincent quired.

Sailor Moon stood in silence. As much as her heart told her that Reno may be right, and memories of how Elizabeth had to wait to be reunited with Will who lost his life before being revived as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen for all eternity, unable to stop thinking that it could've been because Sailor Moon herself wanted to rescue Jack from the Locker and now another history may as well repeat itself...the larger part of her told her that this was the right course, no matter how hurtful it was.

"...I'll be Reno's support." She finally answered.

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

After getting permission to dock and welcomed inside the Zeus Cannon, which was also a giant space vessel that resembled a black sword with millions of control rooms and such, General Hein boarded and into the main Operation room. Few minutes later after that, he was making contact with one of the council leaders who was a man with very dark skin and hair, wearing a blue suit.

" _What caused the barrier to fail, General Hein?_ " The leader inquired.

"Ah. I'm afraid it was only a matter of time before the Phantoms developed an immunity to our barriers." Hein lied, even though he sounded extremely convincing as though he hadn't lied at all. "But I am relieved to see that you and the council were able to evacuate without incident."

" _It was a terrible loss suffered this evening._ " The leader said, sounding to admit defeat and he and the council had reached to the final conclusion on the situation. " _The council has reconsidered your proposal to fire the Zeus cannon._ "

"I see."

Perfect. This was just what he originally planned from the beginning. Not exactly the way he wanted, but at the moment, Hein had already decided it was better than nothing, as long as he had the power to have the access to fire the Zeus cannon.

" _We are transmitting the access codes to you now._ "

Hein patiently waited as the vessel and the codes were being transmitted to him to allow the crew of this ship to do what they needed in order to fire it. Once that was done, the leader send him a farewell.

" _And, general...best of luck to us all._ "

With that, the commucation was turned off and Hein wasted no time in ordering the men to prepare to fire the cannon.

"The target, sir?" One of the GMO soldiers inquired, as a computer transmission locked onto the world, and a sight of a large continant was shown. Hein knew where to look for.

"The Phantom Time Crater."

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Once it was agreed that Sailor Moon was chosing to save Reno, they and Aki and everyone else all gathered back at Cid's airship where Aki and Dr. Sid were attatching the high technology wires and such to a device and to Aki's chest plate. A few wire attatchments were placed onto Reno's arms and chest, and the same thing to Sailor Moon's.

"...Uh, how's this gonna work?" Reno asked, uneasily.

"It's a transmitter to-theoretically-transfere the Eighth Spirit from your body through Sailor Moon and from her body into Aki's chest plate, without killing you." Dr. Sid explained as he and Sailor Mercury scanned with their computers, which confirmed that the Spirit itself was inside the redhead's body along with his own spirit.

"Theoretically? What 'bout non-theoretically?" Reno asked, skeptical.

"The inner power in Sailor Moon may be the key." Dr. Sid replied after a moment of silence.

The redhaired Turk rolled his eyes, groaning, muttering in sarcasm, "That makes me feel better."

"In the meantime, the rest of us will be keeping an eye out just in case the Dahaka attacks." Cloud added, ignoring the Turk's sarcasm.

"And just how are we gonna stop it?" Gray asked.

"I can use the Create Sword to make a new version of the Water Sword to help us." Sakura explained. "Thanks to Mickey, I have a fair idea what it looks like."

"When the new Water Sword is created, I'll do what I did with the original before when I first stopped the Dahaka." Mickey added, having switched out of his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade and summoned his Star-Seeker Keyblade.

The only ones not going to fight the Dahaka were Kairi, Dawn, Piplup, Elena, Yuffie, Rufus, Rinoa, Sailor Mercury and Tifa along with Dr. Sid.

"Just hope this'll work." Squall muttered.

"And if not?" Irvine asked.

Zell answered for Squall, "Then we're totally screwed."

"Ready?" Aki asked both Sailor Moon and Reno, who both nervously nodded. The trio then gathered on the floor of the cockpit, forming a circle. Rude gave the latter a comforting ruffle in the hair which Reno wanted to actually last. But they had work to do.

* * *

 _In the Future..._

The Zeus cannon was powering up, ready to fire in three minutes, Ovo-pacs at maximum, transferring plasma flow to auto, Counter-thrusters engaged.

Things were going smoothly until one of the soldiers noticed something on the scanners and turned to everyone, saying, "We have something on radar over the impact site and time-portal, connecting to the past of Midgar, sir."

The radar connected to what was spotted, and a space-time-ship image was set on screen, and after fiddling with the computers more, human images of people inside another airship on the ground were there, and while the images were nothing but blue blurs and almost like blank dolls, Hein knew, much to his chargin and disgust, who one of them was and who the ship belonged to. So he was wrong about her 'death'.

Dr. Aki Ross was still alive and in the past again.

"It's her." Hein softly growled.

"Sir?"

"Just a traitor under the influence of the enemy." Hein replied almost dismissively, ordering, with determination, "Continue the countdown. We'll take them all out at the same time."

* * *

 _In the Past..._

"I can sense the Dahaka. He's coming." Sailor Mars announced.

"Ready to fight." Cloud told everyone in his leadership tone. The rest of the Sailor Team, AVALANCHE,

"I'm gonna blast that sucker's damn head off!" Barret growled, powering up his arm-machine gun into gun mode.

"That'd be a sight to remember." Vincent half-jokingly commented.

"Get ready, Dahaka." Sora whispered as he held a tight grip on his Keyblade, even though he knew the Dahaka wouldn't hear him, but he still said it none the less. "It all ends here!"

"I'll be with you guys as soon as we're ready." Sailor Moon called out to her friends, "Don't die, okay?"

"Be careful." Kairi added.

"Ready to start transmitting in 30 seconds." Sailor Mercury announced, typing away on her mini-computer that was attatched to the device despite the five centries difference.

* * *

 _In the Future..._

"Target locked." One of the GMO soldiers confirmed. "Ready to fire on your command."

Hein knew when to fire. Either now or never.

* * *

 _In the Past..._

In the 50 mile distance from where they were, familiar darkness and sands formed into the beastly form of the Dahaka and everyone knew, it was ready to attack and finish what it started.

"There it is." Ash said, holding a tight grip on his Keyblade.

"Why can't it shrink smaller or somethin'?" Meowth shuddered.

Sailor Jupiter punched her palm with her fist, declaring, "Let's make that monster mulch!"

* * *

 _In the Future..._

"Fire." Hein commanded.

The powerful giant vessel cannon powered up from underneath, and with a slight shudder, it fired a huge beam of golden light down towards the world and right into the huge crater in the wasteland mountain area, causing a massive explosion, shattering the ground as it went, and even eliminated some of the lingering Phantoms. It also however somehow entered the portal the Phantoms had created to enter through time...

And caused disturbance.

* * *

 _In the Past..._

A warning blared on Sailor Mercury's computer as well as the computers that belonged to Aki and Dr. Sid. Both Mercury and Dr. Sid gasped before typing away quickly to see what was happening, and it got everyone else's attentions as well as they turned to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Selphie asked, worriedly.

"There's a massive beam coming from a portal, sending radio-active energy through the time-rift." Sailor Mercury explained, still scanning what was happening.

"From where?" Riku asked.

"The Phantom's time portal. That's how they are able to travel back and forth through time. From what we gathered, their main entry point is at the Crater then they crash landed in the future." Dr. Sid explained. "Something is firing at them."

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury cried out, her eyes widened in horror as she and Dr. Sid could see where the energy was coming from. "It's heading straight towards us!"

The moment she said it, everyone could hear a loud roaring explosive sound coming from above them. When they looked to see what it was, an orange portal appeared between Shera and the Dahaka who paused in his steps to attack in order to kill it's targets and a huge beam of light flared out along with a couple of Phantoms that were quickly obliterated. But it also hit the ground, causing a huge tremor that rocked the ground and nearly knocking everyone onto the floor in the airship and in response to this, the attatchments on Sailor Moon, Reno and Aki were accidently pulled off, while the Dahaka stumbled back, getting hits from the blast as well.

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

As the remaining Sailor Team, Minnie, Daisy, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith waited for Sakura and the others to return with Sailor Moon's group, they all suddenly felt a sudden impact of an tremor that nearly knocked them to the ground, though Sid ended up knocking his head onto the tree which he hit earlier.

"Ow!" The sloth grunted.

A piece of concrete also landed on top of Diego's head. It wasn't enough to knock him unconscious, but it was still painful.

"Ow! What the...!?" The Sabor groaned, rubbing his head.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

"Pika! Pikachu?(Whoa! What was that?)" Pikachu cried out after he and everyone else began to recover.

"Where'd d'at huge hyper-beam come from!?" Meowth cried out, pushing himself up.

"From that portal where the Phantoms came from?" James guessed.

"We can see that! We want to know where in the future that beam came from!" Jessie yelled out in irritation.

"What in Leviathan's name was that?" Tseng demanded.

Somehow, Gray knew what it was, as he cried out in disbelief, "It's the Zeus!"

"The Zeus?" Kairi asked, worriedly.

"General Hein wanted to use the Zeus to destory the Phantoms." Gray explained, realising what was going on, "They're firing on the crater in the future and it's now connecting to the past."

"What!?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"But why here and now?" Sailor Venus cried out.

"The Dahaka...of course!" Mickey exclaimed in realization. "It's due to the Dahaka being close. He's the one sending the Phantoms through time, giving them that extra boost and now since it's connected to him, it's making an impact here in the past and everywhere else it's been!"

That realization alone made the Sailor Team horrified and their hearts froze. It wasn't just here the cannon was effecting...

"That means everyone else in our future are in danger too!" Dawn cried out.

"What are we going to do?" Aki asked, dismayed and extremely worried.

"Nothing." Gray answered firmly. "This mission is over. We have to get outta here-"

"Incoming!" Cissnei cried out, as yet another beam from the Zeus from the future fired again, crating the same impact.

"Cid, get us far away from that!" Cloud shouted, while trying to hang on without falling all over the place.

"On it!" Cid replied, hurrying over to the wheel.

* * *

 _In the Future..._

The second time the beam hit the crater, it also destroyed the meteor that has been there for 34 years, shattering it into pieces. At first it seemed to have worked...But then something horrible happened. From the newly made hole created by the Zeus cannon, winds picked up drastically, and soon a huge, worm-tentacle like giant phantom thing emerged, slithering out, seeping across the land, and one of them entering the portal...

* * *

 _In the Past..._

That tentacle made it's way into the past just as Cid had the airship lift off the ground. He and everyone else watched in horror and shock to see something extremely alien and terrifying emerge.

"D-Do Phantoms come in giant octopus forms too?" Ash asked, shakily.

"Good question." Sailor Moon muttered, horrified.

Even Gray asked, " _What_ is that?"

"...We're so goin' to hell." Reno muttered, horrified.

Even Aki didn't know what it was, though she had an idea how it came to be. Dr. Sid was right; the Zeus Cannon was only making things worse. It didn't have the power to destory the Phantoms. Instead, it was powering up apparently the inside of the Meteor and caused that thing to form.

Knowing that everyone's lives were now coming to a devastating death, she turned to Cid and said scaredly, "Captain Highwind, if you're getting us out of here, you better do it now."

"Uhhhhh...guys?" Zell muttered, very worriedly while pointing at in front of them.

When everyone turned to see what the young man wanted, their eyes widened as they saw what he was looking at. To their shock, confusion and horror, the Dahaka roared loudly, extending it's arm out towards the tentacle thing which jerked and shook before flying around and then towards the beast who grasped it with it's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It caught it!?" Yuffie, Dawn and Selphie exclaimed in shock.

"Pip...lup!?" Piplup squealled in horror.

"Impossible!" Rufus exclaimed.

"The hell is it doin'!?" Barret demanded.

The Dahaka's pupils narrowed and glowed even brighter, when the Phantom-giant thing's tentacle's particles were being absorbed and transfered into the former's body, sending in orange bright glowing vains right into it being mixed up with sands, somehow increasing it in size.

"The Dahaka's absorbing that thing's energy!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she sensed what was going on.

"Now I get it." Mickey muttered, horrified. "The Dahaka needed an extra power because it knew what we were doin'! I'm not sure if we can stop it now!"

"Are you saying that we're finished!?" James screamed hysterically, before wailing pathetically, "Waaaaaah! This is the end!"

"Cid, move it!" Cloud shouted. "NOW!"

"I'm on it!" Cid shouted, boosting the ship's power, "Hang on to yer britches!"

Despite that the Shera flew higher and attempting to get away without damage, the Dahaka, powered up after letting go of the tentacle, thrusted out it's own dark tentacle and while it narrowly missed the airship, it was enough to cause winds to send it out of control and everyone had to brace themselves for impact while Cid was forced to pull the emergancy lever.

As everyone screamed and braced themselves, they landed roughly on the ground and narrowly missed and avoided in crashing into Balamb Garden. Though everyone were knocked to the floor and dazed, some of them unconscious briefly.

Cloud pushed himself up slowly, glancing around, asking, "Is everyone alright?"

He was relieved when most of them replied that they were, while the rest of them were starting to come out from unconsciousness. Team Rocket were practically seeing stars and miniture Torchics circle around their heads while dazed.

"Whoever is firing this cannon in the future, I want to give them a piece of my mind!" Quistis grunted, angrily.

Sailor Moon then realized something and gasped, saying, "Guys...I think that Zeus Cannon in the future is only making that giant Phantom stronger instead of destroying it!"

"So the more they fire the cannon, the stronger that thing will get." Sailor Venus theoried.

"And the stronger the Dahaka will get as well." Vincent concluded grimly.

"Aki! Can't you find a way to talk Hein?" Dawn pleaded.

Aki nodded before turning to Dr. Sid and said to him, "Sid, I need to talk to the station. Can you return to my ship and patch us through?"

* * *

 _In the Present..._

When the group recovered from a second tremor, they all backed up when part of a giant Phantom-like tentacle stood between two time portals, one from the future and one into the past. To make things worse, more Phantoms appeared, slowly advancing on them threateningly.

"Uh...can anybody please explain to me what in the world is that thing and why those ghostly monsters coming out of it?" Manny asked, nervously.

"Hein." Cloud muttered, bringing out his sword and getting into a fighting stance.

"Uh, what?" Donkey asked, confused and nervous.

"In the future." Tifa explained, more memories coming to her, Cloud and Yuffie and even to Aerith. "He's trying to destroy those things but he's only making things worse."

"Well, how can we stop it?" Shrek demanded.

Cloud stood firm, before he quickly slashed at a human-sized Phantom's tentacle before slicing it in half bodily, destroying it and two others followed half a second later, before answering, "The rest is up to Sailor Moon and the others in the past."

Tuxedo Mask destroyed another with his cane forward then side ways.

"Then let's give our friends the time they need!" Casey declared, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it, calling out, "Electabuzz, I choose you!"

"Crogunk, go!" Brock did the same.

"Staryu, let's go!" Misty did the same.

"Blaziken, go!" May did the same.

"Go, Lombre!" Madision did the same.

"Pikachu, Treecko, Chimchar, I choose you!" Sailor Mini Moon called out, throwing three Pokeballs as well.

All of the Pokemon appeared coming out of the Pokeballs, and despite flinching in slight fear of the sight of the orange ghostly monsters, they, their trainers, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Kero(who was about to transform into his true form), Manny, Shrek, Fiona, Puss and Diego all stood firm against the monsters.

Aerith stood ready as well, as did Ellie, while Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie stood behind with Max, Minnie and Daisy.

"Sailor Moon...Hang in there." Aerith whispered and prayed.

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

Hein had been wanting to celebrate. Instead, he and everyone else onboard the Zeus were shocked, stunned and slightly horrified at the sight of the giant tentacle like monster that emerged from the destroyed meteor after the beam's power hit it. None of them could understand what was happening or where it came from.

"What is that thing?" Hein asked.

"I-I don't know." One of the GMO Soldiers muttered, just as lost as the General.

Suddenly, one of the computers beeped, and another GMO soldier announced, "Incoming message, sir."

When the screen changed into that of a commucator, to Hein's annoyance and irriration, it was a space-time commucation, as the face of Dr. Aki Ross appeared as she was speaking from the past via Dr. Sid returning to the ship and patching through from the ship into the past and the linking into the future.

" _General Hein, you must cease fire immediately._ " Aki urged. " _What you're seeing is the living spirit of an alien's home world. Their planet was destroyed and part of it landed in our world. This is not an invasion. It never was._ "

"Oh, I see. What have we been fighting all this time? Ghosts?" Hein asked sarcastically.

" _Yes._ " Aki replied, while aware of Hein's sarcasm payed no mind and instead continued hurriedly as time was running out. " _Spirits that are confused, lost and angry._ "

"Right, and these spirits are coming out of this Gaia thing which people of the past call the Lifestream thing." Hein concluded, still not believing any of this.

" _General Hein, you have to listen._ "

"Alien Gaia. Earth Gaia. Our world Gaia." Hein shook his head, losing patience, trying to make his facts perfectly clear as he didn't want to waste anymore time, "Doctor, even if I believed this nonsence, the fact remains our world's under attack from an aggressor who must be destroyed at all costs."

Aki shook her head, saying pleadingly, " _The cost may be the entire planet and even the Realm of Light, Space and Time, sir. Firing on the alien Gaia will only make it stronger, and the Dahaka is also absorbing some of it to become invisible._ "

"Well, since you're under the alien's influence, Doctor, I will take your protest to mean that we are in fact persuing the correct course of action." Hein said smugly, as though what Aki just said confirmed his own theory. "So I suggest you take your last few moments and prepare to meet your _Gaia_."

Before Aki could say anything further, Hein cut off the commucation and ordered firmly to the GMO soldiers, "Continue to fire until the invader has been destroyed."

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Aki stood shocked, as the commucation was cut off.

"He's not listening." She muttered, her chest aching at this.

"Of course he won't listen." Rufus grunted, irritated. "He's a fool."

"If he keeps attaking the monster, we won't be able to stop it or the Dahaka!" Goofy said worriedly.

"Then it's up to us to slow both of them down at least!" Sora declared.

Mickey turned to Sailor Moon, Aki and Reno, saying firmly, "Looks like the Spirits and all of us are the only hope left. We'll keep the Dahaka busy! You fellas hurry and complete the Spirit Wave!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon, Reno and Aki nodded.

"But how can we-?"

"I can use my power to help out. Hopefully it'll work." Sailor Moon suggested.

"Uh, hold that thought!" Ash cried out, as he and Pikachu saw what was happening outside. The others turned to see what was going on, and to their dismay, some of the Zeus' Cannon beam attacked again, shaking the ground, and everyone had to hold on. The Dahaka and the single Tentacle of the Alien Gaia were thrusting around like mad, and the air outside was starting to become unstable, as the rifts of space and time were beginning to gust and stop very few moments.

Time was running out.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this isn't the last chapter. The next chapter will be and then comes the Epilogue. I'll try and update this again before the end of the year. See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 12: How it should be

**A/N: This is it; the final chapter and then next up is the Epilogue at last. I know I said a year ago that I wanted this to be done early this year, but it wasn't meant to be. Fair warning; this ending is rather sad, so I suggest to have a box of tissues handy next to you, fellow readers.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 12: How it should be.

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

It seemed the giant Phantom was rather a stubborn fighter, but so was General Hein. He didn't care if lives in the past where Aki was were lost. All that mattered as the future, and he was getting closer to his goals. Once all Phantoms are extinct, he will then move on to change history for the better and destroy Sailor Moon, living this world the true world for Humanity.

"General, the system's overheating." One of the GMO soldiers reported, seeing how if they continued to keep on firing, it would be catastropic. Not only that, he didn't want to run the risk of blowing up their last hope.

"We're going to hit again and again. And keep on hitting it, until it's dead." Hein ordered, not realising and far too blind to do nothing more than fire it.

Despite the order, the soldier protested as calmly as possible without getting fired, "But sir, we're not even sure if it's having any effect."

"No effect?" Hein questioned, then stood up and believed that it was indeed causing effect. As far as he was concerned, the Phantoms were 'retreating', but he will not let them escape. "We've got them on the run, soldier. This is our moment of victory. I order you to fire."

"The system won't allow us to fire, sir!"

"We'll see about that."

It was decided, if now none of the GMO soldiers were going to follow his orders, then Hein will have to take matters into his own hands. He knew what he had to do next.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

"Damnit!" Cid cursed, slamming the side of the wheel as a warning blared and called out, "That friggin' beam somehow shut down the engines! We can't fly outta here!"

"Stoping firing the cannon, Hein!" Ash shouted up to the air, as though the crazy man in the 25th Century would hear him, which unfortunately wasn't going to happen.

"Uhhhh, I _don't_ think the dude's gonna hear you from here, kid." Zell pointed out.

"Then the only thing we can do is fight the Dahaka and that thing!" Cloud declared, eyes narrowing with determination. He turned to Sailor Moon, Reno and Aki, "I'm not sure if this Spirit Wave will work or not...but we'll keep those things busy until then."

Despite wanting to protest as most of the others who were still going to fight the Dahaka made ready to join Cloud in what was appearing to be a fight to the death. Those who were staying behind with Sailor Moon, Reno and Aki were also hesitated, but in the end, they reluctantedly realised that Cloud was right. This was their final hope.

"You'd better stay alive." Reno told them, struggling with the fact that someone was about to die or many of them were going to die, and he didn't want it to become reality, but he wasn't going to break down now. "'Cause if you don't, I'll bring you guys back from Hell and send you back myself."

"We'll do." Rude nodded, as Reno stood up and the two Turks embraced in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Neither of them wanted to lose each other. Reno didn't want to lose his best friend. His brother. He forced himself to let go as both men knew that time was running out, as the Dahaka was getting closer and closer.

* * *

The Dahaka roared, making another attempt to approach the downed but still stable Shera to finish it's ultimate work. It trusted out it's arm to send out his black tentacles when all of the sudden...

"STOPZA!"

The beast and even the Phantom Tentacle froze almost instantly in time, but nothing else froze. The sudden Time-Stop spell was casted by Mickey who held up his Keyblade in the air as he chanted the spell. The King had made it outside with Donald, Goofy, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sakura,, Gray, Cloud, Barret, Vincent, Cid, Veld, Tseng, Rude, Cissnei, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis, along with Team Rocket(who were shaking violently in fear).

Everyone quickly leaped to attack, charging and delivered a series of attacks and blows, gunshots, and ect., as quickly as possible in hopes of wearing down the Dahaka, with Sakura using the elements of the Water Card and Rain Card to weaken the beast even though the Stopza spell was quickly thinning and reaching it's limit.

"Corphish, I choose you!" Ash tossing a Pokeball which unleashed his Lobster Pokemon, ordering quickly, "Corphish, use Bubble Beam!"

Corphish opened up it's claws and fired it's attack, aiding Sakura's powers. Barret followed by powering up his gun-arm and blasting the green flare of energy, hitting the Dahaka's face full on. While the spell did wear off and the Dahaka was feeling every effect of the attacks it was retrieving and stumbled, it roared angrily before thrusting out it's tentacles in such quick speed that everyone was almost caught off-guard and had trouble dodging, which was why Mickey was forced to use the Stopza spell again before any of them ended up killed.

"I can't keep using the Time-Stop spell for long!" Mickey quickly informed the others, while leaping up and thrusting his Keyblade at the once again frozen monster, but that wasn't the only problem. He and everyone else also had to leap out of the way, while Gray fired the Ova-Pac gun at the Phantom Tentacle which wasn't making any difference, so the fight had to be split, even as the Tentacle from the giant Phantom was hitting the ground and nearly knocking everyone over.

Vincent fired several shots at both the Dahaka and the Phantom Tentacle until he had to leap out of the way when he ran out of castings in his Cerberus barrel gun, quickly reloading them and cursed when he was running low on the supplies on that. Same thing with both Tseng and Veld who fired shots of their own at the Dahaka. Rude punched at the Dahaka's legs while jumping out of the way, even though his skills was strength and combat, not speed and agility like Reno's.

Zell was having the similiar problem, even though he had a combination of strength and speed, but nowhere near as those as the two Turks. But that didn't stop him from punching and kicking at the Dahaka and avoiding it like mad either.

Sora, Riku, Squall, Ash and Cloud leaped up and thrusted their Keyblades, Gunblade and Fusion Sword while avoiding the slow attacks from the Dahaka who was still frozen in time, and avoid in getting knocked away by the Phantom's Tentacle, though it was getting increasingly difficult as they were close in getting knocked back. Sora and Riku delivered a double combo at the Tentacle and then leaping away. Squall spun his Gunblade while slicing at the Dahaka's arm before switching it over and shot fired from the weapon's gun right through the head even though it didn't make much of a difference.

Ash tried to follow Cloud's example as did Balto by thrusting their weapons right at the Dahaka's head, sending it stumbling backwards once more before they and the other three leaped back along with the rest of the group.

Pikachu leaped up and used Iron Tail to block the tentacle from the Dahaka who was beginning to return to normal time in the matter of seconds. The small Pokemon leaped away before he gave it a Thunderbolt, aided by Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Crush power, also hitting the Phantom Tentacle.

But everyone was caught off-guard when not only the Dahaka managed to jump and attempted to flatten them with it's own body-slam attack, causing them to roll out of the way, but the impact of it landing on the ground caused a powerful tremor to knock them over, but the Phantom Tentacle also touched the ground and to their horror and shock, several of smaller Phantoms emerged, attempting to attack.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy cried out.

Sephie and Quistis responded by whipping at least six Phantoms with their whips and ropes expertly, while Sailor Mars sliced seven more into oblivion with her Celestial Fire Surround attack. Sailor Venus used her Meteor Shower attack to do the similiar thing as quickly as possible, while Goofy tossed his Shield, Sora threw his Keyblade, both like frisbees that destroyed more of the Phantoms. Cissnei followed this move with her Shuriken.

Meowth tried using his Fury Swipes attack at the Dahaka and the Phantoms, but ended up beng flung back and crashed comically onto the ground, before running to avoid in getting killed, while screaming at the same time.

Jessie's Serviper used Poison Tail while James's Carnivine used Bullet Seed to help everyone else even thoguh the Pokemon weren't doing much damage. Cid thrusted his Spear into the Dahaka's arm even though he was knocked back and accidently crashed into Gray who dropped his gun just a few inches away. Donald used his healing magic on himself and everyone else before using Blizzard on the Dahaka who zipped and dodged, and was about to get impaled had Mickey not use Stopza again, even though the King was beginning to tire and desperately tried to hang onto his Magic Grudge without causing it to run out.

Sakura summoned the Arrow Card to help the matters in the situation and while it did help as she also quickly summoned the Thunder Card and Fiery Cards to help as well, the Dahaka and the Phantoms were still not backing down easily.

* * *

 _In the Present..._

Cloud continued to slice at the Phantoms that were emerging and even tried his luck in attacking the giant Phantom Tentacle, sensing his past-self fighting it as well as other Phantoms and the Dahaka in the past, but the slightly bigger Phantoms kept on getting in the way.

Tifa and Fiona both kicked and whacked the Phantoms were kept on going near them as well as their friends, both who were fighting and who were not fighting. The two women stood on their hands and spun around while kicking at the Phantoms with their legs while standing upside down. While Tifa then stood up normally again, leaping before kicking another in the face, Fiona gave another a jaw-sky-upper punch with her fist.

Yuffie tossed her Shuriken as it spun around while slicing and eliminating the Phantoms in the area before catching it expertly while leaping and dodging their attacks at the same time. Diego clawed several more as best as he could, and even pouncing on one, slicing it's head off with his claws.

Manny used the combination of his Tusks and Trunk to help out in the fight, whacking one Phantom at the Time even though he had to duck as a flying Phantom that looked like a dragon with no legs or arms nearly hit him. Shrek punched some of his own with his boxing skills and even leaped and air-kicked at one. Sailor Mini Moon and Future Mini Moon used their combine attacks of Moon Silver Heart Attack and Blue Suger Heart Attacks that blasted the Phantoms that got near them, Ellie, Sid, Donkey, Max, Madison, Aerith, Crash and Eddie away.

Tuxedo Mask was using his Cane and whacked at the Phantoms while kicking at them with his martial arts skills as well, even though it was becoming apparent that things were not looking too good. Puss clashed with both his Steel and his Cat Claws, even though he was close in losing his weapon and that, was not a good thing.

Misty, Brock, Casey, May, Madison and Sailor Mini Moon's Pokemon were still fighting with their attacks and fighting skills as well, even though the trainers all knew that the Pokemon were getting rapidly exhausted, as were everyone else. Aerith kept on healing them from exhaustion with her healing Magic, but even she was beginning to become worn out, and everyone was getting really worried.

"At this rate, everybody's gonna lose!" Donkey panicked.

"Um...I don't wanna sound like a drama queen here, but..." Sid paused for a moment, before screaming out in despair, wailing, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Despite that everyone wanted to tell Sid to shut up, they were beginning to realise that it was becoming a reality very shortly. While Crash and Eddie both hugged each other and were sobbing pathetically in despair, Ellie glanced up at the sky, calling out to whoever was listening, "Oooh! Sailor Moon! Everybody in the past!" Hurry!"

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

Against the protests, General Hein made his way into the engine cannon room of the Zeus Cannon, which was all red. He easily found the control panel, following the instructions which, under several switches and then some, geared up to manually fire it himself.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

" _Sailor Moon! Everybody in the past! Hurry!_ " An echoing voice cried out desperately, catching Sailor Moon and the others in the Shera by surprise.

"Did anybody say something?" Elena asked, blinking in surprise.

"Not me." Yuffie replied, just as confused. Tifa, Rinoa and Aki replied that they hadn't said anything either. Reno and Rufus glanced at each other, also confused, since none of them or Sailor Moon, Kairi, Sailor Mercury and Dawn said anything either.

That's when the four young women from the 20th Century realised who the voice was.

"Ellie..." Sailor Moon muttered, eyes wide. "That was Ellie!"

"Huh?" Elena asked, blinking in confusion.

"Uh, 'Lena didn't say anything." Reno pointed out.

"Not Elena! A friend of ours in our future! Her name is Ellie! She's a member of the Sailor Team too!" Dawn cried, realising this as well. "But I don't get it. How can we hear her from the Future?"

"The Time Portals." Aki realised, while holding a hand to her chest, cringing in pain. "It's connecting through the past and the two futures. As long as they're open, we can somehow hear this because it's all connected to Sailor Moon."

"You mean we can hear those from Sailor Moon's future!?" Yuffie cried out, shocked.

"Everyone's fighting." Sailor Moon realised. "The Phantoms are back in our future too! We have to hurry!"

"We have to use your power, Sailor Moon. The system doesn't have enough power to transfere the Spirit from Reno's body safely." Aki quickly told her.

"Be careful with this." Rufus warned.

Sailor Moon nodded, and with slight hesitation, knowing that this is it, Reno held hands with both Sailor Moon and Aki, the three of them forming a circle on the floor. While the redhead was scared, he tried to calm down and followed the two future women's lead in closing his eyes. Rufus, Dawn, Tifa, Rinoa, Piplup, Yuffie and Elena watched with worry, confusion and hesitation, eyes widening slightly as Sailor Moon's locket opened up, as though automatically, and the Silver Crystal that was kept safe inside glowed slightly in warm light.

Sailor Moon, Reno and Aki suddenly felt as though they all entered a deep sleep and found themselves unconscious while still holding hands, and still, the Crystal glowed in dim light.

 _Blinking her eyes open, Sailor Moon found herself standing and also noticed she was standing in the darkness of a familiar barren wasteland...the ground filled with dead bodies of the phsyical Phantoms that had died in the war. A soft gasp of shock, confusion and slight horror coming from her left made her turn to see that Reno stood there, confusion and terror filling his expression. To her right, was Aki who stood, sympathied and also confused._

 _The sky was dark and cloudy, not a trace of light._

 _"Where the hell are we?" Reno asked, slightly quivering. "Where is everyone?"_

 _"This is the dream I've been having for quite sometime now." Aki replied._

 _"Yeah, the same one Cloud, Sora, Gray and I were in earlier with Aki before the others found us in Gongaga." Sailor Moon added as she also quickly realised what was happening._

 _The redhead blinked, "Wait...are you sayin' this is some creepy dream? Why the hell are we sleepin'?"_

 _"Yeah, and I thought this world was blown up." Sailor Moon admitted._

 _Aki didn't know how to answer. It didn't make sense to her either. Before she could say anything, however, the pain in her chest hit her hard, causing her to grasp it with both hands and then fall to her knees. Sailor Moon and Reno gasped and were about to see if the doctor was okay, but froze on the spot as redish-white light came flaring out of the woman's body, causing her to collaspe as it came out._

 _"Aki!" Sailor Moon cried out, worriedly, approaching her friend._

 _"You alright?" Reno asked, as he and Sailor Moon helped Aki stand up, to their surprise her strength quickly returning. The three of them then all stood up and stared in hesitation and horrified awe, as the light formed into a much more spirital and floating form of a Phantom, seemingly glaring down at them._

 _Aki somehow knew, unlike the other two, that this phantom was the infection that had been inside her since the beginning. And she can also somehow see that...it was trying to say something._

 _Without warning, the Phantom thrusted out three tentacles at them, and while Reno, without thinking, stood in front of Aki to try and protect her even though he knew this was a death sentence, Sailor Moon, realising what was about to happen, stood in front of him with her arms spread out to try and protect both of her friends._

 _It didn't make much of a difference, as the tentacles painfully right into Sailor Moon, Reno and Aki who all cried out in agony, feeling the painful burn and stinging which made them all collaspe onto the ground, their visions darkening and their strengths quickly beginning to leave them despite the confusion that the Phantoms only took lives of those in the 25th Century. Was this the end? Where they going to die?_

 _It wasn't the case, however. A blue orb in Reno's chest glowed brightly, and the Silver Crystal as well as Sailor Moon's heart glowed in white light, turning the tentacles blue and fade from the trio's bodies which somehow healed them and their strengths returned. Confused, Sailor Moon, Reno and Aki glanced up, the light continued up before it spread onto the Phantom, covering it in blue light in which it's form vanished into a glowing orb of light. The trio watched in awe as it then turned into river-stream like streamers that seeped into the ground below, like a blue version of the Lifestream._

 _The awe didn't stop there, as the sky lit up, the dark clouds replaced by the normal white clouds, the sky turning blue, and all around Aki, Sailor Moon and Reno, in a blink of an eye, the entire alien planet turned from a wasteland of death into a lush green world of peace and life, as though war never happened, and that life has been reborn._

 _"Whoa..." Reno breathed in awe. It was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. Probably the best dream he had in almost three weeks._

 _"It's beautiful." Sailor Moon breathed with a relieved and warm smile._

 _Aki smiled, and it was then that she completely understood. All the Phantoms wanted was hope for a new life and to be in peace. With the hope of a new life, as her world's Gaia, the Silver Crystal and the Lifestream changed the Phantom within her?_

As soon as the three of them had closed their eyes within Aki's dream, they slowly opened them, back inside the Shera in the cockpit, surrounded by Rufus and their friends.

"...Uh...did it work?" Yuffie asked, uncertainly.

"...Not sure." Reno muttered.

"How do you feel?" Elena asked as she knelt next to her superior and friend.

The redhead thought about it, and tried to feel something that seemed off-putting. When he didn't, he sighed before shrugging, "I don't feel any different."

"I'm okay too." Sailor Moon added to ensure her friends, while gratefully relieved that Reno was still alive and not even a bit exhausted.

"Thank goodness." Kairi sighed in great relief.

"Aki?" Sailor Moon asked, turning to the female scientist who sighed, and nodded. She touched the plate on her chest, which created a hologramic of particles, which were wriggling in blue. In Aki's case, not a single trace of red or infection.

"I have it." Aki replied, and nodded to herself. "I know what I have to do."

"Yeah, so do I." Sailor Moon replied, also getting the picture. Despite the slight dizzy spells due to the Silver Crystal, she knew what had to be done.

"So it worked?" Reno asked, sounding relieved and concerned. Relieved that it did actually work and by miracle, or perhaps the strange dream he'd just witnessed, due to the Spirit inside him and by the weird but warm light from Sailor Moon. Concerned because now it was a matter of time before someone else in the future or from the future would now be taking his place in death.

Sailor Moon and Aki both nodded, and the two then quickly explained briefly to Reno and the others what has to be done now.

* * *

The Dahaka thrusted out it's Tentacles at the group and while Sakura used the Shield Card to block the attack while it also knocked away the Phantom Tentacle, to her and everyone else's shock, it was still enough to blast all of them backwards, all still getting shocking hits and crash hard onto the ground painfully, some of them losing their weapons, the Keyblade wielders' Keyblades dismissing themselves.

It knocked the wind out of them as they all struggled to push themselves up and could only stare at the Dahaka who was slowly making it's way towards them menacingly.

"That thing's too strong. We're sitting ducks out here!" Gray grunted, panting.

"I d'ink now's d'e best time to use d'at Water Sword, Squeeky!" Meowth cried out to Mickey who nodded in agreement, thankful that the Water Sword was close by.

However, the Dahaka was faster and used it's tentacles to capture the king who cried out in alarm. Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku and Cloud attempted to rush over to help along with Squall, but they and almost everyone else were soon captured by it as well, except for Gray who was knocked back further, closer to his weapon at least, but powerless because now everyone was at risk of getting killed either way. He gazed at the Water Sword, but even if he could use it, he would end up being captured as well.

What can he do?

That dilemma was solved for him, as a combination of Moon Gorgeus Meditation, Electricity, Hydro Pump, a small Fire Spell, gunshots, a Shuriken and Shine Aqua illusion came flying above him and hitting the Dahaka right in the face. The combined attacks of water and Moonlight, as well as other attacks forced the Dahaka to roar in agony before stumbling back and releasing it's captives who all fell to the ground. This was followed by a healing magic from the Cure Materia healing them back to at leats 80 percent strengths.

"It's over, Dahaka! There's no way I'm letting you kill any of my friends and former enemies!" Sailor Moon's voice shouted, causing everyone else to look up to see Sailor Moon herself, standing boldly as her Dream Sword reverted back into her Keyblade. Standing with her were Reno, Yuffie, Rufus, Dawn, Piplup, Tifa, Sailor Mercury, Kairi, Rinoa, Elena and Aki.

"Normally I'd continue, but I'll cut this short!" Sailor Moon continued, doing her famous pose's final pose, "Because in the name of all life, you'll disappear!"

"They're okay!" Sakura exclaimed in relief, as she and the others saw that Reno was still alive, and that, if they were here with confidence, then that meant that it actually worked.

"Gray! Get over here! I need you." Aki called out, "Bring your gun too!" while Sailor Moon and the rest of the group rush over to their friends who all stood up, and the Dahaka glared heatedly at it's enemies, furious that it was outwitted again.

"Sorry for the wait." Reno apologised to the other Turks, while relieved that they were still okay despite nearly losing them to the giant monster.

"We'll discuss this later." Tseng jokingly responded.

Sailor Moon along the way grabbed the Water Sword and glared at the Dahaka, stand by the rest of her friends. "Aki and I figured out how to make the Phantoms go away and stop the Dahaka at the same time!" She told them.

"The Water Sword's the only weapon that can destroy him and I have to use my power to defeat it for good, just like last time!" Mickey pointed out.

"Not this time. He's connected to the Phantoms now." Sailor Moon replied.

"Huh?"

"With our combined powers and the Spirit Waves in Aki with the machine she's using without risking anyone else's lives can send all of the Phantoms to the Afterlife and weaken the Dahaka, giving us a chance to destroy it for good."

"Really?" Sora asked, stunned.

"So by absorbing some parts of the Phantom, the Dahaka is invincible. But with the Spirit Waves gathering into the Phantom to make them disappear..." Cloud trailed off.

"It will also effect the Dahaka, giving us a chance to destroy it along with the Water Sword." Vincent concluded, realising where this was going.

"And no one in the future has to die!" Kairi nodded.

Somehow relieved, everyone all turned to face the Dahaka again, with Ash shouting, "Ya' hear that, Dahaka? We already found the salution to save everyone!" pointing his Keyblade at the former guardian of the Sands of Time.

It responded by thrusting it's tentacles at everyone again, and Mickey, with renewed strength, used the Stopza Spell to freeze it in it's place while he and the others leaped out of the way, before facing it again in the final battle.

"CHARGE!" Meowth, Jessie, James, Donald, Goofy, Selphie and Zell all shouted in unison, as they and the others all charged, attacking the Dahaka with now not only aid, but also with new hope and determination.

They also kept the Phantoms and the giant Phantom tentacle from reaching Aki and Gray, using all of their powers, skills and abilities to continue the fight while protecting each other as much as possible. Sailor Moon now wielded the Water Sword Sakura created from the Create, which while not the real thing, still did heavier damage, but she knew, the Dahaka cannot be fully destroyed unless the Phantoms are put to rest.

Aki in the meantime was hurryingly attaching cables into the surviving machine, while making commucation with Dr. Sid who, in the future, landed next to the crater within the ship.

"Sid, do you read me?" Aki called.

" _Go ahead. I'm still here._ " Dr. Sid's voice spoke, sounding a bit strained, and if one had to guess, he'd gotten himself a sore neck and shoulder from the rough landing.

"The Wave Pattern is complete, and Reno is still alive." Aki told her mentor, placing a projector in front of the machine that was brought with, just in case.

* * *

 _In the Future..._

Hearing Aki's words and after a bit of movement, Dr. Sid typed through the scanner and true to the younger scientist's words, the wave pattern is complete. The question was, how powerful was Sailor Moon's powers?

"Yes, I read you. This is wonderful. I don't see how Sailor Moon and Reno transfered the final spirit." He replied, puzzled.

" _The Silver Crystal spared all three of us and the Spirit transfered itself to me, Doctor._ " Aki replied, and in the past, she attatched a cable onto her chest plate.

Dr. Sid's eyes widened in complete awe. "Oh, my word. I see now...I understand..."

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

"Well, I don't understand!" Gray said, irritatedly as he approached Aki as the fight continued behind him. "What the hell is going on?"

Instead of answering the question, Aki told him while holding her hand, "Give me your ovo-pac. I need it to project the complete wave."

"But then I won't be able to help everyone else." Gray protested.

"Just do it!"

Grumbling, Gray reluctantedly pulled the Ovo-pac from the gun and gave it to Aki who slid it into the slot of the machine as she hurriedly explained, "We can power up a makeshift shield that will flow into one Phantom and right into all other Phantoms and weaken the Dahaka since it absorbed some of Alien Gaia's particles into it's body. Dr. Sid's theory was right! Sailor Moon's power is the true light of all space and time, and it not only gave me the Eighth Spirit, it also freed Reno from his burden and saving his life."

Aki was almost finished as she continued, "And I'm cured, Gray."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, skeptical.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure."

"But how do you know?"

"Don't worry. A phantom told me."

Gray rolled his eyes, grumbling sarcastically in disbelief, "Oh, great."

Finally, Aki was finished and the machine lit up slightly, while Sailor Moon and everyone else continued their fight while trying to stay alive at the same time. Sailor Moon tossed her Tiara at the newly unfrozen Dahaka who knocked it away easily, but it failed to notice Cloud thrusting his sword onto the ground, using the same attack he used back at the Forgotten City two and a half weeks ago, slicing off four of it's tentacles despite it was getting angrier and angrier.

Mickey chanted a spell and shot out three orbs of Light that had the Dahaka now struggling a little. Sora, Riku and Kairi gave out fire spells which shot out from their Keyblades along with Sailor Mars' Flame Sniper. Pikachu used Thunder Attack which was combined by Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Clap Zap. Reno and Rude teamed up and used their skills at both sides of the Dahaka, Sailor Mercury and Sakura used their water abilites or magic at front and back of it, trapping it in the middle and hitting it full on as it roared once again.

Despite this, it managed to leap up into the air and at Vincent's warning, everyone dodged just in time while the Turks tried to keep Rufus at a safe distance, Squall doing the same to Rinoa who was using her magic to help out as well.

Gray, seeing how nothing was happening with the machine, grew anxious. "It's not working. We have to do something before it's too late."

He was about to pull the Ovo-Pac out, but Aki stopped him, as she explained, "If this doesn't work, then it's already too late."

Still the fight went on, as Vincent, Tseng, Elena, Veld, Irvine, Barret and Rufus shot fires while careful in not running out of ammo or in Barret's case, his machine-gun-arm not overheating. Sailor Venus used her Cresent Beam at the Dahaka's face, leaving Sailor Moon a chance to thrust the Water Sword replica at the beast's chest, with the aid of Cloud thrusting his sword into it, and Ash and Sora both did the same with their Keyblades, while Squall and Riku attacked it from behind with their weapons as Mickey again froze it in time as Rinoa and Donald both healed and restored his health and magic as carefully as possible.

Tifa teamed up with Reno, Rude, Zell and Selphie in attacking it's legs while it was frozen and avoiding it's tentacles at the same time. Everyone else continued on fighting the Phantoms that got too close.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Gray attempted to take the Ovo-Pac again, but Aki stopped him once more, saying softly this time, "Gray...trust me."

Hesitating, Gray forced himself to trust her, even as one Phantom managed to slip through the defenses of the others. Just as it was about to attack, it happened. The Machine started up, and a yellow glow appeared around the duo. The instant the Phantom touched it, it instantly disappeared into blue light, which spread towards the other Phantoms it got through, and soon it spread right up into the Alien Gaia Phantom, and part of the light spread onto the Dahaka who just unfroze once more, only to realise too late that the Spirit Wave was quickly flowing into it's body.

" _ **What!?**_ " The Dahaka exclaimed, feeling it's energy drain rapidly, the light evaporating the darkness in it's heart, and it was far too unbearable.

"Now!" Sailor Moon shouted to everyone else once she saw the signal.

Several gunshots, sword slashes, Shurikens, Materia, material arts, magic, Sailor Scout powers, Pokemon powers, Star Card powers, and finally, Sailor Moon and Mickey, their powers shared into the Water Sword replica and the Silver Crystal glowing, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Sakura(with her Staff turning into her Keyblade), Riku, Mickey, Cloud and Squall all leaped into the air and purged their weapons right into the Dahaka's chest before pulling it out after pushing them deeper into it's chest.

Once this was done, Sailor Moon and everyone else leaped away and stood in a safe distance. For safety measures, Dawn had Piplup to use Whirlpool attack to engulf the Dahaka, aided by Sailor Mercury's Aqua Raspberry. It was far too much for the Dahaka as it thrusted wildy at itself to stop it, but it was too late. The next thing everyone knew, it exploded briefly into particles of sands and light, with everyone shielding their eyes briefly until it dimmed.

When everyone all dared to look again, the Dahaka fell and completely vanished before it could even hit the ground with a final groan of defeat. The light from the Spirit Waves which was still inside Aki then flowed the rest up to the Phantom Tentacle, into the time portal to continue it's task.

"It's working!" Sakura exclaimed in relief.

"The Dahaka's finally gone for good!" Mickey declared in relief.

* * *

 _Back in the future..._

Fully unaware of what was happening in the past and at the Crater, the final adjustments within the Engine room signaled that Hein can now pull the lever to fire the Zeus cannon again, failing to realise what he was about to do.

"I'll blast you all to hell!" Hein grunted angrily, and pulled the lever with force.

Despite the overheatness, the giant Cannon flared up before firing once more at the Crater, which duging this was creating a much larger hole and now was shooting right into the past, passing the Present which sent those in Medge flying backwards and landing hard on the ground and continued on into the Past...

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

The alarm blared at the machine and in Sailor Mercury's computer as she and everyone else gathered around Aki and Gray, about to celebrate, but their relief quickly turned to horror as they recongised the powerful beam that was heading straight towards them.

"Hein's firing the Zeus Cannon again! It's heading towards us!" Sailor Mercury cried out in horror.

"Oh, no. No!" Aki cried out in horror.

"No, no, no! Not now, damn it!" Reno shook his head.

"Get down!" Veld shouted, throwing himself over both Tseng and Rufus. Everyone else quickly followed, with Gray on top of Aki, and Sakura and Sailor Moon both using the Shield Cards despite the exhaustion and injuries from their battle against the Dahaka.

Despite this, the beam sped through the Phantom and hit the ground where the group was, causing a powerful explosion that knocked them all back and into the side of the Shera, though it also caused the ground to crack open slightly and they all landed onto a large cliff above another cliff into a newly made hole, briefly losing conscious.

* * *

 _Back in the future..._

Not wanting to wait, Hein ignored the warnings and repeated the process as he did before, getting irritated and impatient as the male computer voice repeated the warning, while electricity was sparking, the red alarm light blaring.

" **Warning: System overload.** "

"I know." Hein grunted.

" **Warning: System overload.** "

"I know!"

" **Warning: System overload.** "

"I KNOW!" Hein shouted, grabbing the lever again, saying softly as the warning continued. "But it must be done."

With that, he pulled the lever.

Unfortunately, rather than firing the Zeus Cannon, Hein had just doomed not only himself, but all those onboard the vessel. Because the second he pulled the lever, it was far too much for it to handle. Everything began to explode, from the firing line to pretty much everywhere. One area which was shaped like a ball on the outside was blown off, and it slowly descended down...right towards the engine room where Hein, who was completely unaware, was trying to fire again, but this time as far as he knew, nothing happened.

Much to his frustration.

"Fire. Fire, damn you! Fire!" Hein shouted, trying again and again, but still, nothing happened. Why wasn't the damn thing working now when he wanted it to!?

When he turned around to think, too late he saw what was about to happen above him, and all Hein could do was stand there, muttering, "Oh, no."

The moment the orb hit the engine room, it exploded into huge flames, engulfing Hein as a result and instantly killing him. The rest of the Zeus Cannon soon followed, being engulfed into flamed within the space above the world, rendering it nothing more than millions of metal debries, killing all of the GMO onboard as well.

General Hein had not only destroyed himself and everyone else in the Zeus Cannon, but also destroyed the hope Sailor Moon and her friends had in saving both Reno and another who would take his place in death.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

The blue light died down, and the stragedy Aki had used was destroyed, as Hein had inadvertedly reversed the effects and now the Alien Gaia was seeping both deeper into the core of her world in the future, and slowly seeping into the ground in the past to make another crack that would effect the Lifestream and destroy everything.

Both the Shera and Balamb Garden were surprisingly still okay. Everyone who'd fallen were on a new cliff platform that could fit fifty people. Cloud was on top of Tifa, Sora was on top of Kairi, Rude was on top of Reno, Veld was on top of both Tseng and Rufus as Tseng was on top of Elena, Balto was on top of Cissnei, while everyone else were lying on the ground, some of them sustaining injuries.

Soon, everyone regained consciousness, and while they looked around, Aki hurried over to Gray who seemingly took most of the blast, but was thankfully still alive. But now, as they all looked around, their hearts sank in realization as the machine that was used to use the Spirit Waves from Aki's body has been destroyed and thus, with horrified and sorrowed realizations, their chance and hope in keeping Reno and others in the future alive was now crushed, leaving with the last salution.

Someone must take Reno's place in death.

"Is ev-Is everyone alright?" Cloud asked, panting a little.

To his relief, everyone was still alive. Just barely, though.

"Gray...?" Aki muttered, caressing her lover's face.

"Told you guys none of us this sort of thing was a one-way ticket." Gray groaned, having come to realize now what had to be done now that the machine was destroyed, as much as he didn't like it, but knew, there was no other choice. "Turns out I was right."

"...How could've this happened?" Sailor Moon lowered her head in guilt.

"We were so close too...so close!" Ash cried out, sorrowed and angered. "Then that...that stupid General guy had to fire the Zeus Cannon and now..."

"Now one of you guys will have to take my place and die..." Reno muttered, angry and upset. The Dahaka was right; there was no getting out of this.

"We failed to keep both Reno and one of you and Dr. Sid safe." Cloud muttered in guilt, as everyone else lowered their heads in loss and defeat.

Aki, however, tried to stay possible. "No. I still have the wave. We can get through this." despite that their exit point was blocked off by the ever growing Alien Gaia that was slowly sliding closer and closer to all of them.

Gray knew this, and said, "We're not gonna make it."

"We're going to make it."

"We all know that isn't true."

"I think this qualifies the fact that we're all gonna die...!" James squeaked in panic, as he, Jessie and Meowth quivered in fear, causing everyone else to see that the tentacle was now barely touching at their level of ground.

They were trapped.

"This is all my fault...!" Reno shut his eyes in guilt, his chest heavy.

"No..." Gray spoke up, causing the redhead to gaze at him. "Maybe this is how it's meant to be." just as Aki's chest began to glow in the blue familiar light. As she touched it sightly, he then reached out and touched it, and his hand then glowed as well, making contact.

This was when everyone knew, with horror and heavy hearts, it was going to be Gray who will take Reno's place. Even worse, unlike Will's death as the Sailor Team knew since his death had been off-guard, Gray was going to sacrifice himself.

With Aki's help, and gesturing the others to head to the edge of the cliff, they all saw a lower platform that was easy to climb down and thus, making it safe for them to escape this fate, Gray nodded.

"Gray, don't do this!" Sailor Moon pleaded, tears falling as she now regreted her decision despite that she had wanted to save Reno. Now she had just destroyed Aki and Gray's future, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault. Hein's the one who destroyed our chance. It's the only way." Gray replied, his eyes filled with forgiveness. He turned to Aki and continued, "Listen to me. You saved my life, once. All of you. Now I want you all to save yourselves."

"But you can't!" Ash protested, tears already forming his eyes, as did most of everyone else.

Aki, in heartbroken realization and remembering from Dr. Sid's journal that this was the right course and how it should be, wanted to prevent this from happening, and she couldn't blame Sailor Moon. "Gray, no. Please?"

"I-isn't there a way to let me still do this?" Reno pleaded, despite that his friends were torn but knew that the redhead didn't want this to happen.

"Let me do this. Trust me." Gray shook his head, "Go."

"Nothing is going to change his mind, now." Veld sighed, resigned to this.

"Sir!" Tseng protested.

"You all know this better. Hein destroyed our chance to change both futures. There's nothing we can do to stop this now." Veld said firmly, with held, already helping a regretful Riku lower Sora and Kairi to the lower rock platform.

As the tentacle was getting closer, and hoping for a miracle despite coming to a heart-breaking conclusion that Veld was right, one by one, everyone, even the regretful Sailor Moon and finally, both Reno and Aki, followed, with the later holding Gray's left hand as he knelt over them.

"Don't leave me, Gray!" Aki pleaded, sobbing.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Sailor Moon sobbed.

"It's okay." Gray replied, turning to Aki and said, "Aki. You've been trying to tell me that death isn't the end. Don't back down on me...now that I finally believe."

"Gray, no!" Sora pleaded, wanting to rush back up, but something was holding him back. In the end, it was far too late. This was the future that had to be done.

Gray nodded, saying to Sailor Moon and everyone else, "Thanks, kid. Make sure Aki makes it home safely."

Sailor Moon could only nodded, tears falling.

The Captain then glanced back as the Phantom tentacle approached, and once it nearly touched him, he held up his right arm and willingly allowed it to flow through his body, as he could feel his own spirit leave his body. With the last of his strength, he turned back to the others, saying warmly and a expression of a final goodbye and a promise that they will see each other again someday, in the afterlife.

"Aki...I love you." Gray whispered.

"I love you, too." Aki sobbed, before she and everyone else with her were awed as the Spirit Waves flowed from her body, absorbing and flowing through Gray's and with a grasp of his hand, into the Phantom's. Aki spun around while now holding the spirit of her lover's hand which then slipped from her grasp, and she and the others were helpless as they could only watch Gray's spirit and the Spirit Waves being drawn away from them.

Both vanished and were then absorbed into the Alien Gaia, turning it all blue in the matter of seconds. Soon the Phantom vanished completely from the past and into the time portal, which at last closed up, restoring Space and Time back to normal.

Then, small lights appeared all around them, with a brief flow from the Lifestream, floating up like stars. Just then, small pieces floated out from their bodies and float up to join the others, surprising them.

"What're these lights?" Tseng questioned in a whispered, awed.

"It's warm." Rufus commented.

* * *

 _Back in the Future..._

It didn't stop there. At the crater, the Spirit Waves of light was so great that it caused all the rest of the Phantoms to vanish into particles of light all over the Planet of Aki's world before it shot up a huge warm beam of soft light into the sky and into the sea of stars. It spread all over the world, and all of the Phantoms disappearing for good.

Back at the Crater, Dr. Sid, who saw this and had found that all of the Phantoms in the area were no longer there, came out of Aki's ship and approached the crater and the light before stopping, while small lights floating like stars.

As he wondered about this while realising that all of the Phantoms were now gone into the afterlife to finally be in peace, a single small light seeped out from his body and joined the other lights.

"Oh, it's warm." Dr. Sid muttered.

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

The rest of the group in Medge saw all this as they noticed that all of the Phantoms and the giant Phantom tentacle disappeared, as did the portals of time. All around them, small lights floated up into the sky, with each light coming out of their bodies to join the rest, leaving them stunned with awe.

"Is this real, or am I seeing things?" Eddie asked, blinking in awe and confusion.

"I guess Gray's gone." Cloud muttered, saddened. Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith, realising this, sighed and lowered their heads.

"Who?" Crash asked, confused.

"Someone we knew in the past...except for Aerith, of course." Tifa muttered.

Aerith nodded in sadness, saying, "Sailor Moon and the others will explain when they get back, I'm certain."

Now it was only the matter of the said group returning home.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Half an hour later, Sailor Moon and the others were helping Aki send Gray's body into Aki's ship where Dr. Sid was waiting to retrieve both of them for a funeral for him, Neil, Ryan and Jane and all those who died because of Hein, Aki sighed, still wiping tears away.

"Aki?" Sailor Moon muttered, sorrowed and guilt-ridden. She was joined by Reno who held the same expression. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Reno muttered. "I wish I could've died."

Despite this, Aki shook her head, saying to both of them, "Maybe this is how it should be. One day, I'll see Gray again...it'll take time for me to recover, but...but I have to be strong, for him."

"Even so...I didn't want this to happen." Sailor Moon pointed out, only to be caught by surprise when Aki hugged her.

They and everyone else were silent for a moment, until Aki let go and gave Sailor Moon a forgiving smile. "Sometimes you have to make difficult decisions. I know I had to. I still couldn't have done this without you or anyone else, Sailor Moon. You, Reno, Cloud, everyone here, and Gray helped to save the world and time."

"Aki..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Just...just do me a favor and blame yourself." Aki requested, turning to Reno and added, "Both of you. I don't want either of you to be this way."

Sailor Moon was about to say something, but stopped herself when a glimmer of light caught her attention. A portal of light in front of the Shera. Standing in the gap opening of it, was Aerith's past self, along with Zack who, with saddened expressions of their own, nodded.

Neither one said anything, but it didn't take long for the Moon Princess to realise what they were telling her mentally; Not to end up like Cloud or herself over their deaths. Even though Sailor Moon felt that the others didn't notice the spirits of Aerith and Zack, who both nodded before turning and walking into the light, once again vanishing back into the Lifestream as the light portal soon disappeared as well, she knew that they were right.

"I'll do my best." Sailor Moon finally replied, turning back to Aki.

"I guess both lost someone we haven't seen in a while." Reno sighed, thinking that he hasn't seen Chale in over a decade and just in a matter of days, lost him. Aki herself had lost Gray in a similiar amount of time. Which made them both somewhat even, even though he still felt that it was unfair. "I'll...I'll see what I can do."

"We'll make sure of it." Rude added, placing a hand onto Reno's shoulder. "Not gonna let him be miserable in guilt the rest of his life."

"Thanks, partner." Reno muttered with a sad smile.

Ash approached as well, saying, "Same here with Sailor Moon, Aki."

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

As everyone else nodded their promises and agreements, Aki nodded, knowing that it was time to say goodbye. "Thank you...good bye, everyone."

Everyone all shared their good byes to Aki who nodded once last time with a tearful smile, before stepping into the portal of time, which vanished the moment she stepped into it.

"Well...see ya." Squall muttered.

"Aw, gee." Mickey sighed, in sadness.

Sailor Moon sighed, and closed her eyes. Another sin seeped into her heart, but she forced herself to calm down, because she wasn't going to run from this. Aki was right; she can't blame herself forever. Elizabeth had to wait to be reunited with Will. Aki can be reunited in Gray in the afterlife.

Gray's death will not go in vain.

Without realising what she was about to do, Sailor Moon latched herself onto Reno and hugged him, catching the Turk off-guard once again, and surprising everyone else. Despite the blush forming on his face and the embarrassment he was feeling, the redhaired Turk sighed, before awkwardly returning the hug before slightly relaxing into it.

Like the Sailor Scout, the Turk knew he couldn't continously blame himself either, or he'd end up like Cloud and Vincent. Despite the loss of Chale who had vanished completely without a trace, and Aki losing Gray, she still had Dr. Sid in the future, while Reno himself still had Rude, Tseng and Elena, and even Rufus.

Both would recover in time.

* * *

 _Back in the Present Day in Medge..._

The lights had dimmed ten minutes ago, with most of the group wondering what was with the warm lights, a sound was heard behind them, and as everyone turned to see what was happening, a portal appeared and to their great relief, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Team that had been with here emerged, and with expressions of relief of their own, they raced towards their friends and family who did the same.

They met in the middle as the portal finally closed, as Sailor Moon's group had shared their goodbyes to their friends in the past, missing them already, with embraces and words of being safe.

Minnie was fretting over Mickey who only smiled and hugged her, while Daisy glomped Donald and gave him several kisses on the face in her relief, happiness and love.

"Is everybody okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sora replied, even though the loss of Gray was still saddening.

As everyone calmed down, those who stayed behind here in the present noticed the saddened looks of Sailor Moon's group, which prompted Misty to ask worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"A friend named Gray..." Mickey muttered, in sadness. He and the others gazed up at the sky while he continued, "He sacrificed himself to help save the worlds and Time, using himself to replace Reno since the Dahaka said one of them had to die to save everybody."

"You mean...?" Brock trailled off, and even though he didn't know who Gray was, he and the others were shocked and saddened to hear this, especially the heart break the others had to go through in losing a friend in order to save Reno.

"Oh..." Madision muttered. "I wish there was something we could've done to help."

Cloud sighed, "So do the rest of us. Both here and in the past. But..." he trailed off, continuing, "It's for the best. Besides, if Reno was killed...I don't think Tifa and I would've met him here in the present three years ago."

"I guess you're right." Sora sighed, as he and the others realised that Cloud and Tifa had mentioned in meeting Reno who, like them, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid, the redhead along with the other Turks had been reborn here into the present.

"Hey, where's Team Rocket?" Goofy spoke up, noticing that they were missing two people and some Pokemon. While Sailor Moon and the rest of the group who'd been there realised that Jessie, James and Meowth and were absent, this confused the rest of the Sailor Team.

"Wait, what?" Manny asked, dumbfounded. Did he hear right? Since when did Team Rocket time-travel and ended up with Sailor Moon and the others and got caught in that situation?

"I'm sure Team Rocket's fine." Dawn spoke up with a soft smile. When everyone glanced at her, she shrugged, "Maybe they went back to the Fairy-Tale world when we entered the portal."

* * *

 _Back in the Fairy-Tale world..._

The moment the trio and their Pokemon stepped out of the portal, Team Rocket found themselves back where they had started ever since Aki had brought them with her into the past. Despite the surprise, Jessie and James recalled their Pokemon except Meowth back into their Pokeballs before all three of them ventured off back to Duloc, their expressions saddened of what happened to Gray.

They then stopped after only ten minutes of walking and sighed.

"Do you really think the Sailor Twerp, Reno and Dr. Ross will be alright?" James asked, worriedly.

"I certainly hope so." Jessie replied.

"Don't youse worry." Meowth spoke up, and while he was still saddened, he had decided to take up Aki's advice as well. "D'ey'll recover in time. Plus, d'ey still have d'heir other friends, and the Turks and the President will always remember us in their memories. I know everything will be fine."

"I suppose you're right." Jessie muttered, as she and James both realised that their feline friend was right.

"True." James added.

"Besides, we have to keep up the Turk legacy." Jessie added.

"Because the Turks will be reborn starting with us!" James added.

"We won't let anybody in the past and future down!" Meowth added.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect said, coming out of it's pokeball once again.

With that, they continued onward home for a much needed rest.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Cloud's group, Squall's group, Rufus, the Turks and former Turks stood at the spot where Sailor Moon's group and Team Rocket had left to return to their future, hearts aching still and saddened, even though things were now back to normal.

"Well...that's that, I suppose." Reno sighed.

"Even though we might never see them again, we have to remember them and move on. For everyone's sake." Cloud muttered.

The redhead gazed at his former enemy, and as much as it made him embarrassed to admit it, the spiky-blond-haired man was right.

"That's true." Reno replied, smiling a little, as did everyone else.

Whether they would see their friends of the future again or not, Cloud and everyone else decided it was up to Time itself. Until then, they would try and make sure that life returns to normal here in their present.

* * *

 _Back in the 25th Century..._

Aki sat on the ground just near the crater, with Gray's body in her arms as the world was finally freed from the Phantoms who were also finally at peace, along with those who they had absorbed.

Even though she would always mourn for the loss of her lover, Aki knew she had to move on eventually. A screech was heard from above her and when the young woman looked up, another survivor, an Eagle, flew back in the air.

' _Sailor Moon...thank you, for everything_.' Aki thought to herself, cradling Gray in her arms.

In five centuries to come, Sailor Moon would awaken and restore the Realm of Light to true peace.

* * *

 _Back in the Present in Medge..._

"Anyway..." Diego spoke up awkwardly for a second, before muttering as he gazed up at the sky with everyone else. "Hard to believe a new friend is completely gone."

' _No_.' Sailor Moon thought, remembering something that not only she had to stay strong for Gray and Aki's sakes, she also remembered another friend's words. ' _Gray's not gone forever_.'

She placed her hand to her chest and declared, "His spirit lives on in everyone's memories. Maybe he'll be reborn with Aki to have a new future one day. Just like all of us reborn here in the 20th Century."

And Sailor Moon wasn't just referring to herself, her four guardians, her sister, Darien, Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto while Sailor Saturn's powers were passed onto Hotaru, but she was also referring to Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Zack, Leon, Selphie, and everyone else in the past.

Including Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Rufus and all of the other Turks. Possibly even Barret and Red XIII.

One day, maybe they'll all be together again. That was the promise Sailor Moon vowed to remember and see without causing anymore rash decisions. She will think more carefully from now on.

Until then, Sailor Moon and all of her friends will recover from this adventure, as would their friends in the future and past, as the group continued to gaze at the sky while the sun was beginning to set.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: A sad ending, I know. But I find that's how some trilogies end up. Thankfully, this one wasn't completely tragic of massively cliff-hanger like. The Epilogue will reveal some info of the final chapter of the Sailor Moon Advent Children Trilogy.**

 **See you then!**


	14. Secret Ending: The King is Near

**A/N: The Epilogue/Secret Ending is here! Do note that this ending will change and be different in the next and final chapter of the Sailor Moon Advent Children Trilogy, but it will still be connected at the same time.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, the Prince of Persia, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Ubisoft and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Secret Ending: The King is Near.

 _Somewhere in the distant past..._

People were running away screaming as their village was being torn apart by many species of the Bahamut kind; one that produced electricity like lightning in the sky, one that produced rock, another of fire, another of water, and another that resembled to a Gargoyle and a Fly, all clashing against the biggest and mightiest of all Bahamuts.

This one was purely black with sharp teeth that looked part of the skin, massive wings that were almost as big as it was, sharp claws, chest almightly bulky and strong, and about half the size of a mountain. This Bahamut took all the hits from it's former followers, and yet, it didn't make much of a difference. This thing was pure evil. With a swipe of it's arm, it sent the other Bahamuts flying backwards and instantly, having been given a direct fatal hit, one by one they all vanished without a trace.

The Bahamut roared in victory until something caught it's eye. Turning to see who or what else would be greately disturbing it, a man in dark purple and black, with an unusual sword made not of plain silver steel, but of a design that resembled to it's own kind. He stood on the cliff with a look of disappointment and determination.

It wasn't long before the man himself glowed in bright red light, before vanishing and slowly took form of something very large and dangerous. He grew until he was the size of a Bahamut...

Having become a Bahamut.

The giant Bahamut, not impressed, roared a dare for it's new opponent to come challange it. The man-changed-Bahamut roared in response, and soared towards it towards the great battle.

* * *

 _In 1999-Hong Kong-China; September..._

Li Showron's eyes snapped open in shock and startle as he was snapped out of the nightmare he'd just seen. Sitting up with a slight groan, the twelve year old boy held a hand to his forehead, sweat forming on his face.

No. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision. A dangerous vision.

"...Something's wrong." Li muttered to himself, frowning in great concern. It's been a year since he had visions of something about to happen.

The young descendant of Clow Reed sighed before getting out of bed and approached his bedroom window, gazing out at the clear sky, knowing that if something wasn't done soon, it wouldn't remain this way for long. With a nod of determination, he knew what he had to.

Li had to go out and find the source of the problem.

Little did he know, it was the start of a new question that would put him into the situation of the final battle against the one who was the cause of two situations that were happening in another world in another universe...

All in the same Realm of Light.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: CALLING.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it wasn't really exciting and that it was short. In the meantime, Sailor Moon: Spirits Within is finally done after eleven months since it's beginning. Coming soon, though probably not until next year, the third and final chapter of the trilogy will begin.**

 **Thank you all for reading this adventure and while this wasn't as good as Advent Children, I have to admit, I still enjoyed writing it and I am sad that it's done, but all stories must come to an end so another can begin.**

 **See you in my other stories!**


End file.
